disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Brodie Buchanan
Brodie Buchanan & Disney Galaxy Superstars Racing is a crossover rock band/vehicular combat/simulator racing game developed by Studio Gobo, Activision (with extra help from Harmonix and MTV Games), Ninja Theory, Sumo Digital, Sonic Team, Square-Enix and United Front Games and published by Disney Interactive Studios, Sega and Electronic Arts coming this Halloween season 2028 for PlayStation 4, Xbox One, PlayStation Vita, Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 5, Xbox Two, Android, Microsoft Phone, iOS, Microsoft Windows, Mac, Linux and HTC. The Game's CGI style is a combination of Disney Infinity series (most franchises from Disney Originals, Pixar, Marvel and Lucasfilm), Sonic the Hedgehog series and the Kingdom Hearts series. Plot Brodie and Georgia's Journey began when they saw the Diamond Trophy on a news channel that Donald Trump has won. Gameplay The game will be very similar to Mario Kart but with playable characters and elements from nearly every universe like Disney, Pixar, Marvel, Lucasfilm, DC, Hasbro, Mattel, Warner Bros., Cartoon Network, DreamWorks, Universal, 20th Century Fox, Paramount, Nickelodeon, Sony Pictures, Studio Ghibli, Square-Enix, Sega, Capcom, Namco, SNK, Koei Tecmo, Konami, Activision, Image Comics, Dark Horse Comics and others. While the transformation system is in the style of Sonic & All Stars Racing Transformed and the racing gameplay is heavily influenced to the Need For Speed games (Need For Speed: Underground, Need For Speed: Shift, Need For Speed: Prostreet, Need For Speed: Shift 2: Unleashed ''and ''Need For Speed: Underground 2), the Burnout ''games and even Codemasters' ''Formula One ''games. The drifting system will be in the style of ''Need For Speed: Underground, Need For Speed: Underground 2, Need For Speed: Shift 2: Unleashed, every Mario Kart game to date, and even every Initial D ''video game. Powerplay Elements The game will feature powerplay elements from ''Split/Second: Velocity ''for all of the races in the game. Elmination Races Elimination Races will combine the Lap Knockout race elements from the ''Need For Speed ''franchise, the fast-paced racing elements from Codemasters' ''Formula One ''games and the Powerplay elements from ''Split/Second: Velocity. Open World The game's open world settings will be Sydney, Australia, Makati City, Philippines, Tokyo, Japan, Seoul, Korea, London, United Kingdom, Los Angeles, California, Osio, Norway, St. Petersburg, Russia, New York City, New York, Paris, France and even more settings will be added in the future via mandatory updates. The game's open world is heavily influenced to the Rockstar Games' titles Midnight Club: Los Angeles ''and ''Midnight Club 3 ''as well as Electronic Arts' title ''Need For Speed: Underground 2. Upgrading System The upgrading system will be similar to Need For Speed: Shift, Need For Speed: Shift 2: Unleashed and Need For Speed: Underground ''video game as well as ''Midnight Club: Los Angeles. Customization The visual customization is heavily influenced and similar to Need For Speed: Carbon's Autocross feature alongside the customization style being similar to Need For Speed: Underground, Need For Speed: Underground 2, Need For Speed: Shift ''and ''Need For Speed: Shift 2: Unleashed. Online Multiplayer Online multiplayer was added for all versions of the game. Similar to Mario Kart 8, it will feature 8-Player online multiplayer in addition to 16 to 30 (22 in the mobile and handheld versions) Player online multiplayer like in Real Racing 3 ''and ''Grand Theft Auto V. Kart Grid The Kart Grid will depend on the track you are playing from 16 Playable Characters in small tracks to 30 (22 in the Mobile and Handheld Versions) in Grand Prix-like race tracks. Track Creation Track Creation will be very similar to the Disney Infinity ''series' track creation toy box and ''ModNation Racers' level editor. Story Mode The game's main mode centers the journeys of Brodie and Georgia in the Multiverse. Currency The game's regular currency will be $ and here are the estimations for the currency: Top 3/Leaderboard Prizes *Stack of Dollar Bills- depends on the money *Golden Challenger (Sofia the First)- $2,000 (bronze league), $24,000 (silver league) $340,000 (gold league), $670,000 (platinum league), $1,250,000 (diamond league) *Team Treasure Chest - $3,700 (bronze league), $48,960 (silver league), $396,000-500,000 (gold league) *Fireside Girls Patches filled Sash- depends on how you Performed well in the events *Swampy Oil 500 Trophy- $26,800 (bronze League), 195,000 (silver league), *Trophy Version of Stanford Pines Golden Statue- depend on how you Performed well in the events Items Used as Powerups in the Game *Mickey's Sorcerer Hat *Jake's Swords (Destiny Sword, Forever Sword, Captain's Sword and Shark Sword) *Microbots *Chili Peppers *Star's Wand *Wander's Hat *Sword *The Journals *Baseball Launcher *Wander's Banjo *Keyblades (Varies on Track) *Watch *Electric Guitars *Dynamite *Memory Orbs *Stitch's Blaster *Baymax's Punch Missile *Speed Boost *Screaming *Hot Wheels *Bubbles *Barbie Magic *Mjonlr *Infinity Stones *Spider-Glider *Captain America's Shield *Dual Pistols *Lightsaber *Blaster *Indiana Jones' Whip *Kermit's Banjo *Gonzo's Trumpet *Chaos Emerald (Any 12 colors) *Sol Emerald (Any 7 colors) *Super Emerald (Any 7 colors) *Sonia's Keyboard *Bomb *Shadow the Hedgehog's Guns *Calibum *Gastiga *Planet Egg *Wisps (Any 17 colors) *Crystal *Gem *Relic *Casino Ticket *Rainbow Rocks *Daydream Invincibility *Batman's Batarang *Catwoman's Whip *Harley Quinn's Hammer *Scorpion's Ninjutsu *Sub-Zero's Cryomancer Fused Items doing the same thing except they're more powerful *Chaos Emeralds of Harmony (Sonic the Hedgehog/Sonic Underground/Sonic X + My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic/Equestria Girls) *Infinity Crystal Emeralds (Sonic the Hedgehog/Sonic Underground/Sonic X + Crash Bandicoot + Marvel Super Heroes) *Gonzo's Infinity Trumpet (Jim Henson + Marvel Super Heroes) *Infinity Hyper Drive (Star Wars + Marvel Super Heroes) *Planet Egg of Harmony (Sonic X + MLP:FiM/MLP:EG) *Infinity Emerald Gauntlet (Sonic the Hedgehog/Sonic Underground/Sonic X + Marvel Super Heroes) *Bee Hyper Hive (Winnie the Pooh + Star Wars) *Unnamed Mickey Mouse + Star Wars fused item *Infinity Blueprints (Phineas and Ferb + Marvel Super Heroes) *Emerald Journals (Sonic the Hedgehog + Gravity Falls) *Sol Hyper Drive (Sonic the Hedgehog + Star Wars) *Crystal Skull Journal (Indiana Jones + Gravity Falls) =Universes in the Game= Note: They appear in the game in order when you select a hub world. Disney Originals Multiverse Mickey Mouse Universe *House of Mouse *Mickey and the Roadster Racers *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse *Epic Mickey *Fantasia duology *Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers Walt Disney Animation Multiverse *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Pinocchio *Dumbo *Bambi duology *Saludos Amigos/The Three Caballeros *Fun and Fancy Free *Melody Time *The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad *Cinderella trilogy *Alice in Wonderland *Peter Pan duology *Lady and the Tramp duology *Sleeping Beauty *101 Dalmatians duology *The Sword and the Stone *The Jungle Book duology *The Aristocats *Robin Hood *Winnie the Pooh duology *The Rescuers duology *The Fox and the Hound duology *The Black Cauldron *The Great Mouse Detective *Oliver and Company *The Little Mermaid trilogy *Beauty and the Beast duology *Aladdin trilogy *The Lion King trilogy *Pocahnotas duology *The Hunchback of Notre Dame duology *Hercules duology *Mulan duology *Tarzan duology *Dinosaur *The Emperor's New Groove duology *Atlantis duology *Lilo and Stitch trilogy *Treasure Planet *Brother Bear duology *Home on the Range *Chicken Little *Meet the Robinsons *Bolt *The Princess and the Frog *Tangled *Wreck-It Ralph duology *Frozen duology *Big Hero 6 *Zootopia *Moana Disney Live-Action Animation Multiverse *Mary Poppins duology *Bedknobs and Broomsticks *Pete's Dragon *Who Framed Roger Rabbit *Enchanted Disney Other Animation Multiverse *The Nightmare Before Christmas *James and the Giant Peach *A Christmas Carol *Mars Needs Moms *Frankenweenie *The Wild Live-Action Disney Film Multiverse *Pirates of the Caribbean series *Tron trilogy *Hocus Pocus *Homeward Bound duology *G-Force *Beverly Hills Chihuahua trilogy *That Darn Cat *Underdog *The Pacifier *The Haunted Mansion *Flubber *Old Dogs *Snow Dogs *The Shaggy Dog *High School Musical trilogy *Inspector Gadget duology *Honey, I Shrunk the Kids trilogy *John Carter *Bridge to Terabithia *The Lizzie McGuire Movie *A Wrinkle in Time *The Chronicles of Narnia *George of The Jungle duology *The Finest Hours *National Treasure duology *Oliver Twist *Santa Clause trilogy *Sky High *The BFG *The Lone Ranger *The Sorcerer's Apprentice *Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time *Race to Witch Mountain *The Nutcracker and the Four Realms *The Muppets duology *Saving Mr. Banks *Maleficent Playhouse Disney/Disney Junior Multiverse *Jake and the Neverland Pirates (shares the Same Universe with Peter Pan) *Sofia the First (shares the Same Universe with the Disney Princess Multiverse) *The Lion Guard (shares the Same Universe with The Lion King) *Miles from Tomorrowland *Elena of Avalor *PJ Masks *Doc McStuffins *Sheriff Callie's Wild West *Little Einsteins *Goldie and Bear *Puppy Dog Pals *Vampirina *Kate and Mim-Mim *The Octonauts *P. King Duckling *Handy Manny *Henry Hugglemonster *Higglytown Heroes *Imagination Movers *Jungle Junction *Mira, Royal Detective Disney Channel/Disney XD Animated Multiverse *Phineas and Ferb/Milo Murphy's Law *Gravity Falls *Star VS. The Forces of Evil *Wander Over Yonder *Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil *Special Agent Oso *Hannah Montana *Wizards of Beverly Hills *That's So Raven *The Suite Life of Zack and Cody *Full House *Jimmy Two-Shoes *Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero *Fish Hooks *Kim Possible *Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! *Yin Yang Yo! *Motorcity *Kirby Buckets *Pickle and Peanut *Two More Eggs *Future-Worm! *Dragon Booster *A.T.O.M. *W.I.T.C.H. *Pucca *Get Ed *Captain Flamingo *Oban Star-Racers *Monster Buster Club *Doraemon *Totally Spies! *Martin Mystery *Team Galaxy *The Amazing Spiez! *Redakai: Conquer the Kairu *Lolirock *Mysticons *Winx Club *Shopkins *The 7D *American Dragon: Jake Long *Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja *The Proud Family *The Weekenders *Dave The Barbarian *Teacher's Pet *Brandy and Mr. Whiskers *Lloyd in Space *Doug *Buzz of Maggie *The Replacements *Recess *Austin & Ally *Pepper Ann *Stanley *Teamo Supremo *Fillmore! *Descendants *Z-O-M-B-I-E-S *Fast Layne *The Owl House The Disney Afternoon Universe *DuckTales *Chip n Dale Rescue Rangers *Talespin *The Adventures of the Gummi Bears *Darkwing Duck *Quack Pack *Goof Troop *Gargoyoles *Bonkers *Mighty Ducks *Wuzzles *Disney's Fluppy Dogs *Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show *PB&J Otter Pixar Universe *Toy Story series *A Bug's Life *Monsters duology *Inside Out *Cars trilogy *The Good Dinosaur *Coco *Up *Ratatourille *WALL-E *Brave *Finding Nemo duology *The Incredibles duology *Onward Marvel Comics Multiverse *The Avengers *Guardians of the Galaxy *Spider-Verse *Spider-Man Unlimited *The Incredible Hulk *X-Men *X-Men Evolution *Old Man Logan *Defenders *Fantastic Four *Inhumans *The Runaways *Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. *Legion *The Gifted *Night Man *Agent Carter *Powers *New Warriors *Power Pack *Man-Thing *Generation X *Mutant X *House of M *Age of X *Age of Apocalypse *Days of Future Past *The Last Avengers *Blade *Daredevil *The Punisher *Kick-Ass *Kingsman *Men in Black *Hancock *The Next Avengers *X-Force *Secret Wars *Earth-A *Earth X *Mangaverse *Heroes Reborn *Stan Lee's Mighty 7 *Marvel Nemesis: Rise of The Imperfects *Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes *The Super Hero Squad Show *Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes *MCU *Marvel Anime *Marvel Disk Wars *Marvel Future Avengers *Marvel Ultimate Alliance *Marvel Noir *Marvel 2099 *1602 *Marvel Apes *Marvel The End *Marvel Zombies *Marvel Fairy Tales *Marvel Old West Lucasfilm Universe *Star Wars *Star Wars: The Clone Wars *Star Wars Rebels *Indiana Jones *Twice Upon a Time *Willow *Strange Magic DC Comics Multiverse *Justice League *Justice League Unlimited *Justice League Dark *Justice League Gods and Monsters *Justice League Action *Teen Titans (2003-2006 show only) *Legion of Super Heroes *Arkhamverse *Burtonverse *Arrowverse *Gotham *Smallville *Batman: The Brave and The Bold *Batman Beyond *Batman Unlimited *Batman Ninja *Batman (60s) *Batman: The Telltale Series *Suicide Squad *The Dark Knight Trilogy *The Dark Knight Returns *Flashpoint Paradox *DC Elseworlds *Infinite Crisis *Injustice *Young Justice *Super Friends *Krypto The Superdog Series *Red Son *Static Shock *Project: Zeta *New 52 *Crisis on Two Earths *The Watchmen *V For Vendetta *Mortal Kombat *Mortal Kombat VS DC Universe *DC Animated Universe *DC Extended Universe *DC Rebirth *DC Blackest Night *DC One Million *DC Super Hero Girls Hasbro Universe *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls *My Little Pony G3 *My Little Pony G2 *My Little Pony G1 *Transformers *Transformers Bayverse *Transformers Prime *Transformers Robots in Disguise *Transformers Energon *Transformers Animated *Transformers War fo Cybertron *Transformers Beast Wars *Transformers Cyberverse *G.I. Joe *Littlest Pet Shop *Littlest Pet Shop: A World of Our Own *Pound Puppies *Kaijudo/Duel Masters *Action Man *Strawberry Shortcake *Magic: The Gathering *Idaten Jump *Beyblade *Yo-Kai Watch *Care Bears *Dan Vs. *Sabrina The Teenage Witch *Blazing Teens *Moondreamers *The Adventures of Chuck and Friends *Little Charmers *Hungry Hungry Hippos *Monopoly *Mr. Potato Head *Stretch Armstrong and the Flex Fighters *Power Rangers *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers *Power Rangers Zeo *Power Rangers Turbo *Power Rangers in Space *Power Rangers Lost Galaxy *Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue *Power Rangers Time Force *Power Rangers Wild Force *Power Rangers Ninja Storm *Power Rangers Dino Thunder *Power Rangers S.P.D. *Power Rangers Mystic Force *Power Rangers Operation Overdrive *Power Rangers Jungle Fury *Power Rangers RPM *Power Rangers Samurai *Power Rangers Super Samurai *Power Rangers Megaforce *Power Rangers Super Megaforce *Power Rangers Dino Charge *Power Rangers Dino Super Charge *Power Rangers Ninja Steel *Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel *Power Rangers Beast Morphers Mattel Universe *Monster High *Ever After High *Enchantimals *Barbie *Max Steel *Masters of the Universe *Hot Wheels Cartoon Network Universe *Steven Universe *Powerpuff Girls *Dexter's Laboratory *Cow and Chicken *I Am Weasel *Johnny Bravo *Ed Edd n Eddy *Mike, Lu & Og *Sheep in The Big City *Courage The Cowardly Dog *Time Squad *Codename: Kids Next Door *The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy *Evil Con Crane *Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi *Samurai Jack *Robotboy *The Life and Times of Juniper Lee *Camp Lazlo *Megas XLR *Xiaolin Showdown *Total Drama *My Gym Partner's a Monkey *Ben 10 *The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack *Chowder *Generator Rex *Sym-Bionic Titan *Thundercats *Secret Saturdays *Adventure Time *Regular Show *Uncle Grandpa *Clarence *Over The Garden Wall *We Bare Bears *Mighty Magiswords *Bunnicula *Unikitty *The Amazing World of Gumball *OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes Warner Bros. Multiverse *Looney Tunes *Baby Looney Tunes *Tiny Toon Adventures *Duck Dodgers *Loonatics Unleashed *Animaniacs *Pinky and the Brain *Freakazoid! *Tom and Jerry *Tom and Jerry Kids *Tex Avery's Cartoons *Wacky Races *Secret Squirrel *Xiaolin Showdown *Johnny Test *Mike Tyson Mysteries *Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz *Right Now Kapov *Space Jam *Cats Don't Dance *The Nutcracker Prince *Quest For Camelot *The Iron Giant *Osmosis Jones *The Flintstones *The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show *The Jetsons *Yogi Bear *Scooby-Doo *Huckleberry Hound *Top Cat *The Tick *Earthworm Jim *Road Rovers *SWAT Kats *The Lego Movie duology/The Lego Batman Movie/The Lego Ninjago Movie *Ready Player One *Storks *Harry Potter Series *Supernatural *Gremlins *Beetlejuice *F.R.I.E.N.D.S *Fresh Prince of Bel-Air *The Wayans Bros. *A Diffrent World *Family Matters *The Cosby Show *Rocky/Creed *The Mask *Ace Ventura Pet Detective *Speed Racer *Mad Max *Big Bang Theory *Rick and Morty *The Matrix *Lollipop Chainsaw Dreamworks Multiverse *The Prince of Egypt *The Road to El Dorado *Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas *Antz *Chicken Run *Shrek Series *Madagascar Series *Shark Tales *Flushed Away *Over The Hedge *Monsters VS Aliens *Kung Fu Panda Series *How to Train Your Dragon Series *Megamind *Rise of The Guardians *The Croods duology *Turbo Series *Mr. Peabody and Sherman *Home Series *Boss Baby *Captain Underpants *Abominable *Wallace and Gromit Series/Shaun the Sleep *Tropic Thunder *Norbit *The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle *She-Ra and the Princesses of Power Universal Multiverse *Woody Woodpecker *The Land Before Time Series *An American Tail Series *Balto Series *We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story *Despicable Me Series/Minions duology *The Secret Life of Pets duology *Back to the Future Series *Fast and Furious Series *Jurassic Series *Dumb and Dumber duology *Nutty Professor duology *Yes Man *The Truman Show *Bruce Almighty *Liar Liar *Scott Pilgrim vs. The World *E.T. The Extra-Terrestrial *Sing duology *ParaNorman *Smokey and the Bandit 20th Century Fox/Fox Kids Universe *FernGully *The Pagemaster *Anastasia/Bartok the Magnificent *Titan A.E. *Ice Age Series *Robots *Rio duology *Ferdinand *Epic *Spies in Disguise *Nimona *Call of the Wild *Fanastic Mr. Fox *The Book of Life *Independence Day duology *In Living Color *Me, Myself & Irene *Mr. Popper's Penguins *The Incredible Burt Wonderstone *Dodgeball: A True Underdog Story *Home Alone Series *Die Hard Series *Alien Series *Predator Series *The A-Team *Modern Family *The Simpsons *Futurama *Family Guy *The Cleveland Show *American Dad *King of The Hill *Bob's Burgers *Bobby's World *The Magical School Bus *NASCAR Racers *Buffy the Vampire Slayer *Angel *24 Paramount Universe *Mission Impossible Series *The Brady Bunch/The Brady Kids *Star Trek *Ghost in the Shell *Odd Couple *Mean Girls *Beverly Hills Cop *War of the Worlds *Grease *Ferris Bueller's Day Off *Anchorman duology *The Addams Family *South Park Jim Henson Productions Universe *Sesame Street *Fraggle Rock *The Dark Crystal *Labyrinth *The Storyteller/Greek Myths *Dog City *Dinosaurs *Jim Henson's Animal Show *The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss *Sid the Science Kid *Construction Site Nickelodeon Multiverse *SpongeBob SquarePants *The Loud House *Rugrats/All Grown Up! *The Wild Thornberrys *CatDog *The Angry Beavers *Hey Arnold! *As Told by Ginger *Danny Phantom *The Fairly OddParents *TUFF Puppy *My Life as a Teenage Robot *Ren and Stimpy *Catscratch *Kappa Mikey *ChalkZone *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius *The Mighty B! *Back to the Barnyard *Fanboy & Chum Chum *Tak and the Power of Juju *Avatar: The Last Airbender *Legend of Korra *Invader Zim *Eeureka's Castle *Fresh Beat Band *Dora the Explorer/Go Diego Go! *Paw Patrol *Blue's Clues *Drake & Josh *UnFaboulous *ICarly *Victorius *Sam & Kat *Fred *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987) *Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) *Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *TMNT *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014) Sega Universe *Sonic the Hedgehog *Adventures of Sonic The Hedgehog *SATtem *Sonic Underground *Sonic X *Sonic Boom *Virtua Fighter *NiGHTS into Dreams *Alex Kidd *Billy Hatcher *Samba de Amigo *Vectorman *Space Channel 5 *Jet Set Studio *Super Monkey Balls *Golden Axe *Shinobi *Sakura Wars *Valkyria Chronicles *Yakuza *Fighting Vipers *Shenmue *Eternal Champions *Streets of Rage *Bakugan *Gunstar Heroes *Sands of Destruction *Beyond Oasis *Phantasy Star *Shining Force *Dynamite Cop *Virtua Cop *Skies of Arcadia *Resonance of Fate *Bayonetta *Project DIVA *Puyo Puyo *Crazy Taxi *Virtua Quest *Bleach *Sword Art Online *Persona Series *Blazblue *Guilty Gear *Under Night In-Birth *Arcana Heart *Sega Superstars Sony Universe *I Dream of Jeannie/Jeannie *Bewitched *The Partridge Family/Partridge Family 2200 AD *Hotel Transylvania trilogy *Arthur Christmas *Open Season series *Surf's Up duology *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs duology *The Smurfs duology *Goosebumps duology *The Emoji Movie *Peter Rabbit duology *The Angry Birds Movie duology *Ghostbusters Series *Rambo Series *The Boondocks *Black Dynamite *Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse *Stuart Little Series *Cable Guy *The Green Hornet *Christine Don Bluth Universe *All Dogs Go To Heaven Series *Thumbelina *A Troll in Central Park *The Pebble and the Penguin *The Secret of NIMH *Rock-A-Doodle Studio Ghibli Universe *Spirited Away *Castle in the Sky *Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind *Kiki's Delivery Service *My Neighbor Totoro *Porco Rosso *Princess Mononoke *Howl's Moving Castle *Ponyo *The Wind Rises *How Do You Live? *Whisper of the Heart *The Secret World of Arrietty Capcom Universe *Street Fighter *Street Fighter X Tekken *Darkstalkers *Capcom VS SNK *Capcom Fighting Evolution *Capcom Fighting All-Stars *Pocket Fighter *Marvel VS Capcom *Tatsunoko VS Capcom *Final Fight *Cannon Spike *Saturday Night Slam Masters *Fighting EX Layer *Captain Commando *Ace Attorney *Rival Schools *Star Gladiator *Resident Evil *Dead Rising *Monster Hunter *Devil May Cry *Mega Man *Mega Man (Ruby-Spears) *Mega Man X *Mega Man Legends *Mega Man Battle Network *Mega Man Star Force *Mega Man Zero *Mega Man ZX *Mega Man X-OVER *Strider *Sengoku Basara *Onimusha *Ghosts n Goblins *Breath of Fire *Bionic Commando *Viewtiful Joe *Okami *Power Stone *Dino Crisis *Cyberbots *Tech Romancer *Asura's Wrath *Unknown Soldiers *Red Earth *Forgotten Worlds *Lost Planets *Steel Battalion *Dragon's Dogma *Zack & Wiki Namco Universe *Tekken *Soul Calibur *Namco X Capcom *Project X Zone *Cross Edge *Klonoa *Pac-Man *Tales Series *God Eater *Xenosaga *Kamen Rider *GARO *Ultraman *Guyver: The Bioboosted Armor *Space Sheriffs *Battle Beetleborgs *Super Robot Wars *Urban Reigns *Wonder Momo *Bravoman *Jump Force *Dragon Ball *Dragon Ball Z *Dragon Ball Super *Dragon Ball GT *Dragon Ball Heroes *Dragon Ball Xenoverse *Naruto *One Piece *Digimon *Digimon Adventures 2 *Digimon Tamers *Digimon Frontier *Digimon Data Squad *Digimon Fusion *Digimon App Monsters *Yu-Gi-Oh!/GX/5Ds/ZEXAL/ARC-V/VRAINS *Fist of The North Star *Fist of The Blue Sky *Jojo's Bizarre Adventure *My Hero Academia *Sailor Moon *Hunter X Hunter *King of Braves GaoGaiGar *Attack on Titan *Inuyasha *Toriko *Dr. Slump *Fullmetal Alchemist *Fairy Tail *One Punch Man *Black Clover *Medaka Box *D-Grey Man *City Hunter *The Mightiest Disciple Kenichi *Code Geass *Cowboy Bebop *Slayers *Ruronui Kenshin *Berserk *Trigun *Black Cat *Shaman King *Cyborg 009 *Devilman *Gintama *Tekkaman *Tekkaman Blade *Gurren Lagann *Kill La Kill *Haja Taisei Dangaioh *Fate/Stay-Night *The Seven Deadly Sins *Future Diary *Tenjho Tenge *Betterman *Sgt. Frog/Keroro Gunso *Shinmai Mao no Testament *IS: Infinite Stratos *High School DxD *Kinnikuman *Cyber Blue *Hellsing *Astro Boy *Expelled From Paradise *Tokyo Ghoul *Tenchi Muyo! *The Irregular at Magic High School *Overlord *Elfen Lied *Akame Ga Kill! *Re:Zero *Taimanin Asagi *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya *Keiji of The Flowers *Baki The Grappler *Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid *Monster Musume *Dies Irae *Hajime no Ippo *Ashita no Joe *Soul Eater *Katekyo Hitman Reborn! *Umineko When They Cry *Ranma 1/2 *Samurai Champloo *Lupin The Third *Durarara!!! *Mahou Sensei Negima! *Bubblegum Crisis *Zatch Bell *Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt *Golgo 13 *Danganropa *Touhou Project *Goblin Slayer *Blue Exorcist *Muhyo & Roji's Bureau of Supernatural Investigation *KochiKame *Made in Abyss *Ah My Goddess! *Rosario+Vampire *That Time I Got Reincarnated as a Slime *Heaven Lost Property *Ushio and Tora *A Certain Magical Index *Date A Live *Black Butler *Blood-C *Kaze no Stigma *Cells at Work *Re:Creators *Pop Team Epic *The Promised Neverland *Deadman Wonderland *Demon King Daimao *Spice and Wolf *Skirei *Kejio *Hinomaru Sumo *To Love-ru *Highschool Of the Dead *Ikki Tousen *Killing Bite *Kampfer *Monogatari *How to Not Summon a Demon Lord *Assassination Classroom *Black Rock Shooter *Valkyrie Drive *Nurarihyon no Mago *Mazinkaiser SKL *Gundam *Bible Black *Senran Kagura *Steins;Gate *Mob Psycho 100 *Claymore *Yu Yu Hakusho *Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo *Saint Seiya *Pretty Cure *Tokyo Mew Mew *Cardcaptor Sakura *Magic Knight Rayearth *Mahou Shoujo Ai San *Puella Magi Madoka Magica *Mermaid Melody *Little Witch Academia *Samurai Pizza Cats *Dirty Pair *Case Closed *NG Knights of Ramune and 40 *VS Knights of Ramune and 40 Fire *VS Knights of Ramune and 40 Fresh *Denno Bokenki Webdiver *Super Yo-Yo *Anyamaru Tantei Kiruminzu *Aoki Densetsu *Ashita e Free Kick *Slam Dunk *Captain Tsubasa *Bakuso Kyodai Let's & Go!! *Cookin' Idol Ai! Mai! Main! *Cosmic Baton Girl Comet-San *Cyborg Kuro-Chan *D.I.C.E. *Driland *F *Fairy Princess Minky Momo *Maho no Princess Minky Momo *Flower Witch Mary Bell *Hamtaro *Gekito! Crush Gear Turbo *Goal FH *Grander Musashi *Hello! Sandybell *Hero Hero-Kun *Hono no Tokyuji Dodge Danpei *Honoo no Alpen Rose: Judy and Randy *Idol Densetsu Eriko *Ikkyu-San *Inazuma Eleven *Inspector Fabre *Jewelpet *Jewelpet Twinkle *Kung Fu Boy Chinmi *LBX *Lost Universe *Monster Rancher *Ojamajo Doremi *Ojamajo Doremi # *Mo-tto! Ojamajo Doremi *Ojamajo Doremi DOKKAAN! *Mukamuka Paradise *Nadia - The Secret of Blue Water *New Maple Town Stories *Offside *Ogon Senshi Gold Raitan *Pandalian *Patapata Hikosen no Boken *Powered Armor Dorvack *Sans Famille *Scan2Go *Shin Hakkenden *Space Warrior Baldios *Strange Dawn *Sugar Bunnies *Tama and Friends *Tanoshii Willow Town *Tico and Friends *Topo Gigio *Tsurikichi Sampei *Tsuyoshi Shikkari Shinasai *UFO Robo Grendizer *Web Ghost PiPoPa *Yobarete Tobidete Akubi-Chan *Rai: Galactic Civil War Chronicle *Little Princess Sara *Future Boy Conan *Kiteretsu Daihyakka *Daigunder *Jinzo Konchu Kabuto Borg VxV *Super Wings *Kamisama Minarai: Himitsu no Cocotama *Princess Knight *Hungry Heart: Wild Striker *Time Bokan *Yatterman *Zenderman *The Amazing 3 *Dan Doh!! *Gatchaman *Trouble Chocolate *Corrector Yui *Hikari no Densetsu *Blazing Teens *Persia, The Magic Fairy *Pastel Yumi, The Magic Idol *Pluster World *Ridge Racer *Time Crisis *Battle Arena Toshinden *Ace Combat *Rolling Thunder *Ninja Assault *The Tower of Durga *The Return of Ishtar *The Idolmaster *Summon Night *Eternal Sonata *Dig Dug SNK Universe *The King of Fighters *Fatal Fury *Art of Fighting *SNK VS Capcom: SVC Chaos *Neo Geo: Battle Colloseum *Psycho Soldiers *Samurai Shodown *The Last Blade *World Heroes *Aggressors of Dark Kombat *Buriki One *3 Count Bout *Savage Reign/Kizuna Encounter *Fighters History *Metal Slug *Ikari Warriors *Sengoku *Alpha Mission *Shock Troopers *Twinkle Star Sprites *Baseball Stars *Top Hunter: Roddy & Cathy *Blue's Journey *Robo Army *Magical Drop *Magician Lord *Crystalis *Ninja Master's Hao Ninpo CHo *Beast Busters *Vanguard *Cyber-Lip *Mutation Nation *Ninja Combat *Burning Fight *King of The Monsters Koei Tecmo Universe *Dead or Alive *Ninja Gaiden *Dynasty Warriors *Samurai Warriors *Warriors Orochi *Warriors All-Stars *Bladestorm *Warriors: Legends of Troy *Ni-Oh! *Toukiden *Opoona *Atelier *Haruka: Beyond The Stream of Time *Samurai Cats *Deception *Rio *Nights of Azure *Crimson Sea Konami Universe *Metal Gear *Bloody Roar *Castlevania *Bomberman Activision Universe *Crash Bandicoot *Spyro the Dragon/The Legend of Spyro *Skylanders *Overwatch *Call of Duty Square Enix Universe *Kingdom Hearts *Final Fantasy *Ehrgiz: God of The Ring *Dragon Quest *Drakengard/Nier *Legacy of Kain *Gex *Pandemonium *Tomb Raider *Deus EX Image Comics Universe *Spawn *Savage Dragon *The Walking Dead *Witchblade *The Darkness *Invincible Dark Horse Comics Universe *Hellboy *The American *The Mask *Trekker Others Crossover Universe *Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu *Lego Friends of Heartlake City *Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir *Cool World *Doctor Who Series *Heavy Metal 2000 *The Expendables Series *Assassins Creed *Warcraft *Starcraft *Diablo *RWBY *Akira *WWE *NXT *WCW *ECW *AWA *WCCW *NJPW *ROH *AEW *PWG *Progress Wrestling *Lucha Underground *Impact Wrestling *UFC *Carmen Sandiego *Terminator series *Robocop series *Timecop *Judge Dredd *Godzilla *King Kong HorrorVerse Universe (DLC) *The Evil Dead/Army of Darkness *Carrie *A Nightmare on Elm Street *Friday the 13th *The Texas Chainsaw Massacre *Scream *Halloween *Hellraiser *Candyman *Child's Play *Jennifer's Body *The Shining *Saw Retro Prehistoric Life Universe (DLC) *Paleozoic *Triassic *Jurassic *Cretaceous *Cainozoic Console-Exclusive Universe PlayStation 4/PlayStation 5 *Jak and Daxter *Ratchet & Clank *God of War *Infamous *Sly *Uncharted *Fat Princess *Killzone *Medievil *Heavenly Sword *LittleBigPlanet *Bioshock *Parappa *Ape Escape *Gravity Rush *ModNation Racers *Revelations: Persona *Dead Space *Twisted Metal *Starhawk *PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale Xbox One/Xbox Two *Banjo-Kazooie *Conker's Bad Fur Day *Killer Instinct *Battletoads *Gears of War *Perfect Dark *Halo Nintendo Switch *Super Mario Bros./Mario Kart *Donkey Kong *WarioWare *The Legend of Zelda *Kirby *Pokemon *Fire Emblem *Punch-Out *Star Fox *Metroid *F-Zero *Animal Crossing *Earthbound *Ice Climbers *Pikmin *Kid Icarus *Xenoblade *Golden Sun *Starfy *Mr. Game and Watch *Splatoon *Mach Rider *Xenoblade Chronicles *ARMS *Super Smash Bros. =Characters in the Game= NOTE: 8142 playable characters in the game. Original Characters Heroes *Brodie Anthony Buchanan *Daydream Brodie *Georgia Turnbull *Stardream Georgia *Jaimi-Lee Buchanan *Benjaimi Lake *Alison Marie Buchanan *Kenny Harris *Jaxon Harris *Birdie O'Brian *Codylee Nelson *Dean Cassell *Scott Anthony Buchanan *Melissa Jean Warren *Matthew Somerville *Leaette Foster *Nicholas Luyt *Jackson MacDonald *Jaxon Bosworth *Nafi Schaaf *Tony Anthony Buchanan *Sandra Buchanan *Fiona Somerville *David Somerville *Ryan Somerville *Andrew Somerville *Luke Treay *Jennifer Ling *Chloe Carruthurs *Michelle Hill *Fiona Turnbull *Brian Turnbull *Toni Buchanan *Faith Adams *Coby Buchanan *Brad Lawrence Buchanan *Bruce Harris *Nathan Chapman *Rachel Coster *Dylan Cassell *Jasmine Anne-Marie Lake *Syke Lake *Stella Harris *Daniel Cassell *Holley Cassell *Kevin John Webb *Mrs. Bosworth *Shawn Hill Villains *Malcolm Turnbull *Donald Trump *Adrian Holmes *Daniel Guest *John Treay Playable Characters Heroes *Brodie Anthony Buchanan *Daydream Brodie *Georgia Turnbull *Stardream Georgia *Jaimi-Lee Buchanan *Benjaimi Lake *Alison Marie Buchanan *Kenny Harris *Jaxon Harris *Birdie O'Brian *Codylee Nelson *Dean Cassell *Scott Anthony Buchanan *Melissa Jean Warren *Matthew Somerville *Leatte Foster *Nicholas Luyt *Jackson MacDonald *Jaxon Bosworth *Nafi Schaaf *Professor Anthony John Buchanan *Sandra Buchanan *Fiona Somerville *David Somerville *Ryan Somerville *Andrew Somerville *Luke Treay *Jennifer Ling *Chloe Carruthurs *Michelle Hill *Fiona Turnbull *Brian Turnbull *Brad Lawrence Buchanan *Toni Buchanan *Faith Adams *Coby Buchanan *Brad Buchanan *Bruce Harris *Nathan Chapman *Rachel Coster *Dylan Cassell *Renee *Mickey Mouse *Mickey Mouse (Fantasia) *Mickey Mouse (The Three Musketeers) *Mickey Mouse (House of Mouse) *Mickey Mouse (Kingdom Hearts) *Mickey Mouse (Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) *Mickey Mouse (Mickey and the Roadster Racers) *Mickey Mouse (Mickey Mouse) *Classic Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Minnie Mouse (The Three Musketeers) *Minnie Mouse (House of Mouse) *Minnie Mouse (Kingdom Hearts) *Minnie Mouse (Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) *Minnie Mouse (Mickey and the Roadster Racers) *Minnie Mouse (Mickey Mouse) *Classic Minnie Mouse *Donald Duck *Donald Duck (The Three Musketeers) *Donald Duck (House of Mouse) *Donald Duck (Kingdom Hearts) *Donald Duck (Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) *Donald Duck (Mickey and the Roadster Racers) *Donald Duck (Mickey Mouse) *Donald Duck (DuckTales (2017)) *Classic Donald Duck *The Duck Avenger *Daisy Duck *Daisy Duck (The Three Musketeers) *Daisy Duck (House of Mouse) *Daisy Duck (Kingdom Hearts) *Daisy Duck (Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) *Daisy Duck (Mickey and the Roadster Racers) *Daisy Duck (Mickey Mouse) *Classic Daisy Duck *Super Daisy *Goofy Goof *Goofy Goof (Goof Troop) *Goofy Goof (The Three Musketeers) *Goofy Goof (House of Mouse) *Goofy Goof (Kingdom Hearts) *Goofy Goof (Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) *Goofy Goof (Mickey and the Roadster Racers) *Goofy Goof (Mickey Mouse) *Classic Goofy Goof *Super Goof *Pluto *Fifi Dog *Dinah Dog *Waffles Cat *Chainsaw Dog *Oswald the Lucky Rabbit *Ortensia *Chip and Dale *Chip and Dale (House of Mouse) *Chip and Dale (Kingdom Hearts) *Chip and Dale (Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) *Classic Chip and Dale *Gadget Hackwrench *Monterey Jack *Zipper *Horace Horsecollar *Horace Horsecollar (House of Mouse) *Horace Horsecollar (Kingdom Hearts) *Horace Horsecollar (Mickey and the Roadster Racers) *Horace Horsecollar (Mickey Mouse) *Classic Horace Horsecollar *Clarabelle Cow *Classic Clarabelle Cow *Morty and Ferdie Fieldmouse *Donna Duck *Whitewater Duck *Ludwig Von Drake *Scrooge McDuck *Scrooge McDuck (DuckTales) *Scrooge McDuck (DuckTales (2017) *Huey, Dewey, and Louie Duck *Huey, Dewey, and Louie Duck (DuckTales) *Huey, Dewey, and Louie Duck (DuckTales (2017)) *Webby Vanderquack *Webby Vanderquack (DuckTales) *Webby Vanderquack (DuckTales (2017)) *Gyro Gearloose *Gyro Gearloose (DuckTales) *Gyro Gearloose (DuckTales (2017)) *Gus Goose *Iron Gus *Mrs. Beakley *Gladstone Gander *Della Duck *Clover Leaf *Burt Quackarach *Fethry Duck *Red Bat *Gilbert Goof *Super Gilly *Darkwing Duck *Darkwing Duck (DuckTales) *Darkwing Duck (Darkwing Duck) *Darkwing Duck (DuckTales (2017) *Launchpad McQuack *Launchpad McQuack (DuckTales) *Launchpad McQuack (Darkwing Duck) *Launchpad McQuack (DuckTales (2017)) *Goselyn Mallard *Anti-Goselyn Mallard *Honker Muddlefoot *Herb Muddlefoot *Binkie Muddlefoot *Tank Muddlefoot *Anti-Tank Muddlefoot *Morgana MacCawber *Gizmoduck *Stegmutt *Queen Neptunia *Derek Blunt *Friendly Megavolt *Friendly Quackerjack *Friendly Liquidator *Friendly Bushroot *Miss Quackfaster *Max Goof *Max Goof (House of Mouse) *Roxanne *Stacey *Lisa and Chad *Debbie *Mrs. Pennypacker *Powerline *Sylvia Marpole *Beret Girl *P.J. *Bobby Zimmeruski *Captain Goof-Beard *Witch Hazel *Peg Pete *Pistol Pete *Pete *Captain Pete *Heartless Pete *Captain Justice *Captain Dark *Classic Pete *Pete (as The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come) *Pete (House of Mouse) *Pete (Kingdom Hearts) *Pete (Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) *Pete (Mickey and the Roadster Racers) *Mortimer Mouse *Mortimer Mouse (House of Mouse) *Mortimer Mouse (Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) *Mortimer Mouse (Mickey and the Roadster Racers) *The Troubadour *Xandra *Br'er Rabbit *Sora *Young Sora *Riku *Young Riku *Kairi *Young Kairi *Aqua *Terra *Ventus *Roxas *Xion *Axel/Lea *Namine *Master Eraqus *Young Master Eraqus *Master Xehanort *Young Master Xehanort *Snow White *Doc, Happy, Grumpy, Sleepy, Dopey, Sneezy and Bashful *Prince Ferdinand *Humbert *Pinocchio *Jiminy Cricket *Jiminy Cricket (as The Ghost of Christmas Past) *Geppetto *Figaro *The Blue Fairy *Sorcerer Mickey *Yen Sid *Madame Upanova *Rachel *Yo Yo Flamingo *The Spring Sprite *The Reluctant Dragon *Dumbo *Dumbo (2019) *Timothy Q. Mouse *Timothy Q. Mouse (2019) *Mrs. Jumbo *Mrs. Jumbo (2019) *Elephant Matriarch *Catty *Prissy *Giddy *Jim Crow, Fats, Deacon, Dopey and Specks *The Ringmaster *Casey Junior *Holt Farrier *Colette Marchant *Joe Farrier *Milly Farrier *Max Medici *Miss Atlantis *Young Bambi *Adult Bambi *Young Thumper *Adult Thumper *Young Flower *Adult Flower *Young Faline *Adult Faline *Friend Owl *Bambi's Mother *The Great Prince *Mena *Jose Carioca *Green Bat *Panchito Pistoles *Aracuan Bird *Willie the Giant *Willie the Giant (as The Ghost of Christmas Present) *Pecos Bill *Slue-Foot Sue *Widowmaker *J. Thaddeus Toad *Ratty and Moley *Angus McBadger *Cyril Proudbottom *Ichabod Crane *Mr. Winkie *Cinderella *Cinderella (2015) *Prince Charming *Prince Charming (2015) *The Fairy Godmother *The Fairy Godmother (2015) *Jaq and Gus *Bruno *Major *The Grand Duke *The King *Mary *Herald *Anastasia Tremaine *Alice *The White Rabbit *The Dodo *Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum *Caterpillar *Chesire Cat *The March Hare *The Mad Hatter *Bill the Lizard *Alice's Sister *Peter Pan *Tinker Bell *Wendy Darling *Adult Wendy Darling *John Darling *Michael Darling *Jane Darling *Slightly, Nibs, The Twins, Cubby and Tootles *Tigerlily *George Darling *Mary Darling *Edward Darling *Danny Darling *Tick-Tock the Crocodile *The Octopus *Terence *Clank and Bobble *Silvermist *Iridessa *Rosetta *Fawn *Vidia *Periwinkle *Zarina *Nyx *Queen Clarion *Fairy Mary *Lady *Baby Lady *Tramp *Jock and Trusty *Jim Dear and Darling *Jim Jr. *Tony and Joe *Mr. Busy *Toughy *Peg *Bull *Boris *Dachsie *Pedro *Scamp and Angel *Annette, Colette and Danielle *Francois *Sparky *Mooch *Ruby *Scratchy *Princess Aurora *Prince Phillip *Flora, Fauna and Merryweather *King Stefan and Queen Leah *King Hubert *Pongo and Perdita *Pongo and Perdita (1996) *Patch and Thunderbolt *Roger and Anita Radcliffe *Roger and Anita Radcliffe (1996) *Nanny *Nanny (1996) *Captain *Colonel *Sergeant Tibbs *Lt. Pug *Lucky and Two-Tone *Cadpig and Rolly *Whizzer *Dipstick *Dottie *Penny *Jewel *Spot *Fidget *Tripod *Rebecca *Kipper *Domino and Oddball *Little Dipper *Chloe Simon *Kevin Shepard *Waddlesworth *Fluffy *Alonzo *Danny *Scottie *Towser *Lucy *Collie *Labrador *Jasper and Horace *Arthur Pendragon *Merlin and Archimedes *Sir Ector and Sir Kay *Sir Bart *Sir Pellinore *Scullery Maid *Girl Squirrel *Granny Squirrel *Tiger and Talbot *Mary Poppins *Mary Poppins (Mary Poppins Returns) *Bert *Michael Banks *Michael Banks (Mary Poppins Returns) *Jane Banks *Jane Banks (Mary Poppins Returns) *George Banks *Winifred Banks *John Banks *Annabel Banks *Georgie Banks *Ellen *Ellen (Mary Poppins Returns) *Mr. Dawes Jr. *Mr. Dawes Jr. (Mary Poppins Returns) *Mr. Dawes Sr. *Admiral Boom and Mr. Binnacle *Admiral Boom and Mr. Binnacle (Mary Poppins Returns) *Uncle Albert *Mrs. Brill *Miss Lark *Miss Lark (Mary Poppins Returns) *Constable Jones *Penguin Waiters *Fox *The Pearly Band *Topsy *Hamilton Gooding and Templeton Frye *Penny Farthing *The Balloon Lady *Angus *Clyde *Shamus *The Park Keeper *Mowgli *Baby Mowgli *Mowgli (2016) *Shanti *Ranjan *Baloo *Baloo (2016) *Kit Cloudkicker *Rebecca Cunningham *Molly Cunningham *Bagheera *Bagheera (2016) *Louie Lamount *Colonel Hathi *Winifred *Hathi Jr. *Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy and Dizzy *Lucky *Ranjan's Mother *Ranjan's Father *Shanti's Mother *Rama *Rakska *Rakska (2016) *Akela *Akela (2016) *Wolf Pups *Thomas O'Malley *Duchess *Toulouse, Berlioz and Marie *Scat Cat *Shun Gon, Hit Cat, Peppo and Billy Boss *Roquefort *Frou-Frou *Napoleon and Lafayette *Abigail and Amelia Gabble *Madame Adelaide Bonfamille *Georges Hautecourt *Miss Eglantine Price *Professor Emelius Browne *Charlie Rawlins *Carrie Rawlins *Paul Rawlins *Cosmic Creepers *Mr. Jelk *Mrs. Hobday *Captain Greer *General Teagler *Mr. Codfish *Robin Hood *Maid Marian *Little John *Lady Kluck *Friar Tuck *Skippy, Sis and Tagalong *Alan-A-Dale *Sexton Mouse *Little Sister *Mother Rabbit *Otto *Toby Turtle *King Richard *Trigger and Nutsy *Winnie the Pooh *Winnie the Pooh (2018) *Tigger *Tigger (2018) *Piglet *Piglet (2018) *Rabbit *Rabbit (2018) *Owl *Owl (2018) *Eeyore *Eeyore (2018) *Gopher *Kessie *Kanga and Roo *Kanga and Roo (2018) *Lumpy *Mama Heffalump *Christopher Robin *Christopher Robin (2018) *Darby and Buster *The Backson *Evelyn Robin *Madeline Robin *Mrs. Robin *Mr. Robin *Bernard and Bianca *Penny *Orville *Jake *Cody and Marahute *Wilbur *Chairmouse *Baitmouse *Ellie Mae and Luke *Deadeye, Deacon Owl, Digger and Gramps *Frank *Red *Faloo *Krebbs *Razorback *Penny's Adoptive Parents *Cody's Mother *Pete and Elliot *Pete and Elliot (2016) *Nora *Paul *Lampie *Grace Meacham *Jack Magary *Natalie Magary *Mr. Meacham *Gavin Magary *Gene Dentler *Adult Todd *Young Todd *Baby Todd *Adult Copper *Young Copper *Baby Copper *Vixey *Cash *Dixie *Waylon and Floyd *Granny Rose *Lyle Snodgrass *Zelda *Winchell P. Bickerstaff *Olivia Farmer *Widow Tweed *Amos Slade *Chief *Big Mama *Dinky and Boomer *Squeaks *Porcupine *Tod's Mother *Taran *Eilonwy *Fflewddur Fflam *Gurgi *Dallben *Hen Wen *King Eidilleg *Doli *Creeper *Orddu, Orwen, and Orgoch *Basil of Baker Street *Dr. David Q. Dawson *Olivia Flaversham *Hiram Flaversham *Miss Kitty *Queen Mousetoria *Fidget the Bat *Toby *Oliver *Dodger *Rita *Tito *Francis *Einstein *Georgette *Jenny Foxworth *Fagin *Winston *Ariel *Young Ariel *Prince Eric *Young Flounder *Adult Flounder *Sebastian *King Triton *Queen Athena *Scuttle *Pearl *Attina, Alana, Adella, Aquata, Arista and Andrina *Young Attina, Alana, Adella, Aquata, Arista and Andrina *Benjamin *Urchin *Gabriella *Hans Christian Andersen *Melody *Tip and Dash *Belle *Belle (2017) *The Beast *The Beast (2017) *Prince Adam *Prince Adam (2017) *Lumiere, Cogsworth, Fifi, Mrs. Potts and Chip Potts *Lumiere, Cogsworth, Fifi, Mrs. Potts and Chip Potts (2017) *Wardrobe *Maurice *Maurice (2017) *The Bimbettes *LeFou *LeFou (2017) *Aladdin *Aladdin (2019) *Prince Ali *Prince Ali (2019) *Abu *Abu (2019) *Elephant Abu *Elephant Abu (2019) *Jasmine *Jasmine (2019) *Rajah *Rajah (2019) *Genie *Genie (2019) *Iago *Iago (2019) *Cassim *The Sultan *The Sultan (2019) *Magic Carpet *Magic Carpet (2019) *Razoul *Hakim *Three Harem Girls *Two Hungry Children *Eden *Sadira *Thundra *Amal *Minos *Fatima *Farabou *King Zahbar *Queen Deluca *Prince Wazoo *Peddler *Sharma *Queen Kimbla *Dalia *Prince Anders *Adult Simba *Adult Simba (2019) *Young Simba *Young Simba (2019) *Baby Simba *Baby Simba (2019) *Adult Nala *Adult Nala (2019) *Young Nala *Young Nala (2019) *Timon and Pumbaa *Timon and Pumbaa (2019) *Zazu *Zazu (2019) *Mufasa *Mufasa (2019) *Sarabi *Sarabi (2019) *Sarafina *Sarafina (2019) *Rafiki *Rafiki (2019) *Adult Kiara *Young Kiara *Baby Kiara *Adult Kovu *Young Kovu *Adult Vitani *Young Vitani *Timon's Mother *Uncle Max *Speedy The Snail *Irwin The Penguin *Nobi The White Mouse *Uncle Boaris *Pumbaa Jr. *Monty and Bampuu *The Tigress *Mother Eagle *Baby Earl *Pocahontas *Meeko and Flit *John Smith *Percy *Nakoma *Chief Powhatan *Kekata *Kocoum *Ben and Lon *Thomas *Grandmother Willow *John Rolfe *Uttamatomakkin *King James *Queen Anne *Quasimodo *Esmeralda *Captain Phoebus *Victor, Hugo and Laverne *Clopin *Archdeacon *Achilles *Djali *Quasimodo's Mother *Quasimodo's Father *Old Prisoner *Madellaine *Zephyr *Achilles *Adult Hercules *Young Hercules *Baby Hercules *Megara *Philoctetes *Pegasus *Baby Pegasus *Zeus and Hera *Amphitryon and Alcmene *Hermes *The Muses *Cassandra *Icarus *Adonis *Helen of Troy *Circe *Medusa *Tempest *Poseidon *Ares *Athena *Aphrodite *Hephaestus *Apollo *Artemis *Bacchus *Morpheus *Trivia *Phantasos *Jason *Achilles *Demetrius *Mulan *Shang *Mushu and Cri-Kee *Khan *Yao, Ling and Chien-Po *Ting-Ting, Su and Mei *Little Brother *Emperor of China *Fa Li *Fa Zhou *Grandmother Fa *General Li *Chi-Fu *First Ancestor Fa *Lord Qin *Adult Tarzan *Young Tarzan *Baby Tarzan *Jane Porter *Professor Archimedes Q. Porter *Adult Terk and Tantor *Young Terk and Tantor *Kerchak *Kala *Flynt and Mungo *Tarzan's Mother *Tarzan's Father *Greenley *Eleanore *Hazel *Zugor *Mama Gunda *Uto and Kago *Aladar *Baby Aladar *Neera *Plio, Yar, Suri and Zini *Eema *Baylene *Url *Kron *Bruton *Aladar's Mother *Emperor Kuzco *Llama Kuzco *Baby Kuzco *Pacha *Chicha *Tipo and Chaca *Malina *Yatta *Guaca *Mr. Moleguaco *Kronk *Ms. Birdwell *Papi *Rudy *Milo James Thatch *Young Milo James Thatch *Kidagakash "Kida" Nedakh *Young Kidagakash "Kida" Nedakh *Joshua Strongbear Sweet *Audrey Rocio Ramirez *Vincenzo "Vinny" Santorini *Gaetan "Mole" Moliére *Wilhelmina Bertha Packard *Jebidiah Allardyce "Cookie" Farnsworth *Preston B. Whitmore *King Kashekim Nedakh *Kida's Mother *Chakashi *Obby *Helga Katrina Sinclair *Stitch *Lilo Pelekai *Adult Lilo Pelekai *Nani Pelekai *David Kawena *Dr. Jumba Jookiba and Agent Pleakley *Grand Councilwoman *Cobra Bubbles *Susan Hegarty *Mrs. Hasagawa *Moses Puloki *Mertle Edmonds *Elena, Teresa and Yuki *Captain Gantu *Reuben *Sparky *Angel *Nosy *Houdini *Bonnie *Kixx *Mr. Stenchy *Phantasmo *Squeak *Gigi *Felix *Keoni Jameson *Victoria *Yuna *Kijimunaa *Jim Hawkins *Young Jim Hawkins *John Silver *Captain Amelia *Dr. Delbert Doppler *Morph *B.E.N. *Mr. Arrow *Sarah Hawkins *Leland Hawkins *Billy Bones *Human Kenai *Bear Kenai *Young Kenai *Koda *Human Nita *Bear Nita *Young Nita *Rutt and Tuke *Stika *Denahi *Tug *Koda's Mother *Siqiniq and Taqqiq *Anda and Kata *Innoko *Chilkoot *Atka *Maggie *Mrs. Calloway *Grace *Buck *Lucky Jack *Pearl Gesner *Sheriff Sam Brown *Patrick *Rusty *Jeb *Ollie *Piggies *Audrey *Larry *Barry and Bob *Junior the Buffalo *Chicken Little *Abby Mallard *Runt of the Litter *Fish Out of Water *Kirby *Mayor Turkey Lurkey *Morkubine Porcupine *Buck Cluck *The Dog Announcer *Star-Ace Little *Foxy Loxy *Goosey Loosey *Melvin *Tina *Alien Cop *Princess Giselle and Pip *Prince Edward *Robert Phillip *Nancy Tremaine *Nathaniel *Lewis Cornelius Robinson *Wilbur Robinson *Franny Robinson *Bud Robinson *Lucille Krunklehorn *Uncle Art *Gaston Framagucci *Tiny the T-Rex *Michael "Goob" Yagoobian *Adult Michael "Goob" Yagoobian *Bolt *Penny Forrester *Young Penny Forrester *Mittens *Rhino *Penny's Mother *Princess Tiana *Frog Tiana *Young Tiana *Prince Naveen *Frog Naveen *Louis and Ray *Charlotte La Bouff *Young Charlotte La Bouff *Mama Odie *Eudora *James *Eli "Big Daddy" La Bouff *Rapunzel *Young Rapunzel *Eugene Fitzherbert/Flynn Rider *Pascal *Maximus *King Frederic *Queen Arianna *Captain of the Guards *Vex *Wreck-It Ralph *Wreck-It Ralph (Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed) *Vanellope Von Schweetz *Fix-It Relix Jr. *Sergeant Colhoun *Rancis Fluggerbutter *Taffyta Muttonfudge *Candlehead *Jubileena Bing-Bing *Snowanna Rainbeau *Crumbelina DiCaramello *Gloyd Orangeboar *Swizzle Malarkey *Minty Zaki *Adorabeezle Winterpop *Torvald Batterbutter *Sticky Wipplesnit *Citrusella Flugpucker *Nougetsia Brumblestain *Sour Bill *Yesss *Shank *J.P. Spamley *Double Dan *KnowsMore *Maybe *Snow White (Wreck-It Ralph) *Cinderella (Wreck-It Ralph) *Aurora (Wreck-It Ralph) *Ariel (Wreck-It Ralph) *Belle (Wreck-It Ralph) *Jasmine (Wreck-It Ralph) *Pocahontas (Wreck-It Ralph) *Mulan (Wreck-It Ralph) *Tiana (Wreck-It Ralph) *Rapunzel (Wreck-It Ralph) *Anna (Wreck-It Ralph) *Elsa (Wreck-It Ralph) *Moana (Wreck-It Ralph) *Anna *Young Anna *Elsa *Young Elsa *Kristoff *Young Kristoff *Olaf *Sven *Grand Pabbie *Bulda *Oaken *Kai *King Agnarr *Queen Iduna *The Nokk *Hiro Hamada *Baymax *Honey Lemon *GoGo Tomago *Wasabi *Fred *Tadashi Hamada *Aunt Cass Hamada *Alistair Krei *Abigail Callaghan *Heathcliff *Mrs. Frederickson *Mr. Frederickson *Professor Granville *Felony Carl *Wendy Wower *Trevor Trengrove *Judy Hopps *Young Judy Hopps *Nick Wilde *Young Nick Wilde *Chief Bogo *Clawhauser *Gideon Grey *Bonnie and Stu Hopps *Gazelle *Mayor Lionheart *Finnick *Mr. Big *Mr. Otterton *Mrs. Otterton *Flash *Mr. Manchas *Dr. Badger *Priscilla *Fru Fru *Moana *Young Moana *Maui *Gramma Tala *Tui *Sina *Heihei *Pua *Te Fiti *Woody *Buzz Lightyear *Buzz Lightyear (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) *Utility Belt Buzz *Mira Nova *Booster Munchapper *XR *Commander Nebula *LGM *Ty Parsec *Rocket Crocket *Flash Flemming *Fop Doppler *Vicki Vortex *Petra *Plasma Boy *Savy SL2 *Bonnie *42 *King Nova *Dr. Animus *Jessie *Bo Beep *Bullseye *Hamm *Rex *Slinky Dog *Mr. Potato Head *Mrs. Potato Head *Sarge and the Bucket O' Soldiers *Wheezy *Lenny *Billy, Goat & Gruff *Babyface *Emperor Zurg *Emperor Zurg (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) *Trixie *Buttercup *Mr. Pricklepants *Dolly *Barbie *Tour Guide Barbie *Ken *Chatter Telephone *Combat Carl *Reptillus Maximus *Forky *Ducky and Bunny *Giggle McDimples *Duke Caboom *Gabby Gabby *The Bensons *Andy Davis *Young Andy Davis *Molly Davis *Young Molly Davis *Mrs. Davis *Hannah Phillips *Bonnie Anderson *Julia Anderson *Mr. Anderson *Margaret *Harmony *Geri *Flik *Atta *Dot *Queen Ant *Francis and Slim *Heimlich *Manny *Gypsy *Rosie *Tuck and Roll *Dim *P.T. Flea *The Bird *Mike Wazowski *James P. Sullivan *Boo *Art *Terri and Terry Perry *Scott Squibbles *Celia Mae *The Abominable Snowman *Flint *Roz *Bile *Claws Ward *Lanky Schmidt *George Sanderson *Carrie Williams *Lightning McQueen *Dragon Lightning McQueen *Fabulous Lightning McQueen *Doc Hudson *Sally Carrera *Tow Mater *Tokyo Mater *Sarge *Luigi *Guido *Ramone *Flo *Lizzie *Red *Sheriff *Mack *Strip "The King" Weathers *Dale Earnhardt, Jr. *Tex Dinoco *Finn McMissile *Holley Shiftwell *Francesco Bernoulli *Rod Redline *Miss Fritter *Cruz Ramirez *Dinoco Cruz Ramirez *Cal Weathers *Natalie Certain *Smokey *Bob Cutlass *Darrell Cartrip *Sheriff Woody Car *Buzz Lightyear Car *Hamm Car *Mike Wazowski Car *James P. Sullivan Truck *The Abominable Snowplow *Flik Car *P.T. Flea Car *Dusty Crophopper *Skipper Riley *El Chupacabra *Lil' Dipper *Blade Ranger *Lofty Crofty *Marlin *Nemo *Dory *Coral *Bruce *Chum *Anchor *Gill *Bloat *Bubbles *Peach *Gurgle *Jacques *Deb *Sheldon *Tad *Pearl *Nigel *Gerald (Finding Nemo) *Hank *Destiny *Bailey *Fluke *Rudder *Gerald (Finding Dory) *Bob Parr *Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible Classic *Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible *Helen Parr *Helen Parr/Elastigirl Classic *Helen Parr/Elastigirl New *Helen Parr/Mrs. Incredible *Dash Parr *Violet Parr *Jack-Jack Parr *Monster Jack-Jack *Lucius Best/Frozone *Edna Mode *Kari McKeen *Tony Rydinger *Rick Dicker *Mirage *Karen/Voyd *Connie Mason/Brick *Gus Burns/Reflux *He-Lectrix *Screech *Winston Deavor *Ambassador *Gazerbeam *Remy *Emile *Django *Alfredo Linguini *Colette Tatou *Auguste Gusteau *Anton Ego *WALL-E *Eve *M-O *Captain B. McCrea *John and Mary *Merida *Young Merida *Queen Elinor *Bear Elinor *King Fergus *Harris, Hubert and Hamish *Maudie *Mor'du *Joy *Sadness *Disgust *Fear *Anger *Bing Bong *Riley Andersen *Jill Andersen *Bill Andersen *Meg *Jordan *The Forgetters *Arlo and Spot *Poppa Henry *Momma Ida *Butch *Nash *Ramsey *Forrest Woodbush *Miguel Rivera and Dante *Hector Rivera *Imelda *Mamá Coco *Ian Lightfoot *Barley Lightfoot *Laura Lightfoot *Luxo Jr. *Luxo Sr. *Jack Skillington *Sally *Dr. Finkelstein *Mayor of Halloween Town *Santa Claus *Zero *Wolfman *Mummy Boy *Winged Demon *Mr. Hyde *Corpse Dad *Clown with the Tear Away Face *Vampires *Igor *Behemoth *The Grim Reaper *The Devil *Monster Who Lives Under the Stairs *Monster Who Lives Under The Bed *Jewel *Lock, Shock and Barrel *Captain Jack Sparrow *Captain Hector Barbossa *Will Turner *Elizabeth Swann *Tia Dalma *Joshamee Gibbs *Jack *Sao Feng *Pintel *Ragetti *Henry Turner *Carina Barbossa *Syrena *Philip Swift *Tonto *John Reid/The Lone Ranger *Prince Dastan *Princess Tamina *Lucy Pevensie *Peter Pevensie *Susan Pevensie *Edmund Pevensie *Aslan *Mr. Tumnus *Caspian X *Reepicheep *Ebenezer Scrooge *The Ghost of Christmas Past *The Ghost of Christmas Present *The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come *Jacob Marley *Bob Cratchit *Mrs. Cratchit *Tiny Tim *Mrs. Dilber *Mr. Fezziwig *Belle *Samson *Young Samson *Ryan *Benny *Bridget *Nigel *Larry *Stan and Carmine *Cloak and Camo *Blag *Samson's Father *Kermit the Frog *Kermit the Frog (as Bob Cratchit) *Kermit the Frog (as Captain Abraham Smollett) *Kermit the Frog (as The Scarecrow) *Miss Piggy *Miss Piggy (as Emily Cratchit) *Miss Piggy (as Benjamina Gunn) *Miss Piggy (as The Good Witch of the North) *The Great Gonzo *The Great Gonzo (as Charles Dickens/Narrator) *The Great Gonzo (as The Tin Thing) *Camilla *Fozzie Bear *Fozzie Bear (as Fozzwig) *Fozzie Bear (as Squire Trelawney) *Fozzie Bear (as The Cowardly Lion) *Rowlf *Scooter *Animal *Animal (as Fozziwig Party Entertainer) *Sam the Eagle *Sam the Eagle (as The Headmaster) *Sam the Eagle (as Samuel Arrow) *Pepe the King Prawn *Pepe the King Prawn (as Toto) *Rizzo the Rat *Rizzo the Rat (as Co-Narrator) *Dr. Teeth, Floyd Pepper, Janice, Zoot, and Lips *Bunsen Honeydew and Beaker *Bunsen Honeydew and Beaker (as Charity Collector) *Bunsen Honeydew and Beaker (as Dr. Livesey and his Assistant) *The Swedish Chef *The Swedish Chef (as Fozzwig Party Cook) *Waldorf and Statler *Waldorf and Statler (as Jacob and Robert Marley) *Waldorf and Statler (as Ship Figureheads) *Link Hogthrob and Dr. Julius Strangepork *Beauregard *Lew Zealand *Lew Zealand (as Mayor) *Sweetums *Bean Bunny *Big Mean Carl *Walter *Thog *Bobo the Bear *Doglion *Gene/Behemoth *Uncle Deadly *Wayne and Wanda *Crazy Harry *Pops *Denise *Robin the Frog *Robin the Frog (as Tiny Tim) *Annie Sue *George the Janitor *Mildred Huxtetter *The Newsman *Ebenezer Scrooge (The Muppet Christmas Carol) *The Ghost of Christmas Past (The Muppet Christmas Carol) *The Ghost of Christmas Present (The Muppet Christmas Carol) *The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come (The Muppet Christmas Carol) *Jim Hawkins (Muppet Treasure Island) *Billy Bones (Muppet Treasure Island) *Mrs. Bluveridge *Shadow *Chance *Sassy *Delilah *Riley *Sledge *Bando *Spike *Stokey *Shoeshine/Underdog *Sweet Polly Purebred *Tron *Yori *Kevin Flynn *Sam Flynn *Quorra *Beck *Able *Oscar Diggs *Glinda the Good Witch of the South *Finley *China Girl *Max Dennison *Dani Dennison *Allison *Trackery Binx *Billy Butcherson *Benjamin Gates *Riley Poole *Abigail Chase *Patrick Henry Gates *Will Stronghold *Layla Williams *Warren Peace *Zach *Magenta *Ethan *The Commander *Jetstream *Wayne Szalinski *Diane Szalinski *Amy Szalinski *Nick Szalinski *Adam Szalinski *Gordon Szalinski *Patti Szalinski *Mitch Szalinski *Jenny Szalinski *Russ Thompson, Sr. *Mae Thompson *Russ Thompson, Jr. *Ron Thompson *Tommy Pervis *Mandy Park *Antie *Scott Calvin/Santa Claus *Carol Newman-Calvin/Mrs. Claus *Charlie Calvin *Lucy Miller *Laura Miller *Neil Miller *Quentin *Comet *Chet *Bernard *Clara *Phillip *Sugar Plum Fairy *Jack Frost *John Carter *Dejah Thoris *Tars Tarkas *Woola *Sola *Balthazar Blake *Dave Stutler *Becky Barnes *Veronica Gorloisen *Darwin *Hurley *Blaster *Juarez *Bucky *Mooch *Speckles *Ben Kendall *Marcie *Chloe *Papi *Delgado *Montezuma *Rachel Ashe *Sam Cortez *Jim Evers *Sara Evers *Megan Evers *Michael Evers *Emma *Ezra *Master Gracey *Madame Leota *Philip Brainard *Dr. Sara Jean Reynolds *Flubber/Flying Rubber *Weebo *Weebette *Troy Bolton *Gabriella Montez *Chad Danforth *Zeke Baylor *Taylor McKessie *Kelsi Nielsen *Sharpay Evans *Peyton Leverett *Ryan Evans *Jason Cross *Jack Bolton *Lucille Bolton *Inspector Gadget *Brenda Bradford *Robo Brenda *Penny *Brain *Gadgetmobile *Chief Quimby *Sykes *G2 *Mayor Wilson *Patti Randall *D.C. *Zeke Kelso *Canoe *Mr. Hofstedder *George of the Jungle *Ursula Stanhope *Ape *Tookie Tookie *Shep *Mr. Kwame *N'Dugo, Kip and Baleto *Jess Aarons *Leslie Burke *May Belle Aarons *Ted Brooks *Amelia Brooks *Thunder Jack *Barb *Rupert *George Murphy *Demon *Nana *Scooper *Yodel and Sniff *Mack and Diesel *Duchess *Avalanche *Little Aleutia *Chinook *Demon Jr. *Shane Wolfe *Zoe Plummer *Seth Plummer *Peter Plummer *Tyler Plummer *Julie Plummer *Helga *Scott *Claire Fletcher *Lulu Plummer *Maleficent and Diaval (Maleficent) *Princess Aurora (Maleficent) *Prince Phillip (Maleficent) *Knotgrass, Thistlewit and Flittle *Connal *Victor Frankenstein *Sparky *Elsa Van Helsing *Persephone *Mr. Burgermeister *Lizzie McGuire *David Gordon *Isabella Parigi *Meg Murry *Charles Wallace Murry *Calvin O'Keefe *Mrs. Which *Mrs. Whatsit *Mrs. Who *Mr. Murry *Mrs. Murry *Artemis Fowl II *Domovoi Butler *Juliet Butler *Holly Short *Mr. Whiskers *Brandy Harrington *Goliath *Brooklyn *Lexington *Broadway *Hudson *Angela *Elisa Maza *Puck *Wildwing Flashblade *Nosedive Flashblade *Duke L'Orange *Mallory McMallard *Tanya Vanderflock *Grin Hardwing *Bonkers T. Bobcat *Fall-Apart Rabbit *Toots *Jitters A. Dog *Grumbles Grizzly *Harry the Handbag *Tiny *Pops Clock *Skunky Skunk *Linda Quipps *Lucky Piquel *Dilandra Piquel *Marilyn Piquel *Miranda Wright *Fawn Deer *Gruffi Gummi *Cubbi Gummi *Sunni Gummi *Tummi Gummi *Gusto Gummi *Zummi Gummi *Grammi Gummi *Cavin *Calla *Princess Marie *Sir Gawain *Sir Tuxford *Bumblelion *Butterbear *Eleroo *Moosel *Hoppopotamus *Rhinokey *Stanley *Ozzie *Tippi *Bink *Dink *Jamie Bingham *Shnookums *Meat *Doris Deer *Peanut Otter *Baby Butter Otter *Jelly Otter *Munchy Beaver *Flick Duck *Pinch Raccoon *Scootch Raccoon *Ootsie Snootie *Bootsie Snootie *Mayor Jeff *Cap'n Crane *Connie Crane *Walter Raccoon *Wanda Raccoon *Eduoard Snootie *Georgina Snootie *Shirley Duck *Betty Lou Beaver *Billy Duck *Edward Mole *Molly Mole *Nosey Mole *Mr. Mole *Mrs. Mole *Mr. Bigdog *Roger Rabbit *Jessica Rabbit *Baby Herman *Benny the Cab *Eddie Valiant *Lt. Santino *Dolores *Dan Rayburn *Charlie Reed *Craig White *Vicki Greer *Emily Greer *Zach Greer *Frank Walker *Casey Newton *Sydney Reynolds *Olive Rozalski *Leo Webb *Young Max Reynolds *Adult Max Reynolds *Judy *Tino Tonitini *Lor McQuarrie *Carver Descartes *Tish Katsufrakis *Queen Delightful *Lord Starchbottom *Penny Proud *Oscar Proud *Trudy Proud *BeBe & CeCe Proud *Suga Mama Proud *Bobby Proud *Puff the Dog *LaCienega Boulevardez *Felix Boulevardez *Sunset Boulevardez *Papi Boulevardez *Dijonay Jones *Zoey Howzer *Sticky Webb *Dr. Carver *Suga Mama *Wizard Kelly *Kim Possible *Kim Possible (Live-Action) *Ron Stoppable and Rufus *Ron Stoppable and Rufus (Live-Action) *Wade Load *Wade Load (Live-Action) *Dr. Ann Possible *Dr. Ann Possible (Live-Action) *Dr. James Possible *Dr. James Possible (Live-Action) *Jim & Tim Possible *Jim & Tim Possible (Live-Action) *Nana Possible *Nana Possible (Live-Action) *Monique *Monique (Live-Action) *Athena *Athena (Live-Action) *Layne Reed *VIN *Dr. Drakken *Dr. Drakken (Live-Action) *Shego *Shego (Live-Action) *Hego *Mego *Wego Twins *Chiro *Antauri *Sparx *Gibson *Nova *Otto *Jinmay *Super Quasar *Aurora Six *Johnny Sunspot *Captain Shuggazoom *Master Offay *Mobius Quint *Yang *Yin *Master Yo *Coop *Lina *Dave *Artha Penn *Lance Penn *Kitt Raada Wonn *Parmon Sean *Connor Penn *Axel Manning *Ollie Herbert Sharker/Shark *Zack Hawkes/Hawk *Catalina Leone/Lioness *Crey Kingston/King *Garrett *Sebastian Manning *Doraemon *Noby Nobi *Adult Noby Nobi *Sue Morris *Sneech *Big G *Tammy Nobi *Toby Nobi *Soby Nobi *Dorami *Sam *Alex *Clover *Jerry Lewis *Arnold Jackson *Britney *Dean *Blaine *Martin Mystery *Diana Lombard *Java The Caveman *M.O.M. *Billy *Jenni Anderson *Marvin *Gerard Mystery *Josh Kirkpatrick *Yoko *Brett *Bobby *Toby *Princess Kimball *Spavid *Orion and Andromeda *Principal Kirkpatrick *Fluffy *Lee Clark *Marc Clark *Megan Clark *Tony Clark *Cal Clark *Karen Clark *Tami *Ky Stax *Maya *Boomer *Master Boaddai *Connor Stax *Mookee *Captain Flamingo *Lizbeth Amanda Zaragoza *Kirsten McBradden *Ruth-Ann *Owen-Only *Eva Wei *Maya Wei *Don Wei *Prince Aikka *Cathy Smith *Christopher *Danny Jackson *Samantha *John *Mr. Smith *Cornelius Fillmore *Ingrid Third *Jake Long and Fu Dog *Luong Lao Shi *Haley Long *Spud and Trixie Carter *Rose/Huntsgirl *The Grim Reaper *Talia *Iris *Auriana *Carissa *Lyna *Nathaniel *Kyle *Matt *Arkayna Goodfey *Emerald Goldenbraid *Zarya Goodfey-Moonwolf *Piper Willowbrook *Doug Hadderstorm *Malvaron *Maggie Pesky *Aldrin Pesky *Pupert Pesky *Bella Pesky *Frieda Pesky *Chauncey Pesky *Rayna Cartflight *Dawn Swatworthy *Principal Pestsrip *Cornelius Bugspit *Carmela *Dave The Barbarian *Princess Candy *Fang *Uncle Oswidge *King Throktar *Queen Glimia *Dark Lord Chuckles The Silly Pig *Malsquando *Spot Helperman/Scott Leadready II *Leonard Helperman *Mary Lou Helperman *Pretty Boy and Mr. Jolly *Ian Wazelwski *Lloyd Nebulon *Eddie Horton *Douglas McNoggin *Kurt Blobberts *Norah Nebulon *Francine Nebulon *TJ Detweiller *Vince LaSalle *Spinelli *Mikey Blumberg *Gretchen Grundler *Gus Griswald *Ms. Finster *Principal Prickly *Becky Detweiller *Todd Daring *Riley Daring *Dick Daring *Karen Daring *Doug Funnie *Porkchop *Skeeter Valentine *Patti Mayonnaise *Beebe Bluff *Mr. Phil Funnie *Mrs. Theda Funnie *Judy Funnie *Roger Klotz *Pepper Ann Pearson *Lydia Pearson *Milo Kamalani *Nicky Little *Craig Bean *Tessa and Vanessa James *Austin Moon *Ally Dawson-Moon *Dez Wade *Trish De la Rosa *Stanley Griff *Dennis The Fish *Harry The Dog *Elsie The Cat *Crandall/Captain Crandall *Brenda/Rope Girl *Hector/Skate Lad *Baron Blitz *The Birthday Bandit *Scooter Lad *Captain Jake *Izzy *Cubby *Skully *Never Bird *Wise Old Parrot *Pirate Princess *Marina *Captain Flynn *Brewster the Beast Trapper *Will Vandom *Irma Lair *Taranee Cook *Cornelia Hale *Hay Lin *Dipper Pines *Mabel Pines *Wendy Corduroy *Soos Ramirez *Stanley Pines/Grunkle Stan *Stanford Pines *Robbie Valentino *Pacifica Northwest *Grenda *Candy Chiu *Rumble McSkirmish *Li'l Gideon *Phineas Flynn *Phineas Flynn (2nd Dimension) *Phineas Flynn (1903) *Phineas Flynn (Lost in Danville Dimension) *Phineas Flynn (Teenager) *Phineas Flynn/Phinabunk *Phineas Flynn/Ohio Flynn *Phineas Flynn (1542) *Phineas Flynn/Excaliferb *Phineas Flynn/Dr. Phineastein *Phineas Flynn/Multi-Man *Phineas Flynn/The Beak *Phineas Flynn (Star Wars) *Ferb Fletcher *Ferb Fletcher (2nd Dimension) *Ferb Fletcher (1903) *Ferb Fletcher (Teenager) *Ferb Fletcher (Lost in Danville Dimension) *Ferb Fletcher/Gerb *Ferb Fletcher/Rhode Island Fletcher *Ferb Fletcher (1542) *Ferb Fletcher/Ferbalot *Ferb Fletcher/Ferbgor *Ferb Fletcher/Ferbguy *Ferb Fletcher (Star Wars) *Perry the Platypus/Agent Perry *Perry the Platypus/Agent Perry (2nd Dimension) *Perry the Platypus/Sweary the Swan *Perry the Platypus/Bunka da Bunkaquan *Perry the Platypus/Platypus Monster *Perry the Platypus/Agent Perry (1914) *Perry the Platypus/Master Perry *Perry the Platypus/Perry the Rebelpus *Candace Flynn *Candace Flynn (Fireside) *Candace Flynn (2nd Dimension) *Candace Flynn (1903) *Candace Flynn (Adult) *Candace Flynn (Vanessa's Clothes) *Candace Flynn/Can-tok *Candace Flynn (1914) *Candace Flynn (1542) *Candace Flynn/Constance *Candace Flynn/Rebel Rouge *Candace Flynn (Star Wars) *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Fireside) *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (2nd Dimension) *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (1903) *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Teenager) *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro/Isabelock *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro/Ancestor *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (1914) *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro/Princess Isabella *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro/Isabel the Water Sprite *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro/The Rainbow *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro/Princess Arcenciel *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Star Wars) *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Milo Murphy's Law) *Pinky the Chihuahua/Agent Pinky *Pinky the Chihuahua/Agent Pinky (2nd Dimension) *Baljeet Tjinder *Baljeet Tjinder (2nd Dimension) *Baljeet Tjinder (1903) *Baljeet Tjinder (Teenager) *Baljeet Tjinder/Baljug *Baljeet Tjinder (1914) *Baljeet Tjinder (1542) *Baljeet Tjinder/HanumanMan *Baljeet Tjinder (Star Wars) *Buford Van Stomm *Buford Van Stomm (2nd Dimension) *Buford Van Stomm (1903) *Buford Van Stomm (Teenager) *Buford Van Stomm/Boofgard *Buford Van Stomm (1914) *Buford Van Stomm (1542) *Buford Van Stomm/Belchman *Buford Van Stomm (Star Wars) *Ginger Hirano *Ginger Hirano (2nd Dimension) *Ginger Hirano (Teenager) *Ginger Hirano/Psynoppera *Stacy Hirano *Stacy Hirano (2nd Dimension) *Stacy Hirano (Adult) *Stacy Hirano/Shopping Spree *Milly *Milly (2nd Dimension) *Milly (Teenager) *Milly/Cloudburst *Katie *Katie (2nd Dimension) *Katie (Teenager) *Katie/Flora Soldier *Holly *Holly (2nd Dimension) *Holly (Teenager) *Holly/Aquashine *Gretchen *Gretchen (2nd Dimension) *Gretchen (Teenager) *Gretchen/Iris Blaze *Adyson Sweetwater *Adyson Sweetwater (2nd Dimension) *Adyson Sweetwater (Teenager) *Adyson Sweetwater/Cryokinetia *Irving Du Bois *Irving Du Bois (Teenager) *Jeremy Johnson *Jeremy Johnson (2nd Dimension) *Jeremy Johnson/Jeremiah *Coltrane *Meap *Eliza Fletcher *Vanessa Doofenshmirtz *Vanessa Doofenshmirtz/Vanessa the Twi'Lek *Vanessa Doofenshmirtz (Adult) *Vanessa Doofenshmirtz/Heavy-Metal *Lawrence Fletcher *Lawrence Fletcher (2nd Dimension) *Lawrence Fletcher (1542) *Lawrence Fletcher (1903) *Linda Flynn-Fletcher *Linda Flynn-Fletcher (2nd Dimension) *Linda Flynn-Fletcher (Older) *Linda Flynn-Fletcher (1542) *Linda Flynn-Fletcher (1903) *Princess Baldegunde *Hawkeye Johnson *Annabelle Johnson *Reginald Fletcher *Winifred Fletcher *Peter the Panda *Agent E *Amanda Johnson *Fred and Xavier Johnson *Vivian Garcia-Shapiro *Clyde Flynn *Betty Jo Flynn *Hildegard Johnson *Charlene Doofenshmirtz *Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz *Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Professor Von Doofenshmirtz *Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz (1914) *Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Doofus Khan *Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Doofengung *Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Jekyll Doofenshmirtz *Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Darthenshmirtz *Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Doof-inator *Adrian *Ian *Nigel *Dr. Hirano *Major Monogram *Major Monogram (2nd Dimension) *Major Monogram/Major Hologram *Major Monogram/Monobrow *Danny *Sherman *Bobbi Fabulous *Talking Zebra *Milo Murphy *Melissa Chase *Zack Underwood *Diogee *Sara Murphy *Vinnie Dakota and Balthazar Cavendish *Bradley Nicholson *Mort Schaeffer *Amanda Lopez *Jackie *Mr. Block *Savannah *Kris *Lydia *Wally *Elliot Decker *JoJo and Goliath *Leo, Annie, June and Quincy *Kick Buttowski *Gunther Magnuson *Brad Buttowski *Brianna Buttowski *Jackie Wackerman *Kendall Perkins *Jimmy Two-Shoes *Beezy J. Heimous *Heloise *Special Agent Oso *Paw Pilot *Mr. Dos *Wolfie *Dotty *Whirlybird *Buffo *Musa *R.R. Rapide *Shutterbug *Manny Garcia *Milo Fishtooth *Bea Goldfishberg *Oscar Fishtooth *Penn Zero *Sashi Kobayashi *Boone *Maria *Arata *Hideo *Yumi *Chiro *Antauri *Gibson *Otto *Nova *SPRX-77 *Jinmay *Super Quasar *Slingshot *The Ringmaster *Leeah the Jungle Girl *Captain Shuggazoom *The Alchemist *Master Offay *Mike Chilton *Julie Kane *Dutch Gordy *Texas *Jacob *R.O.T.H. *Claire *Dr. Hudson *Darr Gordy *Randy Cunningham *Howard Wienerman *Bloom *Stella *Flora *Musa *Tecna *Aisha *Sky *Roxy *Andy *Wander *Sylvia *Princess Sofia *Prince James *Horserider Sofia *Princess Amber *Prince Hugo *Princess Clio *Princess Hildegard *Jade *Ruby Hanshaw *Princess Vivian *Buttercup Sofia *Buttercup Amber *Princess Elena *Princess Isabel *King Roland II *Queen Miranda *Miss Nettle *King Raul and Queen Lucia *Francisco *Luisa *Alacazar *Migs, Luna and Skylar *Chancellor Esteban *Armando *Naomi Turner *Gabe *Mateo *Noblins *Prince Marzel *Princess Marisa *King Philip and Queen Everly *Princess Charlotte *Morris *Zinessa *Kion *Bunga *Ono *Fuli *Beshte *Tiifu *Zuri *Makini *Jesiri *Madoa *Tunu *Wema *Henry Hugglemonster *Cobby Hugglemonster *Miles Callisto and Merc *Loretta Callisto *Phoebe Callisto *Leo Callisto *Star Butterfly *Marco Diaz *Janna Ordonia *Jackie-Lynn Thomas *Mr. and Mrs. Diaz *King Butterfly *Queen Moon Butterfly *Riley Matthews *Maya Hart *Connor/Catboy *Amaya/Owlette *Greg/Gekko *Dylan/Armadylan *Cameron *Ninjalinos *Luna Girl *Night Ninja *Moths *Mal *Jay *Evie *Carlos De Vil *Lonnie *Doug *Ben *Chad Charming *Jane *Jordan *Ally *Dizzy Tremaine *Freddie Facilier *Celia Facilier *Anxelin *Squeaky and Squirmy Smee *Addison *Zed *Eliza *Bree *Bonzo *Zoey *Bucky *Kirby Buckets *Eli *Fish *Pickle and Peanut *Champion Horse *McSweats *Spedacular Donkey *Sneaky Patty *Danny Douglas *Future-Worm *Bug *Doug Douglas *Megan Douglas *Pucca *Garu *Abyo *Ching *Ho *Linguini *Uncle Dumpling *Destiny *Ed *Deets *Burn *Fizz *Loogie *Anthony Ol' Skool *Torch *James Henry Trotter *Miss Spider *Mr. Centipede *Mrs. Ladybug *Earthworm *Mr. Grasshopper *Glowworm *Sophie *The BFG *Walt Disney *Walt Disney (Saving Mr. Banks) *P.L. Travers *P.L. Travers (Saving Mr. Banks) *Tony Stark/Iron Man *Tony Stark/Iron Man (Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects) *Tony Stark/Iron Man (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Tony Stark/Iron Man (Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes) *Tony Stark/Iron Man (Iron Man: Armored Adventures) *Tony Stark/Iron Man (Marvel Anime) *Tony Stark/Iron Man (Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.SH) *Tony Stark/Iron Man (Marvel VS. Capcom) *Tony Stark/Iron Man (MCU) *Weasel Wills/Iron Man *Edward March/Iron Man *Arno Stark/Iron Man 2020 *Steve Rogers/Captain America *Steve Rogers/Captain America (X-Men Evolution) *Steve Rogers/Captain America (Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects) *Steve Rogers/Captain America (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Steve Rogers/Captain America (Marvel VS. Capcom) *Steve Rogers/Captain America (MCU) *Peggy Carter/Captain America *Isaiah Bradley/Captain America *William Nasland/Captain America *Jeffrey Mace/Captain America *William Burnside/Captain America *Roscoe Simons/Captain America *John Walker/Captain America *Dave Rickford/Captain America *Roberta Mendez/Captain America 2099 *America Chavez *Captain Avalon *Civil Warrior *Thor Odinson *Thor Odinson (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Thor Odinson (Marvel VS Capcom) *Thor Odinson (Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.SH) *Thor Odinson (MCU) *Thor Noir *Red Norvell/Thor *Eric Masterson/Thor *Dargo Ktor/Thor *Kevin Masterson/Thunderstrike *Donal/Thor *Simon Walterson/Throg *Cecil McAdams/Thor 2099 *Jane Foster/Thor *Tarene Olson/Thor Girl *Odin Borson *Odin Borson (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Brunhilde/Valkyrie *Brunhilde/Valkyrie (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Brunhilde/Valkyrie (MCU) *Beta Ray Bill *Beta Ray Bill (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Bruce Banner/Hulk *Bruce Banner/Hulk (Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects) *Bruce Banner/Hulk (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Bruce Banner/Hulk (Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes) *Bruce Banner/Hulk (Iron Man; Armored Adventures) *Bruce Banner/Hulk (Marvel VS Capcom) *Bruce Banner/Hulk (The Incredible Hulk) *Bruce Banner/Hulk (Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.SH) *Bruce Banner/Hulk (Eric Bana) *Bruce Banner/Hulk (MCU) *John Eisenhart/Hulk 2099 *Leonard Skivorski Jr./Doc Samson *Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow *Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow (Iron Man: Armored Adventures) *Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow (Marvel VS Capcom) *Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow (MCU) *Clarie Voyant/Black Widow *Yelena Belova/Black Widow *Monica Chang/Black Widow *Dottie Underwood/Black Widow *Tania/Black Widow 2099 *Iron Widow *Clint Barton/Hawkeye *Clint Barton/Hawkeye (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Clint Barton/Hawkeye (Iron Man: Armored Adevntures) *Clint Barton/Hawkeye (Marvel VS Capcom) *Clint Barton/Hawkeye (MCU) *Kate Bishop/Hawkeye *Hawkeye 2099 *Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects) *Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes) *Peter Parker/Spider-Man (60s) *Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Animated Series) *Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Spider-Man Unlimited) *Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Marvel VS Capcom) *Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.SH) *Peter Parker/Spider-Man ('18) *Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Tobey Maguire) *Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Andrew Garfield) *Peter Parker/Spider-Man (MCU) *Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Into The Spider-Verse) *Peter Parker/Black Suit Spider-Man *Miles Morales/Ultimate Spider-Man *Miles Morales/Ultimate Spider-Man (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Miles Morales/Ultimate Spider-Man (Into The Spider-Verse) *Pavitr Prabhakar/Spider-Man *Gerry Drew/Spider-Man *Peter Parquagh/Spider-Man *Mac Gargan/Spider-Man *Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen *Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen (Into The Spider-Verse) *Gwen Stacy/Gwenpool *Mary Jane Watson/Spider-Woman *Jessica Drew/Spider-Woman *Martha Franklin/Spider-Woman *Charlotte Witter/Spider-Woman *Veranke/Spider-Woman *Ashley Barton/Spider-Woman *Mayday Parker/Spider-Girl *Petra Parker/Spider-Girl *Anya Corazon/Spider-Anya *Miguel O'Hara/Spider-Man 2099 *Miguel O'Hara/Spider-Man 2099 (Into The Spider-Verse) *Max Borne/Spider-Man 2211 *Spider-Man Noir *Spider-Man Noir (Into The Spider-Verse) *Peter Porker/Spider-Ham *Peter Porker/Spider-Ham (Into The Spider-Verse) *Spyder-Knight *Blood Spider *Web Slinger *Web Beard The Pirate *Spider-UK *Maria Hill *Maria Hill (MCU) *Ben Reiliy/Scarlet Spider *Kaine Parker/Scarlet Spider *Michael Van Patrick/Scarlet Spider *Amadeus Cho/Iron-Spider *Oliver Osnick/Steel Spider *Cindy Moon/Silk *Julia Carpenter/Arachne *The Superior Spider-Man *Eddie Brock/Venom *Eddie Brock/Venom (Animated Series) *Eddie Brock/Venom (Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects) *Eddie Brock/Venom (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Eddie Brock/Venom (Marvel VS Capcom) *Eddie Brock/Venom (Spider-Man 3) *Eddie Brock/Venom (Tom Hardy) *Anne Weying/She-Venom *Anne Weying/She-Venom (Michelle Williams) *Flash Thompson/Agent Venom *Patrick Mulligan/Toxin *Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver *Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver (X-Men Evolution) *Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver (Wolverine and The X-Men) *Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver (X-Men) *Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver (MCU) *Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch *Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch (X-Men Evolution) *Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch (Wolverine and The X-Men) *Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch (MCU) *Jim Rhodes/War Machine *Jim Rhodes/War Machine (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Jim Rhodes/War Machine (Iron Man: Armored Adentures) *Jim Rhodes/War Machine (Marvel VS Capcom) *Jim Rhodes/War Machine (MCU) *Ava Ayala/White Tiger *Felicia Hardy/Black Cat *Felicia Hardy/Black Cat (Animated Series) *Felicia Hardy/Black Cat (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Toni Ho/Iron Patriot *Nathan Richards/Iron Lad *Bethany Cabe/Iron Woman *Riri Williams/Iron Heart *Brian Braddock/Captain Britain *Brian Braddock/Captain Britain (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Skaar *John Walker/U.S. Agent *John Walker/U.S. Agent (Marvel VS Capcom) *Sharon Carter/Agent 13 *Sharon Carter/Agent 13 (MCU) *Harry Osborn/American Son *Peter Quill/Star-Lord *Peter Quill/Star-Lord (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Peter Quill/Star-Lord (Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.SH) *Peter Quill/Star-Lord (MCU) *Gamora *Gamora (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Gamora (Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.SH) *Gamora (Marvel VS Capcom) *Gamora (MCU) *Drax the Destroyer *Drax the Destroyer (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Drax the Destroyer (Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.SH) *Drax the Destroyer (MCU) *Rocket Raccoon *Rocket Raccoon (Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.SH) *Rocket Raccoon (Marvel VS Capcom) *Rocket Raccoon (MCU) *Danny Rand/Iron Fist *Danny Rand/Iron Fist (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Danny Rand/Iron Fist (Marvel VS Capcom) *Danny Rand/Iron Fist (MCU) *Iron Fist 2099 *Matt Murdock/Daredevil *Matt Murdock/Daredevil (Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects) *Matt Murdock/Daredevil (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Matt Murdock/Daredevil (Ben Affleck) *Matt Murdock/Daredevil (MCU) *Samuel Fisk/Daredevil 2099 *Elektra Natchios/Elektra *Elektra Natchios/Elektra (Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects) *Elektra Natchios/Elektra (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Elektra Natchios/Elektra (Jennifer Garner) *Elektra Natchios/Elektra (MCU) *Elektra Noir *Frank Castle/The Punisher *Frank Castle/The Punisher (Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects) *Frank Castle/The Punisher (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Frank Castle/The Punisher (Thomas Jane) *Frank Castle/The Punisher (Ray Stevenson) *Frank Castle/The Punisher (MCU) *Cassondra Castle/The Punisher 2099 *Jake Gallows/The Punisher 2099 *Janet Van Dyne/The Wasp *Janet Van Dyne/The Wasp (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Janet Van Dyne/The Wasp (MCU) *Hope Van Dyne/The Wasp *Hope Van Dyne/The Wasp (MCU) *Doreen Green/Squirrel Girl *Groot *Groot (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Groot (MCU) *Scott Lang/Ant-Man *Scott Lang/Ant-Man (MCU) *Hank Pym/Ant-Man *Hank Pym/Ant-Man (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Hank Pym/Ant-Man (Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes) *Hank Pym/Ant-Man (MCU) *Hank Pym/Giant-Man *Eric O'Grady/Yellowjacket *Eric O'Grady/Yellowjacket (MCU) *Rita DeMara/Yellowjacket *T'Challa/Black Panther *T'Challa/Black Panther (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *T'Challa/Black Panther (MCU) *T'Challa/Black Panther (Marvel VS Capcom) *Iron Panther *K'Shamba/Black Panther 2099 *Okoye *Nakia *Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier *Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier (Marvel VS Capcom) *Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier (MCU) *Bucky Barnes/White Wolf *Bucky Barnes/Captain America *Mantis *Mantis (MCU) *Vision *Vision (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Vision (MCU) *Heracle/Hercules *Heracle/Hercules (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Cloak and Dagger *Cloak and Dagger (MCU) *Charles Xavier/Professor X *Charles Xavier/Professor X (X-Men Evolution) *Charles Xavier/Professor X (Wolverine and The X-Men) *Charles Xavier/Professor X (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Charles Xavier/Professor X (Marvel Anime) *Charles Xavier/Professor X (Movie) *Charles Xavier/Professor X (James McAvoy) *Logan/The Wolverine *Logan/The Wolverine (X-Men Evolution) *Logan/The Wolverine (Wolverine and The X-Men) *Logan/The Wolverine (Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects) *Logan/The Wolverine (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Logan/The Wolverine (Marvel Anime) *Logan/The Wolverine (Marvel VS Capcom) *Logan/The Wolverine (Movie) *Old Man Logan *Rina Logan/Wild Thing *Jimmy Hudson/The Wolverine *Tomi Shishido/The Wolverine *Laura Kinney/X-23 *Laura Kinney/X-23 (X-Men Evolution) *Laura Kinney/X-23 (Wolverine and The X-Men) *Laura Kinney/X-23 (Marvel VS Capcom) *Laura Kinney/X-23 (Movie) *Ororo Munroe/Storm *Ororo Munroe/Storm (X-Men Evolution) *Ororo Munroe/Storm (Wolverine and The X-Men) *Ororo Munroe/Storm (Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects) *Ororo Munroe/Storm (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Ororo Munroe/Storm (Marvel Anime) *Ororo Munroe/Storm (Marvel VS Capcom) *Ororo Munroe/Storm (Movie) *Ororo Munroe/Storm (X-Men Apocalypse) *Akihiro/Daken *Hank McCoy/Beast *Hank McCoy/Beast (X-Men Evolution) *Hank McCoy/Beast (Wolverine and The X-Men) *Hank McCoy/Beast (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Hank McCoy/Beast (Marvel Anime) *Hank McCoy/Beast (Movie) *Hank McCoy/Beast (Nicholas Hoult) *Scott Summers/Cyclops *Scott Summers/Cyclops (X-Men Evolution) *Scott Summers/Cyclops (Wolverine and The X-Men) *Scott Summers/Cyclops (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Scott Summers/Cyclops (Marvel Anime) *Scott Summers/Cyclops (Marvel VS Capcom) *Scott Summers/Cyclops (Movie) *Scott Summers/Cyclops (X-Men Apocalypse) *Alex Summers/Havok *Alex Summers/Havok (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Jean Grey/Phoenix *Jean Grey/Phoenix (X-Men Evolution) *Jean Grey/Phoenix (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Jean Grey/Phoenix (Wolverine and The X-Men) *Jean Grey/Phoenix (Marvel Anime) *Jean Grey/Phoenix (Marvel VS Capcom) *Jean Grey/Phoenix (Movie) *Jean Grey/Phoenix (Sophie Turner) *Warren Worthington/Archangel *Warren Worthington/Archangel (Wolverine and The X-Men) *Warren Worthington III/Angel *Warren Worthington III/Angel (Wolverine and The X-Men) *Warren Worthington III/Angel (Movie) *Elizabeth Braddock/Psylocke *Elizabeth Braddock/Psylocke (Wolverine and The X-Men) *Elizabeth Braddock/Psylocke (Marvel VS Capcom) *Elizabeth Braddock/Psylocke (Movie) *Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler *Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler (X-Men Evolution) *Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler (Wolverine and The X-Men) *Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler (Movie) *Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler (X-Men Apocalypse) *Jonathon Silvercloud/Forge *Jonathon Silvercloud/Forge (Wolverine and The X-Men) *Lucas Bishop/Bishop *Lucas Bishop/Bishop (Wolverine and The X-Men) *Lucas Bishop/Bishop (Movie) *Bobby Costa/Sunspot *Shiro Yoshida/Sunfire *Piotr Rasputin/Colossus *Piotr Rasputin/Colossus (X-Men Evolution) *Piotr Rasputin/Colossus (Wolverine and The X-Men) *Piotr Rasputin/Colossus (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Piotr Rasputin/Colossus (Marvel VS Capcom) *Piotr Rasputin/Colossus (X-Men) *Piotr Rasputin/Colossus (Deadpool) *Illyana Rasputin/Magik *Evan Daniels/Spyke *Sarah Rushman/Marrow *Sarah Rushman/Marrow (Wolverine and The X-Men) *Sarah Rushman/Marrow (Marvel VS Capcom) *Yukio *Yukio (Movie) *Laynia Krylova/Darkstar *Lilandra Neramani/Majestrix *Jean Paul-Beaubier/Northstar *Jeanne-Marie Beaubier/Aurora *Rachel Summers/Prestige *Cecilia Reyes *Jamie Madrox/Multiple Man *Lorna Dane/Polaris *Jennifer Darkholme/Foxx *Charlie Cluster 7/Fantomx *Dani Moonstar/Mirage *Sam Guthrie/Cannonball *Ray Carter/Berzerker *Rina Patel/Timeslip *Xi'an Coy Mahn/Karma *Doug Ramsey/Cypher *Rahne Sinclair/Wolfsbane *Warlock *Amara Aquilla/Magma *Vic Borkowski/Anole *Bird-Boy/Bird-Brain *Gosamyr *Vanessa Carlyle/Copycat *James Proudstar/Warpath *John Proudstar/Thunderbird *Hepzibah *Caliban *Benjamin Russell/Shatterstar *Maria Callasantos/Feral *Julio Richter/Rictor *Sooraya Qadir/Dust *Armando Munoz/Darwin *Nori Ashida/Surge *Joseph Lehnsherr *Cessily Kincaid/Mercury *Rusty Collins/Firefist *Hector Rendoza/Wraith *Petra Nord/Petra *Monet St. Croix *M, David Alleyne/Prodigy *Paige Guthrie/Husk *Kevin Sydney/Morph *Sally Blevins/Skids *Theresa Cassidy/Siryn *Longshot *Clarice Ferguson/Blink *Nicholas Gleason/Wolf Cub *Megan Gwynn/Pixie *Julian Keller/Hellion *Hisako Ichiki/Armor *Eddie Tancredi/Wing *Tabitha Smith/Boom-Boom *Leyu Yoshida/Sunpyre *Taki Matsuya/Wiz Kid *Ellie Phinster/Negasonic Teenage Warhead *Ellie Phinster/Negasonic Teenage Warhead (Movie) *Moira MacTaggert *Lockheed *Cerise *Sean Cassidy/Banshee *Guido Carosella/Strong Guy *Tessa/Sage *David Haller/Legion *Suzanne Chan/Sway *James Bradley/Doctor Nemesis *Ruth Bat-Seraph/Sabra *Mark Hallett/Sunder *Ava'Dara Nagandini/Warbird *Adam Neramani/Adam X *Sharon Smith/Catseye *Joshua Foley/Elixir *Iara dos Santos/Shark Girl *Max Jordan/Quill *Gloria Munoz/Risque *Davis Cameron/Silpstream *Heather Cameron/Lifeguard *Calvin Rankin/Mimic *Mariko Yoshida/Sunfire *Angelo Espinosa/Skin *Miranda Leevald/Ripcord *Jono Starsmore/Chamber *Hope Summers *Aurora Drake/Lightwave *Everett Thomas/Synch *Jimmy Hudson/Patch *Talia Wagner/Nocturne *Nez Abidemi/Gentle *Karima Shapandar/Omega Sentinel *Santo Vaccarro/Rockslide *Ruth Aldine/Blindfold *Jonas Graymalkin/Graymalkin *Nate Grey/X-Man *Wade Wilson/Deadpool *Wade Wilson/Deadpool (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Wade Wilson/Deadpool (Marvel Anime) *Wade Wilson/Deadpool (Marvel VS Capcom) *Wade Wilson/Deadpool (Movie) *Lady Deadpool *Deadpool 2099 *Neena Thurman/Domino *Neena Thurman/Domino (Wolverine and The X-Men) *Neena Thurman/Domino (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Neena Thurman/Domino (Movie) *Nathan Summers/Cable *Nathan Summers/Cable (Marvel VS Capcom) *Nathan Summers/Cable (Movie) *Jubilation Lee/Jubilee *Remy LeBeau/Gambit *Remy LeBeau/Gambit (X-Men Evolution) *Remy LeBeau/Gambit (Wolverine and The X-Men) *Remy LeBeau/Gambit (Marvel VS Capcom) *Remy LeBeau/Gambit (Movie) *Anne Marie LeBeau/Rogue *Anne Marie LeBeau/Rogue (X-Men Evolution) *Anne Marie LeBeau/Rogue (Wolverine and The X-Men) *Anne Marie LeBeau/Rogue (Marvel VS Capcom) *Anne Marie LeBeau/Rogue (Movie) *Erik Lehnsherr/Magneto *Erik Lehnsherr/Magneto (X-Men Evolution) *Erik Lehnsherr/Magneto (Wolverine and The X-Men) *Erik Lehnsherr/Magento (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Erik Lehnsherr/Magento (Marvel Anime) *Erik Lehnsherr/Magento (Marvel VS Capcom) *Erik Lehnsherr/Magneto (Movie) *Erik Lehnsherr/Magneto (Michael Fassbender) *Max Eisenhardt/Magento *Max Eisenhardt/Magento (Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects) *Raven Darkholme/Mystique *Raven Darkholme/Mystique (X-Men Evolution) *Raven Darkholme/Mystique (Wolverine and The X-Men) *Raven Darkholme/Mystique (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Raven Darkholme/Mystique (Marvel Anime) *Raven Darkholme/Mystique (Movie) *Raven Darkholme/Mystique (Jennifer Lawrence) *Cain Marko/Juggernaut *Cain Marko/Juggernaut (X-Men Evolution) *Cain Marko/Juggernaut (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Cain Marko/Juggetnaut (Marvel VS Capcom) *Cain Marko/Juggernaut (Vinnie Jones) *Cain Marko/Juggernaut (Deadpool) *Victor Creed/Sabretooth *Victor Creed/Sabretooth (X-Men Evolution) *Victor Creed/Sabretooth (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Victor Creed/Sabretooth (Marvel VS Capcom) *Victor Creed/Sabretooth (Movie) *Victor Creed/Sabretooth (X-Men: Wolverine Origins) *Jessica Jones/Jewel *Jessica Jones/Jewel (MCU) *Nick Fury *Nick Fury (X-Men Evolution) *Nick Fury (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Nick Fury (MCU) *Agent Coulson *Agent Coulson (MCU) *Luke Cage/Power Man *Luke Cage/Power Man (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Luke Cage/Power Man (MCU) *Victor Alvarez/Power Man *Misty Knight *Misty Knight (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Misty Knight (MCU) *Marc Spector/Moon Knight *Marc Spector/Moon Knight (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Moon Knight 2099 *Richard Rider/Nova *Richard Rider/Nova (Marvel VS Capcom) *Sam Alexander/Nova *Bobby Drake/Iceman *Bobby Drake/Iceman (X-Men Evolution) *Bobby Drake/Iceman (Wolverine and The X-Men) *Bobby Drake/Iceman (Marvel VS Capcom) *Bobby Drake/Iceman (Movie) *Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat *Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat (X-Men Evolution) *Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat (Wolverine and The X-Men) *Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat (Movie) *Alison Blaire/Dazzler *Johnny Blaze/Ghost Rider *Johnny Blaze/Ghost Rider (Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H) *Johnny Blaze/Ghost Rider (Marvel VS Capcom) *Johnny Blaze/Ghost Rider (Nicholas Cage) *Johnny Blaze/Ghost Rider (MCU) *Robbie Reyes/Ghost Rider *Robbie Reyes/Ghost Rider (MCU) *Kenshiro Cochrane/Ghost Rider 2099 *Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange *Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange (Marvel VS Capcom) *Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange (Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H) *Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange (MCU) *Mar-Vell/Captain Marvel *Mar-Vell/Captain Marvel (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Monica Rambeau/Captain Marvel *Genis-Vell/Captain Marvel *Phyla-Vell/Captain Marvel *Mahr Vehl/Captain Marvel *Ayesha/Captain Marvel *Khn'nr/Captain Marvel *Rick Jones/Captain Marvel *Noh-Varr/Captain Marvel *Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel *Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel (Marvel VS Capcom) *Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel (MCU) *Carol Danvers/Ms. Marvel *Carol Danvers/Ms. Marvel (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Sharon Ventura/Ms. Marvel *Kamllia Khan/Ms. Marvel *Noh-Varr/Marvel Boy *Sam Wilson/Falcon *Sam Wilson/Falcon (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Sam Wilson/Falcon (MCU) *Sam Wilson/Captain America *Eric Brooks/Blade *Eric Brooks/Blade (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Eric Brooks/Blade (Marvel Anime) *Eric Brooks/Blade (Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.SH) *Eric Brooks/Blade (Movie) *Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic *Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic (Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes) *Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic (Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.SH) *Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic (2005) *Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic (2015) *Susan Storm/Invisible Woman *Susan Storm/Invisible Woman (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Susan Storm/Invisible Woman (Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes) *Susan Storm/Invisible Woman (Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.SH) *Susan Storm/Invisible Woman (2005) *Susan Storm/Invisible Woman (2015) *Johnny Storm/Human Torch *Johnny Storm/Human Torch (Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects) *Johnny Storm/Human Torch (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Johnny Storm/Human Torch (Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes) *Johnny Storm/Human Torch (Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.SH) *Johnny Storm/Human Torch (2005) *Johnny Storm/Human Torch (2015) *Jim Hammond/Human Torch *Ben Grimm/The Thing *Ben Grimm/The Thing (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Ben Grimm/The Thing (Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes) *Ben Grimm/The Thing (Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.SH) *Ben Grimm/The Thing (2005) *Ben Grimm/The Thing (2015) *Theodore "Thunderbolt" Ross/Red Hulk *Theodore "Thunderbolt" Ross/Red Hulk (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Theodore "Thunderbolt" Ross/Red Hulk (Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.SH) *Jennifer Walters/She-Hulk *Jennifer Walters/She-Hulk (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Jennifer Walters/She-Hulk (Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes) *Jennifer Walters/She-Hulk (Marvel VS Capcom) *Jennifer Walters/She-Hulk (The Incredible Hulk) *Jennifer Walters/She-Hulk (Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.SH) *Betty Ross/Red She-Hulk *Betty Boss/Red She-Hulk (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Lyra/Savage She-Hulk *Rick Jones/A-Bomb *Rick Jones/A-Bomb (Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.SH) *Theodore Altman/Hulking *Yondu Udonta *Yondu Udonta (MCU) *Norrin Radd/Silver Surfer *Norrin Radd/Silver Surfer (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Norrin Radd/Silver Surfer (Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.SH) *Norrin Radd/Silver Surfer (2007) *Emma Frost *Emma Frost (Movie) *Patsy Walker/Hellcat *Greer Nelson/Tigra *Namor McKenzie/Namor The Sub-Mariner *Simon Williams/Wonder Man *Simon Williams/Wonder Man (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Black Bolt *Black Bolt (MCU) *Medusa *Medusa (MCU) *Crystal *Crystal (MCU) *Lockjaw *Lockjaw (MCU) *Triton *Triton (MCU) *Ted Sallis/Man-Thing *Bonita Juarez/Firebird *Angel Jones/Firestar *Barbara Barton/Mockingbird *Bobbi Morse/Mockingbird *Melissa Gold/Songbird *Melissa Gold/Songbird (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Josie Beller/Circuit Breaker *Maya Lopez/Echo *Sharra Neramani/Deathcry *Lyja Storm/Lyja *Daisy Johnson/Quake *Jocasta *Circe/Sersi *Shang-Chi *Colleen Wing *Jericho Drumm/Brother Voodoo *Walter Newell/Stingray *Fahnbullah Eddy/Gorilla Girl *Gilgamesh *Vance Astrovik/Justice *Deborah Fields/Debrii *Jimmy Santini/Batwing *Victoria Star/Shooting Star *Joseph Green/Gauntlet *Donyell Taylor/Night Thrasher *Suzanna Sherman/Ultragirl *Melati Kusuma/Komodo *Greg Willis/Gravity *Mark Milton/Hyperion *Mark Milton/Hyperion (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Wyatt Wingfoot *Wynona Wingfoot *Maximilian Coleridge/Shroud *Adam Brashear/Blue Marvel *Emily Guerrero/Synapse *Kevin Connor/Star Brand *Aikku Jokinen/Pod *Century *Michael O'Brien/Guardsman *Carl Walker/Force *Suzanne Endo/Cybermancer *Will Talltrees/Red Wolf *Victor Mancha *Monica Chang *Alexis The Protector *Jeffrey Mace/Patriot *Eli Bradley/Patriot *Marrina McKenzie/Marrina *Viv Vision *Nico Minoru/Sister Grimm *Billy Maximoff/Wiccan *Tommy Maximoff/Speed *Cassandra Lang/Stature *Lunella Lafayette/Moon Girl *Dane Whitman/Black Knight *Silver Sablinova/Silver Sable *Tamara Devoux/Captain Universe *Zarda Shelton/Power Princess *Zarba Shelton/Power Princess (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Kyle Richmond/Nighthawk *Kyle Richmond/Nighthawk (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Humberto Lopez/Reptil *Humberto Lopez/Reptil (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Adam Warlock *Adam Warlock (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Jacob Russoff/Werewolf by Night *Jacob Russoff/Werewolf by Night (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Jacob Russoff/Werewolf by Night (Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.SH) *Vince Marcus/Warwolf *Nina Price/Vampire by Night *Sharon Ventura/She-Thing *Talos *Howard The Duck *Howard The Duck (Movie) *Howard The Duck (MCU) *Cosmo The Spacedog *Cosmo The Spacedog (MCU) *Rescue/Pepper Potts *Rescue/Pepper Potts (MCU) *Agent J *Agent K *Young Agent K *Agent L *Agent Zed *Agent O *Young Agent O *Agent X *Agent W *Agent T *Agent AA *Agent D *Agent H *Agent Q *Agent U *Agent E *Jack Jeebs *Frank The Pug *Laura Vasquez *Griffin *Obadiah Price *Dave Lizewski *Mindy Macready *Miranda Swedlow *Samuel Frederick Keers *David Jackson Keers *Marty Eisenberg *Remembering Tommy *Big Daddy *Captain Stars and Stripes *J. Jonah Jameson *J. Jonah Jameson (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *J. Jonah Jameson (Movie) *Loki Laufeyson *Loki Laufeyson (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Loki Laufeyson (Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H) *Loki Laufeyson (MCU) *Nebula *Nebula (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Nebula (MCU) *Victor von Doom/Doctor Doom *Victor von Doom/Doctor Doom (Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects) *Victor von Doom/Doctor Doom (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Victor von Doom/Doctor Doom (Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes) *Victor von Doom/Doctor Doom (Marvel VS Capcom) *Victor Von Doom/Doctor Doom ('05) *Victor Von Doom/Doctor Doom ('15) *Anakin Skywalker *Young Anakin Skywalker *Luke Skywalker *Yoda *Yoda (Soul Calibur) *Mace Windu *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Qui-Gon Jinn *Padme Amidala *Chewbacca *Leia Organa *Han Solo *Lando Calrissian *Mara Jade Skywalker *Jyn Erso *Cassian Andor *Bodhi Rook *Chirrut Îmwe *Baze Malbus *Old Obi-Wan Kenobi *Kanan Jarrus *Erza Bridger *Hera Syndulla *Zeb Orrelios *Sabine Wren *Chopper *Agent Kallus *Wedge Antilles *Galen Marek *Galen Marek (Soul Calibur) *Rohm Kota *Juno Eclipse *Garven Dreis/Red Leader *Jon Vander/Gold Leader *Captain Rex *Commander Cody *Bail Organa *Jar Jar Binks *Young Han Solo *Young Lando Calrissian *Qi'ra *Enfys Nest *Mart Mattin *Wicket W. Warrick *Princess Kneesaa a Jari Kintaka *Latara *Teebo *Ahsoka Tano *Captain Rex *Asajj Ventress *Luminara Unduli *Shaak Ti *C-3PO, R2-D2 and BB-8 *K-2SO *L3-37 *Rey *Finn *Poe Dameron *Snap Wexley *Rose Tico *Maz Kanata *Nien Nunb *Old Han Solo *Old Luke Skywalker *Old Leia Organa *Old Lando Calrissian *Indiana Jones *Marion Ravenwood *Sallah *Marcus Brody *Willie Scott *Short Round *Henry Jones Sr. *Mutt Williams *Princess Twilight Sparkle *Princess Twilight Sparkle (Equestria Girls) *Princess Twilight Sparkle (Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks) *Princess Twilight Sparkle (Equestria Girls: Digital Series) *Sci-Twi/Human Twilight Sparkle *Sci-Twi/Human Twilight Sparkle (Equestria Girls Specials) *Sci-Twi/Human Twilight Sparkle (Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree) *Sci-Twi/Human Twilight Sparkle (Equestria Girls: Digital Series) *Sci-Twi/Human Twilight Sparkle (Equestria Girls Beach) *Sci-Twi/Human Twilight Sparkle (Equestria Girls Festival) *Fluttershy *Fluttershy (Equestria Girls) *Fluttershy (Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks) *Fluttershy (Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree) *Fluttershy (Equestria Girls: Digital Series) *Fluttershy (Equestria Girls Beach) *Fluttershy (Equestria Girls Festival) *Applejack *Applejack (Equestria Girls) *Applejack (Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks) *Applejack (Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree) *Applejack (Equestria Girls: Digital Series) *Applejack (Equestria Girls Beach) *Applejack (Equestria Girls Festival) *Rainbow Dash *Rainbow Dash (Equestria Girls) *Rainbow Dash (Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks) *Rainbow Dash (Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree) *Rainbow Dash (Equestria Girls: Digital Series) *Rainbow Dash (Equestria Girls Beach) *Rainbow Dash (Equestria Girls Festival) *Rarity *Rarity (Equestria Girls) *Rarity (Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks) *Rarity (Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree) *Rarity (Equestria Girls: Digital Series) *Rarity (Equestria Girls Beach) *Rarity (Equestria Girls Festival) *Pinkie Pie *Pinkie Pie (Equestria Girls) *Pinkie Pie (Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks) *Pinkie Pie (Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree) *Pinkie Pie (Equestria Girls: Digital Series) *Pinkie Pie (Equestria Girls Beach) *Pinkie Pie (Equestria Girls Festival) *Sunset Shimmer *Sunset Shimmer (Equestria Girls) *Sunset Shimmer (Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks) *Sunset Shimmer (Equestria Girls: Friendship Games) *Sunset Shimmer (Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree) *Sunset Shimmer (Equestria Girls: Digital Series) *Sunset Shimmer (Equestria Girls Beach) *Sunset Shimmer (Equestria Girls Festival) *Daydream Shimmer *Starlight Glimmer *Starlight Glimmer (Equestria Girls) *Starlight Glimmer (Equestria Girls: Digital Series) *Starlight Glimmer (Equestria Girls Beach) *Spike *Spike (Equestria Girls) *Flash Sentry *Flash Sentry (Equestria Girls) *Flash Sentry (Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree) *Flash Sentry (Equestria Girls: Digital Series) *Princess Celestia *Principal Celestia *Principal Celestia (Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree) *Princess Luna *Vice-Principal Luna *Vice-Principal Luna (Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree) *Princess Cadance *Dean Cadance *Shining Armor *Shining Armor (Equestria Girls) *Flurry Heart *Indigo Zap *Indigo Zap (Equestria Girls) *Sunny Flare *Sunny Flare (Equestria Girls) *Lemon Zest *Lemon Zest (Equestria Girls) *Sugarcoat *Sugarcoat (Equestria Girls) *Sour Sweet *Sour Sweet (Equestria Girls) *Snips and Snails *Snips and Snails (Equestria Girls) *The Cutie Mark Crusaders *The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Equestria Girls) *Babs Seed *Timber Spruce *Timber Spruce (Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree) *Timber Spruce (Equestria Girls: Digital Series) *Gabby *Diamond Tiara *Silver Spoon *Pipsqueak *Rumble *Button Mash *Featherweight *Tender Taps *Kettle Corn *Twist *Skeedaddle *Star Tracker *Sunburst *Sunburst (Equestria Girls) *Trixie Lulamoon *Trixie Lulamoon (Equestria Girls) *Trixie Lulamoon (Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree) *Trixie Lulamoon (Equestria Girls Beach) *Adagio Dazzle, Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze *Adagio Dazzle, Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze (Equestria Girls) *Adagio Dazzle, Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze (Equestria Girls Festival) *Big Macintosh *Big Macintosh (Equestria Girls) *Braeburn *Granny Smith *Granny Smith (Equestria Girls) *Bright Mac *Pear Butter *Grand Pear *Aunt Orange *Uncle Orange *Cheerilee *Coco Pommel *Maud Pie *Maud Pie (Equestria Girls) *Limestone Pie *Marble Pie *Mr. Cake *Mrs. Cake *Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake *Igneous Rock *Cloudy Quartz *Mr. Shy *Mrs. Shy *Zephyr Breeze *Night Light *Twilight Velvet *Bow Hothoof *Windy Whistles *Hondo Flanks *Cookie Crumbles *Sugar Belle *Night Glider *Party Favor *Moon Dancer *Double Diamond *Discord *Discord (Equestria Girls) *Ember *Soarin *Soarin (Equestria Girls) *Spitfire *Spitfire (Equestria Girls) *Chief Thunderhooves *Little Strongheart *Gilda *Zecora *Plaid Stripes *Saffron Masala *Coriander Cumin *Steel Blaze *Quibble Pants *Cheese Sandwich *Cranky Doodle *Matilda *Bulk Biceps *Tree Hugger *Coloratura *Lightning Dust *Suri Polomare *Suri Polomare (Equestria Girls) *Mare Do Well *Feather Bangs *Mayor Mare *Prince Blueblood *Photo Finish *Inky Rose *Sapphire Shores *Fancy Pants *Sassy Saddles *Flim Flam Brothers *Star Swirl The Bearded *Somnambula *Mage Meadowbrook *Flash Magnus *Rockhoof *Mistmane *Daring Do *Thorax *Smolder *Ember *Blue Bobbin *Ocellus *Silverstream *Yona *Gallus *Princess Skystar *Queen Novo *Songbird Serenade *Tempest Shadow *Capper *Captain Celaeno *Gloriosa Daisy *Gloriosa Daisy (Equestria Girls) *Juniper Montage *Juniper Montage (Equestria Girls) *Wallflower Blush *Wallflower Blush (Equestria Girls) *Vignette Valencia *Vignette Valencia (Equestria Girls) *Optimus Prime *Optimus Prime (Bayverse) *Optimus Prime (Transformers Prime) *Optimus Primal *Bumblebee *Ratchet *Ultra Magnus *Clifjumper *Bulkhead *Smokescreen *Arcee *Jazz *Grimlock *Ironhide *Hotshot *Hot Rod *Rodimus Prime *Jetfire *Zeta Prime *Drift *Skids *Mudflap *Sideswipe *Sentinel Prime *Wheeljack *Hound *Crosshairs *Springer *Blaster *Brawn *Infernal *Silverbolt *Prowl *Topspin *Twintwist *Sunstreaker *Rattrap *Cheetor *Rhinox *Conrad S. Hauser/Duke *Wallace A. Weems/Ripcord *Hershel Dalton/Heavy Duty *Shana O'Hara/Scarlett *Marvin F. Hinton/Roadblock *Snake Eyes *Jaye Burnett/Lady Jaye *Dashiell R. Faireborn/Flint *Kim Arashikage/Jinx *General Joseph Colton *Mouse *Grunt *Blythe Baxter *Minka Mark *Penny Ling *Pepper Mildred Clark *Russell Ferguson *Sunil Nevla *Vincent Alfonso "Vinnie" Terrio *Zoe Trent *Youngmee Song *Sue Patterson *Jasper Jones *Captain Roger Baxter *Mrs. Anna Twombly *Aunt Christie *Buttercream Sunday *Josh Sharp *Sugar Sprinkles *Madison *Emma Hart *Mona Autumn *Kora Dixon *Cookie *Lucky *Mr. Nut Nut *Niblet *Olaf *Sparky *Squirt *Strudel *Claudio *Cookie's family *Dolly *Dot *Kennel Kittens *Mr. Julius *Mutt *Officer Ketchum *Pepper *Ralph *Action Man *Flint *Redwolf *Natalie Poole *Knuck Williams *Jacques *RAID *Roxie McTerrier *Jade Catkin *Trip Hamston *Quincy Goatee *Edie Von Keet *Bev Gilturtle *Savannah Cheetaby *Petula Woolright *Sweetie Pom Pom *Gavin Chamelle *Mitchell Snailford *Mr. Yut *Scoot Raccoonson *Austin Goldenpup *Manny Mouser *Millie McMallard *Mayor Perrito *Captain Gilturtle *Strawberry Shortcake *Orange Blossom *Lemon Meringue *Blueberry Muffin *Raspberry Torte *Plum Pudding *Cherry Jam *Huckleberry Pie *Apple Dump *Littlefoot *Cera *Ducky and Spike *Petrie *Ruby *Chomper *Ali *Shorty *Dana and Dinah *Tricia *Hyp *Mutt and Nod *Littlefoot's Mother *Bron *Grandma Longneck *Grandpa Longneck *Daddy Topps *Tria *Mama Swimmer *Mama Flyer *Pterano *Mama Sharptooth *Papa Sharptooth *Tyson Granger *Max *Ray *Kai *Daichi *Kenny *Hilary *Lee Wong *Mariah *Gingka *Kenta *Madoka *Benkei *Kyoya *Yu *Hyoma *Tsubasa *Hikaru *Shobu Kirafuda *Mimi Tasogare *Kyoshiro Kokujo *Shori Kirafuda *Rekuta Kadoko *Sayuki Manaka *George Kamamoto *Knight *Extreme Bucketman *Hakuoh *Jamira *Ray Pierce Okamoto *Allie Underhill *Gabe Wallace *Nate Adams *Sabrina Spellman *Zelda Spellman *Hilda Spellman *Salem Saberhagen *Harvey Kinkle *Jessie *Harvey *Veralupa *Londa and Zonda *Jake Armstrong/Stretch *Nathan Park/Wingspan *Ricardo Perez/Omni-Mass *Riya Dashti/Blindstrike *Dr. Racine Cleo/Dr. C *Mr. Potato Head (Mr. Potato Head) *Mrs. Potato Head (Mr. Potato Head) *Hungry Hungry Hippo *Mr. Monopoly/Uncle Pennybags *Frankie Stein *Clawdeen Wolf *Draculaura *Lagoona Blue *Cleo de Nile *Deuce Gorgon *Ghoulia Yelps *Gil *Heath Burns *Gigi Grant *Rochelle Goyle *Mr. Lou Zarr *Clawd Wolf *Slow-Moe *Toralei Stripe *Abbey Bominable *Elle Eedee *Hoodude Voodoo *Catrine DeMew *Venus Flytrap *Howleen Wolf *Spectra Vondergeist *Skelita Calaveras *Garrott DuRoque *Operetta *Jinafire Long *Scarah Screams *Catty Noir *Twyla *Jackson Jekyll *Holt Hyde *Elissabat *Kjersti Trollson *Viperine Gorgon *Robecca Steam *Luna Mothews *Porter "Paintergeist" Geiss *Astranova *Cleo de Nile *Operetta *HooDude *Gory Fangtell *Honey Swamp *Kiyomi Haunterly *Avea Trotter *Batsy Claro *Bonita Femur *C.A. Cupid *Invisi Billy *Isi Dawndancer *Jane Boolittle *Lorna McNessie *Marisol Coxi *Headless Headmistress Bloodgood *Manny Taur *Bruce Wayne/Batman *Bruce Wayne/Batman (Classic) *Bruce Wayne/Batman (40s) *Bruce Wayne/Batman (60s) *Bruce Wayne/Batman (1989 & Returns) *Bruce Wayne/Batman (Batman Forever) *Bruce Wayne/Batman (Batman and Robin) *Bruce Wayne/Batman (The Dark Knight Trilogy) *Bruce Wayne/Batman (The New Scooby-Doo Movies) *Bruce Wayne/Batman (Super Friends) *Bruce Wayne/Batman (DC Animated Universe) *Bruce Wayne/Batman (Batman Beyond) *Bruce Wayne/Batman (Justice Lords) *Bruce Wayne/Batman (Batman: Dark Tomorrow) *Bruce Wayne/Batman (The Batman) *Bruce Wayne/Batman (Teen Titans) *Bruce Wayne/Batman (Justice League Heroes) *Bruce Wayne/Batman (Justice League The New Frontier) *Bruce Wayne/Batman (Batman Gotham Knight) *Bruce Wayne/Batman (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Bruce Wayne/Batman (Bat-Manga) *Bruce Wayne/Batman (Superman/Batman: Public Enemies) *Bruce Wayne/Batman (Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths) *Bruce Wayne/Batman (Under The Red Hood) *Bruce Wayne/Batman (Batman Black and White) *Bruce Wayne/Batman (Superman: Red Son) *Bruce Wayne/Batman (DC Super Friends) *Bruce Wayne/Batman (Young Justice) *Bruce Wayne/Batman (Batman of Shanghai) *Bruce Wayne/Batman (Beware the Batman) *Bruce Wayne/Batman (Superman/Batman: Apocalypse) *Bruce Wayne/Batman (Batman: Year One) *Bruce Wayne/Batman (DC Universe Online) *Bruce Wayne/Batman (Justice League: Doom) *Bruce Wayne/Batman (The Dark Knight Returns) *Bruce Wayne/Batman (Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox) *Bruce Wayne/Batman (Justice League: War) *Bruce Wayne/Batman (JLA Adventures: Trapped In Time) *Bruce Wayne/Batman (Batman Unlimited) *Bruce Wayne/Batman (Soul Hunters) *Bruce Wayne/Batman (Infinite Crisis) *Bruce Wayne/Batman (Batman: The Telltale Series) *Bruce Wayne/Batman (Justice League Action) *Bruce Wayne/Batman (Batman: The Killing Joke) *Bruce Wayne/Batman (Batman: Gotham By Gaslight) *Bruce Wayne/Batman (Batman Ninja) *Bruce Wayne/Batman (Batman and TMNT) *Bruce Wayne/Batman (Harley Quinn) *Bruce Wayne/Batman (Arkhamverse) *Bruce Wayne/Batman (Titans) *Bruce Wayne/Batman (DCEU) *Bruce Wayne/Batman (Gotham) *Bruce Wayne/Batman (Injustice: Gods Among Us) *Bruce Wayne/Batman (Injustice) *Bruce Wayne/Batman (Mortal Kombat VS DC Universe) *Bruce Wayne/Yellow Lantern *Bruce Wayne/White Lantern *Tiano/Batman of Zur-En-Arrh *Tiano/Batman of Zur-En-Arrh (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Wang Baixi/Batman of China *Batman (DC One Million) *Dick Grayson/Robin *Dick Grayson/Robin (40s) *Dick Grayson/Robin (60s) *Dick Grayson/Robin (Tim Burton) *Dick Grayson/Robin (DC Animated Universe) *Dick Grayson/Robin (The Batman) *Dick Grayson/Robin (Teen Titans) *Dick Grayson/Robin (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Dick Grayson/Robin (Young Justice) *Dick Grayson/Robin (Arkhamverse) *Dick Grayson/Robin (Titans) *Dick Grayson/Nightwing *Dick Grayson/Nightwing (DC Animated Universe) *Dick Grayson/Nightwing (The Batman) *Dick Grayson/Nightwing (Teen Titans) *Dick Grayson/Nightwing (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Dick Grayson/Nightwing (Under The Red Hood) *Dick Grayson/Nightwing (Young Justice) *Dick Grayson/Nightwing (Son of Batman) *Dick Grayson/Nightwing (Batman Unlimited) *Dick Grayson/Nightwing (Batman Ninja) *Dick Grayson/Nightwing (Arkhamverse) *Dick Grayson/Nightwing (Injustice: Gods Among Us) *Dick Grayson/Batman *Dick Grayson/Batman (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *John Grayson/Robin *Tim Drake/Robin *Tim Drake/Robin (DC Animated Universe) *Tim Drake/Robin (Young Justice) *Tim Drake/Red Robin *Tim Drake/Red Robin (Batman Unlimited) *Tim Drake/Red Robin (Batman Ninja) *Tim Drake/Red Robin (Arkhamverse) *Tim Drake/Batman *Jason Todd/Robin *Jason Todd/Robin (Under The Red Hood) *Jason Todd/Robin (Young Justice) *Jason Todd/Robin (Titans) *Jason Todd/Red Hood *Jason Todd/Red Hood (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Jason Todd/Red Hood (Under The Red Hood) *Jason Todd/Red Hood (Batman Ninja) *Jason Todd/Red Hood (Arkhamverse) *Jason Todd/Red Hood (Injustice) *Jason Todd/Arkham Knight *Jason Todd/Arkham Knight (Arkhamverse) *Damian Wayne/Robin *Damian Wayne/Robin (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Damian Wayne/Robin (Son of Batman) *Damian Wayne/Robin (Batman Unlimited) *Damian Wayne/Robin (Batman Ninja) *Damian Wayne/Robin (Batman and TMNT) *Damian Wayne/Robin (Injustice) *Damian Wayne/Nightwing *Damian Wayne/Nightwing (Injustice) *Damian Wayne/Batman *Damian Wayne/Batman (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Terry McGinnis/Batman Beyond *Thomas Wayne/Batman *Barbara Gordon/Batgirl *Barbara Gordon/Batgirl (60s) *Barbara Gordon/Batgirl (Tim Burton) *Barbara Gordon/Batgirl (DC Animated Universe) *Barbara Gordon/Batgirl (The Batman) *Barbara Gordon/Batgirl (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Barbara Gordon/Batgirl (Young Justice) *Barbara Gordon/Batgirl (DC Super Hero Girls) *Barbara Gordon/Batgirl (Batman: The Killing Joke) *Barbara Gordon/Batgirl (Batman: Gotham By Gaslight) *Barbara Gordon/Batgirl (Batman and TMNT) *Barbara Gordon/Batgirl (Injustice) *Barbara Gordon/Batgirl (Arkhamverse) *Barbara Gordon/Batwoman *Barbara Gordon/Oracle *Barbara Gordon/Oracle (The Batman) *Barbara Gordon/Oracle (Young Justice) *Barbara Gordon/Oracle (Beware The Batman) *Barbara Gordon/Oracle (Batman: The Killing Joke) *Barbara Gordon/Oracle (Arkhamverse) *Cassandra Cain/Batgirl *Cassandra Cain/Batgirl (DCEU) *Cassandra Cain/Blackbat *Katherine Kane/Batwoman *Katherine Kane/Batwoman (DC Animated Universe) *Katherine Kane/Batwoman (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Katherine Kane/Batwoman (Young Justice) *Katherine Kane/Batwoman (Batman: Bad Blood) *Katherine Kane/Batwoman (Arrowverse) *Luke Fox/Batwing *Carrie Kelly/Robin *Carrie Kelly/Robin (DC Animated Universe) *Carrie Kelly/Robin (The Dark Knight Returns) *Duke Thomas/Robin *Duke Thomas/Red Robin *Riko Sheridan/Robin *Ace The Bat-Hound *Ace The Bat-Hound (DC Animated Universe) *Ace The Bat-Hound (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Ace The Bat-Hound (DC Super Hero Girls) *Ace The Bat-Hound (Justice League Action) *Selina Kyle/Catwoman *Selina Kyle/Catwoman (60s) *Selina Kyle/Catwoman (Eartha Kitt) *Selina Kyle/Catwoman (Tim Burton) *Selina Kyle/Catwoman (The Dark Knight Rises) *Selina Kyle/Catwoman (DC Animated Universe) *Selina Kyle/Catwoman (The Batman) *Selina Kyle/Catwoman (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Selina Kyle/Catwoman (DC Super Hero Girls) *Selina Kyle/Catwoman (Batman: The Telltale Series) *Selina Kyle/Catwoman (Batman: Gotham By Gaslight) *Selina Kyle/Catwoman (Batman Ninja) *Selina Kyle/Catwoman (Batman: Hush) *Selina Kyle/Catwoman (Arkhamverse) *Selina Kyle/Catwoman (Gotham) *Selina Kyle/Catwoman (Injustice: God Among Us) *Selina Kyle/Catwoman (Injustice) *Selina Kyle/Catwoman (Mortal Kombat VS DC Universe) *Jean-Paul Valley/Azrael *Jean-Paul Valley/Azrael (Arkhamverse) *Jean-Paul Valley/Azrael (Gotham) *Jean-Paul Valley/Azrael-Batman *Michael Lane/Azrael *Michael Lane/Azrael (Arkhamverse) *Bette Kane/Flamebird *Stephanie Brown/Robin *Stephanie Brown/Spoiler *Stephanie Brown/Batgirl *Cyril Sheldrake/Squire *El Gaucho *El Gaucho (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *The Musketeer *The Musketeer (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *The Dark Ranger *The Dark Ranger (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Bat-Mite *Bat-Mite (DC Animated Universe) *Bat-Mite (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Jack Ryder/The Creeper *Jack Ryder/The Creeper (DC Animated Universe) *Jack Ryder/The Creeper (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Ethan Bennett/Clayface *Sandra Woosan/Lady Shiva *Sandra Woosan/Lady Shiva (Young Justice) *Sandra Woosan/Lady Shiva (Beware the Batman) *Sandra Woosan/Lady Shiva (Batman: Hush) *Sandra Woosan/Lady Shiva (DC Super Hero Girls) *Sandra Woosan/Lady Shiva (Arkhamverse) *Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn *Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn (60s) *Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn (DC Animated Universe) *Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn (The Batman) *Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn (DC Super Hero Girls) *Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn (Batman: The Telltale Series) *Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn (Justice League Action) *Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn (Batman Ninja) *Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn (Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay) *Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn (Batman and TMNT) *Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn (Harley Quinn) *Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn (Arkhamverse) *Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn (Gotham) *Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn (DCEU) *Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn (Injustice: Gods Among Us) *Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn (Injustice) *Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy *Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy (60s) *Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy (Tim Burton) *Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy (DC Animated Universe) *Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy (The Batman) *Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy (Young Justice) *Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy (DC Super Hero Girls) *Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy (Justice League Action) *Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy (Batman: Gotham By Gaslight) *Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy (Batman Ninja) *Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy (Batman: Hush) *Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy (Batman and TMNT) *Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy (Harley Quinn) *Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy (Arkhamverse) *Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy (Gotham) *Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy (Injustice) *Talia al Ghul *Talia al Ghul (60s) *Talia al Ghul (Dark Knight Trilogy) *Talia al Ghul (DC Animated Universe) *Talia al Ghul (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Talia al Ghul (Young Justice) *Talia al Ghul (Son of Batman) *Talia al Ghul (Arkhamverse) *Talia al Ghul (Arrowverse) *Kirk Langstrom/Man-Bat *Kirk Langstrom/Man-Bat (DC Animated Universe) *Kirk Langstrom/Man-Bat (The Batman) *Kirk Langstrom/Man-Bat (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Kirk Langstrom/Man-Bat (Beware the Batman) *Kirk Langstrom/Man-Bat (Batman Unlimited) *Kirk Langstrom/Man-Bat (Arkhamverse) *Floyd Lawton/Deadshot *Floyd Lawton/Deadshot (DC Animated Universe) *Floyd Lawton/Deadshot (Batman Anime) *Floyd Lawton/Deadshot (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Floyd Lawton/Deadshot (Batman: The Telltale Series) *Floyd Lawton/Deadshot (Justice League Action) *Floyd Lawton/Deadshot (Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay) *Floyd Lawton/Deadshot (Arkhamverse) *Floyd Lawton/Deadshot (DCEU) *Floyd Lawton/Deadshot (Injustice) *Waylon Jones/Killer Croc *Waylon Jones/Killer Croc (DC Animated Universe) *Waylon Jones/Killer Croc (The Batman) *Waylon Jones/Killer Croc (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Waylon Jones/Killer Croc (Beware the Batman) *Waylon Jones/Killer Croc (Batman Unlimited) *Waylon Jones/Killer Croc (DC Super Hero Girls) *Waylon Jones/Killer Croc (Arkhamverse) *Waylon Jones/Killer Croc (DCEU) *Waylon Jones/Killer Croc (Injustice) *George Harkness/Captain Bommerang *George Harkness/Captain Bommerang (DC Animated Universe) *George Harkness/Captain Bommerang (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *George Harkness/Captain Bommerang (Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay) *George Harkness/Captain Bommerang (DCEU) *George Harkness/Captain Bommerang (Arrowverse) *George Harkness/Captain Bommerang (Arkhamverse) *Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman *Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman (Classic) *Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman (George Reeves) *Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman (Christopher Reeve) *Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman (Smallville) *Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman (Superman Returns) *Kal-El.Clark Kent/Superman (Super Friends) *Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman (Superman 1988) *Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman (DC Animated Universe) *Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman (Batman Beyond) *Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman (Justice Lords) *Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman (Superman: The Man of Steel) *Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman (The Batman) *Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman (Krypto The Superdog) *Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman (Legion of Super Heroes) *Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman (Superman: Doomsday) *Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman (Justice League The New Frontier) *Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman (Batman Black and White) *Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman (Superman: Red Son) *Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman (DC Super Friends) *Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman (Superman/Batman: Public Enemies) *Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman (Young Justice) *Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman (Justice League: Crisis o Two Earths) *Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman (Superman/Batman: Apocalypse) *Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman (Super Best Friends Forever) *Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman (All-Star Superman) *Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman (Justice League: Doom) *Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman (Superman VS The Elite) *Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman (The Dark Knight Returns) *Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman (Superman: Unbound) *Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman (Justice League Heroes) *Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman (DC Universe Online) *Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman (Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox) *Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman (JLA Adventures: Trapped In Time) *Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman (Justice League: War) *Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman (Infinite Crisis) *Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman (Justice League Action) *Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman (Injustice: Gods Among Us) *Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman (Injustice) *Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman (Mortal Kombat VS DC Universe) *Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman (Arrowverse) *Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman (DCEU) *Kal-El/Clark Kent/White Lantern *Kal Kent/Superman *Val-Zod/Superman *Kong Kenan/Superman of China *David Connor/Eradicator *David Connor/Eradicator (Reign of the Supermen) *Kon-El/Conner Kent/Superboy *Kon-El/Conner Kent/Superboy (Smallville) *Kon-El/Conner Kent/Superboy (Young Justice) *Kon-El/Conner Kent/Superboy (Reign of the Supermen) *Kon-El/Conner Kent/Superboy (Titans) *Kon-El/Conner Kent/White Lantern *Kon-El/Superman *Jonathan Kent/Superboy *Superboy-Prime *Kara Zor-El/Kara Danvers/Supergirl *Kara Zor-El/Kara Danvers/Supergirl (DC Animated Universe) *Kara Zor-El/Kara Danvers/Supergirl (Super Best Friends Forever) *Kara Zor-El/Kara Danvers/Supergirl (DC Super Hero Girls) *Kara Zor-El/Kara Danvers/Supergirl (Justice League Action) *Kara Zor-El/Kara Danvers/Supergirl (Smallville) *Kara Zor-El/Kara Danvers/Supergirl (Injustice) *Kara Zor-El/Kara Danvers/Supergirl (Arrowverse) *Kara Zor-El/Kara Danvers/Red Lantern *Linda Danvers/Supergirl *Matrix/Supergirl *Laurel Gand/Supergirl *Ariella Kent/Supergirl *Kara Kent/Supergirl *Lara Kent/Supergirl *Cir-El/Supergirl *Kara Starikov/Supergirl *Lana Lang *Lana Lang (Smallville) *Lana Lang/Superwoman *Lois Lane *Lois Lane (DC Animated Universe) *Lois Lane (The Batman) *Lois Lane (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Lois Lane (Young Justice) *Lois Lane (Justice League: War) *Lois Lane (DC Super Hero Girls) *Lois Lane (Justice League Action) *Lois Lane (Superman Returns) *Lois Lane (DCEU) *Lois Lane/Superwoman *Kieran Dox/Superlad *Chris Kent/Nightwing *Karen Starr/Power Girl *Karen Starr/Power Girl (DC Animated Universe) *Karen Starr/Power Girl (Injustice) *Krypto The Super-Dog *Krypto The Super-Dog (DC Animated Universe) *Krypto The Super-Dog (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Krypto The Super-Dog (DC Super Hero Girls) *Krypto The Super-Dog (Justice League Action) *Streaky The Supercat *Streaky The Supercat (DC Animated Universe) *Streaky The Supercat (Justice League Action) *Lex Luthor *Lex Luthor (Smallville) *Lex Luthor (DC Animated Universe) *Lex Luthor (Krypto The Superdog) *Lex Luthor (The Batman) *Lex Luthor (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Lex Luthor (Young Justice) *Lex Luthor (Justice League Action) *Lex Luthor (Injustice: Gods Among Us) *Lex Luthor (Injustice) *Lex Luthor (Mortal Kombat VS DC Universe) *Lex Luthor (Superman Returns) *Lex Luthor (DCEU) *Lex Luthor/Superman *Princess Diana/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman *Princess Diana/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman (Lynda Carter) *Princess Diana/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman (DC Animated Universe) *Princess Diana/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman (Justice Lords) *Princess Diana/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Princess Diana/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman (Young Justice) *Princess Diana/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman (Justice League: War) *Princess Diana/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman (DC Super Hero Girls) *Princess Diana/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman (Justice League Action) *Princess Diana/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman (Injustice: Gods Among Us) *Princess Diana/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman (Injustice) *Princess Diana/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman (Mortal Kombat VS DC Universe) *Princess Diana/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman (DCEU) *Princess Diana/Diana Prince/Violet Lantern *Princess Diana/Diana Prince/White Lantern *Nubia/Wonder Woman *Orana/Wonder Woman *Artemis/Wonder Woman *Peng Deilan/Wonder Woman of China *Wonder Woman (DC One Million) *Lilith Clay/Omen *Big Barda *Big Barda (DC Animated Universe) *Big Barda (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) *Big Barda (DC Super Hero Girls) *Big Barda (Justice Leage Action) *Barbara Minerva/Cheetah *Barbara Minerva/Cheetah (DC Animated Universe) *Barbara Minerva/Cheetah (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Barbara Minerva/Cheetah (Young Justice) *Barbara Minerva/Cheetah (Batman Unlimited) *Barbara Minerva/Cheetah (DC Super Hero Girls) *Barbara Minerva/Cheetah (Justice League Action) *Barbara Minerva/Cheetah (Injustice) *Jay Garrick/The Flash *Jay Garrick/The Flash (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Jay Garrick/The Flash (Young Justice) *Jay Garrick/The Flash (Injustice) *Jay Garrick/The Flash (Arrowverse) *Barry Allen/The Flash *Barry Allen/The Flash (The Batman) *Barry Allen/The Flash (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Barry Allen/The Flash (Young Justice) *Barry Allen/The Flash (Justice League: War) *Barry Allen/The Flash (Batman Unlimited) *Barry Allen/The Flash (DC Super Hero Girls) *Barry Allen/The Flash (Justice League Action) *Barry Allen/The Flash (Injustice: Gods Among Us) *Barry Allen/The Flash (Injustice) *Barry Allen/The Flash (Mortal Kombat VS DC Universe) *Barry Allen/The Flash (Arrowverse) *Barry Allen/The Flash (DCEU) *Barry Allen/Blue Lantern *Barry Allen/White Lantern *John Fox/The Flash *Blaine Allen/The Flash *Sela Allen/The Flash *Avery Ho/The Flash of China *Bart Allen/Impulse *Bart Allen/Impulse (Young Justice) *Bart Allen/Kid Flash *Bart Allen/Kid Flash (Young Justice) *Bart Allen/The Flash *Bart Allen/White Lantern *Wally West/Kid Flash *Wally West/Kid Flash (Teen Titans) *Wally West/Kid Flash (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Wally West/Kid Flash (Young Justice) *Wally West/Kid Flash (Teen Titans: The Judas Contact) *Wally West/The Flash *Wally West/The Flash (DC Animated Universe) *Wally West II/Kid Flash *Wally West II/The Flash *August Hart/Godspeed *August Hart/Godspeed (Arrowverse) *Jesse Chambers/Jesse Quick *Jesse Chambers/Lady Flash *Jason West *Iris West/Impulse *Oliver Queen/Green Arrow *Oliver Queen/Green Arrow (DC Animated Universe) *Oliver Queen/Green Arrow (The Batman) *Oliver Queen/Green Arrow (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Oliver Queen/Green Arrow (Young Justice) *Oliver Queen/Green Arrow (Batman Unlimited) *Oliver Queen/Green Arrow (Justice League Action) *Oliver Queen/Green Arrow (Injustice: Gods Among Us) *Oliver Queen/Green Arrow (Injustice) *Oliver Queen/Green Arrow (Smallville) *Oliver Queen/Green Arrow (Arrowverse) *Oliver Queen/White Lantern *Connor Hawke/Green Arrow *Dinah Drake/Black Canary *Dinah Drake/Black Canary (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Dinah Lance/Black Canary *Dinah Lance/Black Canary (DC Animated Universe) *Dinah Lance/Black Canary (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Dinah Lance/Black Canary (Young Justice) *Dinah Lance/Black Canary (Injustice) *Dinah Lance/Black Canary (Arrowverse) *Dinah Lance/Black Canary (DCEU) *Laurel Lance/Black Canary *Sara Lance/White Canary *Arthur Curry/Aquaman *Arthur Curry/Aquaman (DC Animated Universe) *Arthur Curry/Aquaman (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Arthur Curry/Aquaman (Young Justice) *Arthur Curry/Aquaman (Justice League: Thorne of Atlantis) *Arthur Curry/Aquaman (Injustice: Gods Among Us) *Arthur Curry/Aquaman (Injustice) *Arthur Curry/Aquaman (DCEU) *Mera/Aquawoman *Mera/Aquawoman (DC Animated Universe) *Mera/Aquawoman (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Mera/Aquawoman (Young Justice) *Mera/Aquawoman (Justice League: Thorne of Atlantis) *Mera/Aquawoman (DC Super Hero Girls) *Mara/Aquawoman (DCEU) *Lorena Marquez/Aquawoman *Kaldur'ahm/Aqualad *Kaldur'ahm/Aqualad (Young Justice) *Garth/Aqualad *Garth/Aqualad (Teen Titans) *Garth/Aqualad (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Garth/Tempest *Garth/Tempest (Young Justice) *Marina/Aquagirl *Marina/Aquagirl (DC Animated Universe) *Tula/Aquagirl *Artemis Crock/Tigress *Artemis Crock/Tigress (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Artemis Crock/Tigress (Young Justice) *Artemis Crock/Tigress (DC Super Hero Girls) *Artemis Crock/Tigress (Gotham) *Roy Harper/Speedy *Roy Harper/Speedy (DC Animated Universe) *Roy Harper/Speedy (Teen Titans) *Roy Harper/Speedy (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Roy Harper/Speedy (Young Justice) *Roy Harper/Speedy (Teen Titans: The Judas Contact) *Roy Harper/Red Arrow *Roy Harper/Red Arrow (Young Justice) *Roy Harper/Red Arrow (Arrowverse) *Roy Harper/Arsenal *Roy Harper/Arsenal (Young Justice) *Thea Queen/Arsenal *Mia Dearden/Speedy *Raquel Ervin/Rocket *Lian Harper/Red Arrow *Emiko Queen/Arrowette *Cassie King/Arrowette *Cassie Sandsmark/Wonder Girl *Cassie Sandsmark/Wonder Girl (Young Justice) *Cassie Sandsmark/Wonder Woman *Donna Troy/Wonder Girl *Donna Troy/Wonder Girl (Titans) *Donna Troy/Wonder Woman *Donna Troy/Troia *Donna Troy/White Lantern *Virgil Hawkins/Static *Virgil Hawkins/Static (DC Animated Universe) *Virgil Hawkins/Static (Young Justice) *Richard Foley/Gear *Shenice Vale/She-Bang *Adam Evans/Rubberband Man *Nina Crocker/Timezone *Morris Grant/Soul Power *Phillip Rollins/Sparky *Anansi *Gail/Nightingale *Paula Crock/Huntress *Helena Bertinelli/Huntress *Helena Bertinelli/Huntress (DC Animated Universe) *Helena Bertinelli/Huntress (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Helena Bertinelli/Huntress (Young Justice) *Helena Bertinelli/Huntress (DCEU) *Helena Wayne/Robin *Helena Wayne/Huntress *Dan Garret/Blue Beetle *Dan Garret/Blue Beetle (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Ted Kord/Blue Beetle *Ted Kord/Blue Beetle (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Jaime Reyes/Blue Beetle *Jaime Reyes/Blue Beetle (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Jaime Reyes/Blue Beetle (Young Justice) *Jaime Reyes/Blue Beetle (Justice League Action) *Jaime Reyes/Blue Beetle (Teen Titans: The Judas Contact) *Jaime Reyes/Blue Beetle (Injustice) *Jason Rusch/Ronnie Raymond/Firestorm *Jason Rusch/Ronnie Raymond/Firestorm (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Jason Rusch/Ronnie Raymond/Firestorm (Injustice) *Jason Rusch/Ronnie Raymond/Firestorm (Justice League Action) *Jason Rusch/Ronnie Raymond/Firestorm (Arrowverse) *Caitlin Snow/Frost *Caitlin Snow/Frost (Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay) *Caltlin Snow/Frost (DC Super Hero Girls) *Caitlin Snow/Frost (Justice League Action) *Michael Jon Carter/Booster Gold *Michael Jon Carter/Booster Gold (DC Animated Universe) *Michael Jon Carter/Booster Gold (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Michael Jon Carter/Booster Gold (Justice League Action) *Patrick O'Brian/Plastic Man *Patrick O'Brian/Plastic Man (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Patrick O'Brian/Plastic Man (Young Justice) *Patrick O'Brian/Plastic Man (Justice League Action) *Ralph Dibny/Elongated Man *Ralph Dibny/Elongated Man (DC Animated Universe) *Ralph Dibny/Elongated Man (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Karen Beecher-Duncan/Bumblebee *Karen Beecher-Duncan/Bumblebee (Teen Titans) *Karen Beecher-Duncan/Bumblebee (Young Justice) *Karen Beecher-Duncan/Bumblebee (Teen Titans: The Judas Contact) *Karen Beecher-Duncan/Bumblebee (DC Super Hero Girls) *Ray Palmer/The Atom *Ray Palmer/The Atom (DC Animated Universe) *Ray Palmer/The Atom (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Ray Palmer/The Atom (Young Justice) *Ray Palmer/The Atom (Justice League Action) *Ray Palmer/Indigo Lantern *Ryan Choi/The Atom *Ryan Choi/The Atom (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Ryan Choi/The Atom (Injustice) *John Constantine *John Constantine (Justice League Action) *John Constantine (Justice League Dark) *John Constantine (Arrowverse) *Jason Blood/Etrigan The Demon *Jason Blood/Etrigan The Demon (DC Animated Universe) *Jason Blood/Etrigan The Demon (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Jason Blood/Etrigan The Demon (Justice League Action) *Jason Blood/Etrigan The Demon (Justice League Dark) *Boston Brand/Deadman *Boston Brand/Deadman (DC Animated Universe) *Boston Brand/Deadman (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Boston Brand/Deadman (Justice League Dark) *Jim Corrigan/The Spectre *Jim Corrigan/The Spectre (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Phantom Stranger *Phantom Stranger (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) *Greg Saunders/Vigilante *Greg Saunders/Vigilante (DC Animated Universe) *Greg Saunders/Vigilante (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Billy Batson/Captain Marvel/Shazam *Billy Batson/Captain Marvel/Shazam (DC Animated Universe) *Billy Batson/Captain Marvel/Shazam (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Billy Batson/Captain Marvel/Shazam (Young Justice) *Billy Batson/Captain Marvel/Shazam (Justice League Action) *Billy Batson/Captain Marvel/Shazam (Justice League: War) *Billy Batson/Captain Marvel/Shazam (Injustice: Gods Among Us) *Billy Batson/Captain Marvel/Shazam (Injustice) *Billy Batson/Captain Marvel/Shazam (Mortal Kombat VS DC Universe) *Billy Batson/Captain Marvel/Shazam (DCEU) *Mary Batson/Mary Shazam *Mary Batson/Mary Shazam (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Mary Batson/Mary Shazam (DCEU) *Freddy Freeman/Captain Marvel Jr./Shazam Jr. *Freddy Freeman/Captain Marvel Jr./Shazam Jr. (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Freddy Freeman/Captain Marvel Jr./Shazam Jr. (DCEU) *Freddy Freeman/Captain Marvel/Shazam *Zatara *Zatara (DC Animated Universe) *Zatara (Young Justice) *Zatanna Zatara/Zatanna *Zatanna Zatara/Zatanna (DC Animated Universe) *Zatanna Zatara/Zatanna (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Zatanna Zatara/Zatanna (Young Justice) *Zatanna Zatara/Zatanna (Justice League Action) *Zatanna Zatara/Zatanna (Justice League Dark) *Zatanna Zatara/Zatanna (Injustice) *Katar Hol/Hawkman *Katar Hol/Hawkman (DC Animated Universe) *Katar Hol/Hawkman (The Batman) *Kater Hol/Hawkman (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Katar Hol/Hawkman (Young Justice) *Katar Hol/Hawkman (Justice League Action) *Katar Hol/Hawkman (Justice League Dark) *Katar Hol/Hawkman (Smallville) *Kendra Saunders/Hawkgirl *Kendra Saunders/Hawkgirl (DC Super Hero Girls) *Kendra Saunders/Hawkgirl (Injustice) *Lady Blackhawk *Shayera Hol/Hawkgirl *Shayera Hol/Hawkgirl (DC Animated Universe) *Shayera Hol/Hawkgirl (Justice Lords) *Shayera Hol/Hawkgirl (Injustice: Gods Among Us) *Shayera Hol/Hawkwoman *Shayera Hol/Hawkwoman (Young Justice) *Kent Nelson/Doctor Fate *Kent Nelson/Doctor Fate (DC Animated Universe) *Kent Nelson/Doctor Fate (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Kent Nelson/Doctor Fate (Justice League Action) *Kent Nelson/Doctor Fate (Smallville) *Kent Nelson/Doctor Fate (Arrowverse) *Kent Nelson/Doctor Fate (Injustice) *Hector Hall/Doctor Fate *J'onn J'onzz/John Jones/Martian Manhunter *J'onn J'onzz/John Jones/Martian Manhunter (DC Animated Universe) *J'onn J'onzz/John Jones/Martian Manhunter (Justice Lords) *J'onn J'onzz/John Jones/Martian Manhunter (The Batman) *J'onn J'onzz/John Jones/Martian Manhunter (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *J'onn J'onzz/John Jones/Martian Manhunter (Young Justice) *J'onn J'onzz/John Jones/Martian Manhunter (Justice League Action) *J'onn J'onzz/John Jones/Martian Manhunter (Justice League Dark) *J'onn J'onzz/John Jones/Martian Manhunter (Smallville) *J'onn J'onzz/John Jones/Martian Manhunter (Injustice) *J'onn J'onzz/John Jones/Martian Manhunter (Arrowverse) *M'gann M'orzz/Megan Morse/Miss Martian *M'gann M'orzz/Megan Morse/Miss Martian (DC Animated Universe) *M'gann M'orzz/Megan Morse/Miss Martian (Young Justice) *M'gann M'orzz/Megan Morse/Miss Martian (DC Super Hero Girls) *Alan Scott/Green Lantern *Alan Scott/Green Lantern (DC Animated Universe) *Alan Scott/Green Lantern (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Hal Jordan/Green Lantern *Hal Jordan/Green Lantern (DC Animated Universe) *Hal Jordan/Green Lantern (Duck Dodgers) *Hal Jordan/Green Lantern (The Batman) *Hal Jordan/Green Lantern (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Hal Jordan/Green Lantern (Young Justice) *Hal Jordan/Green Lantern (Green Lantern: Animated Series) *Hal Jordan/Green Lantern (DC Super Hero Girls) *Hal Jordan/Green Lantern (Justice League Action) *Hal Jordan/Green Lantern (Justice League: War) *Hal Jordan/Green Lantern (Injustice: Gods Among Us) *Hal Jordan/Green Lantern (Injustice) *Hal Jordan/Green Lantern (Mortal Kombat VS DC Universe) *Hal Jordan/Green Lantern (Ryan Reynolds) *Hal Jordan/Red Lantern *Hal Jordan/Yellow Lantern *Hal Jordan/Yellow Lantern (Injustice) *Hal Jordan/Blue Lantern *Guy Gardner/Green Lantern *Guy Gardner/Green Lantern (DC Animated Universe) *Guy Gardner/Green Lantern (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Guy Gardner/Green Lantern (Young Justice) *Guy Gardner/Green Lantern (Green Lantern: Animated Series) *Guy Gardner/Blue Lantern *John Stewart/Green Lantern *John Stewart/Green Lantern (DC Animated Universe) *John Stewart/Green Lantern (Justice Lords) *John Stewart/Green Lantern (Young Justice) *John Stewart/Green Lantern (Justice League Dark) *John Stewart/Green Lantern (Injustice: Gods Among Us) *John Stewart/Green Lantern (Injustice) *John Stewart/Indigo Lantern *Jennifer-Lynn Hayden/Green Lantern *Simon Baz/Green Lantern *Simon Baz/Green Lantern (DC Animated Universe) *Jediah Caul/Green Lantern *Milagro Reyes/Green Lantern *Kai-Ro/Green Lantern *Kai-Ro/Green Lantern (DC Animated Universe) *Gil Broome/Steam Lantern *Jessica Cruz/Green Lantern *Jessica Cruz/Green Lantern (DC Animated Universe) *Jessica Cruz/Green Lantern (DC Super Hero Girls) *Duck Dodgers/Green Loontern *Carol Ferris/Star Sapphire *Carol Ferris/Star Sapphire (DC Animated Universe) *Carol Ferris/Star Sapphire (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Carol Ferris/Star Sapphire (Young Justice) *Carol Ferris/Star Sapphire (DC Super Hero Girls) *Iroque/Indigo-1 *Rex Mason/Metamorpho *Rex Mason/Metamorpho (DC Animated Universe) *Rex Mason/Metamorpho (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Rex Mason/Metamorpho (Beware The Batman) *Rex Stewart/Warhawk *Rex Stewart/Warhawk (DC Animated Universe) *Jefferson Pierce/Black Lightning *Jefferson Pierce/Black Lightning (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Jefferson Pierce/Black Lightning (Young Justice) *Jefferson Pierce/Black Lightning (Injustice) *Jefferson Pierce/Black Lightning (Arrowverse) *Alec Holland/Swamp Thing *Alec Holland/Swamp Thing (DC Animated Universe) *Alec Holland/Swamp Thing (Justice League Action) *Alec Holland/Swamp Thing (Justice League Dark) *Alec Holland/Swamp Thing (Injustice) *Alec Holland/White Lantern *Michael Holt/Mister Terrific *Michael Holt/Mister Terrific (DC Animated Universe) *Michael Holt/Mister Terrific (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Michael Holt/Mister Terrific (Justice League Action) *Courtney Whitmore/Stargirl *Courtney Whitmore/Stargirl (DC Animated Universe) *Courtney Whitmore/Stargirl (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Courtney Whitmore/Stargirl (Young Justice) *Courtney Whitmore/Stargirl (Justice League Action) *Courtney Whitmore/Stargirl (Arrowverse) *John Henry Irons/Steel *John Henry Irons/Steel (DC Animated Universe) *John Henry Irons/Steel (Young Justice) *John Henry Irons/Steel (Movie) *Jonah Hex *Jonah Hex (DC Animated Universe) *Jonah Hex (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Jonah Hex (Justice League Action) *Jonah Hex (Movie) *Beatriz Costa and Tora Olafsdotter/Fire and Ice *Beatriz Costa and Tora Olafsdotter/Fire and Ice (DC Animated Universe) *Beatriz Costa and Tora Olafsdotter/Fire and Ice (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Hank Hall/Hawk *Hank Hall/Hawk (DC Animated Universe) *Hank Hall/Hawk (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Hank Hall/Hawk (Titans) *Don Hall/Dove *Don Hall/Dove (DC Animated Universe) *Don Hall/Dove (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Dawn Granger/Dove *Dawn Granger/Dove (DC Super Hero Girls) *Dawn Granger/Dove (Titans) *Charles Szasz/The Question *Charles Szasz/The Question (DC Animated Universe) *Charles Szasz/The Question (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Renee Montoya/The Question *Buddy Baker/Animal Man *Detective Chimp *Detective Chimp (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Victor Stone/Cyborg *Victor Stone/Cyborg (Teen Titans) *Victor Stone/Cyborg (Young Justice) *Victor Stone/Cyborg (Justuce League: War) *Victor Stone/Cyborg (Batman Unlimited) *Victor Stone/Cyborg (DC Super Hero Girls) *Victor Stone/Cyborg (Justice League Action) *Victor Stone/Cyborg (Injustice: Gods Among Us) *Victor Stone/Cyborg (Injustice) *Victor Stone/Cyborg (Smallville) *Victor Stone/Cyborg (Arrowverse) *Victor Stone/Cyborg (DCEU) *Bro'Dee Walker/Saint Walker *Iroque/Indigo-1 *Kyle Rayner/Green Lantern *Kyle Rayner/Green Lantern (DC Animated Universe) *Kyle Rayner/White Lantern *Kyle Rayner/Blue Lantern *Kilowog *Kilowog (DC Animated Universe) *Kilowog (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Kilowog (Green Lantern: Animated Series) *Kilowog (Movie) *Tomar-Re *Tomar-Re (DC Animated Universe) *Tomar-Re (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Tomar-Re (Green Lantern: Animated Series) *Tomar-Re (Movie) *Katma Tui *Katma Tui (DC Animated Universe) *Aya *Razer *Koriand'r/Kory Anders/Starfire *Koriand'r/Kory Anders/Starfire (Teen Titans) *Koriand'r/Kory Anders/Starfire (DC Super Hero Girls) *Koriand'r/Kory Anders/Starfire (Justice League VS Teen Titans) *Koriand'r/Kory Anders/Starfire (Injustice) *Koriand'r/Kory Anders/Starfire (Titans) *Kormand'r/Komy Anders/Blackfire *Kormand'r/Komy Anders/Blackfire (Teen Titans) *Kormand'r/Komy Anders/Blackfire (DC Super Hero Girls) *Rachel Roth/Raven *Rachel Roth/Raven (Teen Titans) *Rachel Roth/Raven (DC Super Hero Girls) *Rachel Roth/Raven (Justice League VS Teen Titans) *Rachel Roth/Raven (Injustice: Gods Among Us) *Rachel Roth/Raven (Injustice) *Rachel Roth/Raven (Titans) *Garfield Logan/Beast Boy *Garfield Logan/Beast Boy (Teen Titans) *Garfield Logan/Beast Boy (Young Justice) *Garfield Logan/Beast Boy (DC Super Hero Girls) *Garfield Logan/Beast Boy (Justice League VS Teen Titans) *Garfield Logan/Beast Boy (Titans) *Garfield Logan/Changeling *Tara Markov/Terra *Tara Markov/Terra (Teen Titans) *Tara Markov/Terra (Young Justice) *Tara Markov/Terra (Teen Titans: The Judas Contact) *Mas y Menos *Mas y Menos (Teen Titans) *Jennifer Hallory Hex/Jinx *Jennifer Hallory Hex/Jinx (DC Animated Universe) *Jennifer Hallory Hex/Jinx (Teen Titans) *Jennifer Hallory Hex/Jinx (Young Justice) *Jennifer Hallory Hex/Jinx (DC Super Hero Girls) *Argent *Argent (Teen Titans) *Baby Wildebeest *Baby Wildebeest (Teen Titans) *Ryuku Orsono/Bushido *Ryuku Orsono/Bushido (Teen Titans) *Isaiah Crockett/Hot Spot *Isaiah Crockett/Hot Spot (Teen Titans) *Joseph Wilson/Jericho *Joesph Wilson/Jericho (Teen Titans) *Kole Weathers/Kole *Kole Weathers/Kole (Teen Titans) *Gnarrk *Gnarrk (Teen Titans) *Wendy Harris *Wendy Harris (Young Justice) *Marvin White *Marvin White (Young Justice) *Wonder Dog *Melvin and Bobby *Melvin and Bobby (Teen Titans) *Timmy and Teether *Timmy and Teether (Teen Titans) *Leonid Kovar/Red Star *Leonid Kovar/Red Star (Teen Titans) *Rosabelle Mendez/Pantha *Rosabelle Mendez/Pantha (Teen Titans) *Mal Duncan/The Herald *Mal Duncan/The Herald (Teen Titans) *Lobo *Lobo (DC Animated Universe) *Lobo (Young Justice) *Lobo (Justice League Action) *Lobo (Injustice) *Killowatt *Jackson Hyde *Jason Hart/Protector *Jason Harper II/Guardian *Cynthia Queen/Sin *Kiran Singh/Solstice *Anita Fite/Empress *Eddie Bloomberg/Red Devil *Miguel Barragan/Bunker *Celine Patterson/Skitter *Miiyahbin Marten/Equinox *Maya Ducard/Nobody *Colin Wilkes/Abuse *Mar'i Grayson/Nightstar *John Gnarrk *Frances Kane/Magenta *Zachary Zatara *Olive Silverlock *Asami Koizumi *Rima *Eduardo Dorado *Lar Gand/Mon-El *Bette Kane/Flamebird *Thara Ak-Var/Flamebird *Andrea Thomas/Isis *Charlie Parker/Golden Eagle *Grant Emerson/Damage *Riko Sheridan/Blackbird *Luke O'Brien/Offspring *Natasha Irons *Arnold Thomas/Osiris *Clifford Baker *Maxine Baker *Cody Driscoll/Risk *Harper Row/Bluebird *Lagoon Boy *Adam Frankenstein/Young Frankenstein *Duela Dent/Harlequin *Prestor Jon *Carrie Levine/Redwing *David Alucard/Nightrider *Miriam Delgado/Mirage *Sara Butters/Red Beetle *Todd Scott/Obsidian *Jennifer-Lynn Hayden Scott/Jade *Rose Wilson/Ravager *Rose Wilson/Ravager (Young Justice) *Rose Wilson/Ravager (Titans) *Mari McCabe/Vixen *Mari McCabe/Vixen (DC Animated Universe) *Mari McCabe/Vixen (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Mari McCabe/Vixen (Young Justice) *Mari McCabe/Vixen (DC Super Hero Girls) *Mari McCabe/Vixen (Justice League Action) *Mari McCabe/Vixen (Arrowverse) *Mari McCabe/Vixen (Injustice) *Amaya Jiwe/Vixen *Tatsu Yamashiro/Katana *Tatsu Yamashiro/Katana (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Tatsu Yamashiro/Katana (Young Justice) *Tatsu Yamashiro/Katana (Beware the Batman) *Tatsu Yamashiro/Katana (DC Super Hero Girls) *Tatsu Yamashiro/Katana (DCEU) *Anissa and Jennifer Pierce/Thunder and Lightning *Anissa and Jennifer Pierce/Thunder and Lightning (DC Super Hero Girls) *John Smith/Red Tornado *John Smith/Red Tornado (DC Animated Universe) *John Smith/Red Tornado (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *John Smith/Red Tornado (Young Justice) *John Smith/Red Tornado (Justice League Action) *John Smith/Red Tornado (DC Super Hero Girls) *Nathaniel Adam/Captain Atom *Nathaniel Adam/Captain Atom (DC Animated Universe) *Nathaniel Adam/Captain Atom (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Nathaniel Adam/Captain Atom (Young Justice) *Ted Grant/Wildcat *Ted Grant/Wildcat (DC Animated Universe) *Ted Grant/Wildcat (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Ted Grant/Wildcat (DC Super Hero Girls) *Yolanda Montez/Wildcat *Charles McNider/Doctor Mid-Nite *Charles McNider/Doctor Mid-Nite (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Rex Tyler/Hourman *Rick Tyler/Hourman (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Ambush Bug *Ambush Bug (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Scott Free/Mister Miracle *Scott Free/Mister Miracle (DC Animated Universe) *Scott Free/Mister Miracle (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Scott Free/Mister Miracle (Justice League Action) *Kamandi *Kamandi (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Adam Strange *Adam Strange (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Jim Barr/Bulletman *Jim Barr/Bulletman (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Rita Farr/Elasti-Girl *Rita Farr/Elasti-Girl (Teen Titans) *Rita Farr/Elasti-Girl (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Rita Farr/Elasti-Girl (Young Justice) *Rita Farr/Elasti-Girl (Arrowverse) *Cliff Steele/Robot Man *Cliff Steele/Robot Man (Teen Titans) *Cliff Steele/Robot Man (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Cliff Steele/Robot Man (Young Justice) *Cliff Steele/Robot Man (Arrowverse) *Larry Trainor/Negative Man *Larry Trainor/Negative Man (Teen Titans) *Larry Trainor/Negative Man (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Larry Trainor/Negative Man (Young Justice) *Larry Trainor/Negative Man (Arrowverse) *Dorothy Spinner/Spinner *Mento *Mento (Teen Titans) *Simon Trent/Gray Ghost *Simon Trent/Gray Ghost (DC Animated Universe) *Zan and Jayna/Wonder Twins *Mike Maxwell/B'Wana Beast *Mike Maxwell/B'Wana Beast (DC Animated Universe) *Mike Maxwell/B'Wana Beast (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Ben Turner/Bronze Tiger *Ben Turner/Bronze Tiger (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) *Ben Turner/Bronze Tiger (Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay) *Walter Kovacs/Rorschach *Doctor Manhattan *Laurie Jupiter/Silk Spectre *Amy Winston/Princess Amethyst *Amy Winston/Princess Amethyst (DC Super Hero Girls) *Ray Terrill/The Ray *Ray Terrill/The Ray (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Richard Grey Jr./Black Condor *Ryan Kendall/Black Condor *Paco Ramon/Vibe *Paco Ramon/Vibe (DC Animated Universe) *Cisco Ramon/Vibe *Sandra Knight/Phantom Lady *Sandra Knight/Phantom Lady (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Dane Maxwell/Doll Man *Dane Maxwell/Doll Man (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Ted Knight/Starman *Charles McNider/Starman *Mikaal Tomas/Starman *Prince Gavyn/Starman *Will Payton/Starman *David Knight/Starman *Jack Knight/Starman *Danny Blaine/Starman *Farris Knight/Starman *Gold *Gold (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Iron *Iron (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Lead *Lead (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Mercury *Mercury (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Platinum *Tin *Paltinum (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Buddy Blank/OMAC *Buddy Blank/OMAC (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Ace Morgan *Professor Mark Haley *Rocky Davis *Red Ryan *Hans von Hammer/Enemy Ace *Brion Markov/Geo-Force *Gabrielle Doe/Halo *Franklin Rock/Sgt. Rock *Bulldozer *Blackhawk *Rip Hunter *Rip Hunter (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *'Mazing Man *Lt. Matthew Shrieve *Sgt. Vincent Velcro *Dr. Myrra Rhodes *Pvt. Lucky Taylor *Warren Griffith *Flora Black/Black Orchid *Alba Garcia/Black Orchid *Sir Justin/Shining Knight *Pat Dugan/S.T.R.I.P.E. *Lee Travis/Crimson Avenger *Toshio Eto/Wind Dragon *Black Vulcan *Long Shadow *Bat Lash *Lazarus Lane/El Diablo *Albert Rothstein/Atom Smasher *Curt Falconer/Aztek *Orion *Orion (DC Animated Universe) *Daniel Cassidy/Blue Devil *Hank Heywood/Commander Steel *Nathan Heywood/Commander Steel *Dimitri Pushkin/Rocket Red *Vivian D'Aramis/Crimson Fox *Constance D'Aramis/Crimson Fox *Metron *Metron (DC Animated Universe) *Karen Faulkner/Rampage *The Jester *Emily Briggs/Looker *Cole Cash/Grifter *The Streak *Scott Mason/Green Guardsman *Tom Turbine *Donna Vance/Black Siren *Orion *Lightray *Highfather *Forager *Draaga *Zeta *Tygrus *Kimiyo Hoshi/Doctor Light *Kimiyo Hoshi/Doctor Light (DC Animated Universe) *Laurel Gand/Andromeda *Sigrid Nansen/Icemaiden *Chandi Gupta/Maya *Hugh Dawkins/Tasmanian Devil *Maxima of Almerac *Zauriel *Jennifer Barclay/Mystek *Lorraine Reilly/Firehawk *Sonia Sato/Judomaster *Maxine Hunkel/Cyclone *Joseph Jones/General Glory *Alanna Strange *Cindy Reynolds/Gypsy *Rac Shade/Shade *Angela Roth/Arella *Nimue Inwudu/Madame Xanadu *Eve Eden/Nightshade *William Everett/Amazing Man *Laura Neilsen/Silver Sorceress *Dorcas Leigh/Godiva *Wenonah Littlebird/Owlwoman *Jay Abrams/Blue Jay *Emily Sung/Elemental Woman *Bloodwynd *Manitou Dawn *Grace Choi/Grace *John Diggie *Lyla Michaels/Harbinger *Sylvester Pemberton/Skyman *Norda Cantrell/Northwind *Hector Hall Jr./Silver Scarab *Hank King Jr./Brainwave *Beth Chapel/Doctor Midnight *Sandy Hawkins/Sandman *Eliza Harmon/Trajectory *Micron *Jim Tate/Armory *Doctor Manhattan *Daniel Dreiberg/Nite-Owl *Reginald Long/Rorshach *Silk Spectre *Commissioner James Gordon *Commissioner James Gordon (60s) *Commissioner James Gordon (Tim Burton) *Commissioner James Gordon (The Dark Knight Trilogy) *Commissioner James Gordon (DC Animated Universe) *Commissioner James Gordon (The Batman) *Commissioner James Gordon (Young Justice) *Commissioner James Gordon (The Dark Knight Returns) *Commissioner James Gordon (Beware the Batman) *Commissioner James Gordon (Batman Unlimited) *Commissioner James Gordon (DC Super Hero Girls) *Commissioner James Gordon (Son of Batman) *Commissioner James Gordon (Batman and TMNT) *Commissioner James Gordon (Batman: The Telltale Series) *Commissioner James Gordon (Harley Quinn) *Commissioner James Gordon (Batman: Gotham By Gaslight) *Commissioner James Gordon (Arkhamverse) *Commissioner James Gordon (Gotham) *Commissioner James Gordon (DCEU) *James Gordon/Batman *Commissioner Barbara Gordon *Detective Harvey Bullock *Detective Harvey Bullock (DC Animated Universe) *Detective Harvey Bullock (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Detective Harvey Bullock (Batman: Gotham By Gaslight) *Detective Hervey Bullock (Arkhamverse) *Detective Harvey Bullock (Gotham) *Detective Renee Montoya *Detective Renee Montoya (DC Animated Universe) *Detective Renee Montoya (Gotham) *Detective Renee Montoya (DCEU) *Detective Ellen Yin *Alfred Pennyworth *Alfred Pennyworth (40s) *Alfred Pennyworth (60s) *Alfred Pennyworth (Tim Burton) *Alfred Pennyworth (The Dark Knight Trilogy) *Alfred Pennyworth (DC Animated Universe) *Alfred Pennyworth (The Batman) *Alfred Pennyworth (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Alfred Pennyworth (Young Justice) *Alfred Pennyworth (The Dark Knight Returns) *Alfred Pennyworth (Beware the Batman) *Alfred Pennyworth (Batman Unlimited) *Alfred Pennyworth (Batman: The Telltale Series) *Alfred Pennyworth (Batman: Gotham By Gaslight) *Alfred Pennyworth (Batman Ninja) *Alfred Pennyworth (Son of Batman) *Alfred Pennyworth (Batman and TMNT) *Alfred Pennyworth (Arkhamverse) *Alfred Pennyworth (Gotham) *Alfred Pennyworth (DCEU) *Amanda Waller *Amanda Waller (DC Animated Universe) *Amanda Waller (Young Justice) *Amanda Waller (DC Super Hero Girls) *Amanda Waller (Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay) *Amanda Waller (Arkhamverse) *Amanda Waller (Arrowverse) *Amanda Waller (DCEU) *Vicki Vale *Vicki Vale (Tim Burton) *Vicki Vale (The Batman) *Vicki Vale (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Vicki Vale (Arkhamverse) *Lucius Fox *Lucius Fox (The Dark Knight Trilogy) *Lucius Fox (DC Animated Universe) *Lucius Fox (The Batman) *Lucius Fox (DC Super Hero Girls) *Lucius Fox (Batman: The Telltale Series) *Lucius Fox (Arkhamverse) *Lucius Fox (Gotham) *Lucius Fox (Injustice) *Jimmy Olsen *Jimmy Olsen (DC Animated Universe) *Jimmy Olsen (The Batman) *Jimmy Olsen (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Jimmy Olsen (Justice League Action) *Jimmy Olsen (DCEU) *Perry White *Perry White (DC Animated Universe) *Perry White (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Perry White (Justice League Action) *Perry White (DCEU) *Steve Trevor *Steve Trevor (DC Animated Universe) *Steve Trevor (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Steve Trevor (DC Super Hero Girls) *Steve Trevor (Justice League: War) *Steve Trevor (DCEU) *Queen Hippolyta *Queen Hippolyta (DC Animated Universe) *Queen Hippolyta (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Queen Hippolyta (DC Super Hero Girls) *Queen Hippolyta (Justice League Action) *Queen Hippolyta (DCEU) *Queen Hippolyta/Wonder Woman *Queen Hippolyta/Fury *Doctor Will Magnus *Solovar *Solovar (DC Animated Universe) *Solovar (Arrowverse) *Ro Rowen *Querl Box/Brainiac 5 *Querl Box/Brainiac 5 (DC Animated Universe) *Querl Box/Brainiac 5 (Legion of Super Heroes) *Querl Box/Brainiac 5 (Injustice) *Garth Ranzz/Lightning Lad *Garth Ranzz/Lightning Lad (Legion of Super Heroes) *Imra Ardeen/Saturn Girl *Imra Ardeen/Saturn Girl (DC Animated Universe) *Imra Ardeen/Saturn Girl (Legion of Super Heroes) *Tinya Wazzo/Phantom Girl *Brin Londo/Timber Wolf *Cosmic Boy *Cosmic Boy (DC Animated Universe) *Chameleon Boy *Chameleon Boy (DC Animated Universe) *Vice Principal Grodd *Injustice Lex Luthor *Injustice Slade Wilson/Deathstroke *Liu Kang *Liu Kang (Klassic) *Liu Kang (MK2) *Liu Kang (MK3) *Liu Kang (MK4) *Liu Kang (MKD) *Liu Kang (MKSM) *Liu Kang (MK9) *Liu Kang (MKX) *Liu Kang (MK11) *Liu Kang (Fire God) *Liu Kang (Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe) *Liu Kang (Movie) *Liu Kang (Mortal Kombat Defenders of Realm) *Liu Kang (Mortal Kombat Legacy) *Bi-Han/Sub-Zero *Bi-Han/Sub-Zero (Classic) *Bi-Han/Sub-Zero (MK9) *Bi-Han/Sub-Zero (Movie) *Bi-Han/Sub-Zero (Mortal Kombat Legacy) *Kuai Liang/Tundra *Kuai Liang/Sub-Zero *Kuai Liang/Sub-Zero (MK2) *Kuai Liang/Sub-Zero (MK3) *Kuai Liang/Sub-Zero (MK4) *Kuai Liang/Sub-Zero (MKDA) *Kuai Liang/Sub-Zero (MKD) *Kuai Liang/Sub-Zero (MKSM) *Kuai Liang/Sub-Zero (MKA) *Kuai Liang/Sub-Zero (MK9) *Kuai Liang/Sub-Zero (MKX) *Kuai Liang/Sub-Zero (MK11) *Kuai Liang/Sub-Zero (Injustice) *Kuai Liang/Sub-Zero (Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe) *Kuai Liang/Sub-Zero (Movie) *Kuai Liang/Sub-Zero (Mortal Kombat Defenders of Realm) *Kuai Liang/Sub-Zero (Mortal Kombat Legacy) *Cyber Sub-Zero *Hanzo Hazashi/Scorpion *Hanzo Hazashi/Scorpion (Klassic) *Hanzo Hazashi/Scorpion (MK2) *Hanzo Hazashi/Scorpion (MK3) *Hanzo Hazashi/Scorpion (MK4) *Hanzo Hazashi/Scorpion (MKDA) *Hanzo Hazashi/Scorpion (MKD) *Hanzo Hazashi/Scorpion (MKSM) *Hanzo Hazashi/Scorpion (MKA) *Hanzo Hazashi/Scorpion (MK9) *Hanzo Hazashi/Scorpion (MKX) *Hanzo Hazashi/Scorpion (MK11) *Hanzo Hazashi/Scorpion (Injustice) *Hanzo Hazashi/Scorpion (Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe) *Hanzo Hazashi/Scorpion (Movie) *Hanzo Hazashi/Scorpion (Mortal Kombat Defenders of Realm) *Hanzo Hazashi/Scorpion (Mortal Kombat Legacy) *Kung Lao *Kung Lao (MK2) *Kung Lao (MK3) *Kung Lao (MK4) *Kung Lao (MKDA) *Kung Lao (MKD) *Kung Lao (MKSM) *Kung Lao (MK9) *Kung Lao (MKX) *Kung Lao (MK11) *Kung Lao (Mortal Kombat Legacy) *Sonya Blade *Sonya Blade (Klassic) *Sonya Blade (MK3) *Sonya Blade (MK4) *Sonya Blade (MKDA) *Sonya Blade (MKSM) *Sonya Blade (MK9) *Sonya Blade (MKX) *Sonya Blade (MK11) *Sonya Blade (MKSF) *Sonya Blade (Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe) *Sonya Blade (Movie) *Sonya Blade (Mortal Kombat Defenders of Realm) *Sonya Blade (Mortal Kombat Legacy) *Johnny Cage *Johnny Cage (Klassic) *Johnny Cage (MK2) *Johnny Cage (MK3) *Johnny Cage (MK4) *Johnny Cage (MKDA) *Johnny Cage (MKSM) *Johnny Cage (MK9) *Johnny Cage (MKX) *Johnny Cage (MK11) *Johnny Cage (Movie) *Johnny Cage (Mortal Kombat Legacy) *Johnny Cage (WWE Immortals) *Lord Raiden *Lord Raiden (Klassic) *Lord Raiden (MK2) *Lord Raiden (MK3) *Lord Raiden (MK4) *Lord Raiden (MKDA) *Lord Raiden (MKD) *Lord Raiden (MKSM) *Lord Raiden (MK9) *Lord Raiden (MKX) *Lord Raiden (MK11) *Lord Raiden (Injustice) *Lord Raiden (Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe) *Lord Raiden (Movie) *Lord Raiden (Mortal Kombat Legacy) *Lord Raiden (Mortal Kombat Defenders of Realm) *Lord Fujin *Lord Fujin (MK4) *Lord Fujin (MKSM) *Lord Fujin (MKA) *Lord Fujin (MKX) *Lord Fujin (MK11) *Jax Briggs *Jax Briggs (MK2) *Jax Briggs (MK3) *Jax Briggs (MK4) *Jax Briggs (MKDA) *Jax Briggs (MKSF) *Jax Briggs (MKSM) *Jax Briggs (MK9) *Jax Briggs (MKX) *Jax Briggs (MK11) *Jax Briggs (Carl Weathers) *Jax Briggs (Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe) *Jax Briggs (Movie) *Jax Briggs (Mortal Kombat Legacy) *Jax Briggs (Mortal Kombat Defenders of Realm) *Kitana *Kitana (MK2) *Kitana (MK3) *Kitana (MK4) *Kitana (MKDA) *Kitana (MKSM) *Kitana (MK9) *Kitana (MKX) *Kitana (MK11) *Kitana (Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe) *Kitana (Movie) *Kitana (Mortal Kombat Legacy) *Kitana (Mortal Kombat Defenders of Realm) *Jade *Jade (MK2) *Jade (MK3) *Jade (MKD) *Jade (MKSM) *Jade (MK9) *Jade (MKX) *Jade (MK11) *Jade (Movie) *Jade (Mortal Kombat Defenders of Realm) *Reptlie *Reptile (Klassic) *Reptile (MK2) *Reptile (MK3) *Reptile (MK4) *Reptile (MKD) *Reptile (MKSM) *Reptile (MK9) *Reptile (MKX) *Reptile (Movie) *Cyrax *Cyrax (MK3) *Cyrax (MKDA) *Cyrax (MKA) *Cyrax (MK9) *Cyrax (MKX) *Cyrax (MK11) *Cyrax (Mortal Kombat Legacy) *Cyrax (Human) *Ermac *Ermac (MK2) *Ermac (MK3) *Ermac (MKDA) *Ermac (MKD) *Ermac (MKA) *Ermac (MK9) *Ermac (MKX) *Ermac (Mortal Kombat Defenders of Realm) *Ermac (Mortal Kombat Legacy) *Sheeva *Sheeva (MK3) *Sheeva (MKA) *Sheeva (MK9) *Sheeva (MK11) *Sheeva (Mortal Kombat Defenders of Realm) *Sheeva (Movie) *Sindel *Sindel (MK3) *Sindel (MKD) *Sindel (MKA) *Sindel (MK9) *Sindel (MKX) *Sindel (MK11) *Sindel (Movie) *Sindel (Mortal Kombat Legacy) *Smoke *Smoke (MK2) *Smoke (MK3) *Smoke (MKD) *Smoke (MKSM) *Smoke (MK9) *Smoke (MKX) *Smoke (Mortal Kombat Defenders of Realm) *Cyber Smoke *Cyber Smoke (MK3) *Nightwolf *Nightwolf (MK3) *Nightwolf (MKD) *Nightwolf (MKA) *Nightwolf (MK9) *Nightwolf (MKX) *Nightwolf (MK11) *Nightwolf (Movie) *Nightwolf (Mortal Kombat Defenders of Realm) *Kurtis Stryker *Kurtis Stryker (MK3) *Kurtis Stryker (MKA) *Kurtis Stryker (MK9) *Kurtis Stryker (MKX) *Kurtis Stryker (Mortal Kombat Defenders of Realm) *Kabal *Kabal (MK3) *Kabal (MKD) *Kabal (MKSM) *Kabal (MKA) *Kabal (MK9) *Kabal (MKX) *Kabal (MK11) *Khameleon *Khameleon (MK3) *Khameleon (MKA) *Kenshi Takahashi *Kenshi Takahashi (MKDA) *Kenshi Takahashi (MKD) *Kenshi Takahashi (MKA) *Kenshi Takahashi (MK9) *Kenshi Takahashi (MKX) *Bo'Rai'Cho *Bo'Rai'Cho (MKDA) *Bo'Rai'Cho (MKD) *Bo'Rai'Cho (MKA) *Bo'Rai'Cho (MKX) *Shujinko *Shujinko (Young) *Shujinko (Adult) *Kai *Kai (MK4) *Kai (MKDA) *Hotarou *Dairou *Darrius *Nitara *Sareena *Sareena (MKMS) *Sareena (MKA) *Sareena (MKX) *Li Mei *Li Mei (MKDA) *Li Mei (MKD) *Li Mei (MKX) *Blaze *Blaze (MKA) *Dairou *Darrius *Mokap *Ashrah *Taven *Kung Jin *Cassie Cage *Cassie Cage (MKX) *Cassie Cage (MK11) *Jacqui Briggs *Jacqui Briggs (MKX) *Jacqui Briggs (MK11) *Takeda Takahashi *Kotal Kahn *Kotal Kahn (MKX) *Kotal Kahn (MK11) *Kharon *Chan Kang *Jerrod *Art Lean *The Great Kung Lao *Dwayne Johnson/The Rock (WWE) *Dwayne Johnson/The Rock (WWE Immortals) *John Cena (WWE) *John Cena (WWE Immortals) *Hulk Hogan (WWE) *Hulk Hogan (WWE Immortals) *Bret Hart (WWE) *Bret Hart (WWE Immortals) *Triple H (WWE) *Triple H (WWE Immortals) *The Undertaker (WWE) *The Undertaker (WWE Immortals) *Kane (WWE) *Kane (WWE Immortals) *Steve Borden/Sting (WWE) *Steve Borden/Sting (WWE Immortals) *Sgt. Slaughter (WWE) *Sgt. Slaughter (WWE Immortals) *Xavier Woods (WWE) *Xavier Woods (WWE Immortals) *Seth Rollins (WWE) *Seth Rollins (WWE Immortals) *Dean Ambrose (WWE) *Dean Ambrose (WWE Immortals) *Roman Reigns (WWE) *Roman Reigns (WWE Immortals) *Bray Wyatt (WWE) *Bray Wyatt (WWE Immortals) *AJ Styles (WWE) *AJ Styles (WWE Immortals) *Brie Bella (WWE) *Brie Bella (WWE Immortals) *Nikki Bella (WWE) *Nikki Bella (WWE Immortals) *Paige (WWE) *Paige (WWE Immortals) *Ultimate Warrior (WWE) *Ultimate Warrior (WWE Immortals) *Big Show (WWE) *Big Show (WWE Immortals) *Big E (WWE) *Big E (WWE Immortals) *Steve Austin (WWE) *Steve Austin (WWE Immortals) *Sheamus (WWE) *Sheamus (WWE Immortals) *Brock Lesnar (WWE) *Brock Lesnar (WWE Immortals) *Stephanie McMahon (WWE) *Stephanie McMahon (WWE Immortals) *Leonardo *Leonardo (Mirage) *Leonardo ('87) *Leonardo ('90) *Leonardo ('03) *Leonardo ('07) *Leonardo ('12) *Leonardo ('14) *Leonardo ('18) *Leonardo (Batman and TMNT) *Leonardo (Injustice) *Donatello *Donatello (Mirage) *Donatello ('87) *Donatello ('90) *Donatello ('03) *Donatello ('07) *Donatello ('12) *Donatello ('14) *Donatello ('18) *Donatello (Batman and TMNT) *Donatello (Injustice) *Michelangelo *Michelangelo (Mirage) *Michelangelo ('87) *Michelangelo ('90) *Michelangelo ('03) *Michelangelo ('07) *Michelangelo ('12) *Michelangelo ('14) *Michelangelo ('18) *Michelangelo (Batman and TMNT) *Michelangelo (Injustice) *Raphael *Raphael (Mirage) *Raphael ('87) *Raphael ('90) *Raphael ('03) *Raphael ('07) *Raphael ('12) *Raphael ('14) *Raphael ('18) *Raphael (Batman and TMNT) *Raphael (Injustice) *Venus *Master Splinter *Master Splinter ('87) *Master Splinter ('90) *Master Splinter ('03) *Master Splinter ('07) *Master Splinter ('12) *Master Splinter ('14) *Master Splinter ('18) *Hamato Yoshi *Tang Shen *Master Yuuta *April O'Neil *April O'Neil ('87) *April O'Neil ('90) *April O'Neil ('03) *April O'Neil ('07) *April O'Neil ('12) *April O'Neil ('14) *April O'Neil ('18) *Kirby O'Neil *Kirby O'Neil ('03) *Kirby O'Neil (12') *Casey Jones *Casey Jones ('87) *Casey Jones ('90) *Casey Jones ('03) *Casey Jones ('07) *Casey Jones ('12) *Casey Jones ('16) *Irma *Irma ('87) *Irma ('12) *Vernon Fenwick *Vernon Fenwick ('87) *Vernon Fenwick ('14) *Burne Thompson *Karai *Karai ('03) *Karai ('07) *Karai ('12) *Karai ('14) *Shinigami *Leatherhead *Leatherhead ('87) *Leatherhead ('03) *Leatherhead ('12) *Slash *Slash ('87) *Slash ('12) *Pigeon Pate *Tyler Rockwell/Monkey Brain *Mondo Gecko *Mondo Gecko ('87) *Mondo Gecko ('12) *Muckman *Mona Lisa *Mona Lisa ('87) *Mona Lisa ('12) *Sal Commander *Alopex *Ice Cream Kitty *Professor Honeycutt/Fugitoid *Professor Honeycutt/Fugitoid ('03) *Professor Honeycutt/Fugitoid ('12) *Renet *Renet ('03) *Renet ('12) *Lord Simultaneous *Miyamoto Usagi *Miyamoto Usagi ('87) *Miyamoto Usagi ('03) *Miyamoto Usagi ('12) *Kintaro *Akami *Attila The Frog *Attila The Frog ('87) *Attila The Frog ('12) *Rasputin The Mad Frog *Rasputin The Mad Frog ('87) *Rasputin The Mad Frog ('12) *Napoleon Bonafrog *Napoleon Bonafrog ('87) *Napoleon Bonafrog ('12) *Genghis Frog *Genghis Frog ('87) *Genghis Frog ('12) *Dask *Kala *Zak *Crys-Mu *Kinzo Hattori *Agent Bishop *Agent Bishop ('03) *Agent Bishop ('12) *President Bishop *Queen *Rook *Pawn *Slashurr *Constable Biggles *Ancient One *Angel *Jhanna *Kluh *Mortu *Raptarr *Traximus *Ultimate Daimyo *Zog *Sir Malachi *Wingnut *Screwloose *Mira *Reptilus *Cody Jones *Starlee *Silver Sentry *Nobody *King Kirby/Stainless Steel Steve *Nightwatcher *Turtle Titan *V *Blossom *Blossom (Anime) *Blossom ('16) *Bubbles *Bubbles (Anime) *Bubbles ('16) *Buttercup *Buttercup (Anime) *Buttercup ('16) *Blisstina *Bunny *Professor Utonium *Professor Utonium (Anime) *Ken Utonium *Mayor of Townsville *Mayor of Townsville (Anime) *Ms. Keane *Ms. Keane (Anime) *Ms. Bellum *Ms. Bellum (Anime) *Steven Universe *Garnet *Amethyst *Pearl *Peridot *Lapis Lazuli *Bismuth *Connie Maheswaran *Lars Barriga *Sadie Miller *Ronaldo Fryman *Peedee Fryman *Sour Cream *Onion *Buck Dewey *Rose Quartz *Pink Diamond *Blue Diamond *Yellow Diamond *White Diamond *Jasper *Samurai Jack *Aishi *Scotsman *Da Samurai *Ben Tennyson *Ben Tennyson ('16) *Young Ben Tennyson *Future Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson ('16) *Young Gwen Tennyson *Future Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Kevin Levin ('16) *Future Kevin Levin *Max Tennyson *Max Tennyson ('16) *Rook Blonko *Julie Yamamoto *Kai Green *Young Kai Green *Future Kai Tennyson *Ken Tennyson *Azmuth *Juniper Lee *Jasmine Lee *Ray Ray Lee *Monroe *Dennis Lee *Jody Irwin *Ophelia Ramirez *Roger Radcliffe *Marcus Connor *Michael Lee *Barbara *Lila *William *Mrs. Irwin *Mrs. Fallon *Ashley *I.M. Weasel *I.R. Baboon *Cow *Chicken *Flem *Earl *Johnny Bravo *Bunny Bravo *Little Suzy *Older Little Suzy *Mary *Carl Chryniszzswics *Pops *Julie Herschbaum *Ed, Edd and Eddy *Mike, Lu and Og *Courage the Cowardly Dog *Muriel Bagge *Eustace Bagge *Nigel Uno/Numbuh 1 *Hoagie Gilligan/Numbuh 2 *Kuki Sanban/Numbuh 3 *Wallabee "Wally" Beetles/Numbuh 4 *Abigail Lincoln/Numbuh 5 *Monty Uno/Numbah 0 *Tommy Gilligan/The Tommy *Numbah 13 *Numbah 14 *Numbah 60 *Sonya/Numbah 83 *Lee/Numbah 84 *Fanny Fulbright/Numbah 86 *Numbah 93 *Chad Dickson/Numbah 274 *Numbah 362 *Numbah 74.239 *Numbah $1.50 an Hour *Numbah Infinity *Lizzie *Ace The Kid *Leona *Henrietta Von Marzipan *Vin Moosk *Mrs. Uno *Betty Gilligan *Lydia Gilligan *Kahni Sanban *Genkei Sanban *Mr. Beetles *Mrs. Beetles *Joey Beetles *Dr. Lincoln *Mrs. Lincoln *Lazlo *Raj *Clam *Edward J. Platypus *Samson *Chip and Skip *Dave and Ping Pong *Commander Hoo-Ha *Patsy Smiles *Nina Neckly *Gretchen *Almondine *Tootie *Amber *Honey *Slikman *Chef McMuesli *Nurse Leslie *Ms. Jane Doe *Ms. Rubella Mucus *Real Scoutmaster of Camp Kidney *Chowder *Chowder (Adult) *Mung Daal *Mung Daal (Young) *Truffles *Truffles (Young) *Schnitzel *Gazpacho *Panini *Panini (Adult) *Ms. Endive *Kimchi *Kiwi *Gorgonzola *Gorgonzola (Adult) *Pate *Ceviche *Chestnut *Mr. Fugu *Reuben *Sergeant Hoagie *Officer Monte Cristo *Officer Loose Meat *Officer Grinder *Officer Po-Boy *Officer Cheese Steak *Officer Snow Leopard *Officer PB & J *Officer Sloppy Joe *Thrice Cream Man *Lo Mein *Carlito Con Queso *Limon *Scraps *Ambrosia *Dexter *Dexter (Future) *DeeDee *Doo Dee *Dexter's Dad *Dexter's Mom *MeeMee *LeeLee *Action Hank *Monkey *Agent Honeydew *Commander Chief *Major Glory *Val Halen *The Infraggible Krunk *Living Bullet *Ms. Spell *Phan-Tone *White Tiger *Tiki Torch *Capital G *Koosalagooppagoop *Peepers *Mr. Luzinski *Puppet Pal Mitch *Puppet Pal Clem *Douglas/Mordecai *Professor Williams *Rasslor *Simion *Fat Boy *Ratman *Mailman Earl *Professor Hawk *Parallax *Katka *Charlie *Mr. Chau *Miss Wimple *Miss Salinger *Soyen *McBark *Dextor *Dextor's Dad *Dextor's Mom *Lucky *Pierre *Arnie *Toshi *Gabe *M.A.R. 10 *F.R.E.D. *Qt-411 *Magic Uncle Ferdel O'Reilly *Tommy Turnbull *Robotboy *Lola Mbola *Billy *Mandy *Grim *Jeff the Spider *Mac *Bloo *Frankie Foster *Wilt *Eduardo *Coco *Finn The Human *Jake The Dog *BMO *Princess Bubblegum *Marceline The Vampire Queen *Flame Princess *Lumpy Space Princess *Peppermint Butler *Lady Rainacorn *Tree Trunks *Fiona The Human *Cake The Cat *Prince Gumball *Marshall Lee *Flame Prince *Lumpy Space Prince *Lemongrab 2 *Rex Salazar *Noah Nixon *Bobo Haha *Agent Six *Dr. Rebecca Holiday *Proyhas *Vambre *Norman *Kablammica *Grup *Prug *Princess Zange *Witchy Simone *Mr. Spoony *Mr. Pachydermus *Noville *Fud *Snax *Officer Zidane Fordor *Buford *Omnibus *Lady Hiss *Skullivan *Wendell The Love Grub *Professor Cyrus *Professor Mabarnade *Long James *Neddy The Mallet *Cattus *Phibby *Bimm *Familiar *Hoppus *Danelda *Penny Plasm *Ralphio *Helmut *Docky Boardman *Old Man Oldman *Keeper of The Mask *Brocoli Punch *K.O. *Enid *Radicles *Carol *Mr. Gar *Dendy *Red Action *Chip Damage *Mr. Logic *Elodie *Brandon *A Real Magic Skeleton *Punching Judy *Mega Football Baby *Nick Army *Gladys *Gertie *Ginger *Neil *Colewort *Potato *Wally The White *Crinkly Wrinkly *Dynamite Watkins *Miss Quantum *Chameleon Sr. *Chameleon Jr. *Congresswoman *Dolph Finn *Big Cheese *Beardo *Miss Mummy *Joff The Shaolin Monk *Foxtail *Dr. Greyman *Sunshine *Sparko *Fish Dude *Co-Bruh *Rex *Holo Jane *Genesis *Blue Power *Yellow Technique *Miss Pastel *Koala Princess *Bernard *Wilhamena *Joe Cuppa *Powio Cardsley *Carla *Krissa *Pavel *Pepelina *Mordecai *Rigby *Benson *Pops Maellard/Mega Kranus *Skips *Muscle Man *High Five Ghost *Nikolai *Margaret Smith *Audrey *Starla *Mr. Maellard *CJ *Eileen *Techmo *Dr. Henry *RGB2 *The Sensei *Dr. Reuben Langer *Chance Sureshot *Toothpick Sally *Recap Robot *Colonel Rawls *Earl *The Seer *Harold Cooplowski/Coop *Jamie *Kiva Andru *Argo *Comet *Duchess *Galaxia *Goat *Jax *Mac *Nova *Pulsar *S-Force *Sloen *Targon *Ultra-Cadets *Johnny Test *Dukey *Susan and Mary Test *Hugh Test *Lila Test *Gil Nexdor *Mr. Black and Mr. White *General *Sissy Blakely *Mr. Henry Teacherman *Janet Nelson Jr. *Hank Anchorman *Mayor Howard *Professor Slopsink *Tim Burnout *Lolo *Missy *Repto-Slicer *Jillian Vegan *Mrs. Vegan *Screechereen *Cuddlebuns *The Turbo Toy Force *Mega Roboticle *Speed McCool *Montague *Bugs Bunny *Bugs Bunny (Classic) *Bugs Bunny (Space Jam) *Bugs Bunny (The Looney Tunes Show) *Baby Bugs Bunny *Daffy Duck *Daffy Duck (Classic) *Daffy Duck (Space Jam) *Daffy Duck (The Looney Tunes Show) *Baby Daffy Duck *Duck Dodgers *Porky Pig *Porky Pig (Classic) *Porky Pig (Space Jam) *Porky Pig (The Looney Tunes Show) *Baby Porky Pig *Lola Bunny *Lola Bunny (Space Jam) *Lola Bunny (The Looney Tunes Show) *Baby Lola Bunny *Tina Russo *Melissa Duck *Baby Melissa Duck *Tasmanian Devil *Tasmanian Devil (Classic) *Tasmanian Devil (Space Jam) *Tasmanian Devil (The Looney Tunes Show) *Baby Tasmanian Devil *Tasmanian She-Devil *Hector the Bulldog *Foghorn Leghorn *Foghorn Leghorn (Space Jam) *Foghorn Leghorn (The Looney Tunes Show) *Baby Foghorn Leghorn *Barnyard Dawg *Barnyard Dawg (Space Jam) *Baby Barnyard Dawg *Road Runner *Road Runner (Space Jam) *Road Runner (The Looney Tunes Show) *Baby Road Runner *Wile E. Coyote *Wile E. Coyote (Space Jam) *Wile E. Coyote (The Looney Tunes Show) *Baby Wile E. Coyote *Hippety Hopper *Speedy Gonzales *Speedy Gonzales (Space Jam) *Speedy Gonzales (The Looney Tunes Show) *Tweety Bird *Tweety Bird (Space Jam) *Tweety Bird (The Looney Tunes Show) *Baby Tweety Bird *Gossamer *Gossamer (The Looney Tunes Show) *Pepe Le Pew *Pepe Le Pew (Space Jam) *Pepe Le Pew (The Looney Tunes Show) *Baby Pepe Le Pew *Penelope Pussycat *Sylvester J. Pussycat Sr. *Sylvester J. Pussycat Sr. (Space Jam) *Slyvester J. Pussycat Sr. (The Looney Tunes Show) *Baby Sylvester Pussycat Sr. *Sylvester J. Pussycat Jr. *Granny *Granny (Space Jam) *Granny (The Looney Tunes Show) *Elmer Fudd *Elmer Fudd (Classic) *Elmer Fudd (Space Jam) *Elmer Fudd (The Looney Tunes Show) *Baby Elmer Fudd *Yosemite Sam *Yosemite Sam (Space Jam) *Yosemite Sam (The Looney Tunes Show) *Baby Yosemite Sam *Witch Hazel *Witch Hazel (The Looney Tunes Show) *Marvin the Martian *Marvin the Martian (Space Jam) *Marvin the Martian (The Looney Tunes Show) *Baby Marvin the Martian *Michael Jordan *Michael Jordan (Space Jam) *Stan Podolak (Space Jam) *Juanita Jordan *Jeffrey Jordan *Marcus Jordan *Jasmine Jordan *James Jordan *Bill Murray *Bill Murray (Space Jam) *Larry Bird *Larry Bird (Space Jam) *DJ Drake *Kate Houghton *Damien Drake *Yakko, Wakko and Dot *Pinky and Brain *Elmyra Duff *Buster Bunny *Babs Bunny *Squeaks the Squirrel *Fifi La Fume *Plucky Duck *Hubie and Bertie *Calamity Coyote *Furrball *Charlie Dog *Juile Buririn *Concord Condor *Claude Cat *Buttons *Hamton J. Pig *Minerva Mink *Henery Hawk *Witch Hazel *The Mime *Hip Hippos *Rita *Skippy Squirrel *Slappy Squirrel *Ace Bunny *Lexi Bunny *Danger Duck *Slam Tasmanian *Tech E. Coyote *Rev Runner *The Slag Brothers *The Gruesome Twosome *Professor Pat Pending *Red Max *Penelope Pitstop *Sergeant Blast and Private Meekly *The Ant Hill Mob *Lazy Luke and Blubber Bear *Peter Perfect *Rufus Ruffcut and Sawtooth *Piper Pitstop *Parker Perfect *Clara and Pavlova *Hans/The Nutcracker *Danny *Sawyer *Pudge *Tillie *Cranston *Woolie *Frances *Farley Wink *Osmosis Jones *Drixenol Koldreliff *Leah Estrogen *Betelgeuse *Stanley Ipkiss/The Mask *Stanley Ipkiss/The Mask (Live-Action) *Lieutenant Kellaway *Milo *Tina Carlyle *Charlie Schumaker *Detective Doyle *Mrs. Peenman *Mayor Tilton *Peggy Brandt *Ace Ventura *Ace Ventura (Live-Action) *Melissa Robinson *Ron Camp *Roger Podacter *Sexy Woman *Fulton Greenwall *Wachati Princess *Tiny Warrior *Ouda *Burton Quinn *Ashram Monk *Wachati Chief *Rachel Green *Monica Geller *Phoebe Buffay *Joey Tribbiani *Chandler Bing *Ross Geller *Jack and Judy Geller *Barry Farber *Carol Willick and Susan Bunch *Gunther *Marcel *Janice Goralnik *Mr. Heckles *Paolo *Terry *Fun Bobby *David *Nora Tyler Bing *Ursula Buffay *Mindy Hunter-Farber *Ben Geller *Julie *Steve *Ugly Naked Guy *Will Smith *Will Smith (The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air) *Philip Banks *Vivian Banks *Carlton Banks *Hilary Banks *Ashley Banks *Geoffrey Butler *Nicky Banks *Jazz *Sheldon Cooper *Penny *Leonard Hofstadter *Howard Wolowitz *Raj Koothrappali *Amy Farrah Fowler *Bernadette Rostenkowski *Rick Sanchez *Morty Smith *Jerry Smith *Beth Smith *Summer Smith *Richard Tyler *The Pagemaster *Adventure, Horror & Fantasy *Kayley *Garrett and Ayden *Merlin *Devon and Cornwall *King Arthur *Lady Juliana *Sir Lionel *Anastasia *Dimitri *Vladimir *Pooka *Bartok *The Dowager Empress Marie *Sophie *Phlegmenkoff *Nicolas II *Ivan Tsarevich *Vol *Baba Yaga *Piloff *Hogarth Hughes *The Iron Giant *Dean McCoppin *Annie Hughes *Homer Simpson *Marge Bouvier-Simpson *Bart Simpson *Lisa and Maggie Simpson *Abraham Simpson *Mona Simpson *Herb Powell *Jacqueline Bouvier *Patty and Selma Bouvier *Snowball II *Santa's Little Helper *Principal Seymour Skinner *Agnes Skinner *Edna Krabappel-Flanders *Ned Flanders *Maude Flanders *Rod and Todd Flanders *Elizabeth Hoover *Groundskeeper Willie *Superintendent Gary Chalmers *Shauna Chalmers *Otto Mann *Dewey Largo *Doris Freedman *Dr. J. Loren Pryor *Nelson Muntz *Mrs. Muntz *Ralph Wiggum *Chief Clancy Wiggum *Sherri and Terri Mackleberry *Martin Prince *Milhouse Van Houten *Kirk Van Houten *Luann Van Houten *Üter Zorker *Janey Powell *Mayor Joe Quimby *Judge Roy Snyder *Judge Constance Harm *Lionel Hutz *Sergeant Lou and Officer Eddie *Charles Montgomery Burns *Waylon Smithers *Lenny Leonard and Carl Carlson *Moe Szyiak *Barney Gumble *Ruth Powers *Laura Powers *Apu Nahasapeemapetilon *Manjula Nahasapeemapetilon *Comic Book Guy *Herman Hermann *Reverend Timothy Lovejoy *Helen Lovejoy *Jessica Lovejoy *Dr. Julius Hibbert *Dr. Nick Riviera *Dr. Marvin Monroe *Kent Brockman *Krusty the Clown *Sideshow Mel *Rainier Wolfcastle *Troy McClure *Drederick Tatum *Bumblebee Man *Booberella *Cletus Spuckler *Brandine Spuckler *Captain Horatio McAllister *Rich Texan *Lindsey Naegle *Cookie Kwan *Gil Gunderson *Hans Moleman *Jasper Beardly *Crazy Cat Lady *Professor Frink *Disco Stu *Duffman *Squeaky-Voiced Teen *Miss Springfield *Blinky the Three-Eyed Fish *God *Allison Taylor *Gina Vendetti *Boob Lady *Colin *Itchy *Scratchy *Poochie *Philip J. Fry *Turanga Leela *Bender Bending Rodríguez *Professor Farnsworth *Doctor Zoidberg *Zapp Brannigan *Amy Wong *Hermes Conrad *Peter Griffin *Lois Griffin *Meg Griffin *Chris Griffin *Stewie Griffin *Brian Griffin *Joe Swanson *Bonnie Swanson *Kevin Swanson *Susie Swanson *Bud Swanson *Cleveland Brown *Loretta Brown *Cleveland Brown Jr. *Donna Tubbs-Brown *Roberta Tubbs *Rallo Tubbs *Glenn Quagmire *Crystal Quagmire *Dan Quagmire/Ida Davis *Brenda Quagmire *Mort Goldman *Neil Goldman *Muriel Goldman *John Herbert *Stan Smith *Francine Smith *Hayley Smith *Steve Smith *Roger Smith *Klaus Heissler *Bob Belcher *Linda Belcher *Tina Belcher *Gene Belcher *Louise Belcher *Huey Freeman *Riley Freeman *Robert Freeman *Robert Freeman (Young) *Tom Dubois *Sara Dubois *Jazime Dubois *Ed Wuncler I *Ed Wuncler III *Gin Rummy *Otis Jenkins/Thugnificent *Uncle Ruckus *Bunny Ruckus *Darrell Ruckus *Darryl Ruckus *Nelly Ruckus *Cindy McPhearson *Reverend Rollo Goodlove *A Pimp Named Slickback *Cristal *White Shadow *Stacy Renee *Jigme *Ebony Brown *Lando Freeman *Tobias "Catcher" Freeman *Gangstalicious *Bushido Brown *Black Dynamite *HoneyBee *Cream Corn *Teddy *Mort *Bobby Generic *Jackie *Howard Generic *Martha Sven-Generic *Kelly Generic *Derek Generic *The Generic Twins *Aunt Ruth *Uncle Ted *Roger *Howie Mandel *George *Tiffany *Amber *Andrea *Charlotte *Mrs. Orso *Meeker and Snurd *Captain Squash *Buffy Summers *Joyce Summers *Hank Summers *Dawn Summers *Celia *Arlene *Lolly *Twilight *Paige Summers *Willow Rosenberg *Xander Harris *Rupert Giles *Jenny Calendar *Daniel Osborne *Cordelia Chase *Tara Maclay *Riley Finn *Angel *Spike *Faith Lehane *Cordelia Chase *Wesley Wyndam-Pryce *Wade Owen Watts/Parzival *Samantha Evelyn Cook/Art3mis *Helen Harris/Aech *Toshiro Yoshiaki/Daito *Akihide Karatsu/Shoto *James Donovan Halliday/Anorak *Ogden Morrow/The Curator *Alice *Rick *Master Lloyd Garmadon *Kai *Jay Walker/Gordon *Zane *Cole *Nya *Sensei/Master Wu *Misako *Dareth *P.I.X.A.L. *Cyrus Borg *Ronin *Police Commissioner *Dr. Julien *Ed Walker *Edna Walker *Lou *Jessicake *Donatina *Bubbleisha *Peppa-mint *Popette *Rainbow Kate *Sara Sushi *Pam Cake *Gemma Stone *Lippy Lulu *Cocolette *Polli Polish *Daisy Petals *Pirouetta *Pineapple Lily *Lucy Smoothie *Gemma Stone *Mystabella *Chandelia *Fred Flintstone *Fred Flintstone (1994) *Fred Flintstone (2000) *Wilma Flintstone *Wilma Flintstone (1994) *Wilma Flintstone (2000) *Pebbles Flintstone *Pebbles Flintstone (1994) *Teenage Pebbles Flintstone *Barney Rubble *Barney Rubble (1994) *Barney Rubble (2000) *Betty Rubble *Betty Rubble (1994) *Betty Rubble (2000) *Bamm-Bamm Rubble *Bamm-Bamm Rubble (1994) *Teenage Bamm-Bamm Rubble *Dino *Dino (1994) *Dino (2000) *Pearl Slaghoople *Pearl Slaghoople (1994) *Pearl Slaghoople (2000) *Mr. Slate *Mr. Slate (1994) *Wiggy Rockstone *Penny Pillar *Cindy Curbstone *Fabian Fabquartz *George Jetson *Jane Jetson *Judy Jetson *Elroy Jetson *Astro Jetson *Rosie the Robot *Huckleberry Hound *Yogi Bear *Boo Boo Bear *Quick Draw McDraw *Baba Looey *Augie Doggie *Doggy Daddy *Snagglepuss *Wally Gator *Magilla Gorilla *Jonny Quest *Race Bannon *Hadji Singh *Dr. Benton Quest *Jessie Bannon *Peter Potamus *Atom Ant *Secret Squirrel *Morocco Mole *Fluid Man *Coil Man *Multi Man *Space Ghost *Blue Falcon *Dynamite Mutt *Zorak *Brak *Moltar *Birdman *The Mighty Mightor *Astro Boy *Speed Racer *Trixie *Spritle *Chim-Chim *Racer X *Pops Racer *Mom Racer *Jimmy Sparks *Gigantor *Mighty Mouse *Heckle and Jeckle *The Pink Panther *Kimba the White Lion *Mr. Magoo *Waldo Magoo *Shaggy Rogers *Scooby-Doo *Fred Jones *Daphne Blake *Velma Dinkley *Scrappy-Doo *Marcie Fleach *The Hex Girls *Mary Jane *Flim-Flam *Vincent Van Ghoul *Blue Falcon *Dynomutt *Harry Potter *Ron Weasley *Hermione Granger *Ginevra Weasley *Albus Dumbledore *Arthur Weasley *Molly Weasley *Rubeus Hagrid *Minerva McGonagall *Neville Longbottom *Fred Weasley *George Weasley *Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody *Remus Lupin *Severus Snape *Sirius Black *Luna Lovegood *Dean Thomas *Seamus Finnigan *Dobby *Tom and Jerry *Tom and Jerry (Movie) *Tom and Jerry Jr. *Butch Cat *Nibbles *Spike and Tyke *Droopy *Screwy Squirrel *George and Junior *Chilly Willy *Robyn Starling *Earthworm Jim *Princess-What's-Her-Name *Peter Puppy *Snott *Cale Tucker *Akima Kunimoto *Gune *Stith *Joseph Korso *Kevin McCallister *Kate McCallister *Peter McCallister *Buzz McCallister *Megan McCallister *Linnie McCallister *Jeff McCallister *Frank McCallister *Leslie McCallister *Tracy McCallister *Rod McCallister *Sondra McCallister *Brooke McCallister *Fuller McCallister *Rob McCallister *Georgette McCallister *Heather McCallister *Liz McCallister *Mickey McCallister *Josh McCallister *Penelope McCallister *Old Man Marley *Pigeon Lady *E.F. Duncan *Alex Pruitt *Karen Pruitt *Jack Pruitt *Stan Pruitt *Molly Pruitt *Mrs. Hess *Doris *The Parrot *Ellen Ripley *Arthur Dallas *Thomas Kane *Joan Lambert *Dennis Parker *Samuel Brett *Jones *Chris "Hoop" Hooper *Lance Bishop *Rebecca "Newt" Jorden *Dwayne Hicks *Scott Gorman *William Hudson *Jennette Vasquez *Jonathan Clemens *Leonard Dillion *Francis Aaron *Robert Morse *Ripley 8 *Annalee Call *Dom Vriess *Ron Johner *Elizabeth Shaw *Alan Dutch Schaefer *Billy Sole *Mac Elliot *Hawkins *Blaine Cooper *Poncho Ramirez *Anna *George Dillon *Mike Harrigan *Danny Archuleta *Jerry Lambert *Leona Cantrell *B. Pilgrim *King Willie *Royce *Isabelle *Quinn McKenna *Loonies *Rory McKenna *Casey Bracket *Lex Woods *Sebastian De Rosa *Max Stafford *Charles Bishop Weyland *The Predator (Hero) *The Predator (Scar) *The Predator (Wolf) *The Predator (Crucified) *The Predator (Fugitive) *The Predator (Scarface) *The Predator (Greyback) *The Predator (Ancient) *The Predator (Mortal Kombat) *Emmet Brickowski *Wyldstyle/Lucy *Bruce Wayne/Batman (The Lego Movie) *Vitruvius *Benny *Uni-Kitty *MetalBeard *Queen Watevra Wa-Nabi *Sweet Mayhem *Rex Dangervest *Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman (The Lego Movie) *Princess Diana/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman (The Lego Movie) *Hal Jordan/Green Lantern (The Lego Movie) *Barry Allen/The Flash (The Lego Movie) *Dumbledore (The Lego Movie) *Gandalf (The Lego Movie) *Abraham Lincoln (The Lego Movie) *Dick Grayson/Robin (The Lego Batman Movie) *Barbara Gordon/Batgirl (The Lego Batman Movie) *Alfred Pennyworth (The Lego Batman Movie) *Oliver Queen/Green Arrow (The Lego Batman Movie) *Dinah Lance/Black Canary (The Lego Batman Movie) *Katar Hol/Hawkman (The Lego Batman Movie) *Kendra Saunders/Hawkgirl (The Lego Batman Movie) *J'onn J'onzz/John Jones/Martian Manhunter (The Lego Batman Movie) *Commissioner Gordon (The Lego Batman Movie) *Selina Kyle/Catwoman (The Lego Batman Movie) *Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn (The Lego Batman Movie) *Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy (The Lego Batman Movie) *Rocky Balboa *Adonis Creed *Apollo Creed *Tony "Duke" Evers *Mickey Goldmill *Adrian Pennino *Paulie Pennino *Moses *Tzipporah *Aaron *Miriam *Jethro *Tulio *Miguel *Chel *Chief Tannabok *Bibo *Sinbad *Marina *Kale *Jin and Li *Rat *Luca *Proteus *Shrek *Donkey *Fiona *Puss in Boots *King Harold *Queen Lillan *Three Little Pigs *Big Bad Wolf *Dragon *Three Blind Mice *Gingerbread Man *Pinocchio *Headless Horseman *Alex *Marty *Gloria *Melman *King Julien XIII *Maurice *Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private *Mason and Phil *Zuba *Florrie *Moto Moto *Gia *Vitaly *Stefano *Sonya *Esmeralda, Esperanza and Ernestina *Frankie *Freddie *Jonesy and Shakey *Manu and Maya *Short Fuse *Classified *Eva *Corporal *Po *Shifu *Tigress *Viper *Mantis *Monkey *Crane *Oogway *Croc *Mr. Ping *Li Shan *Hiccup & Toothless *Astrid & Stormfly *Fishlegs & Meatlug *Snotlout & Hookfang *Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston & Bard and Belch *Gobber & Grump *Stoick & Skullcrusher *Valka & Cloudjumper *Eret *Light Fury *Megamind *Roxanne Ritchie *Minion *Metro Man *Bernard *Warden *Jack Frost *Nicholas St. North *Toothiana *Bunnymund *Sandy *Jamie Bennett *Sophie Bennett *Cupcake *Oscar *Lenny *Angie *Mr. Sykes *Ernie and Bernie *Luca *Don Feinberg *Katie Current *Don Lino *Charlie Barkin *Sasha La Fleur *Itchy Itchiford *Anne Marie *David *Annabelle *Woody Woodpecker *Rex *Elsa *Woog *Dweeb *Louie *Cecilia Nuthatch *Captain Neweyes *Fievel Mousekewitz *Papa Mousekewitz *Mama Mousekewitz *Tanya Mousekewitz *Tiger *Tony Toponi *Bridget *Henri *Honest John *Gussie Mausheimer *Cholena *Wylie Burp *Nellie Brie *Reed Daley *Crysta *Zak *Pips *Beetle Boys *Julie *Germain St-Germain *Kerrie *Lambert *Carol Brady *Michael Brady *Alice Nelson *Greg Brady *Marcia Brady *Peter Brady *Jan Brady *Bobby Brady *Cindy Brady *Moptop, Marlon, and Ping and Pong *Chuck White *Fleetwood *Babs *Mayor Latrain *Mrs. Flugel *Ethan Hunt *Luther Stickell *William "Billy" Baird *Declan Gormley *Zhen Lei *Jane Carter *Benjamin "Benji" Dunn *Ilsa Faust *William Brandt *Alan Hunley *Spock *Spock (Alternate Reality) *James T. Kirk *James T. Kirk (Alternate Reality) *Leonard McCoy *Leonard McCoy (Alternate Reality) *Nyota Uhura *Nyota Uhura (Alternate Reality) *Montgomery Scott *Montgomery Scott (Alternate Reality) *Hikaru Sulu *Pavel Chekov *Christopher Pike *Carol Marcus *Cady Heron *Regina George *Gretchen Wieners *Karen Smith *Aaron Samuels *Ms. Sharon Norbury *Principal Ron Duvall *Mr. and Mrs. Heron *Axel Foley *Billy Rosewood *John Taggart *Jon Flint *Inspector Douglas Todd *Jenny Summers *Michael Tandino *Jan Bogmil *Uncle Dave Thornton *Janice *Ray Ferrier *Mary Ann Ferrier *Robbie Ferrier *Rachel Ferrier *Felix Ungar/Unger *Felix Ungar/Unger (Movie) *Felix Ungar/Unger (1970s Series) *Felix Ungar/Unger (2015 Series) *Oscar Madison *Oscar Madison (Movie) *Oscar Madison (1970s Series) *Oscar Madison (2015 Series) *Murray Greschler *Murray Greschler (Movie) *Murray Greschler (1970s Series) *Myrna Turner *Teddy *Danielle "Dani" Duncan *Emily *Casey *Ashley *Gabby *Stan Marsh *Kyle Broflovski *Eric Theodore Cartman *Kenny McCormick *Butters Stotch *Randy Marsh *Wendy Testaburger *Herbert Garrison *Heidi Turner *Jimmy Valmer *Clyde Donovan *Token Black *Craig Tucker *Tweek Tweak *Timmy Burch *Bebe Stevens *Phillip "Pip" Pirrup *The Goth Kids *Kevin Stoley *Bradley Biggle *Red *Annie Knitts *Scott Malkinson *David Rodriguez *Nichole Daniels *Jerome "Chef" McElroy *Mr. Mackey *Diane Choksondik *Principal Victoria *Veronica Crabtree *Ms. Stevenson *PC Principal *Ms. Ellen *Richard Adler *Nurse Mary Gollum *Strong Woma *Elmo *Zoe *Big Bird *Ernie *Bert *Cookie Monster *Grover *Abby Cadabby *Bert and Ernie *Count von Count *Murray Monster *Oscar the Grouch *Grundgetta *Guy Smiley *Mr. Johnson *Prairie Dawn *Roosevelt Franklin *Rosita *Baby Bear *Sherlock Hemlock *Slimey the Worm *Mr. Snuffleupagus *Telly Monster *Forgetful Jones *Buster the Horse *Rodeo Rosie *Gladys the Cow *Placido Flamingo *Meryl Sheep *Sonny Friendly *Professor Hastings *Harvey Kneeslapper *Lefty the Salesman *Don Music *Sam the Robot *Herbert Birdsfoot *Simon Soundman *Amazing Mumford *Biff and Sully *Barkley the Dog *Alice Snuffleupagus *Little Bird *Two-Headed Monster *Herry Monster *Frazzle *Gobo *Mokey *Red *Wembley *Boober *Doc and Sprocket *Junior Gorg *Ma Gorg *Pa Gorg *Flange Doozer *Cotterpin Doozer *Wingnut Doozer *Marjory the Trash Heap, Philo, and Gunge *Cantus *Convincing John *Large Marvin and Feenie *Earl Sinclair *Fran Sinclair *Robbie Sinclair *Charlene Sinclair *Baby Sinclair *Ethyl Sinclair *Roy Hess *The Cat in the Hat *The Cat in the Hat (2003) *Fox in Socks and Mr. Knox *The Grinch and Max *The Grinch and Max (2000) *The Grinch and Max (2018) *Thidwick the Big-Hearted Moose *Yertle the Turtle *Terrence McBird *Horton the Elephant and Morton the Elephant Bird *Little Cats A, B, C, P, and Z *Sam-I-Am and Pam-I-Am *Jane and Junior Kangaroo *Norval the Fish *The Wickershams *Sarah Hall-Small *Jake the Polar Bear *Stinky the Skunk *Armstrong the Chicken Hawk and Bunnie Bear *Yves St. LaRoache *Jen *Kira and Fizzgig *Podling Loretta *UrZah *Aughra *Sarah Williams *Hoggle *Ludo *Sir Didymus and Ambrosius *The Worm *Wiseman and Hat *Toby Williams *Robert Williams *Irene Williams *Linda Williams *Al *Count Dracula *Jonathan "Johnnystein" Loughran *Mavis *Frank/Frankenstein *Eunice *Wayne *Wanda *Murray the Mummy *Vlad Dracula *Boog *Elliot *McSquizzy *Mr. Weenie *Buddy *Giselle *Ian *Beth *Sheriff Gordy *Cody Maverick *Geek *Lani *Chicken Joe *Flint Lockwood *Steve *Sam Sparks *Tim Lockwood *Earl Devereaux *Brent McHale *Manny *Fran Lockwood *Kyle "Cal" Devereaux *Barb *Barry *Cheese Spider *Red *Chuck *Bomb *Matilda *Poppy *Mighty Eagle *Mime and Cyrus *Stella and Eva *Terence *Hal *Bubbles *Jay Blue *Jake Blue *Jim Blue *Willow *Photog *Phillip *Edward *Tiny *Bobby *Helen *Shirley *Monica and Olive Blue *The Early Bird *The Daycare Teacher *Timothy *Sophie and Peggy *Brad and Dane *Monty *Johnny *Clayton *The Foreman Pig *Construction Pig *Smurfette *Papa Smurf *Clumsy Smurf *Grouchy Smurf *Brainy Smurf *Hefty Smurf *Jokey Smurf *Baker Smurf *Handy Smurf *Greedy Smurf *Chef Smurf *Farmer Smurf *Vanity Smurf *Gutsy Smurf *Patrick Winslow *Grace Winslow *Blue Winslow *R.L. Stine *Zachary Cooper *Hannah Stine *Champ *Brent Green *Count Nightwing *Stuart Little *Frederick Little *Eleanor Little *George Little *Martha Little *Snowbell *Monty *Will Powell *Margalo *Reeko *Reginald Stout *Camille Stout *Gene Meh *Jailbreak *Hi-5 *Mel and Mary Meh *Poop *Alex *Addie *Jeannie *Major Tony Nelson *Jeannie and Babu *Corey Anders *Henry Glopp *Samantha Stephens *Darrin Stephens *Adam and Tabitha Stephens *Shirley Partridge *Keith Partridge *Laurie Partridge *Danny Partridge *Chris Partridge *Tracy Partridge *Reuben Kincaid *Akiko Glitter *John Rambo *Felonious Gru *Dr. Nefario *Margo *Edith *Agnes *Kevin, Tim, Bob, Mark, Dave, Jerry, Phil and Stuart *Lucy Wilde *Antonio Pérez *Dru Gru *Buster Moon *Eddie Noodleman *Rosita *Ash *Johnny *Gunter *Meena *Mike *Nana Noodleman *Johnny's Father *Max *Duke *Gidget *Chloe *Buddy *Mel *Sweet Pea *Norman *Tiberius *Pops *Snowball *Flushed Pets *Rooster *Daisy *Hu *Katie *Chuck *Liam *Eep Crood *Grug Crood *Guy and Belt *Thunk Crood *Ugga Crood *Gran *Mr. Peabody *Sherman Peabody *Penny Peterson *Paul Peterson *Patty Peterson *Agamemnon *Robespierre *Marie Antoinette *King Tut *Ay *Mrs. Grunion *Leonardo da Vinci *Rocky J. Squirrel *Bullwinkle J. Moose *Balto *Jenna *Boris *Muk and Luk *Aleu *Kodi *Dusty *Nikki, Kaltag, and Star *Rosy *Dr. Emmett Brown *Dr. Emmett Brown (1955) *Dr. Emmett Brown (1931) *Marty McFly *Marty McFly (2015) *Jennifer Parker *Jennifer Parker (2015) *Clara Clayton Brown *Einstein *George McFly *George McFly (1955) *George McFly (2015) *Lorraine McFly *Lorraine McFly (1955) *Lorraine McFly (2015) *Linda McFly *Dave McFly *Seamus McFly *Maggie McFly *Marty McFly, Jr. *Marlene McFly *Arthur McFly *Sylvia McFly *William McFly *Jules Brown *Verne Brown *Erhardt Brown *Dr. Alan Grant *Dr. Ellie Sattler *Dr. Ian Malcolm *Dr. Ian Malcolm (Adult) *John Hammond *Robert Muldoon *Donald Gennaro *Ray Arnold *Tim Murphy *Lex Murphy *Dr. Hardling *Dr. Sarah Hardling *Kelly Curtis *Nick Van Owen *Eddie Carr *Roland Tembo *Paul Kirby *Amanda Kirby *Billy Brennan *Eric Kirby *Udesky *Cooper *Nash *Ben Hildebrand *Owen Grady *Claire Dearing *Gray Mitchell *Zach Mitchell *Barry *Simon Masrani *Lowery Cruthers *Vivian *Zara *Karen Mitchell *Scott Mitchell *Franklin Webb *Zia Rodriguez *Maisie Lockwood *Benjamin Lockwood *Iris *Rexy the Tyrannosaurus Rex *Blue the Velociraptor *Mosa the Mosasaurus *Brian O'Conner *Dominic Toretto *Elena Neves *Letty Ortiz *Little Nobody *Luke Hobbs *Mr. Nobody *Ramsey *Rico Santos *Roman Pearce *Tego Leo *Tej Parker *Gisele Yashar *Sean Boswell *Neela *Twinkie *Mia Toretto *Han Seoul-Oh *Earl *Reiko *Mr. Boswell *Deckard Shaw *Owen Shaw *Hattie Shaw *Margarita *Samantha Hobbs *Magdalene Shaw *Mateo Hobbs *Sefina Hobbs *Timo Hobbs *Locke *Dinkley *E.T. and Elliot *Mary *"Keys" *Gertie *Gomez Addams *Gomez Addams (1964) *Gomez Addams (1972) *Gomez Addams (1991) *Gomez Addams (2019) *Morticia Addams *Morticia Addams (1964) *Morticia Addams (1972) *Morticia Addams (1991) *Morticia Addams (2019) *Wednesday Addams *Wednesday Addams (1964) *Wednesday Addams (1972) *Wednesday Addams (1991) *Wednesday Addams (2019) *Pugsley Addams *Pugsley Addams (1964) *Pugsley Addams (1972) *Pugsley Addams (1991) *Pugsley Addams (2019) *Fester Addams *Fester Addams (1964) *Fester Addams (1972) *Fester Addams (1991) *Fester Addams (2019) *Lurch *Lurch (1964) *Lurch (1972) *Lurch (1991) *Lurch (2019) *Grandmama *Grandmama (1964) *Grandmama (2019) *Pubert Addams *Abigail Craven *Tully Alford * *Manfred *Sid *Diego *Ellie *Crash and Eddie *Buck *Roshan *Peaches *Louis *Granny *Shira *Mama Dino *Baby Dinos *Ethan *Katie *Steffie *Meghan *Julian *Brooke *Teddy *Gavin *Gertie *Roger *Rodney Copperbottom *Fender Pinwheeler *Cappy *Crank Casey *Piper Pinwheeler *Lug *Diesel *Wonderbot *Aunt Fanny *Bigweld *Herb Copperbottom *Lydia Copperbottom *Blu *Jewel *Bia, Carla and Tiago *Eduardo *Aunt Mimi *Rafael *Nico *Pedro *Luiz *Linda Gunderson *Tulio Monteiro *Fernando *Roberto *Felipe *Lance Sterling *Walter Beckett *Marcy Kappel *Ears *Eyes *Jack Bauer *Kim Bauer *Chloe O'Brian *Teri Bauer *Melanie *Audrey Boudreau *Kate Morgan *Renee Walker *David Palmer *Wayne Palmer *Josh Bauer *Janet York *Kate Warner *John McClane *Holly Gennero *Lucy McClane *Jack McClane *Zeus Carver *Matt Farrell *Captain Steven Hiller *David Levinson *Adult David Levinson *Thomas J. Whitmore *Adult Thomas J. Whitmore *Marilyn Whitmore *Julius Levinson *Older Julius Levinson *William Grey *Older William Grey *Russell Casse *Constance Spano *Jasmine Dubrow *Miguel Casse *Patricia Whitmore *Young Patricia Whitmore *Dylan Dubrow-Hiller *Young Dylan Dubrow-Hiller *Jake Morrison *Charles Miller *Rain Lao *Joshua Adams *John "Hannibal" Smith *Templeton "Face" Peck *H.M. Murdock *"B.A." Baracus *Charissa Sosa *Eva *Kipo *Tiny *Adam Young *Breanne Düren *Carly Rae Jepsen *Shawn Chrystoper *Aloe Blacc *Jay Young *Aaron *Mary "MK" Katherine *Nod *Ronin *Mub and Grub *Captain Underpants *Mr. Krupp *George Beard *Harold Hutchins *Edith *Tim Templeton *Boss Baby *Ted Templeton *Janice Templeton *Staci *Jimbo *The Triplets *Eugene Francis *Adora/She-Ra *Glimmer *Bow *Angella *Perfuma *Frosta *Swift Wind *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Squidward Tentacles *Mr. Krabs *Plankton *Sandy Cheeks *Mrs. Puff *Pearl Krabs *Mermaid Man *Barnacle Boy *Gary the Snail *Lincoln Loud *Clyde McBride *Ronnie Anne Santiago *Lori Loud *Leni Loud *Luna Loud *Luan Loud *Lynn Loud Jr. *Lucy Loud *Lana Loud *Lola Loud *Lisa Loud *Lily Loud *Bobby Santiago *Liam *Zach *Rusty Spokes *Lindsey *Mr. Grouse *Hugh *Rocky *Chaz *Dana *Becky *Carol Pingrey *Penelope *Artie *Mollie *Girl Jordan *Stella *Sam Sharp *Haiku *Tabby *Beatrix Yates *Belle Yates *Bumper Yates Jr. *Christina *Tommy Pickles *Preteen Tommy Pickles *Angelica Pickles *Preteen Angelica Pickles *Chuckie Finster *Preteen Chuckie Finster *Susie Carmichael *Preteen Susie Carmichael *Phil and Lil DeVille *Preteen Phil and Lil DeVille *Kimi Finster *Preteen Kimi Finster *Dil Pickles *Preteen Dil Pickles *Stu Pickles *Didi Pickles *Grandpa Lou Pickles *Drew Pickles *Charlotte Pickles *Betty DeVille *Howard DeVille *Spike *Eliza Thornberry *Darwin *Debbie Thornberry *Donnie Thornberry *Nigel Thornberry *Marianne Thornberry *Cat and Dog *Winslow *Mervis and Dunglap *Mr. Sunshine *Lola Caricola *Randolph Grant *The Ingrid Twins *Norbert Foster Beaver *Daggett Doofus Beaver *Treeflower *Barry Bear *Big Bunny *Wolffe D. Wolf *Stacy and Chelsea *Laverta Lutz *El Grapadora *Oxnard Montalvo *Arnold Shortman *Gerald Johanssen *Helga Pataki *Phoebe Heyerdahl *Harold Berman *Stinky Peterson *Sid *Rhonda Wellington Lloyd *Eugene Horowitz *Lila Sawyer *Danny Phantom *Samantha Manson *Tucker Foley *Jazz Fenton *Maddie Fenton *Jack Fenton *Dash Baxter *Paulina Sanchez *Kwan *Star *Valerie Gray *Dani Phantom *Mr. Lancer *Mrs. Tetslaff *Principal Ishiyama *Harriet Chin *Jeremy and Pamela Manson *Maurice and Angela Foley *Frostbite *Clockwork *Timmy Turner *Future Timmy Turner *Timmy Turner (Movie) *Cosmo Julius Cosma *Wanda Venus Fairywinkle-Cosma *Mr. and Mrs. Turner *Mr. and Mrs. Turner (Movie) *Jorgen Von Strangle *Jorgen Von Strangle (Movie) *Poof Thomas Cosma *Chloe Carmichael *Tootie *Tootie (Movie) *Chester McBadbat *Future Chester McBadbat *Chester McBadbat (Movie) *AJ *Future AJ *AJ (Movie) *Mark Chang *Crimson Chin *Crash Nebula *Trixie Tang *Sparky *Dudley Puppy *Kitty Katswell *Ginger Foutley *Carl Foutley *Lois Foutley *Jonas Foutley *Dr. David Dave *Dodie Hortense Bishop *Hoodsey Bishop *Joann Bishop *David Charles Bishop *Macie Lightfoot *Drs. Bobby and Bobbie Lightfoot *Darren Patterson *Will Patterson *Mr. and Mrs. Patterson *Courtney Gripling *Blake Gripling *Claire Gripling *Winston *Rudy Tabootie *Penny Sanchez *Snap White *Joe Tabootie *Mildred Tabootie *Tillie McNally *Sophie McNally *Dr. Sanchez *Principal Stringet *Jimmy Neutron *Carl Wheezer *Sheen Estevez *Cindy Vortex *Libby Folfax *Goddard *Hugh Neutron *Judy Neutron *Bolbi Stroganovsky *Betty Quinlan *Ms. Fowl *Nick Dean *Brittany Tenelli *Otis *Pip *Abby *Pig *Freddy *Peck *Bessy *Duke *Ben *Daisy *Miles *Maddy *Etta *Fanboy and Chum Chum *Yo *Ozwald "The Oz" Harmounian *Boogregard "Boog" Shlizetti *Leonard "Lenny" Flynn Boyle *Hank Mufflin *Lupe *Oz's Mom *Man-Arctica *Thorvald the Red *Bessie Higgenbottom *Happy Walter Higgenbottom *Ben Higgenbottom *Hilary Higgenbottom *Tak *Jibolba *Lok *JB *Moon Juju *Dead Juju *Flora *Fauna *Mind Reading Juju *Caged Juju *Dinky Juju *Two-Headed Juju *Belly Juju *Giant Misunderstanding and Rick *Dream Juju/Tlaloc *Aang *Katara *Sokka *Toph *Suki *Prince Zuko *Appa *Momo *Avatar Roku *Avatar Kyoshi *Avatar Kuruk *Avatar Yangchen *Monk Gyatso *King Bumi *Pakku *Jeong Jeong *Piandao *Pathik *Hakoda *Bato *Haru *The Mechanist and Teo *Yue *Kuei *Shyu *Iroh *Ursa *Mai *Ty Lee *Dib Membrane *Gaz Membrane *Professor Membrane *Dora the Explorer Marquez *Boots the Monkey *Backpack *Map *Benny the Bull *Tico the Squirrel *Isa the Iguana *Mami and Papi Marquez *Abuela Marquez *Swiper the Fox *Diego Marquez *Alicia Marquez *Baby Jaguar *Click *Rescue Pack *Bobo Brothers *Linda *Eva *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Everest *Tracker *Blue *Steve *Joe *Mailbox *Side Table Drawer *Slippery Soap *Shovel and Pail *Magenta *Green Puppy *Orange Kitten *Purple Kangaroo *Periwinkle *Mr Salt, Mrs Pepper, Paprika and Cinnamon *Tickety Tock *Miss Marigold *Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug *Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir *Alya Cesair/Rena Rouge *Thumbelina *Prince Cornelius *Jacquimo *Li'l Bee, Gnatty, & Baby Bug *Hero *Mother *King Colbert *Queen Tabitha *Ms. Fieldmouse *Mr. Mole *Gus and Rosie *Stanley *Mrs. Brisby *Teresa Brisby *Cynthia Brisby *Martin Brisby *Timothy Brisby *Jonathan Brisby *Jeremy *The Great Owl *Justin *Mr. Ages *Nicodemus *Auntie Shrew *Hubie *Marina *Rocko *Barney Ross *Doctor "Doc" Death *Lee Christmas *Galgo *Yin Yang *Gunner Jensen *Hale Caesar *Toll Road *Billy "The Kid" Timmons *Luna *Thorn *Mars *Tool *Trench Mauser *John Smilee *Maggie Chan *Mr. Church *Booker *Max Drummer *Bonaparte *Sandra Garza *Dr. Zhou *Sophia *Ethan Hunt *Luther Stickell *William "Billy" Baird *Declan Gormley *Zhen Lei *Jane Carter *Benjamin "Benji" Dunn *Ilsa Faust *William Brandt *Alan Hunley *Chihiro Ogino *Haku *Lin *No-Face *Kamaji *Boh *Yu-Bird *Zeniba *Pazu *Sheeta *Captain Dola *Captain Dola's Gang *Uncle Pom *Dola Gang *Nausicaa *Asbel *Mito *Obaba Hisako *Gol & Gikuri *Lastelle *Muzu *Teto *Kiki *Jiji *Osono *Madame *Barsa *Ursula *Tombo *Totoro *Satsuki Kusakabe *Mei Kusakabe *Tatsuo Kusakabe *Yasuko Kusakabe *Kanta Ōgaki *Catbus *Porco Rosso *Fio Piccolo *Madame Gina *Mr. Piccolo *Prince Ashitaka *Princess Mononoke *Asano *Kiyo *Ji-san *Kaya *Hī-sama *Toki *Moro *Forest Spirit *Lady Eboshi *Jigo *Howl Jenkins Pendragon *Master Howl *Sophie Hatter *Lettie Hatter *Markl *Honey *Heen *Madame Suliman *Witch of the Waste *Ponyo *Sosuke *Lisa *Granmamare *Fujimoto *Jiro Horikoshi *Naoko Satomi *Kayo Horikoshi *Mr. Kurokawa *Mrs. Kurokawa *Shizuku Tsukishima *Seiji Amasawa *Yuko Harada *Sugimura *Baron Humbert von Gikkingen *Seiya Tsukishima *Asako Tsukishima *Shiro Nishi *Shiho Tsukishima *Kosaka *Kinuyo *Nao *Arrietty *Shawn *Homily Clock *Pod Clock *Spiller *Aunt Jessica *Nina *Ruby Rose *Weiss Schnee *Blake Belladonna *Yang Xiao Long *Plim Plim *Nesho *Mei-Li *Acuarella *Bam *Hoggie *Arafa *Wichiwi *Tuni *Shotaro Kaneda *Shotaro Kaneda (1988) *Shotaro Kaneda (2021) *Kei *Kei (1988) *Kei (2021) *Takashi *Takashi (1988) *Takashi (2021) *Kaori *Kiyoko *Kiyoko (1988) *Kiyoko (2021) *Masaru *Masaru (1988) *Masaru (2021) *Kaisuke *Kaisuke (1988) *Kaisuke (2021) *Lady Miyako *Lady Miyako (1988) *Lady Miyako (2021) *Colonel Shikishima *Colonel Shikishima (1988) *Colonel Shikishima (2021) *Major Motoko Kusanagi *Major Motoko Kusanagi (1995) *Major Motoko Kusanagi (Stand Alone Complex) *Major Motoko Kusanagi (Arise) *Major Motoko Kusanagi (2017) *Batou *Batou (1995) *Batou (Stand Alone Complex) *Batou (Arise) *Batou (2017) *Togusa *Togusa (1995) *Togusa (Stand Alone Complex) *Togusa (Arise) *Togusa (2017) *Daisuke Aramaki *Daisuke Aramaki (1995) *Daisuke Aramaki (Arise) *Daisuke Aramaki (2017) *Ishikawa *Ishikawa (1995) *Ishikawa (Stand Alone Complex) *Ishikawa (Arise) *Ishikawa (2017) *Saito *Saito (Stand Alone Complex) *Saito (Arise) *Saito (2017) *Paz *Paz (Stand Alone Complex) *Paz (Arise) *Borma *Borma (Stand Alone Complex) *Borma (Arise) *Borma (2017) *Sonic The Hedgehog *Sonic The Hedgehog (Wreck-It Ralph) *Sonic The Hedgehog (Adventures of Sonic The Hedgehog) *Sonic The Hedgehog (Sonic Underground) *Sonic The Hedgehog (Sonic X) *Sonic The Hedgehog (Archie Comics) *Sonic The Hedgehog (Sonic The Comic) *Sonic The Hedgehog (Sonic Boom) *Sonic The Hedgehog (Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed) *Sonic The Hedgehog (Movie) *Sonic The Hedgehog (Super Smash Bros.) (Switch edition exclusive) *King Sonic *Miles 'Tails' Prower *Miles 'Tails' Prower (Adventures of Sonic The Hedgehog) *Miles 'Tails' Prower (Sonic X) *Miles 'Tails' Prower (Archie Comics) *Miles 'Tails' Prower (Sonic The Comic) *Miles 'Tails' Prower (Sonic Boom) *Miles 'Tails' Prower (Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed) *Future Tails *Amy Rose *Amy Rose (Sonic X) *Amy Rose (Archie Comics) *Amy Rose (Sonic The Comic) *Amy Rose (Sonic Boom) *Amy Rose (Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed) *Knuckles The Echidna *Knuckles The Echidna (Sonic Underground) *Knuckles The Echidna (Sonic X) *Knuckles The Echidna (Archie Comics) *Knuckles The Echidna (Sonic The Comic) *Knuckles The Echidna (Sonic Boom) *Knuckles The Echidna (Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed) *Future Knuckles *Shadow The Hedgehog *Shadow The Hedgehog (Sonic X) *Shadow The Hedgehog (Archie Comics) *Shadow The Hedgehog (Sonic Boom) *Shadow The Hedgehog (Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed) *King Shadow *Sticks The Badger *Sally Acorn *Sally Acorn (Archie Comics) *Queen Sally *Elias Acorn *King Acorn *Alicia Acorn *Bunnie Rabbot D' Coolette *Bunnie Rabbot D' Coolette (Archie Comics) *Future Bunnie *Rotor Walrus *Rotor Walrus (Archie Comics) *NICOLE The Holo-Lynx *Antoine D' Coolette *Antoine D' Coolette (Archie Comics) *Future Antoine *Dulcy Dragon *Dulcy Dragon (Archie Comics) *Charmy Bee *Charmy Bee (Sonic X) *Charmy Bee (Archie Comics) *Saffron Bee *Cream The Rabbit *Cream The Rabbit (Sonic X) *Cream The Rabbit (Archie Comics) *Vanilia The Rabbit *Vanilia The Rabbit (Sonic X) *Vanilia The Rabbit (Archie Comics) *Blaze The Cat *Blaze The Cat (Archie Comics) *Silver The Hedgehog *Silver The Hedgehog (Archie Comics) *Vector The Crocodile *Vector The Crocodile (Sonic X) *Vector The Crocodile (Archie Comics) *Vector The Crocodile (Sonic Boom) *Future Vector *Espio The Chameleon *Espio The Chameleon (Sonic X) *Espio The Chameleon (Archie Comics) *Mighty The Armadillo *Mighty The Armadillo (Archie Comics) *Ray The Flying Squirrel *Ray The Flying Squirrel (Archie Comics) *Mina Mongoose *Future Mina Mongoose-Prower *Ash Mongoose *Julie-Su *Future Julie-Su *Lupe Wolf *Lupe Wolf (Archie Comics) *Geoffrey St. John *Hershey Cat *Barby Koala *Monkey Khan *Rob O' Hedge *Relic The Pika *Rouge The Bat *Rouge The Bat (Sonic X) *Rouge The Bat (Archie Comics) *Manic The Hedgehog *Sonia The Hedgehog *Charles The Hedgehog *Charles The Hedgehog (Sonic Underground) *Jules The Hedgehog *Bernadette The Hedgehog *Breezie The Hedgehog *Breezie The Hedgehog (Adventures of Sonic The Hedgehog) *Breezie The Hedgehog (Archie Comics) *Queen Aleena *Chip *Shade The Echidna *Shade The Echidna (Archie Comics) *Marine The Raccoon *Marine The Raccoon (Archie Comics) *Honey The Cat *Honey The Cat (Archie Comics) *Good Fiona Fox *Tangle The Lemur *Gold The Tenrec *Sonar The Fennec *Coral The Betta *Echo The Dolphin *Princess Undina *Queen Angelica *King Puff *Ben Muttski *Shard The Metal Sonic *Matilda The Armadillo *Thrash The Tasmanian Devil *Leeta Wolf *Lyco Wolf *Bill Platypus *Larry Lynx *Li Moon *Walt Wallaby *Thorn The Lop *Lumina Flowlight *Jack Rabbit *Liza The Chameleon *Augustus The Polar Bear *Sealia Seal *Jolt The Roadrunner *Tex The Lizard *Avery The Bear *Spike The Porcupine *Razor The Shark *Jian The Tiger *Captain Striker The Mantis Shrimp *Amadeus Prower *Rosemary Prower *Merlin Prower *Cosmo The Seedrian *Hope Kintobor *Jet The Hawk *Jet The Hawk (Archie Comics) *Wave The Swallow *Wave The Swallow (Archie Comics) *Storm The Albatross *Storm The Albatross (Archie Comics) *Classic Sonic the Hedgehog *Classic Miles 'Tails' Prower *Classic Knuckles The Echidna *Classic Amy Rose *Classic Vector The Crocodile *Classic Espio The Chameleon *Classic Charmy Bee *Classic Mighty The Armadillo *Classic Ray The Flying Squirrel *Super Sonic *Super Tails *Super Knuckles *Super Amy *Super Shadow *Super Rouge *Super Silver *Super Ray *Burning Blaze *Hyper Sonic *Hyper Tails *Hyper Knuckles *Hyper Amy *Hyper Shadow *Hyper Silver *Darkspine Sonic *Excalibur Sonic *Sonic The Werehog *Zonic The Zone Cop *Big The Cat *Big The Cat (Sonic X) *Big The Cat (Archie Comics) *Big The Cat (Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing) *E-123 Omega *E-123 Omega (Archie Comics) *Zooey The Fox *Perci The Bandicoot *Staci The Bandicoot *Princess Elise *Shahra *Merlina The Wizard *Emerl *Gemerl *Sonia Acorn *Manik Acorn *Lara-Su *Melody Prower *Skye Prower *Belle D'Coolette *Jacques D'Coolette *Argyle The Crocodile *Christopher Thorndyke *Adult Christopher Thorndyke *Mr. Tanaka *Chuck Thorndyke *Akira Yuki *Akira Yuki (Dead or Alive) *Akira Yuki (Project X Zone) *Akira Yuki (Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing) *Aoi Umenokoji *Brad Burns *Eileen *El Blaze *Jacky Bryant *Jacky Bryant (Dead or Alive) *Jacky Bryant (Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing) *Jean Kujo *Jeffry McWild *Kage-Maru *Kage-Maru (Project X Zone) *Lau Chan *Lei Fei *Lion Rafale *Pai Chan *Pai Chan (Dead or Alive) *Pai Chan (Project X Zone) *Sarah Bryant *Sarah Bryant (Dead or Alive) *Shun Di *Taka Arashi *Vanessa Lewis *Wolf Hawkfield *Nights *Nights (Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed) *Zobio and Zobiko *Zobio and Zobiko (Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing) *Alex Kidd *Alex Kidd (Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed) *Billy Hatcher *Billy Hatcher (Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing) *Amigo *Vectorman *Ulala *Ulala (Project X Zone) *Ulala (Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed) *Pudding *Pudding (Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed) *Beat *Beat (Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed) *Gum *Gum (Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed) *AiAi *AiAi (Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed) *MeeMee *MeeMee (Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed) *B.D. Joe *B.D. Joe (Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed) *Gilius Thunderhead *Gilius Thunderhead (Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed) *Hotsuma *Hotsuma (Project X Zone) *Joe Musashi *Joe Musashi (Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed) *Hayate *Hibana *Hibana (Project X Zone) *Jiro Musashi *Sho *Ageha *Aragane Twins *Hakuraku *Homura *Kagari Ubusuna *Kizami *Kobushi *Kongou *Moritsune *Musashi's Master *Naoko *Oboro Lineage *Oboro Ninja Clan *Sarah Krieger *Yang *Sakura Shinguji *Sakura Shinguji (Project X Zone) *Ichiro Ogami *Ichiro Ogami (Project X Zone) *Gemini Sunrise *Gemini Sunrise (Project X Zone) *Erica Fontaine *Erica Fontain (Project X Zone) *Shinjiro Taiga *Shinjiro Taiga (Project X Zone) *Kurt Irving *Kurt Irving (Project X Zone) *Riela Marceris *Riela Marceris (Project X Zone) *Imca *Imca (Project X Zone) *Segata Sanshiro *Segata Sanshiro (Project X Zone) *Welkin Gunther *Alicia Melchiott *Largo Potter *Brigitte Stark *Toma *Toma (Project X Zone) *Cyrille *Cyrille (Project X Zone) *Zephyr *Zephyr (Project X Zone) *Leanne *Leanne (Project X Zone) *Vashyron *Vashyron (Project X Zone) *Bruno Delinger *Bruno Delinger (Project X Zone) *Rikiya Busujima *Rikiya Busujima (Project X Zone) *Kazuma Kiryu *Kazuma Kiryu (Project X Zone) *Goro Majima *Goro Majima (Project X Zone) *Haruka Sawamura *Bahn *Bahn (Project X Zone) *Honey *Tokio *Grace *Picky *Raxel *Sanman *Candy *Jane *Mauler *Pspsiman *Bayonetta *Bayonetta (Super Smash Bros.) (Switch edition exclusive) *Jeanne *Rodin *Enzo *Luka Redgrave *Cereza *Madama Butterfly *Loki *Ryo Hazuki *Ryo Hazuki (Project X Zone) *Ryo Hazuki (Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed) *Shogun *Shogun (Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed) *General Winter *General Winter (Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed) *Hatsune Miku *Rin Kagamine *Len Kagamine *Luka Megurine *MEIKO *KAITO *Arle Nadja *Carbuncle *Schezo Wegey *Amitie *Ringo *Jetta Maxx *Jonathan Blade *Larcen Tyler *Mitchell Midleton Knight *R.A.X. Coswell *Shadow Yamoto *Slash *Trident *Xavier Pendragon *Axel Stone *Axel Stone (Project X Zone) *Blaze Fielding *Adam Hunter *Max Thunder *Sammy Hunter *Unnamed Police Officer *Victy *Zan *Ivan Petrov *Ace Grit *Aerogan *Alice Gehabich *Angelo/Diablo Preyas *Apollonir *Baron Leltoy *Betadron *Christopher (Bakugan) *Code Eve *Contestir *Damdos *Dan Kuso *Dr. Michael Gehabich *Drago (Bakugan Battle Planet) *Dragonoid *Dragonoid Colossus *Dragonoid Destroyer *Elfin *Fabia Sheen *Genesis Dragonoid *Gunz Lazar *Helios (Bakugan) *Hydranoid *Infinity Trister *Ingram *Jaakor *Jake Vallory *Juggernoid *Julie Makimoto *Klaus von Hertzon *Leonidas (Bakugan) *Marucho Marukura *Mira Fermin *Mock Dragonoid *Nova Lion *Nurzak *Percival (Bakugan) *Preyas *Preyas Angelo *Preyas Diablo *Ren Krawler *Rick Anderson *Runo Misaki *Scorpio *Shun Kazami *Sirenoid *Six Ancient Warriors *Skyress *Slynix *Spectra Phantom *Taylean *Team Anubias *Team Sellon *Tigrerra *Tricloid *Vladitor (Bakugan) *Vulcan (Bakugan) *Wavern *Worton *Zenthon *Ziperator Force *Gunstar Red and Blue *Gunstar Yellow *Gunstar Green *Dr. Brown *Alis Landale *Myau *Odin *Noah *Ethan Waber *Rika *Rolf *Nei *Rudolph Steiner *Amy Sage *Hugh Thompson *Anna Zirski *Josh Kain *Shir Gold *Rhys *Mieu *Wren *Lyle *Lena *Ayn *Nial *Mieu *Wren *Thea *Sari *Ryan *Laya *Sean *Crys *Adan *Aron *Mieu *Wren *Laya *Kara *Gwyn *Chaz Ashley *Alys Brangwin *Hahn Mahlay *Rune Walsh *Gryz *Rika *Demi *Wren *Raja *Kyra Tierney *Seth *Vyse *Aika *Fina *Drachma *Gilder *Enrique *Aigis *Akihiko Sanada *Ann Takamaki *Chie Satonaka *Futaba Sakura *Fuuka Yamagishi *Goro Akechi *Haru Okumura *Hifumi Togo *Igor *Investigation Team *Junpei Iori *Kanji Tatsumi *Kei Nanjo *Ken Amada *Koromaru *Labrys *Maki Sonomura *Makoto Niijima *Makoto Yuki (Female) *Makoto Yuki (Male) *Masao Inaba *Maya Amano *Metis *Miku Hatsune *Mitsuru Kirijo *Morgana *Munehisa Iwai *Naoto Shirogane *Phantom Thieves of Hearts *Philemon *Reiji Kido *Ren Amamiya *Rise Kujikawa *Ryuji Sakamoto *Sae Niijima *Shadow Operatives *Shinjiro Aragaki *Sojiro Sakura *Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad *Tae Takemi *Tatsuya Suou *Teddie *Yosuke Hanamura *Yu Narukami *Yukari Takeba *Yukiko Amagi *Yusuke Kitagawa *Yuuki Mishima *Yuya Narumi *Shadows *Ada Clover *Bang Shishigami *Bullet *Cajun Faycott *Carl Clover *Celica A. Mercury *Clavis Alucard *Es *Hakumen *Hibiki Kohaku *Hinata Himezuru *Homura Amanohokosaka *Iron Tager *Izayoi *Jin Kisaragi *Kagura Mutsuki *Kazuma Kval *Kokonoe Mercury *Konoe A. Mercury *Konoe A. Mercury (BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle) *Kuon Glamred Stroheim *Lambda -No.11- *Litchi Faye-Ling *Mai Natsume *Makoto Nanaya *Mei Amanohokosaka *Mitsuyoshi *Mu-12 *Naoto Kurogane *Noel Vermillion *Nu-13 *Platinum the Trinity *Rachel Alucard *Ragna the Bloodedge *Saya *Taokaka *The Six Heroes *Team Remix Heart *Touya Kagari *Trinity Glassfield *Tsubaki Yayoi *Valkenhayn R. Hellsing *Anji Mito *Asuka R. Kreuz *Axl Low *Baiken *Bridget *Chimaki *Chipp Zanuff *Dizzy *Dr. Paradigm *Elphelt Valentine *Faust *Gabriel *I-No *Izuna *Jam Kuradoberi *Johnny Sfondi *Kliff Undersn *Ky Kiske *May *Millia Rage *Order-Sol *Potemkin *Ramlethal Valentine *Sacred Order of Holy Knights *Sin Kiske *Slayer *Sol Badguy *Testament *Opa-Opa *Danica Patrick *Danica Patrick (Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed) *AGES *Crash Bandicoot and Aku-Aku *Crash Bandicoot and Aku-Aku (Classic) *Crash Bandicoot and Aku-Aku (Crash Boom Bang) *Crash Bandicoot and Aku-Aku (Crash of The Titans) *Crash Bandicoot and Aku-Aku (Mind Over Mutant) *Crash Bandicoot and Aku-Aku (Skylanders) *Crash Bandicoot and Aku-Aku (N.Sane Trilogy) *Baby Crash Bandicoot *Coco Bandicoot *Coco Bandicoot (Classic) *Coco Bandicoot (Crash Boom Bang) *Coco Bandicoot (Crash of The Titans) *Coco Bandicoot (Mind Over Mutant) *Coco Bandicoot (Skylanders) *Coco Bandicoot (N.Sane Trilogy) *Baby Coco Bandicoot *Crunch Bandicoot *Crunch Bandicoot (Crash Boom Bang) *Crunch Bandicoot (Crash of The Titans) *Crunch Bandicoot (Mind Over Mutant) *Crunch Bandicoot (Nitro-Fueled) *Tawna Bandicoot *Tawna Bandicoot (Classic) *Tawna Bandicoot (Crash Boom Bang) *Tawna Bandicoot (N.Sane Trilogy) *Carbon Crash Bandicoot *Polar *Polar (Classic) *Polar (Crash Boom Bang) *Polar (N.Sane Trilogy) *Pura *Pura (Classic) *Pura (Crash Boom Bang) *Pura (N.Sane Trilogy) *Penta Penguin *Penta Penguin (Classic) *Penta Penguin (N.Sane Trilogy) *Von Clutch *Pasadena O'Possum *Fake Crash/Trash Bandicoot *Fake Crash/Trash Bandicoot (Classic) *Fake Crash/Trash Bandicoot (Skylanders) *Fake Crash/Trash Bandicoot (N.Sane Trilogy) *Isabella *Isabella (Classic) *Isabella (Nitro-Fueled) *Megumi *Megumi (Classic) *Megumi (Nitro-Fueled) *Ami *Ami (Classic) *Ami (Nitro-Fueled) *Liz *Liz (Classic) *Liz (Nitro-Fueled) *Baby T *Baby T (Classic) *Baby T (N.Sane Trilogy) *Ebenezer Von Clutch *Pasadena Opossum *Chick and Stew *Yaya Panda *Viscount *Dr. Nitrus Brio *Dr. Nitrus Brio (Classic) *Dr. Nitrus Brio (Mind Over Mutant) *Dr. Nitrus Brio (N.Sane Trilogy) *Spyro The Dragon and Sparx The Dragonfly *Spyro The Dragon and Sparx The Dragonfly (Classic) *Spyro The Dragon and Sparx The Dragonfly (The Legend of Spyro) *Spyro The Dragon and Sparx The Dragonfly (Skylanders) *Spyro The Dragon and Sparx The Dragonfly (Reignited Trilogy) *Cynder The Dragon *Cynder The Dragon (Skylanders) *Ignitus The Dragon *Terrador The Dragon *Volteer The Dragon *Cyril The Dragon *The Chronicler *Hunter the Cheetah *Hunter the Cheetah (Classic) *Hunter the Cheetah (The Legend of Spyro) *Hunter the Cheetah (Reignited Trilogy) *Chief Prowlus *Elora The Faun *Elora The Faun (Classic) *Elora The Faun (Reignited Trilogy) *Zoe The Fairy *Zoe The Fairy (Classic) *Zoe The Fairy (Reignited Trilogy) *Professor Mole *Professor Mole (Classic) *Professor Mole (Reignited Trilogy) *Bianca The Rabbit *Bianca The Rabbit (Classic) *Bianca The Rabbit (Reignited Trilogy) *Shelia The Kangaroo *Shelia The Kangaroo (Classic) *Shelia The Kangaroo (Reignited Trilogy) *Sgt. James Byrd *Sgt. James Byrd (Classic) *Sgt. James Byrd (Reignited Trilogy) *Bentley The Yeti *Bentley The Yeti (Classic) *Bentley The Yeti (Reignited Trilogy) *Agent 9 *Agent 9 (Classic) *Agent 9 (Reignited Trilogy) *Blink The Mole *Ember The Dragon *Flame The Dragon *Elder Dragon Tomas *Elder Dragon Magnus *Elder Dragon Titan *Elder Dragon Astor *Moneybags The Bear *Moneybags The Bear (Classic) *Moneybags The Bear (Reignited Trilogy) *Master Eon *Stealth Elf *Jet-Vac *Eruptor *Gill Grunt *Echo *Pop Fizz *Snapshot *Food Fight *Roller Brawl *Hex *Air Strike *Blades *Boom Jet *Breeze *Fling Kong *Free Ranger *Gusto *Lightning Rod *Flashwing *Bad Juju *King Pen *Flynn *Hugo *Cali *Cy *Warrior of Light *Black Mage *White Mage *Princess Sarah *Firion *Maria *Guy *Leon *Minwu *Josef *Gordon *Leila *Ricard Highwind *Scott *Princess Hilda *Cid (FF2) *Deumion *Onion Knight *Luneth *Arc *Refia *Ingus *Sara Altney *Cid Haze *Desch *Aria Benett *Alus Restor *Unei *Doga *Cecil Harvey *Kain Highwind *Rydia *Tellah *Edward Chris von Muir *Rosa Joanna Farrell *Yang Fang Leiden *Palom *Porom *Cid Pollendina *Edge Geraldine *FuSoYa *Ceodore Harvey *Luca *Leonora *Ursula *Harley *Gekkou *Izayoi *Zangetsu *Tsukinowa *Bartz Klauser *Lenna Charlotte Tycoon *Galuf Halm Baldesion *Faris Scherwiz *Krile Mayer Baldesion *Cid Previa *Mid Previa *Xezat Matias Surgate *Dorgann Klauser *Kelger Vlondett *Alexander Highwind Tycoon *Prettz *Linaly *Valkus *Rouge *Terra Branford *Locke Cole *Edgar Roni Figaro *Sabin Rene Figaro *Shadow *Cyan Garamonde *Gau *Celes Chere *Setzer Gabbiani *Mog *Strago Magus *Relm Arrowny *Gogo *Umaro *Leo Cristophe *Banon *Cid Del Norte Marquez *Cloud Strife *Cloud Strife (Kingdom Hearts) *Barret Wallace *Tifa Lockhart *Tifa Lockhart (Kingdom Hearts) *Aerith Gainsborough *Aerith Gainsborough (Kingdom Hearts) *Red XIII *Cait Sith *Cid Highwind *Cid Highwind (Kingdom Hearts) *Yuffie Kisaragi *Yuffie Kisaragi (Kingdom Hearts) *Vincent Valentine *Zack Fair *Zack Fair (Kingdom Hearts) *Marlene Wallace *Angeal Hewley *Reeve Tuesti *Lazard Deusericus *Denzel *Shalua Rui *Shelke Rui *Lucrecia Crescent *Squall Leonhart *Squall Leonhart (Kingdom Hearts) *Quistis Trepe *Zell Dincht *Selphie Tilmitt *Rinoa Heartilly *Irvine Kinneas *Laguna Loire *Kiros Seagill *Ward Zabac *Edea Kramer *Cid Kramer *Ellone *Zidane Tribal *Vivi Ornitier *Vivi Ornitier (Kingdom Hearts) *Adelbert Steiner *Garnet Til Alexandros XVII *Freya Crescent *Quina Quen *Eiko Carol *Amarant Coral *Marcus *Blank *Cinna *Beatrix *Baku *Cid Fabool IX *Mikoto *Tidus *Tidus (Kingdom Hearts) *Auron *Auron (Kingdom Hearts) *Rikku *Rikku (Kingdom Hearts) *Wakka *Wakka (Kingdom Hearts) *Lulu *Yuna *Yuna (Kingdom Hearts) *Kimahri Ronso *Cid (FFX) *Paine *Paine (Kingdom Hearts) *Lord Braska *Buddy *Brother *Shinra *Barkeep *Logos *Ormi *Leblanc *Gippal *Nooj *Baralai *Lenne *Dona *Barthello *Isaaru *Maroda *Pacce *Rin *Tromell *Shelinda *Elma *Lucil *Yaibal *Clasko *Maechen *O'aka XXIII *Kelk Ronso *Biran Ronso *Yenke Ronso *Garik Ronso *Shantotto *Prishe *Lion *Lilisette *Vaan *Penelo *Balthier *Fran *Basch fon Ronsenburg *Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca *Reks *Larsa Ferrinas Solidor *Vossler York Azelas *Reddas *Claire Farron/Lightning *Snow Villiers *Oerba Dia Vanille *Sazh Katzroy *Hope Estheim *Oerba Yun Fang *Noel Kreiss *Serah Farron *Paddra Nsu-Yeul *Y'shtola *Yda *Papalymo *Thancred *Noctis Lucis Caelum *Noctis Lucis Caelum (Tekken) *Gladiolus Amicitia *Ignis Stupeo Scientia *Prompto Argentum *Lunafreya Nox Fleuret *Iris Amicitia *Aranea Highwind *Nyx Ulric *Ramza Beoulve *Delita Heiral *Yuri *Layle *Ace *Rem Tokimiya *King *Cater *Lenn *Reynn *Etro *Ashley Riot *Cosmos *Materia *Moogle *Red Ranger *Red Alien Ranger *Red Space Ranger *Red Galaxy Ranger *Red Lightspeed Ranger *Red Time Force Ranger *Red Lion Wild Force Ranger *Red Wind Ranger *Red Dino Ranger *S.P.D. Red Ranger *Red Mystic Ranger *Red Overdrive Ranger *Red Tiger Ranger *Red RPM Ranger *Red Samurai Ranger *Super Red Samurai Ranger *Megaforce Red Ranger *Super Megaforce Red Ranger *Red Dino Charge Ranger *Red Ninja Steel Ranger *Red Beast Morpher Ranger *Hyperforce Red Ranger *Blue Ranger *Blue Alien Ranger *Blue Zeo Ranger *Blue Turbo Ranger *Blue Space Ranger *Blue Galaxy Ranger *Blue Lightspeed Ranger *Blue Time Force Ranger *Blue Shark Wild Force Ranger *Blue Wind Ranger *Blue Dino Ranger *S.P.D. Blue Ranger *Blue Mystic Ranger *Blue Overdrive Ranger *Blue Jaguar Ranger *Blue RPM Ranger *Blue Samurai Ranger *Super Blue Samurai Ranger *Megaforce Blue Ranger *Super Megaforce Blue Ranger *Blue Dino Charge Ranger *Blue Ninja Steel Ranger *Hyperforce Blue Ranger *Black Ranger *Black Alien Ranger *Black Zeo Ranger *Black Turbo Ranger *Black Space Ranger *Black Galaxy Ranger *Black Lightspeed Ranger *Black Time Force Ranger *Black Bison Wild Force Ranger *Black Overdrive Ranger *Black RPM Ranger *Black Samurai Ranger *Super Black Samurai Ranger *Megaforce Black Ranger *Super Megaforce Black Ranger *Black Dino Charge Ranger *Black Ninja Steel Ranger *Hyperforce Black Ranger *Yellow Ranger *Yellow Alien Ranger *Yellow Zeo Ranger *Yellow Turbo Ranger *Yellow Space Ranger *Yellow Galaxy Ranger *Yellow Lightspeed Ranger *Yellow Time Force Ranger *Yellow Eagle Wild Force Ranger *Yellow Wind Ranger *Yellow Dino Ranger *S.P.D. Yellow Ranger *Yellow Mystic Ranger *Yellow Overdrive Ranger *Yellow Cheetah Ranger *Yellow RPM Ranger *Yellow Samurai Ranger *Super Yellow Samurai Ranger *Megaforce Yellow Ranger *Super Megaforce Yellow Ranger *Yellow Dino Charge Ranger *Yellow Ninja Steel Ranger *Hyperforce Yellow Ranger *Pink Ranger *Pink Alien Ranger *Pink Zeo Ranger *Pink Turbo Ranger *Pink Space Ranger *Pink Galaxy Ranger *Pink Lightspeed Ranger *Pink Time Force Ranger *S.P.D. Pink Ranger *Pink Mystic Ranger *Pink Overdrive Ranger *Pink RPM Ranger *Pink Samurai Ranger *Super Pink Samurai Ranger *Megaforce Pink Ranger *Super Megaforce Ranger *Pink Dino Charge Ranger *Pink Ninja Steel Ranger *Hyperforce Pink Ranger *White Alien Ranger *White Tiger Wild Force Ranger *White Dino Ranger *White Mystic Ranger *White Rhino Ranger *White Ninja Steel Ranger *Green Zeo Ranger *Green Turbo Ranger *Green Samurai Ranger *S.P.D. Green Ranger *Green Mystic Ranger *Green RPM Ranger *Super Green Samurai Ranger *Megaforce Green Ranger *Super Megaforce Green Ranger *Green Dino Charge Ranger *Purple Wolf Ranger *Purple Dino Charge Ranger *Gold Ranger *Gold Zeo Ranger *Gold RPM Ranger *Gold Samurai Ranger *Super Gold Samurai Ranger *Gold Dino Charge Ranger *Gold Ninja Steel Ranger *Silver Ranger *Silver RPM Ranger *Super Megaforce Silver Ranger *Silver Dino Charge Ranger *Titanium Ranger *Quantum Ranger *Lunar Wolf Wild Force Ranger *Crimson Thunder Ranger *Navy Thunder Ranger *S.P.D. Shadow Ranger *Omega Ranger *S.P.D. Kat Ranger *S.P.D. Nova Ranger *S.P.D. Orange Ranger *Mercury Ranger *Elephant Spirit Ranger *Bat Spirit Ranger *Shark Spirit Ranger *Aqua Ranger *Graphite Ranger *Solaris Knight *Wolf Warrior *Robo Knight *Tommy Oliver/Green Ranger *Tommy Oliver/White Ranger *Tommy Oliver/Red Zeo Ranger *Tommy Oliver/Red Turbo Ranger *Tommy Oliver/Black Dino Ranger *Adam Park/Black Ranger *Adam Park/Green Zeo Ranger *Adam Park/Green Turbo Ranger *Magna Defender *Ryu *Ryu (Young) *Ryu (SF2) *Ryu (SFA) *Ryu (SF3) *Ryu (SF4) *Ryu (SF5) *Ryu (Movie) *Ryu (Wreck-It Ralph) *Ryu (Pocket Fighter) *Ryu (Marvel VS Capcom) *Ryu (Capcom VS SNK) *Ryu (Capcom Fighting Evolution) *Ryu (Capcom Fighting All-Stars) *Ryu (SNK VS Capcom SVC Chaos) *Ryu (Tatsunoko VS Capcom) *Ryu (Namco X Capcom) *Ryu (Street Fighter X Tekken) *Ryu (Asura's Wrath) *Ryu (Project X Zone) *Ryu (Tekken X Street Fighter) *Ryu (Power Rangers) *Ryu (Super Smash Bros.) (Switch edition exclusive) *Ken Masters *Ken Masters (Young) *Ken Masters (SF2) *Ken Masters (SFA) *Ken Masters (SF3) *Ken Masters (SF4) *Ken Masters (SF5) *Ken Masters (Movie) *Ken Masters (Wreck-It Ralph) *Ken Masters (Pocket Fighter) *Ken Masters (Marvel VS Capcom) *Ken Masters (Capcom VS SNK) *Ken Masters (Capcom Fighting Evolution) *Ken Masters (SNK VS Capcom SVC Chaos) *Ken Masters (Namco X Capcom) *Ken Masters (Street Fighter X Tekken) *Ken Masters (Project X Zone) *Ken Masters (Super Smash Bros.) (Switch edition exclusive) *Blanka *Blanka (SF2) *Blanka (SFA) *Blanka (SF4) *Blanka (SF5) *Blanka (Movie) *Blanka (Capcom VS SNK) *Blanka (Street Fighter X Tekken) *Chun-Li *Chun-Li (SF2) *Chun-Li (SFA) *Chun-Li (SF3) *Chun-Li (SF4) *Chun-Li (SF5) *Chun-Li (Movie) *Chun-Li (Wreck-It Ralph) *Chun-Li (Pocket Fighter) *Chun-Li (Marvel VS Capcom) *Chun-Li (Capcom VS SNK) *Chun-Li (Capcom Fighting Evolution) *Chun-Li (Capcom Fighting All-Stars) *Chun-Li (SNK VS Capcom SVC Chaos) *Chun-Li (Tatsunoko VS Capcom) *Chun-Li (Namco X Capcom) *Chun-Li (Street Fighter X Tekken) *Chun-Li (Project X Zone) *Chun-Li (Power Rangers) *Cammy White *Cammy White (SF2) *Cammy White (SFA) *Cammy White (SF4) *Cammy White (SF5) *Cammy White (Movie) *Cammy White (Wreck-It Ralph) *Cammy White (Marvel VS Capcom) *Cammy White (Capcom VS SNK) *Cammy White (Cannon Spike) *Cammy White (Namco X Capcom) *Cammy White (Street Fighter X Tekken) *Dhalsim *Dhalsim (SF2) *Dhalsim (SFA) *Dhalsim (SF4) *Dhalsim (SF5) *Dhalsim (Movie) *Dhalsim (Marvel VS Capcom) *Dhalsim (Capcom VS SNK) *Dhalsim (SNK VS Capcom SVC Chaos) *Dhalsim (Street Fighter X Tekken) *E. Honda *E. Honda (SF2) *E. Honda (SFA) *E. Honda (SF4) *E. Honda (Movie) *E. Honda (Capcom VS SNK) *Guile *Guile (SF2) *Guile (SFA) *Guile (SF4) *Guile (SF5) *Guile (Movie) *Guile (Marvel VS Capcom) *Guile (Capcom VS SNK) *Guile (Capcom Fighting Evolution) *Guile (SNK VS Capcom SVC Chaos) *Guile (Street Fighter X Tekken) *Abel *Abel (SF4) *Abel (SF5) *Abel (Street Fighter X Tekken) *Zangief *Zangief (SF2) *Zangief (SFA) *Zangief (SF4) *Zangief (SF5) *Zangief (Movie) *Zangief (Wreck-It Ralph) *Zangief (Pocket Fighter) *Zangief (Marvel VS Capcom) *Zangief (Capcom VS SNK) *Zangief (Capcom Fighting Evolution) *Zangief (Street Fighter X Tekken) *Sagat *Sagat (SF2) *Sagat (SFA) *Sagat (SF4) *Sagat (SF5) *Sagat (Movie) *Sagat (Capcom VS SNK) *Sagat (SNK VS Capcom SVC Chaos) *Sagat (Street Fighter X Tekken) *Akuma *Akuma (Young) *Akuma (SF2) *Akuma (SFA) *Akuma (SF3) *Akuma (SF4) *Akuma (SF5) *Akuma (Tekken) *Akuma (Movie) *Akuma (Pocket Fighter) *Akuma (Marvel VS Capcom) *Akuma (Capcom VS SNK) *Akuma (Capcom Fighting All-Stars) *Akuma (SNK VS Capcom SVC Chaos) *Akuma (Namco X Capcom) *Akuma (Street Fighter X Tekken) *Akuma (Asura's Wrath) *Dee Jay *Dee Jay (SF2) *Dee Jay (SFA) *Dee Jay (SF4) *Dee Jay (Movie) *Fei Long *Fei Long (SF2) *Fei Long (SFA) *Fei Long (SF4) *Fei Long (Movie) *Thunder Hawk *Thunder Hawk (SF2) *Thunder Hawk (SFA) *Thunder Hawk (SF4) *Thunder Hawk (Movie) *Birdie *Birdie (SFA) *Birdie (SF5) *Adon *Adon (SFA) *Adon (SF4) *Crimson Viper *Crimson Viper (SF4) *Crimson Viper (SF5) *Crimson Viper (Marvel VS Capcom) *El Fuerte *Rufus *Rufus (Street Fighter X Tekken) *Dan Hibiki *Dan Hibiki (SFA) *Dan Hibiki (SF4) *Dan Hibiki (Pocket Fighter) *Dan Hibiki (Marvel VS Capcom) *Dan Hibiki (Capcom VS SNK) *Dan Hibiki (SNK VS Capcom SVC Chaos) *Dan Hibiki (Street Fighter X Tekken) *Gou Hibiki *Eagle *Eagle (SFA) *Eagle (Capcom VS SNK) *Lee *Retsu *Geki *Mike *Sodom *Sodom (SFA) *Gen *Gen (SFA) *Gen (SF4) *Gouken *Gouken (Young) *Goutetsu *Sheng Long *Rose *Rose (SFA) *Rose (SF4) *Rose (Capcom Fighting Evolution) *Rose (Namco X Capcom) *Sakura Kasugano *Sakura Kasugano (SFA) *Sakura Kasugano (SF4) *Sakura Kasugano (SF5) *Sakura Kasugano (Pocket Fighter) *Sakura Kasugano (Marvel VS Capcom) *Sakura Kasugano (Capcom VS SNK) *Sakura Kasugano (Capcom Fighting Evolution) *Sakura Kasugano (Namco X Capcom) *Sakura Kasugano (Street Fighter X Tekken) *Cody Travers *Cody Travers (SFA) *Cody Travers (SF4) *Cody Travers (SF5) *Cody Travers (Street Fighter X Tekken) *Kyle Travers *Lucia Morgan *Carlos Miyamoto *Dean *Kevin Straker *Dudley *Dudley (SF3) *Dudley (SF4) *Dudley (Street Fighter X Tekken) *Necro *Oro *Q *Remy *Sawada *Sean Matsuda *Guy *Guy (SFA) *Guy (SF4) *Guy (Namco X Capcom) *Guy (Capcom Fighting Evolution) *Guy (Street Fighter X Tekken) *Hakan *Ibuki *Ibuki (SF3) *Ibuki (SF4) *Ibuki (SF5) *Ibuki (Pocket Fighter) *Ibuki (Street Fighter X Tekken) *Juri Han *Juri Han (SF4) *Juri Han (SF5) *Juri Han (Street Fighter X Tekken) *Juri Han (Project X Zone) *Charlie Nash *Charlie Nash (SFA) *Charlie Nash (SF5) *Charlie Nash (Marvel VS Capcom) *Charlie Nash (Cannon Spike) *Charlie Nash (Capcom Fighting All-Stars) *Makoto *Makoto (SF3) *Makoto (SF4) *Yang *Yang (SF3) *Yang (SF4) *Yun *Yun (SFA) *Yun (SF3) *Yun (SF4) *Yun (Capcom VS SNK) *Yun (Capcom Fighting Evolution) *Decapre *Decapre (SF4) *Decapre (SF5) *Elena *Elena (SF3) *Elena (SF4) *Elena (Street Fighter X Tekken) *Hugo *Hugo (SF3) *Hugo (SF4) *Hugo (SNK VS Capcom SVC Chaos) *Hugo (Street Fighter X Tekken) *Poison *Poison (SF3) *Poison (SF4) *Poison (Capcom Fighting All-Stars) *Poison (SNK VS Capcom SVC Chaos) *Poison (Street Fighter X Tekken) *Laura Matsuda *Rashid *Rainbow Mika *Rainbow Mika (SFA) *Rainbow Mika (SF5) *Karin Kanzuki *Karin Kanzuki (SFA) *Karin Kanzuki (SF5) *Karin Kanzuki (Capcom Fighting Evolution) *Karin Kanzuki (Namco X Capcom) *Alex *Alex (SF3) *Alex (SF5) *Alex (Capcom Fighting Evolution) *Alex (Capcom Fighting All-Stars) *Alex (Tatsunoko VS Capcom) *Abigail *Ed *Maki *Maki (SFA) *Maki (Capcom VS SNK) *Menat *Zeku *Falke *G *Eliza Masters *Mel Masters *Ingrid *Ingrid (SFA) *Ingrid (Capcom Fighting Evolution) *Ingrid (Project X Zone) *D.D. *Rook *Batsu Ichimonji *Batsu Ichimonji (Capcom Fighting All-Stars) *Batsu Ichimonji (Tatsunoko VS Capcom) *Batsu Ichimonji (Project X Zone) *Hinata Wakaba *Kyosuke Kagami *Kyosuke Kagami (Capcom VS SNK) *Akira Kazama *Akira Kazama (Capcom Fighting All-Stars) *Hideo Shimazu *Hideo Shimazu (Namco X Capcom) *Kyoko Minazuki *Kyoko Minazuki (Namco X Capcom) *Anakaris *Anakaris (Marvel VS Capcom) *Anakaris (Capcom Fighting Evolution) *Anita *Anita (Marvel VS Capcom) *Baby Bonnie Hood *Baby Bonnie Hood (Marvel VS Capcom) *Baby Bonnie Hood (Project X Zone) *Bishamon *Demitri Maximoff *Demitri Maximoff (Capcom Fighting Evolution) *Demitri Maximoff (Capcom Fighting All-Stars) *Demitri Maximoff (SNK VS Capcom SVC Chaos) *Demitri Maximoff (Namco X Capcom) *Demitri Maximoff (Project X Zone) *Donovan Baine *Donovan Baine (Pocket Fighter) *Felicia *Felicia (Pocket Fighter) *Felicia (Marvel VS Capcom) *Felicia (Capcom Fighting Evolution) *Felicia (Namco X Capcom) *Felicia (Project X Zone) *Hsien-Ko *Hsien-Ko (Pocket Fighter) *Hsien-Ko (Marvel VS Capcom) *Hsien-Ko (Namco X Capcom) *Hsien-Ko (Project X Zone) *Ancient Mexico Huitzil *Ancient Mexico Huitzil (Namco X Capcom) *Jon Talbain *Lilith Aensland *Lilith Aensland (Namco X Capcom) *Morrigan Aensland *Morrigan Aensland (Pocket Fighter) *Morrigan Aensland (Marvel vs. Capcom) *Morrigan Aensland (Capcom VS SNK) *Morrigan Aensland (Tatsunoko VS Capcom) *Morrigan Aensland (Namco X Capcom) *Morrigan Aensland (Project X Zone) *Q-Bee *Q-Bee (Namco X Capcom) *Rikuo *Sasquatch *Victor von Gerdenheim *Chris Redfield *Chris Redfield (Marvel VS Capcom) *Chris Redfield (Project X Zone) *Jill Valentine *Jill Valentine (Marvel VS Capcom) *Jill Valentine (Project X Zone) *Leon S. Kennedy *Leon S. Kennedy (Project X Zone) *Claire Redfield *Ada Wong *Rebecca Chambers *Sherry Birkin *Sheva Alomar *Jake Muller *Ethan Winters *Alice *Barry Burton *Bruce McGivern *Bruce McGivern (Namco X Capcom) *Fong Ling *Fong Ling (Namco X Capcom) *Frank West *Frank West (Marvel VS Capcom) *Frank West (Tatsunoko VS Capcom) *Frank West (Project X Zone) *Chuck Greene *Nick Ramos *Chase Carter *Dick Baker *Katey Greene *Rebecca Chang *Stacey Forsythe *Brad Garrison *Ed DeLuca *Dante *Dante (DMC) *Dante (DMC2) *Dante (DMC3) *Dante (DMC4) *Dante (DMC5) *Dante (Marvel VS Capcom) *Dante (Project X Zone) *Dante (PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale) (PlayStation editions exclusive) *Nero *Nero (DMC5) *Lady *Lady (DMC3) *Lady (DMC4) *Lady (DMC5) *Lady (Project X Zone) *Trish *Trish (DMC) *Trish (DMC2) *Trish (DMC4) *Trish (DMC5) *Trish (Marvel vs. Capcom) *Lucia *Nico *Kyrie *Credo *Patty *Morrison *Kat *Vincent *Eva *Sparda *Mega Man *Mega Man (Marvel VS Capcom) *Mega Man (Cannon Spike) *Mega Man (Ruby-Spears) *Mega Man ('18) *Mega Man (Street Fighter X Tekken) *Mega Man (Super Smash Bros.) (Switch edition exclusive) *Proto Man *Roll *Roll (Marvel vs. Capcom) *Roll (Ruby-Spears) *Roll (Tatsunoko VS Capcom) *Doctor Light *Doctor Light (Ruby-Spears) *Doctor Cossack *Kalinka Cossack *Plum *Auto *Rush *Rush (Ruby-Spears) *Beat *Eddie *Eddie (Ruby-Spears) *Duo *Bass *Treble *Tango *Cut Man *Guts Man *Elec Man *Bomb Man *Fire Man *Ice Man *Time Man *Oil Man *Crash Man *Metal Man *Flash Man *Bubble Man *Quick Man *Air Man *Wood Man *Heat Man *Splash Woman *Quake Woman *Fan *Mega Man X *Mega Man X (Mega Man Zero) *Mega Man X (Marvel VS Capcom) *Mega Man X (Project X Zone) *Mega Man X (Ruby-Spears) *Zero *Zero (Marvel VS Capcom) *Zero (SNK VS Capcom SVC Chaos) *Zero (Tatsunoko VS Capcom) *Zero (Project X Zone) *Axl *Alia *Layer *Palette *Douglas *Signas *Marino *Cinnamon *Doctor Cain *Steel Massimo *Spider *Nana *Iris *Mega Man Volnutt *Mega Man Volnutt (Namco X Capcom) *Mega Man Volnutt (Tatsunoko VS Capcom) *Roll Caskett *Roll Caskett (Namco X Capcom) *Tron Bonne *Tron Bonne (Marvel VS Capcom) *Tron Bonne (Namco X Capcom) *Tron Bonne (Project X Zone) *Servbot *Servbot (Marvel VS Capcom) *Servbot (Namco X Capcom) *Matilda Caskett *Zero (Mega Man Zero) *Ciel *Leviathan *Harpuia *Fefnir *Alie *Vent *Grey *Ashe *Mega Man .EXE *Proto Man .EXE *Roll .EXE *Guts Man ,EXE *Glyde ,EXE *Ice Man ,EXE *Bass ,EXE *Number Man ,EXE *Meddy ,EXE *Shark Man ,EXE *Metal Man ,EXE *Aqua Man ,EXE *Search Man ,EXE *Silk ,EXE *Wind Man ,EXE *Top Man ,EXE *Mist Man ,EXE *Junk Man ,EXE *Gyro Man ,EXE *Magnet Man ,EXE *Colonel ,EXE *Tomahawk Man ,EXE *Toad Man ,EXE *Punk ,EXE *King ,EXE *Thunder Man ,EXE *Wood Man ,EXE *Quick Man ,EXE *Knight Man ,EXE *Torch Man ,EXE *Clown Man ,EXE *Elec Man ,EXE *Magic Man ,EXE *Star Force Mega Man *Harp Note *OVER-1 *Edward Falcon *Rouge *Ayame *Gunrock *Strider Hiryu *Strider Hiryu (Marvel VS Capcom) *Strider Hiryu (Capcom Fighting All-Stars) *Strider Hiryu (Namco X Capcom *Strider Hiryu (Project X Zone) *Viewtiful Joe *Viewtiful Joe (Marvel VS Capcom) *Viewtiful Joe (Tatsunoko VS Capcom) *Sexy Silvia *Captain Blue *Captain Blue Jr. *Mike Hagger *Mike Hagger (Marvel VS Capcom) *Mike Hagger (Capcom Fighting All-Stars) *Mike Hagger (Namco X Capcom) *Amaterasu *Amaterasu (Marvel VS Capcom) *Arthur *Arthur (Marvel VS Capcom) *Arthur (Cannon Spike) *Arthur (Namco X Capcom) *Arthur (Project X Zone) *Sanada Yukimura *Date Masamune *Sarutobi Sasuke *Katakura Kojuro *Tokugawa Ieyasu *Uesugi Kenshin *Kasuga *Takeda Shingen *Hojo Ujimasa *Fuma Kotaro *Tsuruhime *Saica Magoichi *Ii Naotora *Honda Tadakatsu *Maeda Keiji *Maeda Toshiie *Maeda Matsu *Kuroda Kanbe *Oichi *Azai Nagamasa *Shimazu Yoshihro *Miyamoto Musashi *Regina *Regina (Namco X Capcom) *Samanosuke Akechi *Jacques Blanc *Kaijin No Soki *Kaijin No Soki (Tatsunoko VS Capcom) *Phoenix Wright *Phoenix Wright (Marvel VS Capcom) *Phoenix Wright (Project X Zone) *Maya Fey *Apollo Justice *Miles Edgeworth *Asura *Yasha *Monster Hunter *Monster Hunter (Marvel VS Capcom) *Jin Saotome *Jin Saotome (Marvel VS Capcom) *Devilotte de DeathSatan IX *Devilotte de DeathSatan IX (Project X Zone) *Hayoto Kanzuki *Hayoto Kanzuki (Marvel VS Capcom) *June Lin Milliam *June Lin Milliam (Project X Zone) *Tessa *Tessa (Pocket Fighter) *Tessa (SNK VS Capcom SVC Chaos) *Captain Commando *Captain Commando (Marvel VS Capcom) *Captain Commando (Namco X Capcom) *Captain Commando (Project X Zone) *Baby Head *Baby Head (Namco X Capcom) *Mack The Knife *Mack The Knife (Namco X Capcom) *Ginzu The Ninja *Ginzu The Ninja (Namco X Capcom) *Unknown Soldier P1 *Unknown Soldier P1 (Namco X Capcom) *Unknown Soldier P2 *Unknown Soldier P2 (Namco X Capcom) *Sylphie *Sylphie (Namco X Capcom) *Sylphie (Project X Zone) *Leo *Leo (Capcom Fighting Evolution) *Mai Ling *Kenji *Kenji (Capcom Fighting Evolution) *Saki Omokane *Saki Omokane (Tatsunoko VS Capcom) *Son Son III *Amingo *Ruby Heart *Kazuya Mishima *Kazuya Mishima (Movie) *Kazuya Mishima (Classic) *Kazuya Mishima (TK2) *Kazuya Mishima (TK4) *Kazuya Mishima (TK5) *Kazuya Mishima (TK6) *Kazuya Mishima (TK7) *Kazuya Mishima (Street Fighter X Tekken) *Kazuya Mishima (Project X Zone) *Kazuya Mishima (Blood Vengance) *Young Kazuya Mishima *Young Kazuya Mishima (Motion Picture) *Young Kazuya Mishima (Movie) *Jun Kazama *Jun Kazama (TK2) *Jun Kazama (TKTT2) *Jun Kazama (Movie) *Young Jun Kazama *Young Jun Kazama (Motion Picture) *Jin Kazama *Jin Kazama (Movie) *Jin Kazama (TK3) *Jin Kazama (TK4) *Jin Kazama (TK5) *Jin Kazama (TK6) *Jin Kazama (TK7) *Jin Kazama (Street Fighter X Tekken) *Jin Kazama (Namco X Capcom) *Jin Kazama (Project X Zone) *Jin Kazama (Blood Vengance) *Jin Kazama (Tekken X Street Fighter) *Ling Xiaoyu *Ling Xiaoyu (TK3) *Ling Xiaoyu (TK4) *Ling Xiaoyu (TK5) *Ling Xiaoyu (TK6) *Ling Xiaoyu (TK7) *Ling Xiaoyu (Street Fighter X Tekken) *Ling Xiaoyu (Project X Zone) *Ling Xiaoyu (Blood Vengance) *Lars Alexandersson *Lars Alexandersson (TK6) *Lars Alexandersson (TK7) *Lars Alexandersson (Street Fighter X Tekken) *Alisa Bosconovitch *Alisa Bosconovitch (TK6) *Alisa Bosconovitch (TK7) *Alisa Bosconovitch (Street Fighter X Tekken) *Alisa Bosconovitch (Project X Zone) *Alisa Bosconovitch (Blood Vengance) *Nina Williams *Young Nina Williams *Nina Williams (Classic) *Nina Williams (TK2) *Nina Williams (TK3) *Nina Williams (TK4) *Nina Williams (TK5) *Nina Williams (TK6) *Nina Williams (TK7) *Nina Williams (Motion Picture) *Nina Williams (Death By Degree) *Nina Williams (Movie) *Nina Williams (Street Fighter X Tekken) *Nina Williams (Blood Vengance) *Anna Williams *Young Anna Williams *Anna Williams (Classic) *Anna Williams (TK2) *Anna Williams (TK3) *Anna Williams (TK5) *Anna Williams (TK6) *Anna Williams (TK7) *Anna Williams (Motion Picture) *Anna Williams (Death By Degree) *Anna Williams (Movie) *Anna Williams (Blood Vengance) *Marshall Law *Young Marshall Law *Marshall Law (Classic) *Marshall Law (TK2) *Marshall Law (TK4) *Marshall Law (TK5) *Marshall Law (TK6) *Marshall Law (TK7) *Marshall Law (Movie) *Marshall Law (Urban Reign) *Marshall Law (Street Fighter X Tekken) *Paul Phoenix *Young Paul Phoenix *Paul Phoenix (Classic) *Paul Phoenix (TK2) *Paul Phoenix (TK3) *Paul Phoenix (TK4) *Paul Phoenix (TK5) *Paul Phoenix (TK6) *Paul Phoenix (TK7) *Paul Phoenix (Urban Reign) *Paul Phoenix (Street Fighter X Tekken) *Lee Chaolan *Young Lee Chaolan *Lee Chaolan (Classic) *Lee Chaolan (TK2) *Lee Chaolan (TK4) *Lee Chaolan (TK5) *Lee Chaolan (TK6) *Lee Chaolan (TK7) *Lee Chaolan (Blood Vengance) *Young Lee Chaolan (Motion Picture) *Violet *Violet (TK4) *Violet (TKTT2) *Violet (TK7) *Wang Jinrei *Young Wang Jinrei *Wang Jinrei (Classic) *Wang Jinrei (TK2) *Wang Jinrei (TK5) *Wang Jinrei (TK6) *Michelle Chang *Young Michelle Chang *Michelle Chang *Michelle Chang (Classic) *Michelle Chang (TK2) *Michelle Chang (TKTT2) *Young Michelle Chang (Motion Picture) *Yoshimitsu (Tekken) *Young Yoshimitsu (Tekken) *Yoshimitsu (Tekken) (Classic) *Yoshimitsu (Tekken) (TK2) *Yoshimitsu (Tekken) (TK3) *Yoshimitsu (Tekken) (TK4) *Yoshimitsu (Tekken) (TK5) *Yoshimitsu (Tekken) (TK6) *Yoshimitsu (Tekken) (TK7) *Yoshimitsu (Tekken) (TKTT2) *Yoshimitsu (Tekken) (Movie) *Yoshimitsu (Tekken) (Street Fighter X Tekken) *Kunimitsu *Young Kunimitsu *Kunimitsu (Classic) *Kunimitsu (TK2) *Kunimitsu (TKTT2) *King I *King I (Classic) *King I (TK2) *King II *King II (TK3) *King II (TK4) *King II (TK5) *King II (TK6) *King II (TK7) *King II (Street Fighter X Tekken) *King II (Namco X Capcom) *Craig Marduk *Craig Marduk (TK4) *Craig Marduk (TK5) *Craig Marduk (TK6) *Craig Marduk (TK7) *Craig Marduk (Street Fighter X Tekken) *Armor King I *Armor King I (Classic) *Armor King I (TK2) *Armor King I (Namco X Capcom) *Armor King II *Armor King II (TK5) *Armor King II (TK6) *Armor King II (TK7) *Jack *Jack (Motion Picture) *Jack-2 *Gun Jack *Jack-5 *Jack-6 *Jack-7 *Jack-X *Ganryu *Young Ganryu *Ganryu (Classic) *Ganryu (TK2) *Ganryu (TK5) *Ganryu (TK6) *Ganryu (Motion Picture) *Ganryu (Blood Vengance) *Kuma I *Kuma I (Classic) *Kuma I (TK2) *Kuma II *Kuma II (TK3) *Kuma II (TK4) *Kuma II (TK5) *Kuma II (TK6) *Kuma II (TK7) *Kuma II (Street Fighter X Tekken) *Panda *Panda (TK3) *Panda (TK4) *Panda (TK5) *Panda (TK6) *Panda (TK7) *Panda (Blood Vengance) *Baek Doo San *Young Baek Doo San *Baek Doo San (TK2) *Baek Doo San (TK5) *Baek Doo San (TK6) *Baek Doo San (Motion Picture) *Bruce Irvin *Young Bruce Irvin *Bruce Irvin (TK2) *Bruce Irvin (TK5) *Bruce Irvin (TK6) *Young Bruce Irvin (Motion Picture) *Lei Wulong *Young Lei Wulong *Lei Wulong (TK2) *Lei Wulong (TK3) *Lei Wulong (TK4) *Lei Wulong (TK5) *Lei Wulong (TK6) *Lei Wulong (TK7) *Lei Wulong (Motion Picture) *Lei Wulong (Street Fighter X Tekken) *Eddy Gordo *Eddy Gordo (TK3) *Eddy Gordo (TK4) *Eddy Gordo (TK5) *Eddy Gordo (TK6) *Eddy Gordo (TK7) *Eddy Gordo (Movie) *Tiger Jackson *Tiger Jackson (TKTT2) *Forest Law *Forest Law (TKTT2) *Hwoarang *Hwoarang (TK3) *Hwoarang (TK4) *Hwoarang (TK5) *Hwoarang (TK6) *Hwoarang (TK7) *Hwoarang (Street Fighter X Tekken) *Steve Fox *Steve Fox (TK4) *Steve Fox (TK5) *Steve Fox (TK6) *Steve Fox (TK7) *Steve Fox (Movie) *Steve Fox (Street Fighter X Tekken) *Julia Chang *Julia Chang (TK3) *Julia Chang (TK4) *Julia Chang (TK5) *Julia Chang (TK6) *Julia Chang (TK7) *Julia Chang (Street Fighter X Tekken) *Jaycee *Christie Monteiro *Christie Monteiro (TK4) *Christie Monteiro (TK5) *Christie Monteiro (TK6) *Christie Monteiro (Movie) *Christie Monteiro (Street Fighter X Tekken) *Miharu Hirano *Miharu Hirano (TK4) *Miharu Hirano (TKTT2) *Asuka Kazama *Asuka Kazama (TK5) *Asuka Kazama (TK6) *Asuka Kazama (TK7) *Asuka Kazama (Street Fighter X Tekken) *Emilie De Rochefort *Emilie De Rochefort (TK5) *Emilie De Rochefort (TK6) *Emilie De Rochefort (TK7) *Emilie De Rochefort (Street Fighter X Tekken) *Raven *Raven (TK5) *Raven (TK6) *Raven (Movie) *Raven (Street Fighter X Tekken) *Robert 'Bob' Richards *Robert 'Bob' Richards (TK6) *Robert 'Bob' Richards (TK7) *Robert 'Bob' Richards (Street Fighter X Tekken) *Slim Bob *Leo Kliesen *Leo Kliesen (TK6) *Leo Kliesen (TK7) *Miguel Caballero Rojo *Miguel Caballero Rojo (TK6) *Miguel Caballero Rojo (TK7) *Miguel Caballero Rojo (Movie) *Zafina *Zafina (TK6) *Zafina (TK7) *Sebastian *Eliza *Eliza (TK7) *Claudio Serafino *Gigas *Josie Rizal *Katarina Alves *Lucky Chloe *Master Raven *Shaheen *Leroy Smith *Rodeo *Yue *Ruby *Isaak *Tiger Miyagi *Combot *Combot (TK4) *Combot (TKTT2) *Mokujin *Mokujin (TK3) *Mokujin (TK5) *Mokujin (TK6) *Mokujin (Namco X Capcom) *Doctor Bosconovitch *Doctor Bosconovitch (TK3) *Doctor Bosconovitch (TKTT2) *Doctor Bosconovitch (Motion Picture) *Richard Williams *Emma Kliesen *Angel *Angel (TK2) *Angel (TKTT2) *Roger *Roger (TK2) *Roger (Motion Picture) *Roger Jr. *Roger Jr. (TK5) *Roger Jr. (TK6) *Alex *Alex (TK2) *Alex (TKTT2) *Siegfried Schtauffen *Young Siegfried Schtauffen *Siegfried Schtauffen (SE) *Siegfried Schtauffen (SC) *Siegfried Schtauffen (SC2) *Siegfried Schtauffen (SC3) *Siegfried Schtauffen (SCL) *Siegfried Schtauffen (SC4) *Siegfried Schtauffen (SC5) *Siegfried Schtauffen (SC6) *Kilik *Young Kilik *Kilik (SC) *Kilik (SC2) *Kilik (SC3) *Kilik (SC4) *Kilik (SC5) *Kilik (SC6) *Chai Xianghua *Young Chai Xianghua *Chai Xianghua (SC) *Chai Xianghua (SC2) *Chai Xianghua (SC3) *Chai Xianghua (SC4) *Chai Xianghua (SC6) *Maxi *Young Maxi *Maxi (SC) *Maxi (SC2) *Maxi (SC3) *Maxi (SC4) *Maxi (SC5) *Maxi (SC6) *Heishiro Mitsurugi *Young Heishiro Mitsurugi *Heishiro Mitsurugi (SE) *Heishiro Mitsurugi (SC) *Heishiro Mitsurugi (SC2) *Heishiro Mitsurugi (SC3) *Heishiro Mitsurugi (SCL) *Heishiro Mitsurugi (SC4) *Heishiro Mitsurugi (SC5) *Heishiro Mitsurugi (SC6) *Heishiro Mitsurugi (Namco X Capcom) *Taki *Young Taki *Taki (SE) *Taki (SC) *Taki (SC2) *Taki (SC3) *Taki (SCL) *Taki (SC4) *Taki (SC6) *Taki (Namco X Capcom) *Setsuka *Setsuka (SC3) *Setsuka (SC4) *Sophitia Alexandra *Young Sophitia Alexandra *Sophitia Alexandra (SE) *Sophitia Alexandra (SC) *Sophitia Alexandra (SC2) *Sophitia Alexandra (SC3) *Sophitia Alexandra (SCL) *Sophitia Alexandra (SC4) *Sophitia Alexandra (SC6) *Sophitia Alexandra (Warriors Orochi) *Cassandra Alexandra *Cassandra Alexandra (SC2) *Cassandra Alexandra (SC3) *Cassandra Alexandra (SC4) *Cassandra Alexandra (SC6) *Patroklos Alexander *Alpha Patroklos *Pyrrha Alexandra *Pyrrha Omega *Ivy Valentine *Young Ivy Valentine *Ivy Valentine (SC) *Ivy Valentine (SC2) *Ivy Valentine (SC3) *Ivy Valentine (SCL) *Ivy Valentine (SC4) *Ivy Valentine (SC5) *Ivy Valentine (SC6) *Hildegard von Krone *Hildegard von Krone (SC4) *Hildegard von Krone (SC5) *Raphael Sorel *Raphael Sorel (SC2) *Raphael Sorel (SC3) *Raphael Sorel (SC4) *Raphael Sorel (SC5) *Raphael Sorel (SC6) *Amy Sorel *Amy Sorel (SC3) *Amy Sorel (SC4) *Amy Sorel (SC6) *Leixia *Natsu *Natsu (Project X Zone) *Xiba *Angol Fear *Scheherazade *Shura *Kamikirimusi *Ashlotte *Li Long *Li Long (SE) *Li Long (SC3) *Seong Mi-na *Young Seong Mi-na *Seong Mi-na (SE) *Seong Mi-na (SC) *Seong Mi-na (SC2) *Seong Mi-na (SC3) *Seong Mi-na (SC4) *Seong Mi-na (SC6) *Hong Yun-seong *Hong Yun-seong (SC2) *Hong Yun-seong (SC3) *Hong Yun-seong (SC4) *Hwang Seong-gyeong *Young Hwang Seong-gyeong *Hwang Seong-gyeong (SE) *Hwang Seong-gyeong (SC) *Hwang Seong-gyeong (SC3) *Rock *Young Rock *Rock (SE) *Rock (SC) *Rock (SC3) *Rock (SC4) *Talim *Talim (SC2) *Talim (SC3) *Talim (SC4) *Talim (SC5) *Viola *Lynette *Hualin *Valeria *Voldo *Young Voldo *Voldo (SE) *Voldo (SC) *Voldo (SC2) *Voldo (SC3) *Voldo (SC4) *Voldo (SC5) *Voldo (SC6) *Z.W.E.I. *Edge Master *Young Edge Master *Edge Master (SC) *Edge Master (SC5) *Olcadan *Yoshimitsu (Soul Calibur) *Young Yoshimitsu (Soul Calibur) *Yoshimitsu (Soul Calibur) (SC) *Yoshimitsu (Soul Calibur) (SC2) *Yoshimitsu (Soul Calibur) (SC3) *Yoshimitsu (Soul Calibur) (SC4) *Yoshimitsu (Soul Calibur) (SC6) *Yoshimitsu II *Zasalamel *Zasalamel (SC3) *Zasalamel (SC4) *Zasalamel (SC5) *Necrid *Algol *Algol (SC4) *Algol (SC5) *Groh *Geralt of Rivia (Soul Calibur) *Klonoa *Klonoa (Namco X Capcom) *Guntz *Guntz (Namco X Capcom) *Pac-Man *Pac-Man (Street Fighter X Tekken) *Pac-Man (Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures) *Pac-Man (Super Smash Bros.) (Switch edition exclusive) *Ms. Pac-Man *Baby Pac-Man *Jr. Pac-Man *Professor Pac-Man *Chomp Chomp *Pooka *Taizo Hori/Dig Dug *Taizo Hori/Dig Dug (Namco X Capcom) *Mappy *Toby Masuyo *Toby Masuyo (Namco X Capcom) *Taira no Kagekiyo *Taira no Kagekiyo (Namco X Capcom) *Valkyrie and Krino Sandra *Valkyrie and Krino Sandra (Namco X Capcom) *Valkyrie and Krino Sandra (Project X Zone) *Sabine *Sabine (Namco X Capcom) *Cylindria/Pac-Girl *Spiralton/Pac-Boy *Brad Hawk *Lloyd Irving *Lloyd Irving (Soul Calibur) *Stahn Aileron *Stahn Aileron (Namco X Capcom) *Rutee Kartret *Rutee Kartret (Namco X Capcom) *Leon Magnus/Judas *Leon Magnus/Judas (Namco X Capcom) *Gilgamesh *Gilgamesh (Namco X Capcom) *Ki *Ki (Namco X Capcom) *KOS-MOS *KOS-MOS (Namco X Capcom) *KOS-MOS (Project X Zone) *T-elos *T-elos (Project X Zone) *Shion Uzuki *Shion Uzuki (Namco X Capcom) *M.O.M.O. *M.O.M.O. (Namco X Capcom) *Tarosuke *Tarosuke (Namco X Capcom) *Tarosuke (Project X Zone) *Yuri Lowell *Yuri Lowell (Project X Zone) *Flynn Scifo *Flynn Scifo (Project X Zone) *Estellise Sidos Heurassein *Estellise Sidos Heurassein (Project X Zone) *Colette Brunel *Genis Sage *Kratos Aurion *Raine Sage *Sheena Fujibayashi *Zelos Wilder *Presea Combatir *Regal Bryant *Emil Castagnier *Marta Lualdi *Reiko Nagase *Ai Fukami *Kara Shindo *Kei Nagase *Blaze *Chopper Davenport *Archer Grimm *Heartbreak One Bartlett *Pops Beagle *Swordsman Snow *Trigger *Kite *Kite (Project X Zone) *BlackRose *BlackRose (Project X Zone) *Haseo *Haseo (Project X Zone) *Soma Schicksal *Soma Schicksal (Project X Zone) *Alisa Ilinichina Amiella *Alisa Ilinichina Amiella (Project X Zone) *Lindow Amamiya *Lindow Amamiya (Project X Zone) *Ciel Alencon *Ciel Alencon (Project X Zone) *Nana Kazuki *Nana Kazuki (Project X Zone) *Aty *Aty (Project X Zone) *Neneko/Neito *Neneko/Neito (Project X Zone) *Bravoman *Bravoman (Namco X Capcom) *Waya-Hime *Waya-Hime (Namco X Capcom) *Wonder Momo *Wonder Momo (Namco X Capcom) *Hiromi Tengenji *Hiromi Tengenji (Namco X Capcom) *Haken Browning *Haken Browning (Project X Zone) *Kaguya Nanbu *Kaguya Nanbu (Project X Zone) *Sanger Zonvolt *Sanger Zonvolt (Project X Zone) *Reiji Arisu *Reiji Arisu (Project X Zone) *Xiaomu *Xiaomu (Project X Zone) *Saya *Saya (Project X Zone) *Kogoro Tenzai *Mii Kouryujji *Son Goku/Goku *Son Goku/Goku (Kid) *Son Goku/Goku (Teen) *Son Goku/Goku (GT) *Son Goku/Goku (Xeno) *Son Goku/Goku (Dragon Ball Evolution) *Son Goku/Goku (Jump Force) *Chi-Chi *Chi-Chi (Kid) *Chi-Chi (Teen) *Chi-Chi (GT) *Chi-Chi (Dragon Ball Evolution) *Gohan *Gohan (Kid) *Gohan (Teen) *Gohan (GT) *Gohan (Xeno) *Goten *Goten (GT) *Goten (Xeno) *Valase *Thunderbolt *Gochan *Aple *Videl *Videl (GT) *Pan *Pan (GT) *Maaku *Mr. Satan *Mr. Satan (GT) *Gokule *Bardock *Bardock (Super) *Bardock (Xeno) *Gine *Raditz *Raditz (Kid) *Nappa *Nappa (Young) *Fasha *Tora *Borgos *Shugesh *Tarble *King Vegeta *King Vegeta (Super) *King Vegeta (Xeno) *Broly *Paragus *Paragus (Xeno) *Beets *Cheelai *Lemo *Krillin *Krillin (Kid) *Krillin (Teen) *Krillin (GT) *Marron *Kuri *Bulma *Bulma (Super) *Bulma (GT) *Bulma (Dragon Ball Evolution) *Bulla *Bulla (GT) *Vegeta *Vegeta (Kid) *Vegeta (GT) *Vegeta (Xeno) *Vegeta (Jump Force) *Gogeta *Gogeta (DB Super) *Gogeta (GT) *Gogeta (Xeno) *Vegito *Vegito (Xeno) *Veku *Tien Shinhan *Tien Shinhan (Young) *Chiaotzu *Yamcha *Yamcha (Young) *Yamcha (GT) *Yamcha (Dragon Ball Evolution) *Tiencha *Yincha *Trunks *Trunks (GT) *Chalot *Gotenks *Gotenks (GT) *Gotenks (Xeno) *Gohanks (EX) *Gohanks (Xeno) *Vegeks (Xeno) *Prillin *Natz *Mighty Mask *Android 21 (Good) *Android 18 *Android 18 (GT) *Android 17 *Android 16 *Android 8 *Piccolo *Piccolo (Jump Force) *Kami *Nail *King Kai *West Kai *South Kai *East Kai *Grand Kai *Shin *Kbito *Kibito Kai *Grand Supreme Kai *North Supreme Kai *West Supreme Kai *South Supreme Kai *Old Kai *Fuwa *Wawa *Pikkon *Olibu *Tapion *Minotia *Uub *Uub (GT) *Majuub *Neko Majin Mix *Neko Majin Z *Neko Majin Mike *Master Roshi *Master Roshi (Young) *Master Roshi (Dragon Ball Evolution) *Jackie Chun *Zen-Oh *Grand Minister *Future Trunks *Future Trunks (Xeno) *Future Trunks (Jump Force) *Future Gohan *Future Vegeta *Future Piccolo *Future Krillin *Future Tien *Future Yamcha *Future Mai *Future Gohanks *Caulifla *Kale *Kefla *Cabba *Brianne de Chateau *Sous Roas *Jerez *Heles *Good Buu *Dende *Dende (Kid) *Mr. Popo *Beerus *Whis *Champa *Vados *Hit *Auta Magetta *Botamo *Frost *Arctic *Pirina *Majin Wrath *Indra *Gowasu *Jiren *Toppo *Dyspo *Iwan *Mosco *Catopesra *Quitela *Ganos *Arak *Liqueur *Sidra *Bergamo *Rumush *Obni *Vermoud *Marcarita *Giin *Grandpa Gohan *Grandpa Gohan (Dragon Ball Evolution) *Ox-King *Yajirobe *Puar *Dr. Brief *Mrs. Brief *Tights *Jaco *Launch *Oolong *Mai *Nam *Giran *Ranfan *Suno *Upa *King Chappa *Korin *Great Seiyaman *Great Seiyaman 2 *Great Seiyaman 3 *Chronoa *Supreme Kai of Time *Litee *Azure *Agon *Chidai *Enki *Leggings *Beat *Erito *Basaku *Note *Viola *Forte *Akina *Kabra *Yoshito-Kun *Salaga *Froze *Rezok *Tsumuri *Kagyu *Nimu *Nico *Genome *Zen *Fen *Wairu *Chamel *Shallot *Zahha *Tekka *Pinich *Future Warrior *Future Warrior (XV2) *Goku Jr. *Vegeta Jr. *Puck *Arale Norimaki *Naruto Uzumaki *Naruto Uzumaki (The Last) *Naruto Uzumaki (Teen) *Naruto Uzumaki (Kid) *Naruto Uzumaki (Jump Force) *Hinata Hyuga *Hinata Hyuga (The Last) *Hinata Hyuga (Teen) *Hinata Hyuga (Kid) *Sasuke Uchiha *Sasuke Uchiha (The Last) *Sasuke Uchiha (Teen) *Sasuke Uchiha (Kid) *Sasuke Uchiha (Jump Force) *Sakura Haruno *Sakura Haruno (The Last) *Sakura Haruno (Teen) *Sakura Haruno (Kid) *Kakashi Hatake *Kakashi Hatake (Hokage) *Kakashi Hatake (Young) *Kakashi Hatake (ANBU) *Kakashi Hatake (Jump Force) *Menma Uzumaki *Gaara *Gaara (The Last) *Gaara (Teen) *Gaara (Kid) *Gaara (Jump Force) *Kiba Inuzuka *Kiba Inuzuka (The Last) *Kiba Inuzuka (Teen) *Kiba Inuzuka (Kid) *Akamaru *Shino Aburame *Shino Aburame (The Last) *Shino Aburame (Teen) *Shino Aburame (Kid) *Sai *Sai (The Last) *Sai (Teen) *Rock Lee *Rock Lee (The Last) *Rock Lee (Teen) *Rock Lee (Kid) *Neiji Hyuga *Neiji Hyuga (Kid) *Tenten *Tenten (The Last) *Tenten (Teen) *Tenten (Kid) *Shikamaru Nara *Shikamaru Nara (The Last) *Shikamaru Nara (Teen) *Shikamaru Nara (Kid) *Ino Yamanaka *Ino Yamanaka (The Last) *Ino Yamanaka (Teen) *Ino Yamanaka (Kid) *Choji Akimichi *Choji Akimichi (The Last) *Choji Akimichi (Teen) *Choji Akimichi (Kid) *Temari *Temari (The Last) *Temari (Teen) *Temari (Kid) *Kankuro *Kankuro (The Last) *Kankuro (Teen) *Kankuro (Kid) *Itachi Uchiha *Itachi Uchiha (Young) *Jiraiya *Jiraiya (Young) *Tsunade *Tsunade (Young) *Shizune *Tonton *Kotetsu Hagane *Izumo Kamizuki *Pakkun *Enma *Gamabunta *Katsuyu *Gamakichi *Gamatatsu *Fukasaku *Shima *Ibiki Morino *Genma Shiranui *Misumi Tsurugi *Yoroi Akado *Might Guy *Might Guy (Young) *Asuma Sarutobi *Asuma Sarutobi (Young) *Kurenai Yuhi *Shikaku Nara *Inoichi Yamanaka *Choza Akimichi *Tsume Inuzuka *Hana Inuzuka *Shibi Aburame *Aoba Yamashiro *Raido Namiashi *Dan Kato *Nawaki *Ebisu *Anko Mitarashi *Baki *Utakata *Yugito Nii *Yagura *Han *Roshi *Killer B *Killer B (Young) *Konohamaru Sarutobi *Konohamaru Sarutobi (Teen) *Konohamaru Sarutobi (Kid) *Moegi *Moegi (Teen) *Moegi (Kid) *Udon *Udon (Teen) *Udon (Kid) *Hashirama Senju *Tobirama Senju *Hiruzen Sarutobi *Minato Namikaze *Kushina Uzumaki *Fourth Kazekage *Mu/Secend Tsuchikage *Second Mizukage *Third Raikage *Hisashi Hyuga *Hayate Gekko *Tazuna *Yugao Uzuki *Fugaku Uchiha *Mikoto Uchiha *Iruka Umino *Obito Uchiha *Obito Uchiha (Young) *Rin Nohara *Konan *Yamato *Hanabi Hyuga *Hanabi Hyuga (Teen) *Hanabi Hyuga (Kid) *A *Darui *Darui (Teen) *Cee *Chojuro *Ao *Akatsuchi *Kurotsuchi *Foo *Samui *Karui *Omoi *Mei Terumi *Ohnoki *Kitsuchi *Mifune *Jugo *Jugo (Teen) *Suigetsu Hozuki *Suigetsu Hozuki (Teen) *Karin *Karin (Teen) *Danzo Shimura *Zabuza Momochi *Haku *Hagoromo Otsutsuki *Boruto Uzumaki *Boruto Uzumaki (Post-Timeskip) *Boruto Uzumaki (Jump Force) *Sarada Uchiha *Himawari Uzumaki *Mitsuki *Shikadai Nara *Chocho Akimichi *Inojin Yamanaka *Metal Lee *Mirai Sarutobi *Kagura Karatachi *Denki Kaminarimon *Iwabee Yuino *Sumire Kakei *Wasabi Izuno *Namida Suzumeno *Ichigo Kurosaki *Ichigo Kurosaki (Pre-Timeskip) *Ichigo Kurosaki (Jump Force) *Julis Riessfeld *Rukia Kuchiki *Rukia Kuchiki (Pre-Timeskip) *Rukia Kuchiki (Jump Force) *Orihime Inoue *Orihime Inoue (Pre-Timeskip) *Yasutora Sado *Yasutora Sado (Pre-Timeskip) *Uryu Ishida *Uryu Ishida (Pre-Timeskip) *Renji Abarai *Renji Abarai (Pre-Timeskip) *Renji Abarai (Jump Force) *Kenpachi Zaraki *Kenpachi Zaraki (Pre-Timeskip) *Yachiru Kusajishi *Yachiru Kusajishi (Pre-Timeskip) *Byakuya Kuchiki *Byakuya Kuchiki (Pre-Timeskip) *Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck *Toshiro Hitsugaya *Toshiro Hitsugaya (Pre-Timeskip) *Rangiku Matsumoto *Rangiku Matsumoto (Pre-Timeskip) *Shigekuni Genryusai Yamamoto *Shigekuni Genryusai Yamamoto (Young) *Yoruichi Shihoin *Yoruichi Shihoin (Pre-Timeskip) *Kisuke Urahara *Shunsui Kyoraku *Shunsui Kyoraku (Pre-Timeskip) *Jushiro Ukitake *Jushiro Ukitake (Pre-Timeskip) *Soi Fon *Soi Fon (Pre-Timeskip) *Ikkaku Madarame *Ikkaku Madarame (Pre-Timeskip) *Yumichika Ayasegawa *Yumichika Ayasegawa (Pre-Timeskip) *Kukaku Shiba *Kaien Shiba *Don Kanoji *Ganju Shiba *Hachigen Ushoda *Hanataro Yamada *Hiyori Sarugaki *Izuru Kira *Izuru Kira (Pre-Timeskip) *Jinta Hanakari *Kensei Muguruma *Lisa Yadomaru *Love Aikawa *Mashiro Kuna *Mayuri Kurotsuchi *Mizuho Asano *Mizuiro Kojima *Momo Hinamori *Nanaoe Ise *Nemu Kurotsuchi *Retsu Unohana *Sajin Komamura *Shinji Hirako *Tessai Tsukabishi *Tetsuzaemon Iba *Ururu Tsumugiya *Zennosuke Kurumadani *Akon *Ayame *Baigon *Hinagiku *Lily *Shuno *Tsubaki *Shuhei Hisagi *Lirin *Isane Kotetsu *Jidanbo Ikkanzaka *Rin Tsubokura *Zangetsu *Nozomi Kujo *Kon *Ayato Amagiri *Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez *Isshin Kurosaki *Masaki Kurosaki *Karin Kurosaki *Yuzu Kurosaki *Tatsuki Arisawa *Kazui Kurosaki *Monkey D. Luffy *Monkey D. Luffy (Pre-Timeskip) *Monkey D. Luffy (Jump Force) *Vinsmoke Sanji *Vinsmoke Sanji (Pre-Timeskip) *Vinsmoke Sanji (Jump Force) *Roronoa Zoro *Roronoa Zoro (Pre-Timeskip) *Roronoa Zoro (Jump Force) *Boa Hancock *Boa Hancock (Jump Force) *Boa Marigold *Boa Sandersonia *Nami *Nami (Pre-Timeskip) *Usopp *Usopp (Pre-Timeskip) *Tony Tony Chopper *Tony Tony Chopper (Pre-Timeskip) *Nico Robin *Nico Robin (Pre-Timeskip) *Franky *Franky (Pre-Timeskip) *Brook *Brook (Pre-Timeskip) *Trafalgar D. Water Law *Trafalgar D. Water Law (Pre-Timeskip) *Trafalgar D. Watar Law (Jump Force) *Silvers Rayleigh *Benn Beckman *Bepo *Hatchan *Jinbei *Whitebeard *Smoker *Smoker (Pre-Timeskip) *Tashigi *Tashigi (Pre-Timeskip) *Coby *Coby (Pre-Timeskip) *Helmeppo *Helmeppo (Pre-Timeskip) *Aokiji *Aokiji (Pre-Timeskip) *Sengoku *Sengoku (Pre-Timeskip) *Dracule Mihawk *Monkey D. Garp *Buggy The Clown *Buggy The Clown (Pre-Timeskip) *Lady Alvida *Nojiko *Zeff *Bellemere *Dr. Kureha *Dr. Hiriluk *Nefertari Cobra *Bon Clay/Mr. 2 *Galdino/Mr. 3 *Kohza *Karoo *Wyper *Perona *Perona (Pre-Timeskip) *Donquixote Rosinante *Viola *Shirahoshi *Riku Doid III *Rebecca *Kyros *Nefertari Vivi *Nefertari Vivi (Pre-Timeskip) *Bellamy *Monkey D. Dragon *Emporio Ivankov *Sabo *Sabo (Jump Force) *Koala *Gol D. Roger *Portgas D. Ace *Pedro *Carrot *Vinsmoke Reiju *Marco *Kinemon *Bartolomeo *Cavendish *Shanks *Lucky Roux *Ben Beckman *Yasopp *Makino *Johnny *Yosaku *Patty *Dr. Nako *Crocus *Apis *Apis (Pre-Timeskip) *Dalton *Dr. Kobato *Capone Bege *Capone Bege (Pre-Timeskip) *Inazuma *Jozu *Vista *Pekoms *Wadatsumi *Aladdin *Baby 5 *Chinjao *Sai *Elizabello *Hack *Blue Gilly *Hajrudin *Ideo *Orlumbus *Scarlett *Leo *Wicca *Bian *Cotton *Flapper *Inhel *Kabu *Nubon *Rampo *Bomba *Kanjuro *Chao *Sailor Moon *Sailor Mars *Sailor Venus *Sailor Mercury *Sailor Jupiter *Sailor Uranus *Sailor Neptune *Sailor Saturn *Sailor Pluto *Sailor Chibi Moon *Sailor Star Fighter *Tuxedo Mask *Yusuke Urameshi *Yusuke Urameshi (Jump Force) *Hiei *Kurama *Ryo Saeba *Ryo Saeba (Jump Force) *Allen D. Walker *Yu Kanda *Lenalee *Gintoki Sakata *Shinpachi Shimura *Kagura *Toriko *Gon Freecss *Gon Freecss (Jump Force) *Killua Zoydyeck *Killua Zoydyeck (Jump Force) *Kurapika *Kurapika (Jump Force) *Leorio Paradinight *Kanzai *Piyon *Cluck *Botobai Gigante *Ginta *Geru *Saccho Kobayakawa *Saiyu *Hanzo *Pokkle *Satotz *Menchi *Buhara *Lippo *Khara *Masta *Wing *Izunavi *Biscuit Krueger *Biscuit Krueger (Jump Force) *Tsezguerra *Goreinu *Binolt *Eta & Elena *Dwun *List *Morel Mackernasey *Knov *Knuckle Bine *Shoot Mcmahon *Palm Siberia *Kureo Mado *Sen Takatsuki *Hisoka Morow *Pegasus Seiya *Pegasus Seiya (Jump Force) *Dragon Shiryu *Dragon Shiryu (Jump Force) *Cygnus Hyouga *Andromeda Shun *Phoenix Ikki *Athena *Poseidon *Sea Dragon Kanon *Leo Aiolia *Sagittarius Aiolos *Taurus Aldebaran *Aries Mu *Aries Shion *Capricorn Shura *Virgo Shaka *Pisces Afrodite *Eagle Marin *Ophicius Shaina *Pegasus Koga *Gemini Saga *Scropio Milo *Jonathan Joestar *Will A. Zeppeli *Robert E.O. Speedwagon *Joseph Joestar *Joseph Joestar (Old) *Elizabeth "Lisa-Lisa" Joestar *Caesar A. Zeppeli *Rudol Von Stroheim *Jotaro Kujo *Jotaro Kujo (Jump Force) *Noriaki Kakyoin *Iggy *Jean Pierre Polnareff *Josuke Higashikata *Rohan Kishibe *Okuyasu Nijimura *Koichi Hirose *Yukako Yamagishi *Giorno Giovanna *Bruno Bucciarati *Panacotta Fugo *Guido Mista *Narancia Ghirga *Trish Una *Jolyne Cujoh *Foo Fighters *Hermes Costello *Weather Report *Narcicco Annasui *Johnny Joestar *Muhammad Avdol *Kenshiro *Kenshiro (Jump Force) *Toki *Rei *Mamiya *Shin *Lin *Lin (Kid) *Bat *Bat (Kid) *Kaioh *Souther *Shachi *Hyoh *Han *Falco *Ryuuga *Juuza *Fudo *Shuh *Juda *Ramon Kasumi/Ryuken *Kenshiro Kasumi *Eren Jaeger *Levi Ackerman *Mikasa Ackerman *Izuku "Deku" Midoriya *Izuku "Deku" Midoriya (Jump Force) *All Might *All Might (Jump Force) *Katsuku Bakago *Katsuku Bakago (Jump Force) *Kenshin Himura *Kenshin Himura (Jump Force) *Sannosuke Sagara *Yahiko Miyoujin *Seijuro Hiko *Saito Hajime *Kenji Himura *Asta *Asta (Jump Force) *Yuno *Noelle Silva *Momotaro Tsurugi *Heihachi Edajima *Bobobo-Bo Bo-bobo *Don Patch *Jelly Jeggler *Hatenko *Torpedo Girl *Dengaku Man *Beauty *Gasser *Rice *Suzu *Yugi Muto *Yugi Muto (Jump Force) *Yami Yugi *Joey Wheeler *Téa Gardner *Tristan Taylor *Seto Kaiba *Seto Kaiba (Jump Force) *Mokuba Kaiba *Ryou Bakura *Duke Devlin *Mai Valentine *Meko Tsunami *Espa Roba *Serenity Wheeler *Solomon Muto *Solomon Muto (Young) *Arthur Hawkins *Rebecca Hawkins *Jaden Yuki *Jaden Yuki (Season 4) *Syrus Truesdale *Chazz Princeton *Alexis Rhodes *Alexis Rhodes (ARC-V) *Atticus Rhodes *Bastion Misawa *Zane Truesdale *Dark Zane Truesdale *Tyranno Hassleberry *Aster Phoenix *Aster Phoenix (ARC-V) *Jesse Anderson *Axel Brodie *Jim Crocodile Cook *Doctor Crowler *Yusei Fudo *Jack Atlas *Jack Atlas (ARC-V) *Crow Hogan *Crow Hogan (ARC-V) *Akiza Izinski *Leo and Luna *Kallen Kessler *Ishizu Ishtar *Marik Ishtar *Odion *Yuma Tsukumo *Astral *Reginald Kastle *Kite Tenjo *Kite Tenjo (ARC-V) *Rio Kastle *Tori Meadows *Bronk Stone *Flip Turner *Caswell Francis *Cathey Catherine *Anna Kaboom *Dextra *Nistro *Kazuma Tsukumo *Yuya Sakaki *Zuzu Boyle *Gong Strong *Declan Akaba *Soma Perse *Riley Akaka *Shay Obisdian *Yuto *Yugo *Yuri *Lulu Obisdian *Rin Rin *Selina *Yusaku Fujiki *Shoichi Kusanagi *Ignis *Skye Zaizen *George Gore *Jin Kusanagi *Naoki Shima *Ryoken Kogami *Takeru Homura *Flame *Tai Kamiya *Matt Ishida *Sora Takenouchi *Izzy Izumi *Mimi Tachikawa *Joe Kido *T.K. Takaishi *Kari Kamiya *Meiko Mochizuki *Davis Motomiya *Yolei Inoue *Cody Hida *Ken Ichijoji *Takato Matsuki *Rika Nonaka *Henry Wong *Jeri Katou *Kazu Shioda *Kenta Kitagawa *Suzue Wong *Ai and Mako *Ryo Akiyama *Alice McCoy *Riley Ohtori *Takuya Kanbara *Koji Minamoto *Zoe Orimoto *Tommy Himi *J.P. Shibayama *Koichi Kimura *Marcus Damon *Thomas H. Norstein *Yoshino Fujieda *Keenan Crier *Richard Sampson *Miki Kurosaki *Megumi Shirakawa *Mikey Kudo *Angie Hinomoto *Jeremy Tsurgi *Christopher Aonuma *Nene Amano *Tagiru Akashi *Ewan Amano *Airu Suzaki *Haru Shinkai *Torajirou Asuka *Eri Karan *Rei Katsura *Ai Kashiki *Hajime Katsura *Yujin Ozora *Agumon *Agumon (Digimon Digital Squad) *Gabumon *Biyomon *Tentomon *Palmon *Gomamon *Patamon *Gatomon *Meicoomon *Veemon *Hawkmon *Armadillomon *Wormmon *Guilmon *Renamon *Terriermon *Guardromon *MarineAngemon *Lopmon *Impmon *Cyberdramon *Calumon *Dobermon *Bokomon and Neemon *Salamon *Susanoomon *Swanmon *Oryxmon *Geomon *Lalamon *Falcomon *Kudamon *PawnChessmon (White) *PawnChessmon (Black) *Kamemon *BanchoLeomon *Cherrymon *Shoutmon *Ballistamon *Dorulumon *Starmons *Cutemon *Beelzemon *Greymon *MailBirdramon *Sparrowmon *Monitamon *Mervamon *Dracomon *Deckerdramon *Dondokomon *Chibitortomon *Wisemon *Jijimon *Puppetmon *Gumdramon *Damemon *Beastmon *Knightmon *Clockmon *Gatchmon *Musimon *Dokamon *Hackmon *Bootmon *Offmon *Gennai *Homeostasis *Meramon *Andromon *Leomon *Ogremon *Centarumon *Elecmon *Whamon *Piximon *Wizardmon *Azulongmon *Hackmon *Willis *Michael *Daigo Nishijima *Maki Himekawa *Kamen Rider No.1 *Kamen Rider No.2 *Kamen Rider V3 *Kamen Rider Decade *Kamen Rider Diend *Kamen Rider Double *Kamen Rider OOO *Kamen Rider Ghost *Kamen Rider Drive *Kamen Rider Den-O *Kamen Rider Fourze *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid *Kamen Rider Cross-Z *Kamen Rider Brave *Kamen Rider Kuuga *Kamen Rider Agito *Kamen Rider Wizard *Kamen Rider Build *Kamen Rider Cronus *Kamen Rider Genm *Kamen Rider Black *Kamen Rider Black RX *Kamen Rider Kiva *Kamen Rider Saga *Kamen Rider Rey *Kamen Rider Dark Kiva *Kamen Rider Knight *Kamen Rider IXA *Kamen Rider X *Kamen Rider Amazon *Kamen Rider Stronger *Kamen Rider ZX *Kamen Rider G3-X *Kamen Rider Zolda *Kamen Rider Faiz *Kamen Rider Leangle *Kamen Rider Kivala *Kamen Rider Accel *Kamen Rider Nadeshiko *Kamen Rider Ryugen *Kamen Rider Mach *Kamen Rider Grease *Kamen Rider Rouge *Kamen Rider Zi-0 *Kamen Rider Geiz *Riderman *Kouga Saejima/Golden Knight Garo *Raiga Saejima/Golden Knight Garo *Ryuuga Dogai/Golden Knight Garo *Leon Luis/Golden Knight Garo *Wilhelm "Sword" Ragnvald/Golden Knight Garo *Rei Suzumura/Zero The Silver Fanged Knight *Daigo Akizuki/Giga The Beast Body Knight *Takeru Jakuzure/Zen The Flaming Sword Knight *Yasusuke Fujiwara/Zanga The White Lotus Knight *Jinga Mikage/Roze The Shining Shadow Knight *Touma Mikage/Roze The Shining Shadow Knight *Gald Homura/Yaiba The Scorching Heat Knight *Ultraman *Ultraman Ace *Ultraman Taro *Ultraman Tiga *Ultraman Dyna *Ultraman Gaia *Ultraman Cosmos *Ultraman Mebius *Ultraman Hikari *Ultraman Zero *Ultraman Saga *Ultraman Ginga *Ultraman Victory *Ultraman X *Ultraman Orb *Ultraman Geed *Ultraman Rosso *Ultraman Blu *Mirror Knight *Glen Fire *Jean-Bot *Jean-Nine *Jugglus Juggler *UltraSeven *Takaya Aiba/Tekkaman Blade *Shinya Aiba/Tekkaman Saber *Cure Peach *Cure Berry *Cure Pine *Cure Passion *Cure Black *Cure White *Cure Bloom *Cure Bright *Cure Egret *Cure Windy *Cure Happy *Cure Flora *Cure Scarlet *Cure Blossom *Cure Moonlight *Mew Ichigo *Mew Lettuce *Mew Mint *Mew Pudding *Mew Zakuro *Quiche *Sakura Kinomoto *Syaoran Li *Hikaru Shidou *Umi Ryuuzaki *Fuu Hououji *Roll Kran *Mia Alice *Pai Thunder *Madoka Kaname *Homura Akemi *Ryuko Matoi *Satsuki Kiryuuin *Inuyasha *Kagome Higurashi *Sesshomaru *Sota Higurashi *Miroku *Sango *Kirara *Shippo *Kikyo *Koga *Ayame *A-Un *Aikra Fudo/Devilman *Joe Shimamura/Cyborg 009 *Cyborg 001 *Cyborg 002 *Cyborg 003 *Cyborg 004 *Cyborg 005 *Cyborg 006 *Cyborg 007 *Cyborg 008 *Simon The Digger *Simon The Digger (Adult) *Kamina *Kittan *Nia Teppelin *Yoko Littner *Vash The Stampede *Kenichi Shirahama *Miu Fuurinji *Hayato Fuurinji *Shigure Kousaka *Akisame Koetsuji *Shio Sakaki *Kensei Ma *Apachai Hopachai *Natsu Tanimoto *Melodias *Yuno Gasai *Yukiteru Amano *Akise Aru *Minene Uryu *Maya Natsume *Masataka Takayanagi *Souichiro Nagi *Mitsuomi Takayanagi *Bunshinchi Tawara *Aya Natsume *Saitama *Genos *Lamia *Ichika Orimura *Houki Shinonono *Issei Hyoudou *Rias Gremory *Akeno Himejima *Alicia Arcturus *Kin *Eos Arcturus *Volt *Prim Fiorire *Chloe *Olga Discordia *Celestine Lucullus *Maia *Claudia Levantine *Kaguya *Ruu-Ruu *Klaus Levantine *Catue Dragundaala *Jindrack Hemy *Kazuma Satou *Megumin *Aqua *Kinnikuman *Mantaro Kinniku *Kevin Mask *Robin Mask *Terryman *Terry The Kid *Ramenman *Buffaloman *Brocken Jr. *Warsman *Jade Jaeger *Conan Edogawa *Ainz Oooal Gown *Lucy Diclonius *Akame *Kurome *Tatsumi *Mine *Sheele *Najenda *Chelsea *Leone *Lubbock *Bullat *Wave *Run *Esdeath *Subaru Natsuki *Asagi Igawa *Oboro Koukawa *Edwin Black *Sabato Kiryuu *Sakura Igawa *Murasaki Yatsu *Ingrid *Nina Asrath Winvilla *Kyle *Miiria *Lilia Ewerbein *Angelica Rothschild *Serafina Toraro *Janne Grenoble *Keiji Maeda *Kanetsugu Naoe *Baki Hanma *Yujiro Hanma *Doppo Orochi *Gouki Shibukawa *Retsu Kaioh *Kozue Matsumoto *Kosho Shinogi *Kureha Shinogi *Kaoru Hanayama *Katsumi Orochi *Hector Doyle *Tohru *Iruru *Kanna Kamui *Fafnir *Lucoa Quetzacoatl *Elma *Lala *Papi *Suu *Miia *Meroune Lorelei *Centorea Shianus *Rachnera Arachera *Guts *Casca *Cyber Blue *Astro Boy *Atlas *Gai Shishioh *Spike Spiegel *Faye Valentine *Ken Kaneki *Ayato Kirishima *Atsuko Kagari *Lotte Jansson *Sucy Manbavaran *Diana Cavendish *Shiny Chariot *Amanda O'Neil *Ren Fuji *Shirou Yusa *Reinhard Heydrich *Wilhelm Ehrenburg *Ippo Makunouchi *Joe Yabuki *Black Star *Maka Albarn *Death The Kid *Tsunayoshi Sawada *Hayato Gokudera *Takeshi Yamamoto *Kyoya Hibari *Dino *Battler Ushiromiya *Beatrice *Ange Ushiromiya *Black Battler *Ronove *Virgilia *Shannon *Kanon *EVA-Beatrice *Bernkastel *Lambdadelta *Ranma Saotome *Mugen *Arsene Lupin III *Daisuke Jigan *Shizo Heiwajima *Izaya Orihara *Negi Springfield *Sylia Stingray *Priss Asagiri *Linna Yamazaki *Nene Romanova *Kiyo Takamine and Zatch Bell *Panty *Stocking *Duke Togo *Hajime Hinata *Makoto Naegi *Kyoko Kirigiri *Kazuchi Soda *Akane Owari *Nekomau Nidai *Nagito Komaeda *Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu *Peko Pekoyama *Ibuki Mioda *Gundham Tanaka *Komaru Naegi *Genocide Jack *Kyosuke Munakata *Reimu Hakurei *Marisa Kirisame *Alice Margatroid *Cirno *Patchouli Knowledge *Suwako Moriya *Sakuya Izayoi *Remilia Scarlet *Yukari Yakumo *Youmu Konpaku *Utsuho Reiuji *Flandre Scarlet *Goblin Slayer *Priestess *Cow Girl *High Elf Archer *Dwarf Shaman *Lizard Priest *Toru Muhyo and Jiro Kusano *Kankichi Ryotsu *Reg *Ozen *Bondrewd *Riko *Skuld *Belldandy *Urd *Tsukune Aono *Moka Akashiya *Kurumu Kurono *Yukari Sendo *Mizore Shirayuki *Rimuru Tempest *Guy Crimson *Milim Nava *Ramiris *Dagruel *Ruminas Valentine *Dino *Leon Cromwell *Ikaros *Nymph *Ushio Aotsuki and Tora *Toma Kamijo *Index *Accelerator *Mikoto Misaka *Shiage Hamazura *Kuroko Shirai *Shido Itsuka *Tohka Yatogami *Kotori Itsuka *Origami Tobiichi *Mio Takamiya *Sebastian Michaelis *Saya Kisaragi *Ayano Kannagi *Kazuma Yagami *Ren Kannagi *White Blood Cell *Selesia Uptiria *Altair *Popuko and Pipimi *Emma *Ray *Norman *Ganta Igarashi *Shiro *Lelouch vi Brittania *Kallen Kozuki *Suzaku Kururugi *C.C. *Sonsaku Hakufu *Ryoumou Shimei *Kanu Unchou *Ryoufu Housen *Chouun Shiryuu *Hitomi Uzaki *Captain Harlock *Ken Kaidou *Ryou Magami *Kurumu Imari *Asuka *Ikaruga *Katsuragi *Yagyuu *Hibari *Ayame *Daidouji *Yumi *Murakumo *Yozakura *Minori *Shiki *Ryouki *Miyabi *Murasaki *Imu *Ryoubi *Ryouna *Homura *Yomi *Hikage *Mirai *Haruka *Rin/Suzune *Renka *Hanabi *Kafuru *Touga Tenkuuji *Eiji Shigure *Mizuki Tachibana *Klein Sandman *Luna Gusuku *Mirei Shikishima *Dai *Dai (Jump Force) *Rin Okumura *Yukio Okumura *Kirigakure Shura *Keroro *Tamama *Geroro *Kululu *Dororo *Sumomo *Fuyuki Hinata *Natsumi Hinata *Aki Hinata *Momoka *Koyuki *Angol Mois *Lamunde *Baba Lamunde II *Baba Lamunde III *Princess Milk Arara *Cocoa Arara *Da Cider *Lesqua *Parfait *Cacao *Drum Symphony *Trumpet Symphony *Cello Symphony *Organ Symphony *Narcissus Dandy *Pheromone Lip *Princess Gigi *Edward Elric/The Fullmetal Alchemist *Winry Rockbell *Alphonse Elric *Roy Mustang *Riza Hawkeye *Izumi Curtis *May Chang *Alex Louis Armstrong *Olivier Mira Armstrong *Maria Ross *Scar *Ling Yao *Lan Fan *Van Hohenheim *Lust (2003 anime) *Greed *Jean Havoc *Zampano *Jerso *Darius *Heinkel *Araña Webb *Aries *Atlas Flame *Bickslow *Blue Pegasus *Brandish µ *Cana Alberona *Carla *Dimaria Yesta *Elfman Strauss *Erza Knightwalker *Erza Scarlet *Evergreen *Exceed *Flare Corona *Freed Justine *Frosch *Gajeel Redfox *Gildarts Clive *Grandeeney *Gray Fullbuster *Happy *Hisui E. Fiore *Igneel *Irene Belserion *Jellal Fernandes *Jura Neekis *Juvia Lockser *Kagura Mikazuchi *Laki Olietta *Laxus Dreyar *Lector *Levy McGarden *Lisanna Strauss *Loke *Lucy Ashley *Lucy Heartfilia *Macao Conbolt *Macbeth *Makarov Dreyar *Mavis Vermilion *Max Alors *Meredy *Metalicana *Millianna *Minerva Orland *Mirajane Strauss *Mystogan *Natsu Dragneel *Orga Nanagear *Panther Lily *Ren Akatsuki *Rogue Cheney *Romeo Conbolt *Sabertooth *Sherry Blendy *Skiadrum *Sorano *Sting Eucliffe *Thunder God Tribe *Twin Dragons of Sabertooth *Ultear Milkovich *Virgo *Warren Rocko *Warrod Sequen *Weisslogia *Wendy Marvell *Yukino Agria *Zeref Dragneel *Ken Kaneki *Touka Kirishima *Kuzen Yoshimura *Nishiki Nishio *Renji Yomo *Hinami Fueguchi *Enji Koma *Kaya Irimi *Roma Hoito *Shuu Tsukiyama *Kazuichi Banjou *Ichimi, Jiro, and Sante *Rize Kamishiro *Uta *Itori *Ryouko Fueguchi *Maiko Abe *Asaki Fueguchi *Donato Porpora *Arata Kirishima *Kurona and Nashiro Yasuhisa *Koutarou Amon *Juuzou Suzuya *Yukinori Shinohara *Akira Mado *Seidou Takizawa *Kishou Arima *Iwao Kuroiwa *Itsuki Marude *Take Hirako *Koori Ui *Mougan Tanakamaru *Chuu Hachikawa *Kiyoko Aura *Yoshitoki Washuu *Tsuneyoshi Washuu *Misato Gori *Hideyoshi "Hide" Nagachika *Yoriko Kosaka *Kimi Nishino *Ukina *Akihiro Kanou *Yuga Aoyama/Can't Stop Twinkling *Mina Ashido/Pinky *Tsuyu Asui/Froppy *Mashirao Ojiro/Tail Man *Denki Kaminari/Chargebolt *Eijiro Kirishima/Red Riot *Koji Koda/Anima *Rikido Sato/Sugar Man *Mezo Shoji/Tentacole *Kyoka Jiro/Earphone Jack *Hanta Sero/Cellophane *Fumikage Tokoyami/Tsukuyomi *Toru Hagakure/Invisible Girl *Minoru Mineta/Grape Juice *Momo Yaoyorozu/Creati *Ochaco Uraraka/Uravity *Tenya Iida/Ingenium *Shoto Todoroki *Izuku Midoriya/Deku *Katsuki Bakugo *Neito Monoma/Phantom Thief *Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu/Real Steel *Itsuka Kendo/Battle Fist *Ibara Shiozaki/Vine *Juzo Honenuki/Mudman *Nirengeki Shoda/Mines *Yosetsu Awase/Welder *Kosei Tsuburaba/Tsuburaba *Pony Tsunotori *Jurota Shishida/Gevaudan *Hiryu Rin/Dragon Shroud *Shihai Kuroiro/Vantablack *Kinoko Komori/Shemage *Manga Fukidashi/Comicman *Sen Kaibara/Spiral *Setsuna Tokage/Lizardy *Togaru Kamakiri/Jack Mantis *Kojiro Bondo/Plamo *Yui Kodai/Rule *Reiko Yanagi/Emily *Mei Hatsume *Mirio Togata/Lemillion *Nejire Hado/Nejire-chan *Tamaki Amajiki/Suneater *Shota Aizawa/Eraserhead *Sekijiro Kan/Vlad King *Hizashi Yamada/Present Mic *Anakuro Hirooki/Thirteen *Ken Ishiyama/Cementoss *Nemuri Kayama/Midnight *Snipe *Ectoplasm *Toshinori Yagi/All Might *Tsukune Aono *Outer Moka *Inner Moka *Kurumu Kurono *Yukari Sendo *Mizore Shirayuki *Ruby Tojo *Ginei Morioka *Kokoa Shuzen *Deshiko Deshi *Tamao Ichinose *The Bus Driver *Shizuka Nekonome *Ririko Kagome *Lilith *Mako Yakumaru *Apsara *Touma Kamijou *Accelerator *Shiage Hamazura *Mikoto Misaka *Kuroko Shirai *Ruiko Saten *Mitsuko Kongou *Misaki Shokuhou *Junko Hokaze *Iruka Yumiya *Tokiwadai Dormitory Supervisor *Kinuho Wannai and Maaya Awatsuki *Komoe Tsukuyomi *Suama Oyafune *Pierce Aogami *Aisa Himegami *Seiri Fukiyose *Erii Haruue *Banri Edasaki *Daigo *Miho Jufuku *Awaki Musujime *Etzali *Shizuri Mugino *Rikou Takitsubo *Frenda Seivelun *Teitoku Kakine *Stephanie Gorgeouspalace *Kikyou Yoshikawa *Shinobu Nunotaba *Keitz Nokleben *Mii Konori *Aomi Yanagisako *Aiho Yomikawa *Tsuzuri Tessou *Rin Okumura *Yukio Okumura *Shiemi Moriyama *Ryuji "Bon" Suguro *Izumo Kamiki *Renzou Shima *Konekomaru Miwa *Nemu Takara *Mephisto Pheles *Shura Kirigakure *Igor Neuhaus *Kaoru Tsubaki *Noriko Paku *Rias Gremory *Akeno Himejima *Asia Argento *Yuto Kiba *Xenovia Quarta *Rossweisse *Ravel Phenex *Issei Hyoudou *Koneko Toujou *Irina Shido *Gasper Vladi *Le Fay Pendragon *Bennia *Kunou *Azazel *Koro-sensei *Tadaomi Karasuma *Irina Jelavic *Nagisa Shiota *Karma Akabane *Kaede Kayano *Tomohito Sugino *Manami Okuda *Hiroto Maehara *Sousuke Sugaya *Yukiko Kanzaki *Meg Kataoka *Touka Yada *Hinano Kurahashi *Rinka Hayami *Ryuunosuke Chiba *Hinata Okano *Yuuma Isogai *Ryouma Terasaka *Takuya Muramatsu *Taisei Yoshida *Kirara Hazama *Koutarou Takebayashi *Sumire Hara *Rio Nakamura *Kouki Mimura *Taiga Okajima *Justice "Masayoshi" Kimura *Yuzuki Fuwa *Autonomous Intelligence Fixed Artillery (Jiritsu Shikou Kotei Houdai)/Ritsu *Itona Horibe *Kazutaka Shindou *Simon *Kamina *Yoko *Nia *Boota *Rossiu *Kittan Bachika *Leeron *Dayakka Littner *Attenborough Cortitch *Gimmy and Darry Adai *Balinbow and Jougan Bakusa *Makken Jokin *Leyte Jokin *Kiyoh Bachika *Kinon Bachika *Kiyal Bachika *Ryuko Matoi *Satsuki Kiryuin *Senketsu *Mako Mankanshoku *Barazo Mankanshoku *Sukuyo Mankanshoku *Mataro Mankanshoku *Guts *Aikuro Mikisugi *Tsumugu Kinagase *Kinue Kinagase *Isshin Matoi *Junketsu *Rei Hououmaru *Soichiro Kiryuin *Mitsuzo Soroi *Takiji Kuroido *Alucard *Seras *Integra *Walter *Alexander Anderson *Helena *Guts *Casca *Farnese de Vandimion *Serpico *Isidro *Schierke *Puck and Ivalera *Sir Azan *Roderick of Schtauffen *Isma *Judeau *Pippin *Corkus *Rickert *Grunbeld *Irvine *Mule Wolflame *Princess Charlotte *Griffith *Atom/Astro Boy *Atom/Astro Boy (Anime) *Atom/Astro Boy (2009) *Adelheid Bernstein *Alba Meira *Alice Garnet Nakata *Andy Bogard *Angel *Antonov *Ash Crimson *Athena Asamiya *Athena Asamiya (Capcom VS SNK) *Bandeiras Hattori *Bao *Benimaru Nikaido *Benimaru Nikaido (Capcom VS SNK) *Blue Mary *Bonne Jenet *Brian Battler *Chae Lim *Chang Koehan *Chang Koehan (Capcom VS SNK) *Chin Gentsai *Chizuru Kagura *Choi Bounge *Choi Bounge (Capcom VS SNK) *Choi Bounge (SNK VS Capcom SVC Chaos) *Chris *Clark Still *Cutie Terry *Diana *Duck King *Duo Lon *Elisabeth Blanctorche *Fio Germi *Foxy *Gang-il *Gato *Goeniko *Goro Daimon *Hanzo Hattori *Heavy D! *Heidern *Hinako Shijou *Hotaru Futaba *Hotaru Futaba (NeoGeo Battle Coliseum) *Hwa Jai *Iori Yagami *Iori Yagami (Capcom VS SNK) *Iori Yagami (SNK VS Capcom SVC Chaos) *Iori Yagami (NeoGeo Battle Coliseum) *Jhun Hoon *Joe Higashi *Joe Higashi (Capcom VS SNK) *K' *K' (NeoGeo Battle Coliseum) *K9999 *Kasumi Todoh *Kasumi Todoh (SNK VS Capcom SVC Chaos) *Kim Kaphwan *Kim Kaphwan (Capcom VS SNK) *Kim Kaphwan (SNK VS Capcom SVC Chaos) *Kim Kaphwan (NeoGeo Battle Coliseum) *King *King (Capcom VS SNK) *Krizalid *Kukri *Kula Diamond *Kusanagi *Kyo Kusanagi *Kyo Kusanagi (Capcom VS SNK) *Kyo Kusanagi (SNK VS Capcom SVC Chaos) *Kyo Kusanagi (NeoGeo Battle Coliseum) *Leona Heidern *Li Xiangfei *Lien Neville *Lilly Kane *Lily McGuire *Lin *Love Heart *Lucky Glauber *Luise Meyrink *Luong *Mai Shiranui *Mai Shiranui (Capcom VS SNK) *Mai Shiranui (SNK VS Capcom SVC Chaos) *Mai Shiranui (NeoGeo Battle Coliseum) *Mai Shiranui (Dead or Alive) *Makoto Mizoguchi *Malin *Mature *Maxima *May Lee *Meitenkun *Mian *Mignon Beart *Momoko *Mui Mui *Mukai *Nagase *Najd *Nakoruru *Nakoruru (Capcom VS SNK) *Nameless *Nelson *Ninon Beart *Orochi *Oswald *Ralf Jones *Ramon *Robert Garcia *Robert Garcia (NeoGeo Battle Coliseum) *Rock Howard *Rock Howard (Capcom VS SNK) *Rock Howard (NeoGeo Battle Coliseum) *Rose Bernstein *Ryo Sakazaki *Ryo Sakazaki (Capcom VS SNK) *Ryo Sakazaki (SNK VS Capcom SVC Chaos) *Ryuhaku Todoh *Ryuhaku Todoh (Capcom VS SNK) *Saisyu Kusanagi *Seth *Shen Woo *Shermie *Shermie (NeoGeo Battle Coliseum) *Shingo Yabuki *Shion *Sho Hayate *Shun'ei *Sie Kensou *Soiree Meira *Sylvie Paula Paula *Takuma Sakazaki *Terry Bogard *Terry Bogard (Capcom VS SNK) *Terry Bogard (SNK VS Capcom SVC Chaos) *Terry Bogard (NeoGeo Battle Coliseum) *Terry Bogard (Fighting EX Layer) *Female Terry Bogard *Tizoc *Tsugumi Sendo *Tung Fu Rue *Tung Fu Rue (NeoGeo Battle Coliseum) *Vanessa *Vice *Vice (Capcom VS SNK) *Whip *Xiao Lon *Yashiro Nanakase *Yuri Sakazaki *Yuri Sakazaki (Capcom VS SNK) *Zarina *Zero *Haohmaru *Haohmaru (Capcom VS SNK) *Haohmaru (NeoGeo Battle Coliseum) *Haohmaru (Soul Calibur) *Tachibana Ukyo *Nakoruru *Nakoruru (NeoGeo Battle Coliseum) *Galford D. Weller *Hattori Hanzo *Yagyu Jubei *Charlotte Christine de Colde *Tam-Tam *Senryo Kyoshiro *Wan-fu *Amakusa Shiro Tokisada *Cham-Cham *Neinhalt Sieger *Kafuin Nicotine *Hisame Shizumaru *Rimururu *Kubikiri Basara *Kafuin Gaira *Kazama Kazuki *Kazama Sogetsu *Kazama Hazuki *Tokugawa Yoshitora *Majikina Mina *Liu Yunfei *Yorozu Sankuro *Rera *Kurokouchi Yumeji *Andrew *Iroha *Sugoroku Matsuribayashi *Karakuri Ochamaro *Kaede *Kaede (NeoGeo Battle Coliseum) *Moriya Minakata *Moriya Minakata (NeoGeo Battle Coliseum) *Akari Ichijou *Akari Ichijou (NeoGeo Battle Coliseum) *Keiichiro Washizuka *Keiichiro Washizuka (NeoGeo Battle Coliseum) *Hibiki *Hibiki (Capcom VS SNK) *Cyber Woo *Cyber Woo (NeoGeo Battle Coliseum) *Kisarah Westfield *Kisarah Westfield (NeoGeo Battle Coliseum) *Joe Kusanagi *Sho Hayate *Gai Tendo *Marco Rossi *Marco Rossi (NeoGeo Battle Coliseum) *Hanzo *Hanzo (NeoGeo Battle Coliseum) *Fuuma Kotaro *Fuuma Kotaro (NeoGeo Battle Coliseum) *Mudman *Mudman (NeoGeo Battle Coliseum) *Yuki *Ai *Caim (Drakengard) *Angelus *Inuart *Furiae *Arioch *Leonard *Faerie *Seere *Manah *Nowe *Legna *Eris *Urick *Oror *Brother Nier *Father Nier *2B *2B (Soul Calibur) *Kain *Raziel *Vorador *Janos Audron *Gex *Agent Xtra *Alfred *Rex *Cuz *Nikki *Fargus *Lara Croft *Ryu Hayabusa *Ryu Hayabusa (Warriors Orochi) *Ryu Hayabusa (Warriors All-Stars) *Kasumi *Kasumi (Warriors Orochi) *Kasumi (Warriors All-Stars) *Ayane *Ayane (Warriors Orochi) *Ayane (Warriors All-Stars) *Jann Lee *Leifang *Zack *Bayman *Gen Fu *Tina Armstrong *Bass Armstrong *Helena Douglas *Leon *Hayate *Ein *Hitomi *Brad Wong *Elliot *Kokoro *Lisa Hamilton/La Mariposa *Mila *Rig *Marie Rose *Marie Rose (Warriors All-Stars) *Honoka *Honoka (Warriors All-Stars) *Diego *NICO *Rachel *Rachel (Warriors Orochi) *Momiji *Momiji (Warriors Orochi) *Zhao Yun *Zhao Yun (Fury Form) *Zhao Yun (Warriors All-Stars) *Guan Yu *Guan Yu (Fury Form) *Zhang Fei *Zhang Fei (Fury Form) *Zhuge Liang *Zhuge Liang (Fury Form) *Liu Bei *Liu Bei (Fury Form) *Ma Chao *Ma Chao (Fury Form) *Huang Zhong *Huang Zhong (Fury Form) *Jiang Wei (Fury Form) *Wei Yan *Wei Yan (Fury Form) *Pang Tong *Pang Tong (Fury Form) *Yueying *Yueying (Fury Form) *Guan Ping *Guan Ping (Fury Form) *Xingcai *Xingcai (Fury Form) *Liu Shan *Liu Shan (Fury Form) *Bao Sanniang *Bao Sanniang (Fury Form) *Ma Dai *Ma Dai (Fury Form) *Guan Suo *Guan Suo (Fury Form) *Xu Shu *Xu Shu (Fury Form) *Guan Yinping *Guan Xing *Zhang Bao *Fa Zhang *Zhou Cang *Zhou Cang (Warriors All-Stars) *Xhiahouji *Deng Zhi *Wang Ping *Zhuge Zhan *Feng Xi *Huo Jun *Huo Yi *Liu Ba *Fei Yi *Liao Hua *Jiang Wan *Ma Su *Ma Liang *Liu Du *Lady Fan *Shamoke *Zhao Fan *Mi Zhu *Mi Fang *Yang Xi *Zhang Nan *Zhao Lei *Zhao Tong *Zhao Guang *Dong Yun *Li Feng *Li Yan *Liu Yan *Sun Qian *Zhang Da *Jiang Shu *Fu Shiren *Xiahou Dun *Xiahou Dun (Fury Form) *Xiahou Yuan *Xiahou Yuan (Fury Form) *Zhenji *Zhenji (Fury Form) *Pang De *Pang De (Fury Form) *Cao Pi *Cao Pi (Fury Form) *Cai Wenji *Cai Wenji (Fury Form) *Guo Jia *Guo Jia (Fury Form) *Yue Jin *Li Dian *Yu Jin *Xun Yu *Xun You *Man Chong *Cao Xiu *Cao Zhi *Cao Zhang *Cao Zhen *Cao Ang *Cao Anmin *Ren Jun *Cao Jie *Cao Hong *Cao Rui *Cao Chun *Cao Fang *Han Hao *Meng Da *Xin Pi *Xiahou Mao *Xiahou Shang *Xiahou Hui *Wang Mingshan *Empress Guo *Empress Dowager Bian *Cheng Yin *Chen Lin *Wang Su *Wang Ling *Yue Lin *Zhou Yu *Zhou Yu (Fury Form) *Lu Xun *Lu Xun (Fury Form) *Taishi Ci *Taishi Ci (Fury Form) *Sun Xiangsheng *Sun Xiangsheng (Fury Form) *Sun Jian *Sun Jian (Fury Form) *Sun Quan *Sun Quan (Fury Form) *Lu Meng *Lu Meng (Fury Form) *Gan Ning *Gan Ning (Fury Form) *Huang Gai *Huang Gai (Fury Form) *Sun Ce *Sun Ce (Fury Form) *Daqiao *Daqiao (Fury Form) *Xiaoqiao *Xiaoqiao (Fury Form) *Zhou Tai *Zhou Tai (Fury Form) *Ling Tong *Ling Tong (Fury Form) *Deng Feng *Deng Feng (Fury Form) *Lianshi *Lianshi (Fury Form) *Lu Su *Han Dang *Zhu Ran *Cheng Pu *Xu Sheng *Sun Kuang *Zhu Huan *Pan Zhang *Jiang Qin *Hu Zong *Kan Ze *Zhuge Ke *Zhuge Jin *Pan Jun *Lu Mao *Sun Liang *Sun Xiu *Sun Hao *Lu Dai *Lu Fan *Lu Jun *Lu Yi *Lou Xuan *Bu Zhi *Bu Xie *Lady Wu *Empress Zhu *Taishi Xiang *Yan Jun *Zhu Yi *Zhu Zhi *Sima Shi *Sima Shi (Fury Form) *Sima Zhao *Sima Zhao (Fury Form) *Wang Yuanji *Wang Yuanji (Fury Form) *Wang Yuanji (Warriors All-Stars) *Deng Ai *Deng Ai (Fury Form) *Xiahou Ba *Xiahou Ba (Fury Form) *Guo Huai *Guo Huai (Fury Form) *Zhuge Dan *Zhuge Dan (Fury Form) *Zhong Hui *Zhong Hui (Fury Form) *Wen Yang *Xin Xianying *Chen Shou *Sima Yan *Sima You *Cao Huan *Wen Qin *Diao Chan *Diao Chan (Fury Form) *Meng Huo *Meng Huo (Fury Form) *Zhurong *Zhurong (Fury Form) *Zuo Ci *Zuo Ci (Fury Form) *Lu Lingqi *Hua Xiong *He Jin *Gongsun Zan *Gongsun Yue *Chen Gui *Tian Kai *Guan Jing *Ding Yuan *Kong Rong *Liu Biao *Liu Qi *Cao Bao *Zhao Hong *Xu Rong *Ze Rong *Ou Xing *Wang Yun *Lady Gan *Lady Cai *Lady Mi *Cai Mao *Cai Yong *Han Fu *Han Sui *Han De *Emperor Xian *Yuan Yao *Huang Shao *Huang Chengyan *Jiao Chu *Ma Teng *Zhang Lu *Tao Qian *Yan Baihu *Yukimura Sanada *Yukimura Sanada (Warriors All-Stars) *Keiji Maeda *Goemon Ishikawa *Mitsuhide Akechi *Kenshin Useugi *Oichi *Okuni *Kunoichi *Magoichi Saika *Shingen Takeda *Hanzo Hattori *Hideyoshi Toyotomi *Tadakatsu Honda *Inahime *Ieyasu Tokugawa *Mitsunari Ishida *Mitsunari Ishida (Warriors All-Stars) *Nagamasa Azai *Yoshihro Shimazu *Ginchiyo Tachibana *Sakon Shima *Kanetsugu Naoe *Nene *Kotaro Fuma *Musashi Miyamoto *Toshie Maeda *Garcia *Katsuie Shibata *Kaihime *Kiyomasa Kato *Uijiyasu Hojo *Kanbei Kuroda *Muneshige Tachibana *Hanbei Takanaka *Masanori Fukushima *Aya *Munenori Yagyu *Takatora Todo *Naotora Ii *Naotora Ii (Dead or Alive) *Naotora Ii (Warriors All-Stars) *Nobuyuki Sanada *Yoshitsugu Otani *Toyohisa Shimazu *Hayakawa *Kagekatsu Uesugi *Koshosho *Naomasa Ii *Masayuki Sanada *Katsuyori Takeda *Sasuke *Hidatada Tokugawa *Chacha *Oka *Oka (Warriors All-Stars) *Horo *Horo (Warriors All-Stars) *Tokitsugu *Tokitsugu (Warriors All-Stars) *William Adams *William Adams (Warriors All-Stars) *Nobunyaga Oda *Nobunyaga Oda (Warriors All-Stars) *Mashamune Date *Hajime Arima *Hajime Arima (Warriors All-Stars) *Darius *Darius (Warriors All-Stars) *Achillies *Achillies (Warriors Orochi) *Joan of Arc *Joan of Arc (Warriors Orochi) *Opoona *Opoona (Warriors All-Stars) *Sophie Neuenmuller *Sophie Neuenmuller (Warriors All-Stars) *Plachta *Plachta (Warriors All-Stars) *Arnice *Arnice (Warriors All-Stars) *Christophorus *Christophorus (Warriors All-Stars) *Laegrinna *Laegrinna (Warriors All-Stars) *Millennia *Millennia (Warriors All-Stars) *Rio Rollins-Tachibana *Rio Rollins-Tachibana (Warriors All-Stars) *Taigong Wong *Fu Xi *Fu Xi (Fury Form) *Nu Wa *Nu Wa (Fury Form) *Yoshitsune Minamoto *Benkei *Sanzang *Sanzang (Fury Form) *Kaguya *Shuten Doji *Nezha *Nezha (Human) *Susanoo'o *Seimei Abe *Shennong *Yinglong *Zeus *Ares *Athena *Xiang Yu *Xiang Yu (Fury Form) *Beauty Yu *Beauty Yu (Fury Form) *Xi Wingmu *King Mu *King Mu (Fury Form) *Tamaki *Setsuna *Shiki *Genji *McCree *Pharah *Soldier: 76 *Tracer *Bastion *Hanzo *Mei *Torbjörn *D.Va *Reinhardt *Winston *Zarya *Ana *Lúcio *Mercy *Symmetra *Zenyatta *Orisa *Brigitte *Hammond *Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad *Ezio Auditore da Firenze *Ezio Auditore da Firenze (Soul Calibur) *Achilles Davenport *Adéwalé *Aguilar de Nerha *Aquilus *Arbaaz Mir *Arno Dorian *Aveline de Grandpré *Aya *Bayek *Callum Lynch *Caterina Sforza *Claudia Auditore da Firenze *Clay Kaczmarek *Darim Ibn-La'Ahad *Desmond Miles *Eddie Gorm *Edward Kenway *Evie Frye *Giovanni Auditore da Firenze *Jacob Frye *Kassandra *Lucy Stillman *Lydia Frye *Maria Thorpe *Mario Auditore *Nikolai Orelov *Numa Al'Khamsin *Petruccio Auditore da Firenze *Piri Reis *Ratonhnhaké:ton *Rebecca Crane *Shao Jun *Shaun Hastings *Shay Cormac *Thomas Stoddard *Yusuf Tazim *Amanda Valenciano Libre *Big Boss *Blade Wolf *Boris Vyacheslavovich Popov *Chico *Chris Jenner *Code Talker *Courtney Collins *Cécile Cosima Caminades *D-Horse *DD *Diane *Donald Anderson *Drebin 893 *Ed *Ellen Madnar *Emma Emmerich *Eva *George *George Kasler *Gray Fox *Gustava Heffner *Hal "Otacon" Emmerich *Jennifer *Johan Jacobsen *Johnny Sasaki *Jonathan *Kazuhira Miller *Kevin Washington *Kyle Schneider *Little John *Mei Ling *Meryl Silverburgh *Militaires Sans Frontières *N'Mani *Naomi Hunter *Nastasha Romanenko *Olga Gurlukovich *Para-Medic *Paz Ortega Andrade *Peter Stillman *Philanthropy *Python *Quiet *Raiden *Raiden (PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale) (PlayStation editions exclusive) *Rat Patrol Team 01 *Reiko Hinomoto *Rosemary *Roy Campbell *Solid Snake *Solid Snake (Super Smash Bros.) (Switch edition exclusive) *Strangelove *Sunny Emmerich *The Boss *Venom Snake *Wilhelm Voigt *The First Doctor *The Secend Doctor *The Third Doctor *The Fourth Doctor *The Fith Doctor *The Sixth Doctor *The Seventh Doctor *The Eighth Doctor *The Ninth Doctor *The Tenth Doctor *The Eleventh Doctor *The Twelfth Doctor *The Thirteenth Doctor *Carmen Sandiego *Player *Ivy *Zack *Yugo Ogami/The Wolf *Alice Tsukagami-Nonomura/The Rabbit *Alan Gado/The Lion *Long/The Tiger *Uriko Nonomura/The Half Beast *Ryuzo Kato/Bakuryu I/The Mole *Kenji Ogami/Bakuryu II/The Mole *Mitsuko Nonomura/The Boar *Gregory Jones/The Gorilla *Steven 'Stun' Goldberg/The Insect *Jeanne 'Shina/Marvel' Gado/The Leopard *Jenny Burtory/The Bat *Golan "Ganesha" Draphan/The Elephant *Cronos Orma/The Penguin *Nagi Kirishima/The Spurious *Mana/The Ninetails *Ryoho/The Dragon *Alucard (Castlevania) *Simon Belmont *Simon Belmont (Super Smash Bros.) (Switch edition exclusive) *Trevor C. Belmont *Gabriel Belmont *Richter Belmont *Richter Belmont (Super Smash Bros.) (Switch edition exclusive) *Alucard (Lords of Shadow) *Alucard (Hellsing) *Soma Cruz *Al Simmons/Spawn *Al Simmons/Spawn (Soul Calibur) *Al Simmons/Spawn (Mortal Kombat) *Al Simmons/Spawn (Spawn: Animated Series) *Al Simmons/Spawn (Movie) *Cain Thomson/Cogliostro *Nyx *Man of Miracles *Jim Downing *Angela *Tiffany *Zera *Gabreille *Celestine *Redeemer *Disciple *Kurr/Savage Dragon *Jill August/Dart *Jennifer Murphy/Smasher *Mighty Man *Liberty & Justice *SuperPatriot *Freak Force *Vanguard *Horridus *Amy Belcher/She-Dragon *Logan Wayne/Dark Claw *Iron Lantern *Rick Grimes *Shane Walsh *Lori Grimes *Andrea Harrison *Dale Horvath *Glenn Rhee *Carl Grimes *Morgan Jones *Daryl Dixon *Carol Peletier *Merle Dixon *Maggie Rhee *Hershel Greene *Beth Greene *Michonne *Tyreese Williams *Sasha Williams *Bob Stookey *Abraham Ford *Tara Chambler *Eugene Porter *Rosita Espinosa *Aaron *Deanna Monroe *Heath *Paul "Jesus" Rovia *Amy Harrison *Theodore Douglas/T-Dog *Sophia Peletier *Otis *Patricia *Axel *Oscar *Karen *Lilly Chambler *Patrick *Lizzie Samuels *Mika Samuels *Noah *Ezekiel *Shiva *Negan *Negan (Tekken) *Sara Pezzini/Witchblade *Patrick Gleason *Michael Yee *Joe Siry *Jake McCarthy *Maria Buzanis *Lisa Buzanis *Patience/The Magdalena *Jackie Estacado *Capris Castiglione *Appolonia Franchetti *Jenny Romano *Hope Pezzini *Danielle Baptiste *Mark Grayson/Invincible *Nolan Grayson/Omni-Man *Deborah Grayson *Oliver Grayson *Samantha Eve Wilkins *Terra Grayson *Markus Murphy *Haluma *Argall *William Clockwell *Amber Bennett *Anung Un Rama/Hellboy *Anung Un Rama/Hellboy (Injustice) *Anung Un Rama/Hellboy ('19) *Trevor Bruttenholm *Kate Corrigan *Ben Daimio *Johann Kraus *Lobster Johnson *Tom Manning *Roger Abe Sapien *Elizabeth Sherman *The American *Trekker *Marv *Goldie *Dwight *King Leonidas *Queen Gorgo *Dorieus *Cleombrotus *Pleistarchus *Judge Dredd *Judge Anderson *Judge Beeny *Judge Buell *Galen DeMarco *Dirty Frank *Judge Edgar *Chief Judge Fargo *Judge Francisco *Judge Giant *Judge Goodman *Judge Griffin *Judge Guthrie *Judge Hershey *Judge Karyn *Judge Logan *Judge McGruder *Judge Niles *Judge Rico *Judge Shenker *Judge Silver *Judge Solomon *Judge Volt *T-800/Terminator (Terminator 2: Judgment Day) *T-800/Terminator (Terminator Genisys) *T-800/Terminator (Terminator Dark Fate) *T-800/Terminator (Mortal Kombat) *T-850/Terminator (Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines) *Kyle Reese *Kyle Reese (Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles) *Kyle Reese (Terminator Genisys) *Sarah Connor *Sarah Connor (Terminator 2: Judgment Day) *Sarah Connor (Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles) *Sarah Connor (Terminator Genisys) *Sarah Connor (Terminator Dark Fate) *John Connor *John Connor (Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines) *John Connor (Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles) *John Connor (Terminator Genisys) *John Connor (Terminator Dark Fate) *Katherine Brewster *Miles Dyson *Blair Williams *Cheri Westin *Morris *Cameron Phillips *Riley Dawson *Charley Dixon *David Weston *Angie Salter *Deckard *Dobkin *Marcus Wright *Hugh Ashdown *Tim *Dani Ramos *Miguel Ramos *Alex Murphy/Robocop *Alex Murphy/Robocop (2014) *Ellen Murphy *James Murphy *John T. Cable *Anne Lewis *Warren Reed *Kaplan *Jerry *Ramirez *Manson *Chessman *Cecil *Starkweather *Donnelly *Jensen *Dr. Marie Lazarus *Nikko *Whittaker *Thomas A. Anderson/Neo *Trinity *Morpheus *Persephone *The Architect *Godzilla *Godzilla (MonsterVerse) *Ford Brody *Elle Brody *Dr. Ishiro Serizawa *King Kong *King Kong (MonsterVerse) *James Conrad *Mason Weaver *Houston Brooks *San Lin *Hank Marlow *Sker Bufalloes *Xander Cage *Danny Zuko *Sandy Olsson *Betty Rizzo *Kenickie Murdoch *Frenchy Facciano *Anthony DelFuego *Sonny *Marty Maraschino *Putzie *Jan Fellopa *Ferris Bueller *Cameron Frye *Sloane Peterson *Max Rockatansky *Max Rockatansky (Tom Hardy) *Jessie Rockatansky *Sprog Rockatansky *Feral Kid *Warrior Woman *"Dog" *Captain Walker *Savannah Nix *Imperator Furiosa *Nux *The Valkyrie *Glory the Child *Toast the Knowing *Splendid Angharad *Capable *The Dag *Cheedo the Fragile *Michael Knight *Britt Reid/Green Hornet *Britt Reid/Green Hornet (40s) *Britt Reid/Green Hornet (60s) *Britt Reid/Green Hornet (2011) *Kato *Kato (40s) *Kato (60s) *Kato (2011) *Lenore Case *Lenore Case (40s) *Lenore Case (60s) *Lenore Case (2011) *Michael Axford *Michael Axford (40s) *Michael Axford (60s) *Michael Axford (2011) *Dennis Guilder *Leigh Cabot *Roxanne *Rudy Junkins Celebrities *Steven Spielberg *Tim Burton *Stanley Kubrick *Alfred Hitchcock *Robert Zemeckis *Michael Bay *Quentin Turentino *Jayson Thiessen *Lauren Faust *Dan Povenmire *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh *Stan Lee *Jack Kirby *Steve Ditko *Bob Kane *Ben Singer *Seth MacFarlane *Matt Groening *Todd MacFarlane *Kevin Eastman *Peter Laird *George Lucas *Jim Henson *Jim Lee *Geoff Johns *Kevin Smith *Bruce Timm *Joseph Barbara *William Hanna *Chuck Jones *Tex Avery *Walter Lantz *Peyo *Satoru Iwata *Akira Toriyama *Mesashi Kishimoto *Echihiro Oda *Monty Oum *Edd Gould *Nice Peter *EpicLloyd *Maximilian Dood *Ryen Lung *SSSniperWolf *The Nostalgia Critic *Angry Video Game Nerd *The Grumpy Cat *Loki The Corgi *Gabe The Dog *Boo The Pomeranian *Happy The Corgi *Gatsby The Corgi *Benny The Pomeranian *Shelby The Husky *Memphis The Husky *Shiloh The Husky *Oakley The Husky *Kira The Husky *Gohan The Husky *Andrea Romano *Ed Boon *Don Bluth *Stephen Hillenburg *Butch Hartman *Adam West *Burt Ward *Julie Newmar *Eartha Kitt *Caesar Romero *Vincent Price *Yvonne Craig *Lynda Carter *Christopher Reeve *George Reeves *Brooke Shields (at 16 years old) *Kathryn Beaumont (at 13 years old) *Edgar Bergen, Charlie McCarthy, and Mortimer Snerd *Michael Jackson (both at 12 and 28) *Elvis Presley *Tupac Shakur *The Notorious B.I.G. *Jimi Hendrix *Jim Morrison *Freddie Mercury *Whitney Houston *Amy Winehouse *Kurt Cobain *The Beatles (John Lennon, George Harrison, Paul McCartney, and Ringo Starr) *XXXTentacion *Mac Miller *Bob Marley *Janis Joplin *Easy-E *Big Pun *Nate Dogg *Prodigy *David Bowie *George Michael *Tom Petty *Aretha Franklin *Lemmy Kilmister *Aaliyah *Chester Bennigton *DJ Avicii *Prince *Ray Charles *BB King *Johnny Cash *Richard Swift *Smoke Dawg *Adam Yauch *Malcolm Young *Jam Master Jay *Soulja Slim *Proof D12 *Fredo Santana *Vinnie Paul *Jimmy Wopo *Dolores O'Riordan *Andrew Wood *Marvin Gaye *Scott Hutchison *Rick James *Rick Parfitt *Waylon Jennings *Dean Martin *Eric Carr *Rozz Williams *Jerry Nolan *Lux Interior *Simone Battle *Lil Snupe *Joe Cocker *Yaki Kadafi *Bon Scott *Jim Reeves *David Cassidy *Lil Peep *Chris Kelly *Keven 'Dino' Connor *Frank Sinatra *Frank Sinatra Jr. *Nancy Sinatra Sr. *Keith 'Guru' Elam *Prodigy Mobb *Cliff Burton *Dimebag Darrell *Steve Gaines *John Denver *Buddy Holly *Brian Jones *Michael Hutchence *Chris Cornell *Mindy MCcready *Lisa "Left Eyes" Lopes *Layne Staley *Christina Grimmie *Dusty Springfield *Pete Burns *Glenn Frey *Marc Bolan *Leonard Cohen *Karen Carpenter *Cilla Black *Sid Vicious *George Formby *Dan Fogelberg *Phyllis Hyman *Capital Steez *Donna Summer *Dolla *Phil Lynott *Randy Rhoads *Billie Holiday *Keith Whitley *Ronnie James Dio *Capo *Ritchie Valens *Lil Jojo *Billy Murcia *Sam Mehran *Incognito *C Struggs *Lil Chris *Dee Dee Ramone *Billy Fury *Jill Janus *Young Pappy *Patsy Cline *Scott Weiland *Kyle Pavone *LA Capone *Craig Mack *DJ Screw *Ian Curtis *Nat King Cole *Shannon Hoon *Mama Cass Elliot *Stevie Ray Vaughan *Chas Hodges *Robbin Crosby *Syd Barrett *Jani Lane *Eddie Rabbitt *Glen Campbell *Jeff Hanneman *Falco *Charles Aznavour *Ray Wilkins *Luther Vandross *Shootashellz *Jerry Garcia *Gregg Allman *The Rev *Nicky Hopkins *Oli Herbert *Daryle Singletary *Stephen Gately *Davy Jones *Pimp C *Lena Zavaroni *Devin Lima *Andy Gibb *Tiny Tim *Stuart Sutcliffe *Mahalia Jackson *The Big Bopper *Lil Pop *Lil Lonnie *Roy Orbison *Mitch Lucker *Otis Redding *Natalie Cole *Brian Connolly *Duane Allman *Steve Clark *Johnny Kidd *Teddy Pendergrass *Cadet *Gord Downie *Keith Flint *Lil Mister *Melanie Thornton *Ray Manzarek *Jerry Reed *Phife Dawg *Heavy D *Nipsey Hussle *Shawty Lo *Dex Osama *Frank Zappa *BLVD Quick *Hank Williams *Da Real Gee Money *Joe Strummer *Bradley Nowell *Speaker Knockerz *Grem Parsons *Dennis Wilson *Richard Wright *Sarah Vaughan *Villeboy Ant *Maurice Gibbs *Mark St. John *Paul Gray *Phil Taylor *Chuck Berry *David Ruffin *Hellabandz *Toker *Benjamin Orr *Sonny Bono *Jimi Jamison *Melanie Appleby *Snoop Dogg *Ludacris *Rick Ross *T-Pain *DJ Khaled *50 Cent *Dr. Dre *Eminem *Jason Derulo *Akon *Usher *Ne-Yo *Juicy J *Ghostface Killah *Ice-T *Pitbull *Flo Rida *Rihanna *Ariana Grande *Selena Gomez *Miley Cyrus *Noah Cyrus *Taylor Swift *Zayn Malik *Will.I.am *Sean Kingston *Wiz Khalifa *Chris Brown *Sean Paul *Taio Cruz *Bruno Mars *Lil Wayne *Becky G *Shakira *Christina Perri *Avril Lavigne *Tyga *Chris Daughtry *Don Omar *Casey Edwards *Lil Jon *Jay Sean *Enrique Iglesias *Faith Hill *Gavin DeGraw *Bryan Adams *Kevin Rudolf *Jeremih *Ty Dolla $ign *Kid Ink *Calvin Harris *Nicki Minaj *R City *Adam Levine *Machine Gun Kelly *Ester Dean *Mr. Probz *Nathan Sykes *Nicky Jam *Nico and Vinz *Olly Murs *Sam Smith *Alexis Jordan *Steve Aoki *Nayer *Mohambi *T.I. *Tiesto *David Guetta *Carl Jones *Charlie Puth *Inna *Ahmed Chawki *Tamer Hosny *Ahmed Mekky *Cheb Khaled *Saad Lamjarred *Sean Lennon *Julian Lennon *Yoko Ono *Pherell Williams *Jack McCartney *Paris Jackson *Prince Michael Jackson *Blanket Jackson *Jackie Jackson *Tito Jackson *Marlon Jackson *Jermaine Jackson *LaToya Jackson *Janet Jackson *Chad Kroeger *Adam Lambert *Afrojack *Ed Sheeren *Lil Dicky *Arash *Beyonce *Jay-Z *Fred Durst *Michael Bolten *Phil Collins *Tom Jones *Sylvester Stallone *Arnold Schwarzenegger *Bruce Willis *Jason Stathem *Terry Crews *Jet Li *Randy Countre *Dolph Lundgren *Mr. T *Carl Weathers *Jean-Calude Van Damme *Mel Gibson *Wesley Snipes *Chuck Norris *Bruce Lee *Brandon Lee *Jackie Chan *Mike Tyson *Jim Kelly *Joe Frazier *Muhammad Ali *George Foreman *Rocky Marciano *Scott Adkins *Michael Jai White *Michael B. Jordan *Liam Neeson *Vin Diesel *Babe Ruth *Lou Gehrig *Ted Williams *Tom Brady *Micheal Jordan *Shaquile O'Neal *Dennis Rodman *Charles Barkley *Kareem Abdul Jabbar *Magic Johnson *Isaiah Thomas *Lebron James *Blake Griffin *Tyler Honeycutt *Lionel Messi *Christiano Ronaldo *Wayne Rooney *Tony Hawk *Arnold Palmer *Tiger Woods *George Best *Dan Wheldon *Dale Earnhardt Sr. *Aaron Hernandez *William Dunlop *James Cowton *Denis Ten *Ellie Soutter *Ray Emery *Ayrton Senna *Lane Frost *Nicholas Bett *Rich Piana *Alan "Bud" Jackson *Hank Gathers *Eric Bristow *Alex Higgins *Junior Seau *Billy Knight *Roy Halladay *Mickey Mantle *Liam Miller *Emiliano Sala *Jocky Wilson *Ty Cobb *Dwayne Johnson/The Rock *John Cena *Hulk Hogan *Randy Savage *Bruno Sammartino *Bob Backlund *Pedro Morales *Ric Flair *Steve Borden/Sting *Diamond Dallas Page *Booker T *Stevie Ray *Bret Hart *Jim Neidhart *Owen Hart *Davey Boy Smith/The British Bulldog *Dynamite Kid *Bam Bam Bigelow *Dino Bravo *Mr. Fuji *Aiko Matsuda *Lou Theasz *El Santo *Blue Demon *Mil Mescaras *Bobo Brazil *Junkyard Dog *Bill Watts *Brickhouse Brown *Koko B.Ware *Ivan Putski *Don Muraco *Bushwhacker Butch *Bushwhacker Luke *Tito Santana *Chavo Guerrero Sr. *Stan Hanson *Andre The Giant *Roddy Piper *Jimmy Snuka *Ricky Steamboat *Dusty Rhodes *Sgt. Slaughter *Big Boss Man *Brusier Brody *Nikolai Volkoff *The Iron Shiek *Hillbilly Jim *"Hacksaw" Jim Duggan *Big John Studd *The Honky Tonk Man *Yokozuna *Fritz Von Erich *Kerry Von Erich *David Von Erich *Chris Von Erich *Kevin Von Erich *Bob Orton Jr. *Carlos Colon *"High Chief" Peter Malvia *"Soulman" Rocky Johnson *Tony Atlas *"Mr. Perfect" Curt Henning *Larry Henning *"The Million Dollar Man" Ted Dibisae *IRS *Michael 'PS' Hayes *Terry Gordy *Buddy Roberts *Jimmy Garvin *Jake Roberts *Tommy Dreamer *Shawn Michaels *Marty Janetty *Brian Pillman *Triple H *Road Dogg *Billy Gunn *X-Pac *Kevin Nash *Scott Hall *The Undertaker *Kane *Kurt Angle *Rob Van Dam *Gregory Helms/The Hurricane *Big Show *Mark Henry *Jeff Hardy *Matt Hardy *Jeff Jarrett *Rikishi *Scotty 2 Hotty *Brian Christopher Lawler *Test *Rhyno *Ultimate Warrior *Randy Orton *Ultimo Dragon *Rey Mysterio *Eddie Guerrero *Chavo Guerrero Jr. *Chris Benoit *Umaga *Big Daddy V *R-Truth *Kofi Kingston *Big E *Xavier Woods *Chris Jericho *Sheamus *Jimmy Uso *Jey Uso *The Miz *Heath Slater *Tyson Kidd *Santino Marella *Brodus Clay *Darren Young *Titus O'Neil *Apollo Crews *Ryback *Sin Cara *Kalisto *Lince Dorado *Gran Meralik *Braun Strowman *Mustafa Ali *Cedric Alexander *The Great Khali *Steve Austin *Bill Goldberg *Dave Bautista *Adam Copeland *Alberto Del Rio *Dolph Ziggler *Jack Swagger *Zack Ryder *Curt Hawkins *Hornswoggle *El Torito *Ted Dibiase Jr. *Seth Rollins *Dean Ambrose *Roman Reigns *Fandango *Tyler Breeze *Chad Gable *Jason Jordan *Curtis Axel *Bo Dallas *Bray Wyatt *Luke Harper *Erick Rowen *Bobby Roode *AJ Styles *Shinsuke Nakamura *Finn Balor *Tyler Bate *Pete Dunne *Trent Seven *Ricochet *Brock Lesnar *Stephanie McMahon *Johnny Gargano *Tomasso Ciampa *Kenny Omega *Cody Rhodes *Kazuchika Okada *Tatsumi Fujinami *Nick Jackson *Matt Jackson *Jushin "Thunder" Liger *Hideo Itami *Kota Ibushi *Ronda Rousey *Brie Bella *Nikki Bella *AJ Lee *Kaitlyn *Paige *Sasha Banks *Bayley *Becky Lynch *Charlotte Flair *Carmella *Ember Moon *Asuka *Kairi Sane *Kelly Kelly *Beth Phoenix *Natalya Neidhart *Alicia Fox *Michelle McCool *Torrie Wilson *Jullian Hall *Ashley Messaro *Molly Holly *Alundra Blayze *Miss Elizabeth *Mae Young *Ivory *Sunny *Wendi Ritcher *Chyna *Trish Stratus *Lita *Michael Cole *John Layfield *Jerry Lawler *Jim Ross *Connor McGregor *Jon Jones *CM Punk *Conan O'Brien *David Letterman *Jon Stewart *Jay Leno *Melissa McCarthy *Vincent Martella *Alyson Stoner *Ashley Tisdale *Jesse McCartney *Drake Bell *Josh Pack *Adam MacArthur *Lacey Chabert *Aimee Carrero *Scott Adist *Jodi Benson *Will Smith *Jada Pinkett Smith *Jaden Smith *Willow Smith *Trey Smith *Alfonso Ribeiro *David Spade *Robin Williams *Mickey Rooney *Jim Carrey *Jeff Daniels *Nathan Lane *Billy Crystal *John Goodman *Chris Pratt *Bradley Cooper *Bryce Dallas Howard *Elizabeth Banks *Will Farrell *Steve Carell *John C. Riley *Tom Hanks *Tim Allen *Mark Wahlberg *Neil Patrick Harris *Mike Myers *Eddie Murphy *Charlie Murphy *Eddie Griffin *Dave Chappelle *Shawn Wayons *Marlon Wayons *John Witherspoon *Samuel L. Jackson *Ice Cube *Kevin Hart *Hugh Jackman *Ginnifer Goodwin *Julia Roberts *Orlando Bloom *Richard Gere *Huge Lauire *Owen Wilson *Seth Rogan *Lucy Liu *David Cross *Ben Stiller *Jack Black *Adam Sandler *Chris Rock *Kevin James *Stephen Root *Robert Downey Jr. *Tom Cruise *Chris Evans *Chris Hemsworth *Scarlett Johanssen *Mark Ruffalo *Sebastian Stan *Anthony Mackle *Tobey Maguire *Andrew Garfield *Tom Holland *William Dafoe *Ethan Hawke *Alfred Molina *Paul Rudd *Brie Larson *Bill Hader *Jonah Hill *Rosario Dawson *Eddie Deezen *Craig Ferguson *Larry The Cable Guy *David Oyelowo *Mindy Kaling *Russell Brand *Mohammad Henedi *Michael J. Fox *Mark Hamill *Harrison Ford *Carrie Fisher *Peter Mayhew *Kenny Baker *James Earl Jones *Billy Dee Williams *Rutger Hauer *Leonard Nimoy *James Doohan *William Shatner *George Tekei *Patrick Stewart *Dick Van Dyke *R. Lee Ermey *John Candy *Wayne Knight *Andy Kaufman *Chris Farley *Jerry Lewis *Miguel Ferrer *Robert Guillaume *Ed Wynn *Gene Wilder *Alan Rickman *Rodney Dangerfield *Bing Crosby *Bob Hope *Florence Henderson *Verne Troyer *Christopher Lee *Peter Cushing *Roddy McDowell *James Avery *Henry Polic II *Selena Quintanilla *Bob Hastings *Gary Coleman *Don Rickles *Joe Ranft *Jim Varney *Paul Newman *George Carlin *Leslie Nielsen *Burt Reynolds *Martin Landau *Johnny Carson *Don Pardo *Philip Seymour Hoffman *Carlos Lopez Jr. *Larry Grayson *Shirley Hemphill *Jonathan Brandis *Sid James *Oliver Reed *Ronnie Corbett *Ronnie Barker *Buddy Ebsen *Rodney Harvey *John Belushi *Jon Erik Hexum *Kevin Tod Smith *Michael Clarke Duncan *Dan Fogelberg *Bernie Mac *John Wayne *Anton Yelchin *Vic Morrow *Lou Costello *Bud Abbott *Bill Paxton *Roger Moore *Corey Haim *Fred Rerun Berry *Cory Monteith *River Phoenix *James Dean *Patrick Swayze *Rik Mayall *Heath Ledger *Tab Hunter *Leslie Grantham *David Janssen *Jackie Gleason *Rick Genest *John Ritter *Dudley Moore *Kenneth Williams *David Carradine *Patrick Troughton *Ernest Borgnine *Stefan Karl Stefansson *Sid Caesar *Chris Penn *Buddy Hackett *Desi Arnaz Sr. *Bob Hoskins *Harold Ramis *Raul Julia *Geoffrey Hayes *Freddie Starr *David RockeFeller *William Hatfield *Michael Landon *Carroll O'Connor *James Cagney *Rudolph Valentino *Reg Varney *Bill Bixby *Alan Thicke *Benny Hill *Pete Duel *Steve McQueen *Dermot Morgan *Billy Herrington *Pat Morita *Brad Renfro *Keith Chegwin *Bob Crane *Dick Clark *Albert Finney *Jon Pertwee *Eric Fleming *Lamont Bentley *Bill Daily *Charles Bronson *Fred Astaire *Ed Bishop *Gene Kelly *John Holmes *Thomas Lee Bridegroom *John Matuszak *Al Lewis *Victoria Wood *Jonathan Winters *Les Dawson *Tommy Cooper *Richard Pryor *Garry Shandling *Bruce Forsyth *Barry Chuckle *Sam Kinison *Eric Morecambe *Ken Dodd *Kenny Everett *David Crowley *Kate Spade *Anthony Bourdain *Julia Child *Paul Bern *George Mallory *Neil Armstrong *John Young *Omar Sharif *Isaac Kappy *John Heard *John Dunsworth *Wyatt Earp *Amelia Earhart *Andy Warhol *Terry Fox *Niki Lauda *Bobbi Kristina Brown *Nancy Spungen *Abigail Folger *Peaches Geldof *Hugh Hefner *Jonbenet Ramsey *Anna Nicole Smith *Florence Nightingale *Paula Yates *Sylvia Browne *Thuy Trang *Rosetta LeNoire *Agnes Ayres *Fred Rogers *Elisa Lam *John Delorean *Evel Knievel *Art Bell *Dale Winton *Denis Norden *Jeff Kuss *Rosalie Avila *Doris Stokes *Billy Graham *Gia Carangi *Popcorn Sutton *Richard Whiteley *Brad Davis *Ernest Shackleton *Marilyn Monroe *Diana Dors *Zsa Zsa Gabor *Joan Rivers *Sridevi Kapoor *Ingrid Pitt *Divya Bharti *Beatrice "Bea" Arthur *Lucille Ball *Debbie Reynolds *Caroline Aherne *Shirley Temple (in her child age) *Heather O'Rourke *Thelma Todd *Dana Plato *Elizabeth Taylor *Sharon Tate *Audrey Hepburn *Jean Harlow *Edie Sedgwick *Grace Kelly *Judy Garland *Brittany Murphy *Vampira *Joan Crawford *Elmarie Wendel *Pratyusha Banerjee *Amanda Peterson *Deven Davis *Natalie Wood *Vanessa Marquez *Pola Negri *Fenella Fielding *Michelle Thomas *Dana Reeve *Peter Sellers *Ethel Merman *Kim Porter *Estelle Getty *Bridgette Andersen *Gloria Stuart *Farrah Fawcett *Twiggy *Joan Tabor *Carole Lombard *Dominique Dunne *Jayne Mansfield *Rue McClanahan *Bonnie Franklin *Natasha Richardson *Barbara Billingsley *Steve Irwin *Stephen Hawking *Carl Segan *Neil deGrasse Tyson *Max Moore *Bill Nye *Michio Kaku *Steve Jobs *Pablo Picasso *Bob Ross *Jeremy Irons *Kiefer Sutherland *Stan Laurel and Oliver Hardy *Henry Fonda *Clark Gable *Joe DiMaggio *Charlie Chaplin *The Three Stooges *Luke Perry *Paul Walker *Kirk Douglas *Tara Strong *Rob Paulsen *Maurice LaMarche *Cam Clarke *Jess Harnell *Tress MacNeille *Sean Astin *Seth Green *Robbie Rist (both in his current and child age) *Jim Cummings *Scott Menville (both in his current and young age) *Greg Cipes *Khary Payton *Hynden Walch *Billy West *Nancy Cartwright *John DiMaggio *Kevin Michael Richardson *Dee Bradley Baker *Phil LaMarr *Jennifer Hale *Bob Bergen *David Kaye *Will Friedle *John Kassir *Josh Keaton *Kimberly Brooks *Steve Blum *Fred Tatasciore *James Arnold Taylor *Tom Kenny *Jeff Bennett *Bill Farmer *Russi Taylor *Will Ryan *Danny Jacobs *Dan Gilvezan *Michael Bell *Brad Garrett *Paul Soles *Charlie Adler *Elizabeth Daily *Catherine Cavadini *Debi Derryberry *Kath Soucie *Carlos Alazraqui *Vanessa Marshall *Richard Steven Horvitz *Peter Cullen *Frank Welker *Alan Oppenheimer *Neil Ross *Judith Barsi *Julie Nathanson *Katie Leigh *Nika Futterman *Courtney Taylor *David Hayter *Larry Kenney *Diedrich Bader *David Sobolov *Tasia Valenza *Christine Cavanaugh *Mary Kay Bergman *Dana Hill *Phil Hartman *Dom DeLuise *Pat Buttram *David Ogden Stiers *Wayne Allwine *Alan Young *June Foray *Mel Blanc *Tony Jay *Daws Butler *Paul Frees *Joe Alaskey *Don Messick *Pinto Colvig *Hamilton Camp *Alan Reed *Don Adams *Paul Winchell *Casey Kasem *Thurl Ravenscroft *Chris Latta *Sterling Holloway *Candy Candido *J. Pat O'Malley *Hans Conried *Phil Harris *Lucille Bliss *Denis Akiyama *Chuck McCann *Jeremy Shada *Jim Meskman *Christopher Lloyd *Kevin Conroy *Loren Lester *Clancy Brown *George Newbern *Susan Eisenberg *Michael Rosenbaum *Maria Canals-Barrera *Jeffrey Combs *Michael Dorn *Keith David *Ron Perlman *Michael Ironside *Tim Daly *Sam Daly *Tim Curry *Arleen Sorkin *Sean Schemmel *Christopher Sabat *Alejandro Saab *Nolan North *Troy Baker *Matthew Mercer *Jonny Cruz *Anjali Bhimani *Gideon Emery *Liam O'Brien *Jamieson Price *Kirk Thornton *Richard Epcar *Neil Kaplan *JB Blanc *David Lodge *Barbara Goodson *Wendee Lee *Taliesin Jaffe *Dan Green *Eric Stuart *Veronica Taylor *Rachel Lilis *Wayne Grayson *Darren Dunstan *Jonathan Todd Ross *Greg Abbey *Oliver Wyman *Ted Lewis *Matthew Charles *Matthew Mercer *Quinton Flynn *Jason David Frank *Johnny Yong Bosch *Austin St. John *Amy Jo Johnson *Daniel Southworth *Reuben Langdon *Todd Habenkorn *Kari Wahlgren *Mona Marshall *Yuri Lowenthal *Roger Craig Smith *Stephanie Sheh *Christina Vee *Robbie Daymond *Kate Higgins *Cindy Robinson *Ben Diskin *Karen Strassman *Christopher Corey Smith *Crispin Freeman *Jason Spisak *Travis Willingham *Laura Bailey *Dave Fennoy *Erin Fitzgerald *Cree Summer *Grey Griffin *Matt Hill *Samuel Vincent *Scott McNeil *Nicole Oliver *Andrea Libman *Ashleigh Bell *Tabitha St. Germain *Rebecca Shoichet *Vincent Tong Villains *Big Bad Wolf *Mad Doctor *Fat Cat *Wart and Meps *Merlock *Flintheart Glomgold *Negaduck *Darkwarrior Duck *Megavolt *Bushroot *Quackerjack *The Liquidator *Steelbeak *Phantom Blot *Professor Moliarty *Splatter Phoenix *Big Cheese *Emil Eagle *Ammonia Pine *Tuskernini *Jambalaya Jake *Lilliput Gooney *Paddywhack *Major Trenchrot *Camille Chameleon *Jock Newbody *Hammerhead Hannigan *Taurus Bolba *Inquinator *Anti-Launchpad McQuack *Anti-Herb Muddlefoot *Anti-Binkie Muddlefoot *Anti-Honker Muddlefoot *Magica De Spell *Spud and Wally *Principal Mazur *Bradley Uppercrust III *Leopold the Horrible *Baron Von Sheldgoose *Lord Felldrake Sheldgoose *Br'er Fox *Br'er Bear *Ansem, Seeker of Darkness *Xemnas *Xigbar *Xaldin *Vexen *Lexaeus *Zexion *Saix *Dmeyx *Luxord *Marluxia *Larxene *Vanitas *Riku Replica *Queen Grimhilde *Old Hag Queen Grimhilde *Vultures *Stromboli *Coachman *Lampwick *Chernabog *Tyrannosaurus Rex *The Firebird *Jack-in-the-Box *V.A. Vandevere *Young Ronno *Adult Ronno *Headless Horseman *Lady Tremaine *Lady Tremaine (2015) *Drizella Tremaine *Drizella Tremaine (2015) *Lucifer *Lucifer (2015) *The Grand Duke (2015) *Queen of Hearts *King of Hearts *The Walrus and The Carpenter *Captain Hook *Mr. Smee *The Rat *Aunt Sarah *Si and Am *Buster *The Dogcatcher *Reggie *Otis *Maleficent *Dragon Maleficent *Diablo the Raven *Cruella De Vil *Creulla De Vil (1996) *Jasper and Horace (1996) *Dirty Dawson *Mr. Skinner *Jean-Pierre Le Pelt *Lil Lightning *Mooch *Mad Madam Mim *The Wolf *William Weatherall Wilkins *The Wolf *The Badger *Shere Khan *Shere Khan (2016) *Kaa *Kaa (2016) *Don Karnage *Edgar Balthazar *Colonel Heller *King Leonidas *Fisherman Bear *Secretary Bird *Bookman *Prince John *Sir Hiss *Sheriff of Nottingham *Captain Crocodile *Stan Woozle and Heff Heffalump *Nasty Jack *Giles Winslow Jr. *Madame Medusa *Mr. Snoops *Brutus and Nero *Percival C. McLeach *Joanna *Twister *Dr. Terminus *Grizzly Bear *The Badger *The Horned King *Professor Ratigan *Felicia *Bill Sykes *Roscoe and DeSoto *Louie the Hot Dog Man *Ursula *Glut the Shark *Morgana *Undertow *Marina Del Rey *Gaston *Gaston (2017) *Monsieur D'Arque *Monsieur D'Arque (2017) *Wolves *The King *Jafar *Jafar (2019) *Snake Jafar *Genie Jafar *Genie Jafar (2019) *Nasira *Gazeem *Gazeem (2019) *Prince Achmed *Abis Mal *Haroud Hazi Bin *Sa'Luk *Mozenrath *Mechanicles *Mirage *Saleen *Malcho *Aziz *Mud Sultan *Dominus Tusk *Scar *Scar (2019) *Shenzi, Banzai and Ed *Shenzi, Kamari and Azizi *Zira *Nuka *Quint *Boss Beaver *Pimon and Tumbaa *Grizzly Bear *Little Jimmy *El Toro *Fred *Ralph and Eddie *Cheetato and Cheetahto *Toucan Dan *Rabbit *The Natives *Governor John Ratcliffe *Wiggins *Judge Claude Frollo *Sarousch *Snowball *Hades *Pain and Panic *The Fates *Hydra *Rock Titan *Ice Titan *Fire Titan *Wind Titan *Cyclops *Shan-Yu *Hayabusa the Falcon *The Matchmaker *Lord Qin *Cecil Clayton *Queen La *Tublat *Colonel Staquait *Male Carnotaur *Female Carnotaur *Yzma *Kitty Yzma *Commander Lyle Tiberius Rourke *Fenton Q. Harcourt *Edgar Vulgud *Ashtin Carnaby *Erik Hellstrom *Leroy *Dr. Jacques von Hamsterviël *Scroop *Captain Nathaniel Flint *Alameda Slim *Rico *The Willie Brothers *Queen Narissa *DOR-15 *Dr. Calico *The Agent *Doctor Facilier *Lawrence *The Fenner Brothers *Mother Gothel *The Stabbington Brothers *Lady Caine *Varian *King Candy/Turbo *Saitine (Wreck-It Ralph) *Sorceress (Wreck-It Ralph) *Wreck-It Ralph Virus/Arthur *Prince Hans *Wolves *Professor Robert Callaghan/Yokai *Mr. Yama *The Ringleader *Baron Von Steamer *High Voltage *Obake *Bellwether *Doug Ramses *Duke Weaselton *Te Ka *Tamatoa *Sid Phillips *Scud *Al McWhiggin *Warp Darkmatter *Gravitina *Evil Buzz Lightyear *Nos-4-A4 *Torque *XL *Monumentus *Tremendor *Eon *Era *Epoch *Wirewolf *Zzub Lightyear *Feara *Blister *X-Treme *Guzelian *Lotso *Stinky Pete the Prospector *Scud *Al McWhiggin *Dragon the Cat *Hopper *Molt *Thumper *Randall Boggs *Henry J. Waternoose III *Johnny Worthington III *Dean Hardscrabble *Carrie Williams *Buddy Pines/Syndrome *Young Buddy Pines/Incrediboy *Gilbert Huph *The Underminer *Bomb Voyage *Evelyn Deavor *The Screenslaver *Chick Hicks *Boost *DJ *Wingo *Snot Rod *Miles Axlerod *Professor Zündapp *Grem *Acer *Jackson Storm *Ripslinger *Chef Skinner *Charles F. Muntz *Beta and Gamma *Jangles the Clown *Thunderclap *Bubbha *Philip Sherman *Darla Sherman *Ernesto De La Cruz *Oogie Boogie *Davy Jones *Blackbeard *Angelica Teach *Captain Armando Salazar *Latham Cole *Butch Cavendish *Nizam *Jadis the White Witch *Miraz *Kazar *Constantine *Miss Poogy *Polly Lobster *Clueless Morgan *Mad Monty *Blind Pew *Black Dog *Ashcan and Pete *Sark *CLU 2 *General Tesler *Evanora the Wicked Witch of the East *Theodora the Wicked Witch of the West *Winifred, Mary and Sarah Sanderson *Ian Howe *Mitch Wilkinson *Gwen Grayson *Penny Lent *Speed *Lash *The Scorpion *Dr. Charles Hendrickson *Ricky King *Trey *Vince *Toy Santa *Mother Ginger *Matai Shang *Sab Than *Tal Hajus *Morgana le Fay *Maxim Horvath *Drake Stone *Abigail Williams *Leonard Saber *Kip Killian *Carter and Trygstad *El Diablo *Vasquez *Rafferty *Dr. Simon BarSinister *Ramsley *Wilson Croft *Dr. Claw *Kramer *RoboGadget *Lyle Van de Groot *Beatrice Stanhope *Gary Fulcher *Scott Hauger *Janice Avery *Dan and Iggy *Gregory Benson *Olivier Trajean *King Stefan (Maleficent) *King Henry *Queen Ingrith *King John *Mr. Whiskers *The Vampire Cat *Shelley *Were-Rat *Paolo Valisari *It *David Xanatos *Demona *The Collector *Mr. Doodles *Ma Parker *Wooly and Bully *The Rat *Baabra *Mr. Big *The Weather Toons *Louse A. Nominous *Mikey Muffin *Wacky Weasel *Scratter Squirrel *Toon Pencil *Two-Bits *Fireball Frank *Al Vermin *Lilith DuPrave *Mr. Blackenblue *Wild Man Wyatt *Catia Legs Go-won-a-lot *Flaps the Elephant *Lord Dragunus *Chameleon *Siege *Judge Doom *The Toon Patrol *Lena Hyena *Bongo the Gorilla *Tiara Gold *David Nix *Bonnie Rockwaller *Senor Senior, Sr. *Senor Senior, Jr. *Professor Dementor *Duke Igthorn *Toadwart "Toadie" *Lady Bane *Marquis de Bouillabaisse *Flint Shrubwood *Lord Willoughby *Unwin *Lokar *Praxina *Mephisto *Gramorr *Proxima Starfall *Skeleton King *Mandarin *Valeena Shanko *Gyrus Krinkle *Sakko *Scrapperton *Wigglenog *Night Master *Carl The Evil Cockroach Wizard *Eradicus *Ella Mental *Rubber Chucky *Indestructo-Bob *Mollecu-Lars *Brother Herman *Ultimoose *Smoke *Mirrors *Yuck *Zarnot *Pondscum *Fastidious James Spiffington *Saranoia *Fr-Ped *Chung Pow Kitties *Kraggler *The Manotaur *Word Paynn *Moordryd Paynn *Drakkus *Cain *Alexander Paine *Spydah *Flesh *Mister Janus Lee *Tilian *Wrecka *Firekat *Stingfly *Rayza *Dragon *Samantha Paine/Magness *The Huntsman *Eli Excelsior Pandarus *The Dark Dragon *Lacey Ladybug *Dr. Ivan Krank *Dr. Phillium Benedict *Professor Fenwick *Kojak *Principal Hickey *Alice Kane *Trinket St. Blair *Wayne Macabre *Chuck McCoy *Bill Cipher *.GIFfany *Dr. Carver (clone) *Suzy Johnson *Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension) *Vanessa Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension) *Charlene Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension) *Darth Ferb *Norm *Professor Poofenplotz *Rodrigo *Thaddeus and Thor *Aloyse von Roddenstein *Mittington Random *Mitch *Drill Sergeant *The Regurgitator *Giant Buford *Mitch *King Pistachion *Derek *Rippen *Principal Larry *Lord Hater *Lord Dominator *Commander Peepers *Sharky and Bones *Beatrice Le Beak *The Sorcerer *The Sorceress *Hannibal McFist *Willem Viceroy III *Robo-Apes *Jerry Driscoll *Mac Antfee *Catfish Booray *The Sorceress *Lucius Heinous VII *Samuel "Samy" Garvin *Skeleton King *Valeena *Mandarin *Abraham Kane *Tooley *Kaia *The Duke of Detroit *Red *Penelope Patterson *Gordie Gibble *Cedric the Sorcerer *Shuriki *Victor Delgado *Carla Delgado *Fiero *Cruz *Vestia *Troyo *Duke Cristóbal *Grim and Hildy Gloom *Captain Bill Fawcett *Mr. and Mrs. Chun *Janja *Chungu *Cheezi *Toffee *Dawn *Sugar Bees *Tobe *Ring Ring *Mr. Simon Bedlam *Kora *Crouch *Spyker *Omnirex *Crumbelina *Romeo *Wolfy Kids *Uma *Harry Hook *CJ Hook *Gil *Zevon *Aunt Spiker and Aunt Sponge *Lazer *Fleshlumpeater *Bloodbottler *Canaletto *Lady Loki *Emil Blonsky/Abomination *Emil Blonsky/Abomination (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Emil Blonsky/Abomination (MCU) *Johann Schmidt/Red Skull *Johann Schmidt/Red Skull (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Johann Schmidt/Red Skull (MCU) *Armin Zola *Armin Zola (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Armin Zola (MCU) *Baron Von Strucker *Baron Von Strucker (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Baron Zemo *Baron Zemo (MCU) *Brock Rumlow/Crossbones *Brock Rumlow/Crossbones (MCU) *Georges Batroc/Batroc The Leaper *Madame Hydra *N'Jadaka/Erik Killmonger *N'Jadaka/Erik Killmonger (MCU) *Ultron *Ultron (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Ultron (Marvel VS Capcom) *Ultron (MCU) *Kaecilius *Kaecilius (MCU) *Norman Osborn/Green Goblin *Norman Osborn/Green Goblin (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Norman Osborn/Green Goblin (William DaFoe) *Goblin 2099 *Goblin Noir *Darren Cross/Yellowjacket *Darren Cross/Yellowjacket (MCU) *Kilgrave/Purple Man *Kilgrave/Purple Man (MCU) *Tony Masters/Taskmaster *Tony Masters/Taskmaster (Marvel VS Capcom) *Willis Stryker/Diamondback *Wilson Fisk/The Kingpin *Wilson Fisk/The Kingpin (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Wilson Fisk/The Kingpin (MCU) *Wilson Fisk/The Kingpin (Into The Spider-Verse) *Anton Vanko/Whiplash *Anton Vanko/Whiplash (MCU) *Mandarin *Mandarin (MCU) *Billy Russo/Jigsaw *Billy Russo/Jigsaw (Dominic West) *Billy Russo/Jigsaw (MCU) *Multi-Fractor/Jigsaw 2099 *Mortimer Toynbee/Toad *Mortimer Toynbee/Toad (X-Men Evolution) *Mortimer Toynbee/Toad (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Mortimer Toynbee/Toad (Movie) *Rita Wayword/Spiral *Rita Wayword/Spiral (Marvel VS Capcom) *Arkady Rossovich/Omega Red *Arkady Rossovich/Omega Red (Marvel VS Capcom) *Yuriko Oyama/Lady Deathstrike *Yuriko Oyama/Lady Deathstrike (Movie) *Dr. Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus *Dr. Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Dr. Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus (Alfred Molina) *Dr. Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus ('18) *Olivia "Liv" Octavius/Doctor Octopus *Olivia "Liv" Octavius/Doctor Octopus (Into the Spider-Verse) *Doctor Octopus 2099 *Aleksei Sytsevich/Rhino *Aleksei Sytsevich/Rhino (Movie) *Mac Gargan/The Scorpion *Mac Gargan/The Scorpion (MCU) *The Scorpion 2099 *Herman Schultz/The Shocker *Martin Li/Mister Negative *Martin Li/Mister Negative ('18) *Max Dillion/Electro *Max Dillion/Electro (Jaime Foxx) *Max Dillion/Electro ('18) *Electro 2099 *Adrian Toomes/The Vulture *Adrian Toomes/The Vulture (MCU) *The Vulture Noir *The Vulture 2099 *Curt Connors/The Lizard *Curt Connors/The Lizard (Movie) *Quentin Beck/Mysterio *Quentin Beck/Mysterio (MCU) *Sergei Kravenoff/Kraven The Hunter *Joseph/Hammerhead *Lonnie Lincoln/Tombstone *Rodrick Kingsley/Hobgoblin *Harry Osborn/Hobgoblin *Hobgoblin 2099 *Kron Stone/Venom 2099 *Anti-Venom *Carnage *Carnage (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Carnage (Movie) *Spider-Carnage *Wolf Spider *Impossible Man *Impossible Man (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Impossible Man (Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes) *Annihilus *Harvey Elder/Mole Man *Owen Reece/Molecule Man *Kl'rt/Super Skrull *Ki'rt/Super Skrull (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Ki'rt/Super Skrull (Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes) *Ki'rt/Super Skrull (Marvel VS Capcom) *Victor Von Doom/Doom 2099 *Fred Dukes/Blob *Fred Dukes/Blob (X-Men Evolution) *Fred Dukes/Blob (Movie) *St. John Allerdyce/Pyro *St. John Allerdyce/Pyro (Movie) *Kenuichio Harada/Silver Samurai *Kenuichio Harada/Silver Samurai (Marvel VS Capcom) *Kenuichio Harada/Silver Samurai (Movie) *Mister Sinister *Apocalypse *Apocalypse (X-Men Evolution) *Apocalypse (Marvel VS Capcom) *Apocalypse (Movie) *Samuel Sterns/The Leader *Blackheart *Blackheart (Marvel VS Capcom) *Blackheart (Movie) *Mephisto *Nathan Garrett/Black Knight *Davos/Steel Serpent *Cal'syee Summers/Deathbird *Karla Sofen/Moonstone *Malekith the Accursed *Malekith the Accursed (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Malekith the Accursed (MCU) *Hela *Hela (MCU) *Ronan the Accuser *Ronan the Accuser (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Ronan the Accuser (Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes) *Ronan the Accuser (MCU) *Baron Mordo *Baron Mordo (MCU) *Dormammu *Dormammu (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Dormammu (Marvel vs. Capcom) *Dormammu (MCU) *Shuma-Gorath *Shuma-Gorath (Marvel vs. Capcom) *Edgar The Bug *Serleena *Scrad and Charlie *Boris The Animal *Beyonder *Yon-Rogg *Dr. Minn-Erva *Dr. Minn-Erva (MCU) *Supreme Intelligence *Supreme Intelligence (MCU) *Chris D'Amico *Thanos *Thanos (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Thanos (Marvel VS Capcom) *Thanos (MCU) *Galactus *Galactus (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Galactus (Marvel VS Capcom) *Darth Vader *Darth Vader (Soul Calibur) *Darth Maul *Count Dooku *Darth Sidious/Emperor Palpatine *General Grievous *Cad Bane *Grand Moff Tarkin *Kylo Ren *Supreme Leader Snoke *General Hux *Captain Plasma *Darth Plagueis *Orson Krennic *Dryden Vos *Tobias Beckett *Jango Fett *Boba Fett *Jabba the Hutt *Grand Inquisitor *Fifth Brother *Seventh Sister *Eighth Brother *Rene Belloq *Mola Ram *Walter Donovan *Irina Spalko *Demon Sunset Shimmer *Midnight Sparkle *Principal Cinch *Gaea Everfree *Juniper Monstar *Nightmare Moon *Principal Nightmare Moon *Nightmare Rarity *Queen Chrysalis *Queen Chrysalis (Equestria Girls) *King Sombra *King Sombra (Equestria Girls) *Mane-iac *Mane-iac (Equestria Girls) *Lord Tirek *Lord Tirek (Equestria Girls) *Daybreaker *Daybreaker (Equestria Girls) *Cozy Glow *Groger *Pony of Shadows *Storm King *Aglaope, Piscis and Radne *Megatron *Galvatron *Lockdown *Starscream *Knock Out *Shockwave *Soundwave *Barricade *Brawl *Blackout *Frenzy *Rumble *Bonecrusher *Deveatator *Kickback *Waspinator *Onslaught *Crasher *Cykill *Ramjet *Blitzwing *Thrust *Dirge *The Fallen *Unicron *Rex Lewis/Cobra Commander *Tommy Arashikage/Storm Shadow *Ana Lewis/Baroness *Firefly *Zartan *Writtany and Brittany Biskit *Fisher Biskit *Ramon *Leonard McLeish *Agatha McLeish *Agent Ping *Mayor *Dr. X *Professor Gangrene *Gerrard De Visage/No-Face *Anti-Freeze *Templeton Storm/Tempest *Asazi *Plague Locust *Brooklyn *Ryuga *Doji *Tetsuya *Prince Irving The Terrible *Prince Melvin The Conqueror *Princess Pollyana of Green Gables *Prince Wilburg The Great *Prince Maurice The Merciless *Prince Herbert The Ruthless *Prince Eugene The Mean *Yu Fua *Zakira Fua *Shinji *Amy *Spella *Enchantra *Jonathan Rook/Stretch Monster *Malcolm Kane/Number One *Dr. Don Robertson/Multi-Farious *Circuit-Stream *The Freak Sisters *Jack Kinland/Smokestack *Mickey Simmons *Madam Tousant *Dr. Sarah Kamen/Quick Charge *Number Six *Officer Santos/Mechanica *Jay Michaels/Dr. Dreamscape *The Gentleman *Moanica D'Kay *Nefera de Nile *Van Hellscream *Jack Napier/The Joker *Jack Napier/The Joker (60s) *Jack Napier/The Joker (Super Friends) *Jack Napier/The Joker (Tim Burton) *Jack Napier/The Joker (The Dark Knight Trilogy) *Jack Napier/The Joker (DC Animated Universe) *Jack Napier/The Joker (Batman Beyond) *Jack Napier/The Joker (The Batman) *Jack Napier/The Joker (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Jack Napier/The Joker (Young Justice) *Jack Napier/The Joker (Under The Red Hood) *Jack Napier/The Joker (The Dark Knight Returns) *Jack Napier/The Joker (Batman Unlimited) *Jack Napier/The Joker (Batman: The Telltale Series) *Jack Napier/The Joker (Justice League Action) *Jack Napier/The Joker (Batman Ninja) *Jack Napier/The Joker (Batman: Hush) *Jack Napier/The Joker (Batman and TMNT) *Jack Napier/The Joker (Harley Quinn) *Jack Napier/The Joker (Arkhamverse) *Jack Napier/The Joker (Gotham) *Jack Napier/The Joker (DCEU) *Jack Napier/The Joker ('19) *Jack Napier/The Joker (Injustice: Gods Among Us) *Jack Napier/The Joker (Injustice) *Jack Napier/The Joker (Mortal Kombat) *Jack Napier/The Joker (Mortal Kombat VS DC Universe) *Harvey Dent/Two-Face *Harvey Dent/Two-Face (60s) *Harvey Dent/Two-Face (Tim Burton) *Harvey Dent/Two-Face (The Dark Knight Trilogy) *Harvey Dent/Two-Face (DC Animated Universe) *Harvey Dent/Two-Face (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Harvey Dent/Two-Face (The Dark Knight Returns) *Harvey Dent/Two-Face (Batman Unlimited) *Harvey Dent/Two-Face (Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay) *Harvey Dent/Two-Face (Batman: The Telltale Series) *Harvey Dent/Two-Face (Justice League Action) *Harvey Dent/Two-Face (Batman: Gotham By Gaslight) *Harvey Dent/Two-Face (Batman Ninja) *Harvey Dent/Two-Face (Batman and TMNT) *Harvey Dent/Two-Face (Arkhamverse) *Harvey Dent/Two-Face (Gotham) *Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow *Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow (60s) *Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow (The Dark Knight Trilogy) *Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow (DC Animated Universe) *Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow (Batman Anime) *Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow (Batman Unlimited) *Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow (Harley Quinn) *Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow (Batman and TMNT) *Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow (Arkhamverse) *Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow (Injustice) *Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow (Gotham) *Cyrus Gold/Solomon Grundy *Cyrus Gold/Solomon Grundy (60s) *Cyrus Gold/Solomon Grundy (DC Animated Universe) *Cyrus Gold/Solomon Grundy (The Batman) *Cyrus Gold/Solomon Grundy (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Cyrus Gold/Solomon Grundy (Batman Unlimited) *Cyrus Gold/Solomon Grundy (DC Super Hero Girls) *Cyrus Gold/Solomon Grundy (Justice League Action) *Cyrus Gold/Solomon Grundy (Arkhamverse) *Cyrus Gold/Solomon Grundy (Injustice: Gods Among Us) *Cyrus Gold/Solomon Grundy (Injustice) *Cyrus Gold/Solomon Grundy (Gotham) *Ra's al Ghul *Ra's al Ghul (60s) *Ra's al Ghul (The Dark Knight Trilogy) *Ra's al Ghul (DC Animated Universe) *Ra's al Ghul (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Ra's al Ghul (Young Justice) *Ra's al Ghul (Under The Red Hood) *Ra's al Ghul (Beware the Batman) *Ra's al Ghul (Batman and TMNT) *Ra's al Ghul (Arkhamverse) *Ra's al Ghul (Arrowverse) *Ubu *Ubu (The Dark Knight Trilogy) *Ubu (DC Animated Universe) *Ubu (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Ubu (Young Justice) *Slade Wilson/Deathstroke *Slade Wilson/Deathstroke (Teen Titans) *Slade Wilson/Deathstroke (Young Justice) *Slade Wilson/Deathstroke (Beware the Batman) *Slade Wilson/Deathstroke (Batman Ninja) *Slade Wilson/Deathstroke (Son of Batman) *Slade Wilson/Deathstroke (Arkhamverse) *Slade Wilson/Deathstroke (Arrowverse) *Slade Wilson/Deathstroke (DCEU) *Slade Wilson/Deathstroke (Injustice: Gods Among Us) *Slade Wilson/Deathstroke (Mortal Kombat VS DC Universe) *Edward Nygma/The Riddler *Edward Nygma/The Riddler (60s) *Edward Nygma/The Riddler (Tim Burton) *Edward Nygma/The Riddler (DC Animated Universe) *Edward Nygma/The Riddler (The Batman) *Edward Nygma/The Riddler (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Edward Nygma/The Riddler (Young Justice) *Edward Nygma/The Riddler (DC Super Hero Girls) *Edward Nygma/The Riddler (Justice League Action) *Edward Nygma/The Riddler (Batman: Hush) *Edward Nygma/The Riddler (Batman: The Telltale Series) *Edward Nygma/The Riddler (Arkhamverse) *Edward Nygma/The Riddler (Gotham) *Oswald Cobblepot/The Penguin *Oswald Cobblepot/The Penguin (60s) *Oswald Cobblepot/The Penguin (Tim Burton) *Oswald Cobblepot/The Penguin (DC Animated Universe) *Oswald Cobblepot/The Penguin (The Batman) *Oswald Cobblepot/The Penguin (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Oswald Cobblepot/The Penguin (Batman Unlimited) *Oswald Cobblepot/The Penguin (Justice League Action) *Oswald Cobblepot/The Penguin (Batman Ninja) *Oswald Cobblepot/The Penguin (Batman and TMNT) *Oswald Cobblepot/The Penguin (Batman: The Telltale Series) *Oswald Cobblepot/The Penguin (Arkhamverse) *Oswald Cobblepot/The Penguin (Gotham) *Bane *Bane (Tim Burton) *Bane (The Dark Knight Trilogy) *Bane (DC Animated Universe) *Bane (The Batman) *Bane (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) *Bane (Young Justice) *Bane (Batman Unlimited) *Bane (Batman Ninja) *Bane (Batman: Hush) *Bane (Batman and TMNT) *Bane (Batman: The Telltale Series) *Bane (Arkhamverse) *Bane (Injustice: Gods Among Us) *Bane (Injustice) *Bane (Gotham) *Drury Walker/Killer Moth *Drury Walker/Killer Moth (Teen Titans) *Drury Walker/Killer Moth (The Batman) *Drury Walker/Killer Moth (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Drury Walker/Killer Moth (DC Super Hero Girls) *Drury Walker/Killer Moth (Arkhamverse) *Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze *Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze (60s) *Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze (Tim Burton) *Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze (DC Animated Universe) *Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze (Batman Beyond) *Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze (The Batman) *Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze (Young Justice) *Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze (Batman Unlimited) *Victor Fires/Mr. Freeze (Justice League Action) *Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze (Batman and TMNT) *Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze (Batman: The Telltale Series) *Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze (Arkhamverse) *Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze (Arrowverse) *Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze (Injustice) *Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze (Gotham) *Garfield Lynns/Firefly *Garfield Lynns/Firefly (DC Animated Universe) *Garfield Lynns/Firefly (The Batman) *Garfield Lynns/Firefly (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Garfield Lynns/Firefly (DC Super Hero Girls) *Garfield Lynns/Firefly (Arkhamverse) *Matt Hagen/Clayface *Matt Hagen/Clayface (DC Animated Universe) *Thomas Blake/Catman *Thomas Blake/Catman (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Jervis Tetch/The Mad Hatter *Jervis Tetch/The Mad Hatter (60s) *Jervis Tetch/The Mad Hatter (DC Animated Universe) *Jervis Tetch/The Mad Hatter (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Jervis Tetch/The Mad Hatter (Batman Unlimited) *Jervis Tetch/The Mad Hatter (Arkhamverse) *Jervis Tetch/The Mad Hatter (Gotham) *Klarion The Witch Boy *Klarion The Witch Boy (DC Animated Universe) *Klarion The Witch Boy (Young Justice) *Klarion The Witch Boy (Justice League Action) *Rupert Thorne *Rupert Thorne (DC Animated Universe) *Rupert Thorne (The Batman) *Carmone Falcone *Carmone Falcone (Justice League Action) *Kyodai Ken/Ninja *Lazlo Valentin/Professor Pyg *Lazlo Valentin/Professor Pyg (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Lazlo Valentin/Professor Pyg (Beware the Batman) *Lazlo Valentin/Professor Pyg (Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay) *Lazlo Valentin/Professor Pyg (Arkhamverse) *Lazlo Valentin/Professor Pyg (Gotham) *Eric Needham/Black Spider *Eric Needham/Black Spider (Young Justice) *Eric Needham/Black Spider (Arkhamverse) *Nanaue/King Shark *Victor Zsasz/Zsasz *Victor Zsasz/Zsasz (Arkhamverse) *Victor Zsasz/Zsasz (Gotham) *Anatoli Knyazev/KGBeast *Roman Sionis/Black Mask *Roman Sionis/Black Mask (The Batman) *Roman Sionis/Black Mask (Under The Red Hood) *Roman Sionis/Black Mask (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Roman Sionis/Black Mask (Arkhamverse) *Roman Sionis/Black Mask (Gotham) *Aliki and Margot Marceau/Double Dare Twins *Aliki and Margot Marceau/Double Dare Twins (DC Super Hero Girls) *Noah Kuttler/The Calculator *Noah Kuttler/The Calculator (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Jason Woodrue/Floronic Man *Jason Woodrue/Floronic Man (DC Animated Universe) *Roxanne Sutton/Roxy Rocket *Roxanne Sutton/Roxy Rocket (DC Animated Universe) *Roxanne Sutton/Roxy Rocket (Justice League Action) *Music Meister *Music Meister (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Grid *Grid (Injustice) *Delbert Billings/Spellbinder *Ira Billings/Spellbinder *William Tockman/Clock King *William Tockman/Clock King (DC Animated Universe) *William Tockman/Clock King (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Terence Crock/Sportsmaster *Terence Crock/Sportsmaster (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Mortimer Drake/Cavalier *Mortimer Drake/Cavalier (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Quilt/Crazy Quilt *Quilt/Crazy Quilt (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Quilt/Crazy Quilt (DC Super Hero Girls) *Jacob Baker/Zebra-Man *Jacob Baker/Zebra-Man (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *John Doe/Copperhead *John Doe/Copperhead (DC Animated Universe) *John Doe/Copperhead (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *John Doe/Copperhead (Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay) *John Doe/Copperhead (Gotham) *Julian Day/Calendar Man *Julian Day/Calendar Man (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Julian Day/Calender Man (Arkhamverse) *Paul Booker/Major Disaster *Chuck Brown/Kite Man *Chuck Brown/Kite Man (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Irving Norbert/Planet Master *Simon Ecks/ Doctor Double X *Simon Ecks/Doctor Double X (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *George Dyke/Gorilla Boss *Philip Reardon/Ten-Eyed Man *Philip Reardon/Ten-Eyed Man (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Mantis *Mantis (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *William McElroy/King Tut *William McElroy/King Tut (60s) *William McElroy/King Tut (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Mary Dahl/Baby Doll *Mary Dahl/Baby Doll (DC Animated Universe) *Andrea Beaumont/The Phantasm *Andrea Beaumont/The Phantasm (DC Animated Universe) *Thomas Elliot/Hush *Thomas Elliot/Hush (Batman Unlimited) *Thomas Elliot/Hush (Batman: Hush) *Thomas Elliot/Hush (Arkhamverse) *Thomas Elliot/Hush (Gotham) *Count Vertigo *Count Vertigo (DC Animated Universe) *Count Vertigo (The Batman) *Count Vertigo (Arrowverse) *Warren Lawford/Fox *Warren Lawford/Fox (DC Animated Universe) *Warren Lawford/Fox (The Batman) *Warren Lawford/Fox (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Armand Lydecker/Vulture *Armand Lydecker/Vulture (DC Animated Universe) *Armand Lydecker/Vulture (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Gunther Hardwicke/Shark *Gunther Hardwicke/Shark (DC Animated Universe) *Gunther Hardwicke/Shark (The Batman) *Gunther Hardwicke/Shark (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Carl Fowler/Nostromos *Mark Mandrill/Matter Master *Phil Cobb/Signalman *Maximilian Zeus *Maximilian Zeus (DC Animated Universe) *Maximilian Zeus (The Batman) *Jason Burr/Kobra *Karl Hellfern/Doctor Death *Arnold Wesker/The Ventriloquist and Scarface *Arnold Wesker/The Ventriloquist and Scarface (DC Animated Universe) *Arnold Wesker/The Ventriloquist and Scarface (The Batman) *Arnold Wesker/The Ventriloquist and Scarface (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Arnold Wesker/The Ventriloquist and Scarface (Gotham) *Lyle Bolton/Lock-Up *Lonnie Machin/Anarky *Lonnie Machin/Anarky (Beware The Batman) *Lonnie Machin/Anarky (Arkhamverse) *Deacon Blackfire *Deacon Blackfire (Arkhamverse) *Nathan Finch/Gearhead *Condiment King *Condiment King (DC Animated Universe) *Mister Toad *Mister Toad (Beware The Batman) *Peter Merkel/Rag Doll *Gaige/Tiger Shark *Temblor *Cosmo Krank/Toymaker *Donnie/Prank *Tony Zucco *Tony Zucco (DC Animated Universe) *Tony Zucco (The Batman) *John Marlowe/Everywhere Man *Rumor *William Mallory/Wrath *Andy Mallory/Scorn *Margaret Sorrow/Magpie *Silver Monkey *Humphrey Dumpler/Humpty Dumpty *Humphrey Dumpler/Humpty Dumpty (Arkhamverse) *Tobias Whale *Phosphorous Rex *Matatoa *Basil Karlo/Clayface *Basil Karlo/Clayface (The Batman) *Basil Karlo/Clayface (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Basil Karlo/Clayface (Batman Unlimited) *Basil Karlo/Clayface (Batman: Hush) *Basil Karlo/Clayface (Arkhamverse) *Basil Karlo/Clayface (Gotham) *James Craddock/Gentleman Ghost *James Craddock/Gentleman Ghost (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Lester Buchinsky/Electrocutioner *Arthur Brown/Cluemaster *Arthur Brown/Cluemaster (The Batman) *Eduardo Flamingo/Flamingo *Anton Knight/Nightslayer *Hugo Strange *Hugo Strange (60s) *Hugo Strange (DC Animated Universe) *Hugo Strange (The Batman) *Hugo Strange (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Hugo Strange (Batman: Gotham By Gaslight) *Hugo Strange (Arkhamverse) *Hugo Strange (Gotham) *Red Claw *Paige Monroe/Calendar Girl *Grace Balin/Orca *Klaus Kristin/Snowman *Edgar Heed/Egghead *Edgar Heed/Egghead (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) *Carl Sands/Shadow Thief *Kai/Hellhound *Abner Krill/Polka-Dot Man *Lord Death Man *Yo-Yo *Jade Nguyen/Cheshire *Jade Nguyen/Cheshire (Teen Titans) *Jade Nguyen/Cheshire (Young Justice) *Jade Nguyen/Cheshire (DC Super Hero Girls) *Inque *Inque (DC Animated Universe) *Walter Shreeve/Shriek *Ollie *Mike Morgan/Magma *Mary Michaels/Freon *Stuart Lowe/2-D Man *Stalker *Curare *Mad Stan *Doctor Able Cuvier *Carter Wilson/Terminal *Invulnerable Man *Bombshell *Ian Peek *Ma Mayhem *Kenny Stanton/Payback *Simon Harper *Doctor Suzuki/Repeller *Charlie Bigelow/Big Time *Melanie Walker/Ten *Willie Watt *Zander *Dee Dee *Ghoul *Woof *Bonk *Chucko *Mr. Fixx *Derek Powers/Blight *Thomas Wayne Jr./Owlman *Thomas Wayne Jr./Owlman (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *The Batman Who Laughs *The Devistator *Kitten *Fang *Mumbo Jumbo *Cinderblock *Plasmus *Puppet King *Trident *Warp *Atlas *Master of Games *Johnny Rancid *Professor Chang *Malchior *Adonis *Katarou *Val-Yor *Mother Mae-Eye *Punk Rocket *LeBlanc *Trogaar *Psimon *See-More *Private HIVE *Billy Numerous *Kid Wykkyd *Mammoth *Mammoth (Teen Titans) *Gizmo *Gizmo (Teen Titans) *Mad Mod *Mad Mod (Teen Titans) *Control Freak *Control Freak (Teen Titans) *Ding Dong Daddy *Arthur Light/Doctor Light *Arthur Light/Doctor Light (Teen Titans) *Sebastian Blood/Brother Blood *Sebastian Blood/Brother Blood (Teen Titans) *Sebastian Blood/Brother Blood (Teen Titans: The Judas Contact) *Red X *Red X (Teen Titans) *Trigon *Trigon (Teen Titans) *Trigon (DC Super Hero Girls) *Commissioner James Gordon/Jack the Ripper *Teth-Adam/Black Adam *Teth-Adam/Black Adam (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Teth-Adam/Black Adam (Young Justice) *Teth-Adam/Black Adam (Justice League Action) *Teth-Adam/Black Adam (Injustice: Gods Among Us) *Teth-Adam/Black Adam (Injustice) *Ares *Ares (DC Animated Universe) *Ares (DC Super Hero Girls) *Ares (Injustice: Gods Among Us) *Ares (Injustice) *Ares (DCEU) *Circe *Circe (DC Animated Universe) *Circe (Justice League Action) *Felix Faust *Felix Faust (DC Animated Universe) *Felix Faust (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Felix Faust (Justice League Action) *Felix Faust (Justice League Dark) *Doris Zuel/Giganta *Doris Zuel/Giganta (DC Animated Universe) *Doris Zuel/Giganta (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Doris Zuel/Giganta (DC Super Hero Girls) *Baroness Von Gunther *Angelo Bend/Angle Man *Aresia *Lena Luthor *Lena Luthor (DC Super Hero Girls) *Alexis Luthor *General Zod *General Zod (Justice League Action) *General Zod (Injustice) *General Zod (DCEU) *Faora *Faora (Justice League Action) *Faora (DCEU) *Mala *Mala (DC Animated Universe) *Jax-Ur *Jax-Ur (DC Animated Universe) *John Corbin/Metallo *John Corbin/Metallo (DC Animated Universe) *John Corbin/Metallo (The Batman) *John Corbin/Metallo (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Rudy Jones/Parasite *Rudy Jones/Parasite (DC Animated Universe) *Rudy Jones/Parasite (DC Super Hero Girls) *Rufy Jones/Parasite (Justice League Action) *Hiro Okamura/Toyman *Hiro Okamura/Toyman (Justice League Action) *Winslow Schott/Toyman *Winslow Schott/Toyman (DC Animated Universe) *Winslow Schott/Toyman (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Claire Selton/Volcana *Claire Selton/Volcana (DC Animated Universe) *Leslie Willis/Livewire *Leslie Willis/Livewire (DC Animated Universe) *Edward Lytener/Luminous *Edward Lytener/Luminous (DC Animated Universe) *Luma Lynai/Superwoman *Bizarro *Bizarro (Smallville) *Bizarro (DC Animated Universe) *Bizarro (Justice League Action) *Bizarro (Injustice) *Batzarro *Bizarra *Cyzarro *Greezarro *Mark Desmond/Blockbuster *Mark Desmond/Blockbuster (DC Animated Universe) *Mark Desmond/Blockbuster (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Mister Mxyzptlk *Mister Mxyzptlk (DC Animated Universe) *Mister Mxyzptlk (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Mister Mxyzptlk (Justice League Action) *Mister Mxyzptlk (Arrowverse) *Roderick Rose/Hellgrammite *Gerard Shugel/Ultra-Humanite *Gerard Shugel/Ultra-Humanite (DC Animated Universe) *Gerard Shugel/Ultra-Humanite (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Amazo *Amazo (DC Animated Universe) *Amazo (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Amazo (Justice League Action) *Hank Henshaw/Cyborg Superman *Hank Henshaw/Cyborg Superman (Reign of the Supermen) *Hank Henshaw/Cyborg Superman (Injustice) *Joseph Meach and Xan/Composite Superman *Joseph Meach and Xan/Composite Superman (DC Animated Universe) *Clark Luthor/Ultraman *Mortimer Gloom/The Weeper *Mortimer Gloom/The Weeper (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Louise Lincoln/Killer Frost *Louise Lincoln/Killer Frost (DC Animated Universe) *Louise Lincoln/Killer Frost (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Louise Lincoln/Killer Frost (Young Justice) *Louise Lincoln/Killer Frost (Arkhamverse) *Louise Lincoln/Killer Frost (Injustice: Gods Among Us) *Louise Lincoln/Killer Frost (Injustice) *Louise Lincoln/Killer Frost (Arrowverse) *Eobard Thawne/Reverse-Flash *Eobard Thawne/Reverse-Flash (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Eobard Thawne/Reverse-Flash (Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox) *Eobard Thawne/Reverse-Flash (Injustice) *Eobard Thawne/Reverse-Flash (Arrowverse) *Danny West/Reverse-Flash *Edward Clariss/Rival Flash *Hunter Zolomon/Zoom *Thaddeus Thawne/Kid Zoom *Leonard Snart/Captain Cold *Leonard Snart/Captain Cold (DC Animated Universe) *Leonard Snart/Captain Cold (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Leonard Snart/Captain Cold (Young Justice) *Leonard Snart/Captain Cold (Injustice) *Leonard Snart/Captain Cold (Arrowverse) *Lisa Snart/Golden Glider *Mark Mardon/Weather Wizard *Mark Mardon/Weather Wizard (DC Animated Universe) *Mark Mardon/Weather Wizard (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Mark Mardon/Weather Wizard (Arrowverse) *June Moone/The Enchantress *June Moone/The Enchantress (Injustice) *June Moone/The Enchantress (DCEU) *Gorilla Grodd *Gorilla Grodd (DC Animated Universe) *Gorilla Grodd (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) *Gorilla Grodd (Justice League Action) *Gorilla Grodd (Batman Ninja) *Gorilla Grodd (Injustice) *Gorilla Grodd (Arrowverse) *Mick Rory/Heat Wave *Mick Rory/Heat Wave (DC Animated Universe) *Mick Rory/Heat Wave (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Mick Rory/Heat Wave (Arrowverse) *Samuel Scudder/Mirror Master *Samuel Scudder/Mirror Master (DC Animated Universe) *Samuel Scudder/Mirror Master (The Batman) *Samuel Scudder/Mirror Master (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Samuel Scudder/Mirror Master (Arrowverse) *James Jesse/The Trickster *James Jesse/The Trickster (DC Animated Universe) *James Jesse/The Trickster (Justice League Action) *James Jesse/The Trickster (Arrowverse) *Abra/Abra Kadabra *Abra/Abra Kadabra (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Abra/Abra Kadabra (Young Justice) *Roscoe Dillon/Top *Dufus P. Ratchett/Big Sir *Albert Desmond/Doctor Alchemy *Isaac Bowin /Fiddler *Lashawn Baez/Peek-a-Boo *Roy G. Bivolo/Rainbow Raider *Savitar *Clifford DeVoe/Thinker *Turtle/Turtle Man *T. O. Morrow *Hartley Rathaway/Pied Piper *Johnny Chambers/Johnny Quick *David Clinton/Chronos *Mongul *Mongul (DC Animated Universe) *Mongul (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Mongul (Young Justice) *Mongul (Justice League Action) *Mongal *Black Manta *Black Manta (DC Animated Universe) *Black Manta (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Black Manta (Young Justice) *Black Manta (Justice League: Thorne of Atlantis) *Black Manta (Injustice) *Black Manta (DCEU) *Orm/Ocean Master *Orm/Ocean Master (DC Animated Universe) *Orm/Ocean Master (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Orm/Ocean Master (Justice League: War) *Fisherman *Fisherman (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Doctor Sivana *Doctor Sivana (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Doctor Sivana (DCEU) *Mister Mind *Mister Mind (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Mister Mind (Justice League Action) *Mister Mind (DCEU) *Wotan *Wotan (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Wotan (Young Justice) *Per Degaton *Per Degaton (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Tala *Tala (DC Animated Universe) *Johnny Dee/Doctor Destiny *Johnny Dee/Doctor Destiny (DC Animated Universe) *Joseph Martin/Atomic Skull *Joseph Martin/Atomic Skull (DC Animated Universe) *Morgaine le Fey *Morgaine le Fey (DC Animated Universe) *Morgaine le Fey (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Siobhan McDougal/Silver Banshee *Siobhan McDougal/Silver Banshee (DC Animated Universe) *Neal Emerson/Doctor Polaris *Neal Emerson/Doctor Polaris (DC Animated Universe) *Clifford Zmeck/Major Force *Clifford Zmeck/Major Force (DC Animated Universe) *Bertram Larvan/Bug-Eyed Bandit *Bette Souci/Plastique *Bette Souci/Plastique (DC Animated Universe) *Manchester Black *Shade *Shade (DC Animated Universe) *Vendal Savage *Vendal Savage (DC Animated Universe) *Vendal Savage (Young Justice) *General Vox *Eclipso *Sportsman *Doctor Blizzard *Sir Swami *Francis Stone/Hotstreak *Ivan Evans/Ebon *Shiv *Carmen Dillo *Puff *Onyx *Osebo *Thaal Sinestro/Sinestro *Thaal Sinestro/Sinestro (DC Animated Universe) *Thaal Sinestro/Sinestro (Duck Dodgers) *Thaal Sinestro/Sinestro (The Batman) *Thaal Sinestro/Sinestro (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) *Thaal Sinestro/Sinestro (Young Justice) *Thasl Sinestro/Sinestro (Green Lantern: Animated Series) *Thaal Sinestro/Sinestro (Justice League Action) *Thaal Sinestro/Sinestro (DC Super Hero Girls) *Thaal Sinestro/Sinestro (Injustice) *Thaal Sinestro/Sinestro (Injustice: Gods Among Us) *Thaal Sinestro/Sinestro (Movie) *Evil Star *Evil Star (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Kanjar Ro *Kanjar Ro (DC Animated Universe) *Kanjar Ro (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Kanjar Ro (Justice League Action) *Despero *Despero (DC Animated Universe) *Despero (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Manhunter *Manhunter (DC Animated Universe) *Manhunter (Green Lantern: Animated Series) *Harold Jordan/Power Ring *Larfleeze *Larfleeze (Green Lantern: Animated Series) *Bleez *Bleez (Justice League Action) *Dex-Starr *Dex-Starr (Justice League Action) *Dex-Starr (Injustice) *Zilius Zox *Zilius Zox (Justice League Action) *Atrocitus *Atrocitus (Green Lantern: Animated Series) *Atrocitus (Justice League Action) *Atrocitus (Injustice) *Brain *Brain (Teen Titans) *Brain (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Monsieur Mallah *Monsieur Mallah (Teen Titans) *Monsieur Mallah (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Laura Mille/Madame Rouge *Laura Mille/Madame Rouge (Teen Titans) *General Immortus *General Immortus (Teen Titans) *Dark Opal *Dark Opal (DC Super Hero Girls) *Emerald Empress *Emerald Empress (DC Animated Universe) *Emerald Empress (Legion of Super Heroes) *Kanto *Kanto (DC Animated Universe) *Kanto (Young Justice) *Kanto (Justice League Action) *Desaad *Desaad (DC Animated Universe) *Desaad (Young Justice) *Desaad (Justice League Action) *Desaad (Justice League: War) *Steppenwolf *Steppenwolf (DC Animated Universe) *Steppenwolf (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Steppenwolf (Young Justice) *Steppenwolf (Justice League Action) *Steppenwolf (DCEU) *Kalibak *Kalibak (DC Animated Universe) *Kalibak (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Kalibak (Young Justice) *Kalibak (Justice League Action) *Stompa *Stompa (DC Animated Universe) *Stompa (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Stompa (Young Justice) *Stompa (DC Super Hero Girls) *Mad Harriet *Mad Harriet (DC Animated Universe) *Mad Harriet (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Mad Harriet (Young Justice) *Mad Harriet (DC Super Hero Girls) *Lashina *Lashina (DC Animated Universe) *Lashina (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Lashina (Young Justice) *Lashina (DC Super Hero Girls) *Doomsday *Doomsday (DC Animated Universe) *Doomsday (Young Justice) *Doomsday (Injustice) *Doomsday (DCEU) *Granny Goodness *Granny Goodness (DC Animated Universe) *Granny Goodness (Young Justice) *Granny Goodness (DC Super Hero Girls) *Granny Goodness (Justice League Action) *Uxas/Darkseid *Uxas/Darkseid (DC Animated Universe) *Uxas/Darkseid (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Uxas/Darkseid (Young Justice) *Uxas/Darkseid (DC Super Hero Girls) *Uxas/Darkseid (Justice League Action) *Uxas/Darkseid (Justice League: War) *Uxas/Darkseid (Injustice) *Uxas/Darkseid (Mortal Kombat VS DC Universe) *Vril Dox/Brainiac *Vril Dox/Brainiac (DC Animated Universe) *Virl Dox/Brainiac (Legion of Super Heroes) *Vril Dox/Brainiac (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Virl Dox/Brainiac (Justice League Action) *Vril Dox/Brainiac (DC Super Hero Girls) *Vril Dox/Brainiac (Injustice) *Virl Dox/Brainiac (Arrowverse) *Brainiac-Superman *Pretorius *Walter *Dorian/Evil Mask *Lonnie The Shark *Pete *Dak/Putty Thing *Eddie/Fish Guy *Skillit *Kablamus *Willamina Bubask *Don Julovit *Dynamite Joe *Doctor Amelia Chronos *Colonel Beauregard Klaxon *Channel Surfer *Gorgonzola The Cheese Witch *Sly Eastenegger *Phony Frenchman *Bub The Shadow Demon *Firtz Drizzle/The Tempest *Buzz Stingman/The Stinger *Madame Suspiria *Sir Andrew Bedwetter *Celia N. Airtight *Tex Clobber *Baxter Simon *Selina Swint *Vicky Pratt/Davida Steelmine *Cybermite *Dragon Lady *War Machine *Riptide *Oroku Saki/The Shredder *Oroku Saki/The Shredder (Mirage) *Oroku Saki/The Shredder ('87) *Oroku Saki/The Shredder ('90) *Oroku Saki/The Shredder ('03) *Oroku Saki/The Shredder ('12) *Oroku Saki/The Shredder ('14) *Oroku Saki/The Shredder (Batman and TMNT) *Tengu Shredder *Cyber Shredder *Kavaxas/Hothead *Kavaxas/Hothead ('12) *Kraang *Kraang ('87) *Kraang ('12) *Kraang ('16) *Anton Zack/Bebop *Anton Zack/Bebop ('87) *Anton Zack/Bebop ('12) *Anton Zack/Bebop ('16) *Ivan Steranko/Rocksteady *Ivan Steranko/Rocksteady ('87) *Ivan Steranko/Rocksteady ('12) *Ivan Steranko/Rocksteady ('16) *Chris Bradford/Dogpound *Chris Bradford/Dogpound ('87) *Chris Bradford/Dogpound ('12) *Rahzar *Rahzar ('87) *Rahzar ('90) *Rahzar ('12) *Tokka *Tokka ('87) *Tokka ('90) *Mutagen Man *Mutagen Man ('87) *Mutagen Man ('12) *Xever/Fishface *Tiger Claw *Tiger Claw ('12) *Snakeweed *Spider Byte *Pizza Face *Jei *Sumo Kuma *Pharaoh Mummy *Dracula *Ho Chan *Dark Beaver *Dire Beaver *Dread Beaver *Dave Beaver *Speed Demon *Don Vizioso *Vic and Vinnie *The Hammer *Tatsu *Tatsu ('90) *Tatsu ('12) *Wyrm *Armaggon *Armaggon ('12) *Verminator Rex *Maximus Kong *Dragonlord *Wick *Baxter Stockman *Baxter Stockman ('87) *Baxter Stockman ('03) *Baxter Stockman ('12) *Baxter Stockman ('16) *Baxter Stockman (Batman and TMNT) *Captain Mozar *Captain Mozar ('03) *Captain Mozar ('12) *General Mera *King Zanramon *King Zanramon ('03) *King Zanramon ('12) *General Blanque *Chaplin *Lord Dregg *Lord Dregg ('87) *Lord Dregg ('12) *Victor Falco/Rat King *Victor Falco/Rat King ('87) *Victor Falco/Rat King ('03) *Victor Falco/Rat King ('12) *Chromedome *Mung *General Traag *Sensei Smash *Garbageman *Moriah *Mr. Go and Mr. Touch *Savanti Romero *Savanti Romero ('03) *Savanti Romero ('12) *Hun *Hun ('03) *Hun ('12) *Mutated Hun *Fong *Tsoi *Sid *Drakko *Drakko ('03) *Ultimate Ninja *Ultimate Ninja ('03) *Ultimate Drakko *Baron Draxun *Triple Threat *Darius Dun *Jammerhead *Torbin Six *Sh'Okanabo *Dark Leonardo *Dark Donatello *Dark Michelangelo *Dark Raphael *Shang Tsung *Shang Tsung (Klassic) *Shang Tsung (MK2) *Shang Tsung (MK3) *Shang Tsung (MKDA) *Shang Tsung (MKD) *Shang Tsung (MKA) *Shang Tsung (MK9) *Shang Tsung (MK11) *Shang Tsung (MKSM) *Shang Tsung (Movie) *Shang Tsung (Mortal Kombat Legacy) *Shang Tsung (Mortal Kombat VS DC Universe) *Shang Tsung (Mortal Kombat Defenders of Realm) *Kano *Kano (Klassic) *Kano (MK3) *Kano (MKDA) *Kano (MKA) *Kano (MK9) *Kano (MKX) *Kano (MK11) *Kano (MKSM) *Kano (MKSF) *Kano (Movie) *Kano (Mortal Kombat Legacy) *Kano (Mortal Kombat VS DC Universe) *Kano (Mortal Kombat Defenders of Realm) *Kano (Wreck-It Ralph) *Goro *Goro (Klassic) *Goro (MK4) *Goro (MKD) *Goro (MKA) *Goro (MK9) *Goro (MKX) *Goro (MKSM) *Goro (Movie) *Mileena *Mileena (MK2) *Mileena (MK3) *Mileena (MK4) *Mileena (MKA) *Mileena (MK9) *Mileena (MKX) *Mileena (MKSM) *Mileena (Movie) *Mileena (Mortal Kombat Legacy) *Baraka *Baraka (MK2) *Baraka (MK4) *Baraka (MKD) *Baraka (MKA) *Baraka (MK9) *Baraka (MKX) *Baraka (MK11) *Baraka (MKSM) *Baraka (Movie) *Baraka (Mortal Kombat Legacy) *Baraka (Mortal Kombat VS DC Universe) *Noob Saibot *Noob Saibot (MK2) *Noob Saibot (MK3) *Noob Saibot (MK4) *Noob Saibot (MKD) *Noob Saibot (MKA) *Noob Saibot (MK9) *Noob Saibot (MK11) *Noob Saibot (MKSM) *Kintaro *Kintaro (MK2) *Kintaro (MKA) *Kintaro (MK9) *Kintaro (MKSM) *Shao Kahn *Shao Kahn (MK2) *Shao Kahn (MK3) *Shao Kahn (MKD) *Shao Kahn (MKA) *Shao Kahn (MK9) *Shao Kahn (MKX) *Shao Kahn (MK11) *Shao Kahn (MKSM) *Shao Kahn (Movie) *Shao Kahn (Mortal Kombat Defenders of Realm) *Shao Kahn (Mortal Kombat Legacy) *Shao Kahn (Mortal Kombat VS DC Universe) *Dark Kahn *Sektor *Sektor (MK3) *Sektor (MK4) *Sektor (MKA) *Sektor (MK9) *Sektor (MKX) *Sektor (MK11) *Sektor (Mortal Kombat Legacy) *Sektor (Human) *Rain *Rain (MK3) *Rain (MKA) *Rain (MK9) *Rain (MKX) *Motaro *Motaro (MK3) *Motaro (MKA) *Chameleon *Chameleon (MK3) *Chameleon (MKA) *Quan Chi *Quan Chi (MK4) *Quan Chi (MKDA) *Quan Chi (MKA) *Quan Chi (MK9) *Quan Chi (MKX) *Quan Chi (MKMS) *Quan Chi (Mortal Kombat Defenders of Realm) *Quan Chi (Mortal Kombat Legacy) *Quan Chi (Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe) *Shinnok *Shinnok (MK4) *Shinnok (MKA) *Shinnok (MK9) *Shinnok (MKX) *Shinnok (MK11) *Shinnok (MKMS) *Shinnok (Movie) *Corrupted Shinnok *Reiko *Reiko (MK4) *Reiko (MKA) *Tanya *Tanya (MK4) *Tanya (MKA) *Tanya (MKX) *Skarlet *Skarlet (MK9) *Skarlet (MK11) *Kobra *Kira *Movado *Moloch *Daegon *Hsu Hao *Havik *Onaga *Erron Black *Erron Black (MKX) *Erron Black (MK11) *Tremor *Tremor (MKSF) *Tremor (MKX) *Ferra/Torr *D'Vorah *D'Vorah (MKX) *D'Vorah (MK11) *Frost *Frost (MKDA) *Frost (MKA) *Frost (MKX) *Frost (MK11) *Geras *Kollector *Cetrion *Kronika *Dark Raiden *Dark Liu Kang *Dark Kitana *Dark Kung Lao *Dark Jade *Dark Sub-Zero *Dark Jax Briggs *Dark Nightwolf *Dark Kurtis Stryker *Dark Kabal *Dark Sindel *Dark Smoke *Lord Garmadon *Master Chen *Harumi *The Overlord *Pythor P. Chumsworth *Skales *General Kozu *General Cryptor *Samukai *Mojo Jojo *Mojo Jojo (Anime) *Mojo Jojo ('16) *Him *Him (Anime) *Him ('16) *Fuzzy Lumpkins *Fuzzy Lumpkins (Anime) *Fuzzy Lumpkins ('16) *Princess Morbucks *Princess Morbucks (Anime) *Princess Morbucks ('16) *Brick *Brick (Anime) *Butch *Butch (Anime) *Boomer *Boomer (Anime) *Sedusa *Sedusa (Anime) *Manboy *Gang Green Gang *Gang Green Gang (Anime) *Aquamarine *Amoba Boys *Mandark *Mandark (Future) *Olga *Deestructa *Hookocho *Quackor *Comrade Red *Mental Mouse *Red Eye *Organ Grindor *Magmanamus *Hunter *Doctor Diablos *She-Thing *Fois Gras *Mat *Claw *Peltra *Tanner *Skinner *Meteor *Aku *Demongo *Father *Grandfather *TDCDTL *Toiletnator *Mr. Boss *Knight Brace *Count Spankulat *King Sandy *Mushi Sanban *Chester *Grandma Stuffins *Crazy Cat Old Lady *Robin Food *Little Juan *Al Sugarh *Soccor Mon *Destructo Dad and Mega Mom *Stickybeard *Cree Lincoln *Big Brother *Common Cold *Laura Limpin *Professor XXXL *Ernest *Were-Dog Valerie *Mr. Fizz *Mrs, Thompson *Heinrich Von Marzipan *Mr. Fibb and Mr. Wink *Negative Numbah 1 *Negative Numbah 2 *Negative Numbah 3 *Negative Numbah 4 *Negative Numbah 5 *Negative Numbah 86 *Negative Lizzie *Margie *Chef Pierre *Baby Jackson *Miss Goodwall *Principal Smelling *Principal Sauerbraten *Crayon Boy *Windsor *Mrs. Dirt *Scoutmaster Lumpus *Vilgax *Vilgax ('16) *Albedo *Eon *The Lich King *Red Guy *Katz *The Great Fusili *Ice King *Ice Queen *Morbidia *Gatuax *Lord Boxman *Darrell *Shannon *Raymond *Jethro *Ernesto 1701 *Mikayla *Boxman Jr. *Professor Venomus *Fink *Cosma *TKO *Gil Ferris *Red Strike *Anti-Pops/Malum Kranus *Garrett Bobby Ferguson *Gene *Susan *Chong *Klorgbane the Destroyer *Death Bear *Rich Steve *Huge Head *GBF Jr. *Natalia *Jackie Carmichael *David *Richard Buckner *Chuck the F.E. *Laundry Margaret *Gorrath *Darklos *Evil Coop *Evil Kiva *Bling Bling Boy *Miss X and Miss Z *Bumper *Mr. Whack-O *Brain Freezer *The Beekeeper *Mr. Mittens *Albert *Zizrar *Dark Vegan *Blast Ketchup *Baboomerang and Badias *Lunch Lady *Dawg & Bone *Caveman *Rocky and Muggsy *Cecil Turtle *Beaky Buzzard *Montana Max *Duck Vader *Danforth Drake and Margot Mallard *Drake Sypher *Time Skip *Ophiuchus Sam *Pinkster Pig *Sylth Vester *Rip Runner *Mr. Swackhammer *Red Monstar *Orange Monstar *Purple Monstar *Blue Monstar *Green Monstar *Stoney & Bugsy *Snowball *Dick Dastardly and Muttley *Darla Dimple *Max *Thrax *Mayor Phlegmming *Mr. Hyde *Long John Silver *The Queen of Hearts *The Dragon *Dorian Tyrell *Niko *Dr. Arthur Neuman *Dr. Pretorius *Ray Finkle *Lois Einhorn *Vincent Cadby *Hitu *Gahjii *Nolan Sorrento *F'Nale Zandor *I-R0k *Eugene "Bling-Bling Boy" Hamilton *Miss X and Miss Z *Bumper *Mr. Whack-O *Brain Freezer *The Beekeeper *Mr. Mittens *Albert *Zizrar *Dark Vegan *Blast Ketchup *Baboomerang and Badias *Lunch Lady *Dawg and Bone *Caveman *Lord Voldemort *Quirinus Quirrell *Lucius Malfoy *Peter Pettigrew *Barty Crouch Jr. *Bellatrix Lestrange *Corban Yaxley *Alecto Carrow *Dolores Umbridge *Gregory Goyle *Vincent Crabbe *Fenrir Greyback *John Dawlish *Aunt Figg *Lickboot *Ferdinand *Dr. Applecheek *Captain Kiddie *Squawk *Ruber *The Griffin *Rasputin *Ludmilla *Kent Mansley *Drej Queen Susquehana *Preed *Harry Lime *Marv Merchants *Mr. Hector *Cedric *Ms. Stone *Peter Beaupre *Alice Ribbons *Burton Jernigan *Earl Unger *Sideshow Bob *Cecil Terwilliger *Snake Jailbird *Fat Tony *Legs and Louie *Jimbo Jones, Dolph Starbeam, and Kearney Zzyzwicz *Kang and Kodos *Julia *Russ Cargill *Colonel H. Stinkmeaner *Ming *Lamiton Taeshawn *Luna *Fleace Johnson/Booty Warrior *Mister Ruckus *The Alien *The Alien (Nostromo Drone) *The Alien (First Acheron Queen) *The Alien (The Dragon) *The Alien (Lead Alien) *The Alien (Newborn) *The Alien (Antarctic Queen) *The Alien (Grid) *The Alien (Mortal Kombat) *The Predator (Villain) *The Predator (Jungle Hunter) *The Predator (City Hunter) *The Predator (Chopper) *The Predator (Celtic) *The Predator (Berserker) *The Predator (Falconer) *The Predator (Tracker) *The Predator (Ultimate) *The Predalien *Mason Wren *El Scorpio *Peter Keyes *Edwin *Ash *Carter Burke *Michael Bishop *Mouse King *Mouse Queen *Lothos *The Master *Dark Willow Rosenberg *Angelus *Drusilla *Richard Wilkins *Adam *Glorificus *Warren Mears *The First Evil *Simone Doffler *D'Hoffryn *Holland Manners *Darla *Daniel Holtz *Jasmine *Charles Gunn *Myresto Mor *Whistler *Archaeus *Lord/President Business *Bad Cop/Good Cop *Sheriff Not-A-Robot *Jack Napier/The Joker (The Lego Batman Movie) *Harvey Dent/Two-Face (The Lego Batman Movie) *Edward Ngyma/The Riddler (The Lego Batman Movie) *Jonathan Crane/The Scarecrow (The Lego Batman Movie) *Bane (The Lego Batman Movie) *Basil Karlo/Clayface (The Lego Batman Movie) *Lord Voldemort (The Lego Batman Movie) *Sauron (The Lego Batman Movie) *King Kong (The Lego Batman Movie) *Bob The Killer Goldfish *Evil the Cat *Major Mucus *Professor Monkey-For-A-Head *Evil Jim *Psy-Crow *Queen Slug-for-a-Butt *Ickybod Clay *Chuck and Fifi *Doc Duodenum *Ivan Drago *Viktor Drago *Clubber Lang *Ricky Conlan *Seti *Rameses *Tzekel-Kan *Eris *Lola *Frankie *Lord Farquaad *The Fairy Godmother *Prince Charming *Rumpelstiltskin *Makunga *Teetsi *Nana *Chantel DuBois *Dave *Tai Lung *Lord Shen *Kai the Collector *Drago Bludvist *Hal Stewart/Tighten *Pitch Black *Carface Carruthers *Red *Professor Screweyes *Sharptooth *Ichy and Dil *Swimmer Sharptooth I *Swimmer Sharptooth II *Swimmer Sharptooth III *Plated Sharptooth *Meanest Sharptooth *Browridge Sharptooth *Sailback Sharptooth *Warren T. Rat *Cat R. Waul *T.R. Chula *Mr. Grasping *Mr. O'Bloat *Chief McBrusque *Scuttlebutt *Madame Mousey *Biff Tannen *Biff Tannen (1955) *Biff Tannen (2015) *Griff Tannen *Buford "Mad Dog" Tannen *Kid Tannen *Kid Tannen (1931) *Edna Strickland-Tannen *Edna Strickland-Tannen (1931) *Skinhead, Match and 3-D *Data, Spike and Whitey *Stubble, Ceegar and Buck *Beauregard Tannen *Dr. Henry Wu *Dennis Nedry *Peter Ludlow *Dieter Stark *Dr. Robert Burke *Carter *Vic Hoskins *Eli Mills *Gunnar Eversol *Ken Wheatley *The Big One the Velociraptor *Spinosaurus *Indominus Rex *Indoraptor *Davros *Johnny Tran *Lance Nguyen *Carter Verone *DK Takashi *Uncle Kamata *Arturo Braga *Fenix Calderon *Hernan Reyes *Zizi *Vegh *Riley Hicks *Klaus *Adolfson *Mose Jakande *Louis Kiet *Kara *Cipher *Connor Rhodes *Takashi *Brixton Lore *Sergei *Circus Wolves *Hexxus *Tyler *Odin *Dr. Schechter *B.P. Richfield *Jareth *Fireys *SkekSo *SkekZok *SkekUng *SkekSil *SkekTek *SkekAyuk *SkekNa *SkekShod *SkekOk *SkekEkt *Steele *Soto *Zeke *Lenny *Oscar *Rudy *Captain Gutt *Squint *Flynn *Gupta *Raz *Silas *Dobson *Phineas T. Ratchet *Madame Gasket *Nigel *Marcel, Armando and Tipa *Mandrake *Nina Myers *Victor Drazen *Ira Gaines *Rick Allen *Dan Mounts *Syed Ali *Mandy *Stephen Saunders *Habib Marwan *Cheng Zhi *Christopher Henderson *Vladimir Bierko *Conrad Haas *Abu Fayed *Dmitri Gredenko *Graem Bauer *Philip Bauer *Benjamin Juma *Iké Dubaku *Jonas Hodges *Vladimir Laitanan *Lugo Elson *Margot Al-Harazi *Ian Al-Harazi *Simone Al-Harazi *Karl Rask *Radko *Danilo *Hans Gruber *William Stuart *Simon Gruber *Katya *Thomas Gabriel *Yuri Komarov *Irina Komarov *Quasimodo Wilson *Esmeralda *Bela *Shaw *Tank Evans *Mayor Shelbourne *Chester V. *King Leonard Mudbeard *Chef Pig *Corporal Pig *Ross *Gargamel *Azrael *Monty *Slappy the Dummy *Giant Praying Mantis *Will Blake *Haunted Mask *Smiler *Smokey *Falcon *The Beast *Vector Perkins *Mr. Perkins *Eduardo Perez/El Macho *El Pollito *Scarlet Overkill *Herb Overkill *Balthazar Bratt *Clive *Bears *Fearless Leader *Natasha Fatale *Boris Badenov *Pippy P. Poopypants/Tippy Tinkletrousers *Melvin Sneedly *Francis E. Francis *Catra *Shadow Weaver *Hordak *Scorpia *Jim Phelps *Claire Phelps *Franz Krieger *Sean Ambrose *Hugh Stamp *Owen Davian *John Musgrave *Kurt Hendricks *Marius Wistrom *Sabine Moreau *The Syndicate *Solomon Lane *Chief Atlee *Janik Vinter *August Walker *Janis Ian *Damian Leigh *Satan *Saddam Hussein *Scott Tenorman *Rob Reiner *ManBearPig *Head of Homeland Security/Guinea Pirate *Record Producer *Leslie Meyers *Member Berries *Lennart Bedrager *Khan Noonien Singh *Khan Noonien Singh (Alternate Reality) *Nero *Krall *Kruge *Victor Maitland *Zack Karla Fry *Maxwell Dent *Ellis DeWald *Sanderson *Agent Fullbright *Harlan Ogilvy *Leo Balmudo *Dennis *Victor *Cyclops *Burger-Beard *Gabriel Agreste/Hawk Moth *Principal Huggins *The Exterminator *Tetherby *Chandler *Bratty Kid *The Manager *Park Ranger *Rancid Rabbit *Eddie the Squirrel *Tallulah Headbank *"The Mailman" *Oskar Kokoshka *Vlad Masters/Plasmius *Freakshow *Lydia *Box Ghost *Lunch Lady *Box Lunch *Skulker *Nicolai Technus *Desiree *Penelope Spectra *Bertrand *Sidney Poindexter *Walker *Prince Aragon *Ember McLain *Youngblood *Johnny 13 *Kitty *Ghost Writer *Fright Knight *Pariah Dark *Undergrowth *Vortex *Nocturne *Dark Danny/The Ultimate Enemy *Vicky *Future Vicky *Vicky (Movie) *Denzel Q. Crocker *Denzel Q. Crocker (Movie) *Foop *Anti Cosmo *Anti Wanda *Dark Laser *Princess Mandle *Nega-Chin *Snaptrap *The Chameleon *Miranda Killgallen *Mipsy Mipson *Reggie Bullnerd *Bruno Bullnerd *King Goobot V *Ooblar *Professor Finbarr Calamitous *Beautiful Gorgeous *Jimmy Negatron *Meldar *The Junkman *Baby Eddie *Eustace Strych *Dag *Kyle the Conjurer *Portia Gibbons *Gwen Wu *Penny Lefcowitz *Tlaloc *Pins And Needles *Travis the Dark Juju *Bartog and Crug *The Dream Guardian *Hama *Fire Lord Ozai *Princess Azula *Lo and Li *Zim *GIR *The Almighty Tallest *Miss Bitters *Invader Skoodge *Tak *The Resisty *The Nhar-Gh'ok *Sizz-Lorr *Grundel Toad *Mrs. Toad *Berkeley Beetle *Queen Gnorga *King Llort *Jenner *Sullivan *Dragon *Drake *James Munroe *Jean Vilain *Conrad Stonebanks *Jim Phelps *Claire Phelps *Franz Krieger *Sean Ambrose *Hugh Stamp *Owen Davian *John Musgrave *Kurt Hendricks *Marius Wistrom *Sabine Moreau *Solomon Lane *Chief Atlee *Janik Vinter *August Walker *Yubaba *Kashira *Colonel Muska *General Muoro *Kushana *Kurotowa *Tolmekian Soldier *God Warrior *Donald Curtis *Capo *Haru *Tetsuo Shima *Tetsuo Shima (1988) *Tetsuo Shima (2021) *Doctor Onishi *Kazundo Gouda *Hideo Kuze *Hideo Kuze (2017) *The Laughing Man *The Puppeteer *Dr. Eggman *Dr. Eggman (Sonic X) *Dr. Eggman (Archie Comics) *Dr. Eggman (Sonic Boom) *Dr. Eggman (Wreck-It Ralph) *Dr. Eggman (Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed) *Dr. Eggman (Movie) *Metal Sonic *Metal Sonic (Sonic Boom) *Metal Sonic (Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed) *Metal Knuckles *Metal Sally *Tails Doll *Chaos *Black Doom *Mephiles the Dark *Infinite *Scourge The Hedgehog *Super Scourge *Fiona Fox *Drago Wolf *Lightning Lynx *Anti-Tails *Anti-Sally *Anti-Knuckles *Rosy The Rascal *Lien-Da *Conquering Storm *Clove The Pronghorn *Cassia The Pronghrn *Carrotia The Rabbit *Maw The Thylacine *Abyss The Squid *Nephthys The Vulture *Cortez *Thunderbolt The Chinchilla *Akhlut The Orca *Axel The Water Buffalo *Falke Wolf *Bearenger The Grizzly *Mammoth Mogul *Iron Queen *Ixis Naugus *Doctor Finitevus *Erazor Dijinn *Eclipse The Darkling *Eggman Nega *Dr. Robotnik *Snively *Scratch and Grounder *Coconuts *Nack The Weasel *Nack The Weasel (Archie Comics) *Nicolette The Weasel *Bark The Polar Bear *Bean The Dynamite *Swifty The Shrew *Dark Sonic *Neo Metal Sonic *Zavok *Zeena *Zazz *Zor *Zomom *Master Zik *Robotnik Prime *Dural *Dural (Project X Zone) *Goh Hinogami *Reala *Reala (Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed) *B.M. *Cyril *Cyril (Wreck-It Ralph) *Neff *Neff (Wreck-It Ralph) *Akiria Nishikiyama *Kyohei Jingu *Keiji Shibusawa *Hiroki Awano *Daisaku Kuze *Ryuji Goda *Yoshitaka Mine *Masato Aizawa *Seishiro Munakata *Tsuneo Iwami *Dark Prince *Draco Centauros *Rulue *Doppelganger Arle *Eternal Champion *Abadede *Antonio *Ash *Barbon *Big Ben *Bongo *Break *Dr. Zero *Electra *Garnet *Hakuyo (SOR1) *Hakuyo (SOR2) *Jack *Jet *Kusanagi *Mr. X *Neo. X *Nora *Onihime and Yasha *Particle *Robo. X *Shiva *Slum *Souther *Storm *Tiger *Vehelits *Vice *Y. Signal *Yamoto *Zack *Zamza *Airzel *Barodius *Coredegon *Gill (Bakugan) *Iron Dragonoid *King Zenoheld *Masquerade *Prince Hydron *Rabeeder *Twelve Orders *General Grey *Smash Daisaku *Dr. Mad *Medusa *King Lassic *Dark Falz *Neifirst *Army Eye *Dark Force *King of Cille *Siren *Lune *Zio *Lashiec *Daughter *Profound Darkness *Aomizuchi *Benisuzume *Black Turtle *Blue Lobster *Byakushishi the White Lion *Four Pillars *Guard Lobster *Hellspawn *Hiruko Ubusuna *Hisui *Jimushi *Kazaguruma *Kazuma *Ken-Oh *Kurakuda *Kurohagane *Lobster *Mandara *Nakahara *Nakatomi Conglomerate *Ninja Master *Onibi *Orn *Ring of Five *Shadow Master (3D) *Shadow Master (Shinobi III) *Shirakumo *The Human Brain Supercomputer *Yatsurao *Zeed *Sosuke Aizen *Sosuke Aizen (Pre-Timeskip) *Kaname Tosen *Gin Ichimaru *Yhwach *Ulquiorra Cifer *Jin Kariya *Grand Fisher *Hollows *Arrancar *Kugo Ginjo *Shuji Ikutsuki *Tohru Adachi *Taro Namatame *The Killer *Izanami *Suguru Kamoshida *Ichiryusai Madarame *Junya Kaneshiro *Sphinx *Kunikazu Okumura *Leviathan *The Traitor *Samael *Yaldabaoth *Acht *Arakune *Azrael *Chachakaka *Drei *Hades Izanami *Hazama *Ignis Clover *Relius Clover *Ripper *Sechs *Seifer Albar *Shiori Kirihito *Soichiro Unomaru *System No. XX *Yuuki Terumi *Eddie/Zato-1 *Dr. Baldhead *Justice *That Man *Raven *Jack-O *Crow *Geena *Robo-Ky *Judgment *S-Ko *Valentine *Dr. Neo Cortex and Uka-Uka *Dr. Neo Cortex and Uka-Uka (Classic) *Dr. Neo Cortex and Uka-Uka (Crash Boom Bang) *Dr. Neo Cortex and Uka-Uka (Crash of the Titans) *Dr. Neo Cortex and Uka-Uka (Mind Over Mutant) *Dr. Neo Cortex and Uka-Uka (Skylanders) *Dr. Neo Cortex and Uka-Uka (N.Sane Trilogy) *Nina Cortex *Nina Cortex (Crash of the Titans) *Nina Cortex (Mind Over Mutant) *Papu Papu *Papu Papu (Classic) *Papu Papu (N.Sane Trilogy) *Ripper Roo *Ripper Roo (Classic) *Ripper Roo (N.Sane Trilogy) *Koala Kong *Koala Kong (Classic) *Koala Kong (N.Sane Trilogy) *Pinstripe Potoroo *Pinstripe Potoroo (Classic) *Pinstripe Potoroo (N.Sane Trilogy) *Komodo Joe and Komodo Moe *Komodo Joe and Komodo Moe (Classic) *Komodo Joe and Komodo Moe (N.Sane Trilogy) *Tiny Tiger *Tiny Tiger (Classic) *Tiny Tiger (Crash of the Titans) *Tiny Tiger (N.Sane Trilogy) *Dr. N. Gin *Dr. N. Gin (Classic) *Dr. N. Gin (Crash of the Titans) *Dr. N. Gin (Mind Over Mutant) *Dr. N. Gin (N.Sane Trilogy) *Dingodile *Dingodile (Classic) *Dingodile (Crash of the Titans) *Dingodile (N.Sane Trilogy) *Dr. Nefarious Tropy *Dr. Nefarious Tropy (Classic) *Dr. Nefarious Tropy (N.Sane Trilogy) *Nitros Oxide *Nitros Oxide (Classic) *Nitros Oxide (Nitro-Fueled) *Rilla Roo *Mega-Mix *Rusty Walrus *Ra-Ko *Wa-Wa *Py-Ro *Lo-Lo *N. Trance *N. Trance (Nitro-Fueled) *Brainwashed Crunch Bandicoot *Brainwashed Coco Bandicoot *Zam *Zam (Nitro-Fueled) *Zem *Zem (Nitro-Fueled) *Krunk *Krunk (Nitro-Fueled) *Nash *Nash (Nitro-Fueled) *Small and Big Norm *Small and Big Norm (Nitro-Fueled) *Geary *Geary (Nitro-Fueled) *Fake Velo *Real Velo *Real Velo (Nitro-Fueled) *Velo Mask *Velo Mask (Nitro-Fueled) *Madame Amberly *Rusty Walrus *Evil Crash *Evil Coco *The Evil Twins *WIllie Wumpa Cheeks *Ripto *Ripto (Classic) *Ripto (Reignited Trilogy) *Gnasty Gnorc *Gnasty Gnorc (Classic) *Gnasty Gnorc (Reignited Trilogy) *The Sorceress *The Sorceress (Classic) *The Sorceress (Reignited Trilogy) *Ineptune *Evil Dragon Red *Corrupted Cynder The Dragon *Dark Spyro The Dragon *Gaul *Malefor *Chompy Mage *Wolfgang *Dreamcatcher *Golden Queen *Kaos *Glumshanks *Kaossandra *Garland *The Emperor *Cloud of Darkness *Golbez *Exdeath *Gilgamesh *Kefka Palazzo *Sephiroth *Sephiroth (Kingdom Hearts) *Kadaj *Yazoo *Loz *Rufus Shinra *Azul The Cerulean *Rosso The Crimson *Nero The Sable *Weiss The Immaculate *Genesis *Ultimecia *Seifer Almasy *Seifer Almasy (Kingdom Hearts) *Fujin *Raijin *Kuja *Jecht *Seymour Guado *Judge Gabranth *Barthandelus *Ardyn Izunia *Lord Zedd *Chaos *Spiritas *Lord Drakkon *Black Dragon *Shin Akuma *Shin Akuma (Capcom VS SNK) *Shin Akuma (Capcom Fighting Evolution) *Shin Akuma (SNK VS Capcom SVC Chaos) *Oni *Oni (Asura's Wrath) *Evil Ryu *Evil Ryu (Capcom VS SNK) *Evil Ryu (SNK VS Capcom SVC Chaos) *Evil Ryu (Namco X Capcom) *Evil Ryu (Asura's Wrath) *Evil Ryu (Tekken X Street Fighter) *Kage *Violent Ken *M. Bison *M. Bison (SF2) *M. Bison (SFA) *M. Bison (SF4) *M. Bison (SF5) *M. Bison (Wreck-It Ralph) *M. Bison (Movie) *M. Bison (Marvel VS Capcom) *M. Bison (Capcom VS SNK) *M. Bison (Capcom Fighting Evolution) *M. Bison (SNK VS Capcom SVC Chaos) *M. Bison (Namco X Capcom) *M. Bison (Project X Zone) *M. Bison (Street Fighter X Tekken) *Vega *Vega (SF2) *Vega (SFA) *Vega (SF4) *Vega (SF5) *Vega (Movie) *Vega (Capcom VS SNK) *Vega (SNK VS Capcom SVC Chaos) *Vega (Street Fighter X Tekken) *Balrog *Balrog (SF2) *Balrog (SFA) *Balrog (SF4) *Balrog (SF5) *Balrog (Movie) *Balrog (Capcom VS SNK) *Blarog (SNK VS Capcom SVC Chaos) *Balrog (Street Fighter X Tekken) *Rolento F. Schugerg *Rolento F. Schugerg (SFA) *Rolento F. Schugerg (SF4) *Rolento F. Schugerg (Capcom VS SNK) *Rolento F. Schugerg (Street Fighter X Tekken) *Seth *Seth (Project X Zone) *Necalli *F.A.N.G *Urien *Urien (SF3) *Urien (SF5) *Urien (Capcom Fighting Evolution) *Kolin *Avel *Dark Talbain *Dee *Jedah Dohma *Jedah Dohma (Marvel VS Capcom) *Jedah Dohma (Capcom Fighting Evolution) *Jedah Dohma (Project X Zone) *Lord Raptor *Lord Raptor (Namco X Capcom) *Lord Raptor (Project X Zone) *Shadow *Pyron *Pyron (Capcom Fighting Evolution) *Pyron (Project X Zone) *Albert Wesker *Albert Wesker (Marvel VS Capcom) *Nemesis *Nemesis (Marvel VS Capcom) *Nemesis (Project X Zone) *Vergil *Vergil (DMC3) *Vergil (DMC5) *Vergil (Marvel VS Capcom) *Vergil (Project X Zone) *V *Mundus *Arius *Arkham *Sanctus *Agnus *Urizen *Dr. Wily *Dr. Wily (Ruby-Spears) *Proto Man (Ruby-Spears) *Guts Man (Ruby-Spears) *Cut Man (Ruby-Spears) *Sigma *Sigma (Marvel VS Capcom) *Sigma (Project X Zone) *Sigma (Ruby-Spears) *Vile *Vile (Project X Zone) *Vile (Ruby-Spears) *Dr. Doppler *Colonel *Double *General *Dynamo *High Max *Gate *Lumine *Mega Man Juno *Mega Man Juno (Project X Zone) *Copy X *Phantom *Zero ,EXE *Laser Man ,EXE *Dark Proto Man ,EXE *Magnet Man ,EXE *Pharoah Man ,EXE *Oda Nobunaga *Nohime *Akechi Mitsuhide *Tenkai *Mori Ranmaru *Takanaka Hanbe *Toyotomi Hideyoshi *Ishida Mitsunari *Otani Yoshitsugu *Mori Motonari *Shima Sakon *Matsunaga Hisahide *Mogami Yosihiaki *Kobayakawa Hidiaki *Hydron *Hydron (Capcom Fighting Evolution) *Hauzer *Hauzer (Capcom Fighting Evolution) *Heihachi Mishima *Young Heihachi Mishima *Heihachi Mishima (Classic) *Heihachi Mishima (TK2) *Heihachi Mishima (TK3) *Heihachi Mishima (TK4) *Heihachi Mishima (TK5) *Heihachi Mishima (TK6) *Heihachi Mishima (TK7) *Heihachi Mishima (Clone) *Heihachi Mishima (Motion Picture) *Heihachi Mishima (Movie) *Heihachi Mishima (Soul Calibur) *Heihachi Mishima (Death By Degree) *Heihachi Mishima (Street Fighter X Tekken) *Heihachi Mishima (Namco X Capcom) *Heihachi Mishima (Project X Zone) *Heihachi Mishima (PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale) (PlayStation editions exclusive) *Devil Kazuya *Devil Kazuya (Classic) *Devil Kazuya (TK2) *Devil Kazuya (TKTT2) *Devil Kazuya (Namco X Capcom) *Devil Kazuya (Blood Vengance) *True Devil Kazuya *Young Devil Kazuya *Devil Jin *Devil Jin (TK5) *Devil Jin (TK6) *Devil Jin (TK7) *Devil Jin (Blood Vengance) *Devil Jin (Tekken X Street Fighter) *True Devil Jin *Unknown *Unknown (TKTT2) *Unknown (Project X Zone) *Ancient Ogre *Ancient Ogre (TK3) *Ancient Ogre (TKTT2) *Ancient Ogre (Namco X Capcom) *Ancient Ogre (Street Fighter X Tekken) *True Ogre *True Ogre (TK3) *True Ogre (TK5) *True Ogre (TKTT2) *Monstrous Ogre *Jinpachi Mishima *Jinpachi Mishima (TK5) *Jinpachi Mishima (TKTT2) *Devil Jinpachi Mishima *Kazumi Mishima *Devil Kazumi Mishima *Kuma I *Prototype Jack *Prototype Jack (Classic) *Prototype Jack (TK2) *Prototype Jack (Namco X Capcom) *Prototype Jack (Motion Picture) *Bryan Fury *Bryan Fury (TK3) *Bryan Fury (TK4) *Bryan Fury (TK5) *Bryan Fury (TK6) *Bryan Fury (TK7) *Bryan Fury (Movie) *Bryan Fury (Street Fighter X Tekken) *Feng Wei *Feng Wei (TK5) *Feng Wei (TK6) *Feng Wei (TK7) *Sergei Dragunov *Sergei Dragunov (TK5) *Sergei Dragunov (TK6) *Sergei Dragunov (TK7) *Sergei Dragunov (Movie) *Cervantes de Leon *Young Cervantes de Leon *Cervantes de Leon (SE) *Cervantes de Leon (SC) *Cervantes de Leon (SC2) *Cervantes de Leon (SC3) *Cervantes de Leon (SCL) *Cervantes de Leon (SC4) *Cervantes de Leon (SC5) *Cervantes de Leon (SC6) *Nightmare *Young Nightmare *Nightmare (SC) *Nightmare (SC2) *Nightmare (SC3) *Nightmare (SCL) *Nightmare (SC4) *Nightmare (SC5) *Nightmare (SC6) *Inferno *Young Inferno *Inferno (SC) *Inferno (SC2) *Inferno (SC3) *Inferno (SC6) *Night Terror *Astaroth (Original) *Young Astaroth (Original) *Astaroth Alpha *Astaroth (Mass Produced) *Aeon Calcos *Young Aeon Calcos *Charade *Charade (SC2) *Charade (SC3) *Charade (Namco X Capcom) *Tira *Tira (SC3) *Tira (SC4) *Tira (SC5) *Tira (SC6) *Iska Farkas *Barbaros *Geki *Maki *Masked Emperor *Elysium *Azwel *Blinky *Inky *Pinky *Clyde *Clyde (Wreck-It Ralph) *Toc-Man *Spooky *Erwin *Betrayus *Mithos Yggdrasill *Cruxis and Desians *Richter Abend *Vanguard *Devimon *Etemon *Myotismon *DemiDevimon *Apocalymon *MetalSeadramon *Puppetmon *Machinedramon *Piedmon *Kimeramon *Arukenimon *Mummymon *BlackWarGreymon *MaioMyotismon *Yukio Oikawa *Daemon *Parrotmon *Diaboromon *Wendigomon *Frieza *Freiza (Mecha) *Frieza (Xeno) *Fireza (Jump Force) *Golden Frieza *Kuriza *Saibaman *Captain Ginyu *Reccome *Guldo *Jeice *Burter *Dodoria *Zarbon *Cui *Appule *Raspberry *Sorbet *Tagoma *Shisami *Zamasu/Goku Black *Fused Zamasu *Cell *Cell (Xeno) *Cell-X *Cell (Jump Force) *Cell Jr. *Dr. Gero *Bibidi *Babidi *Yamu *Spopovich *Pui Pui *Majin Vegeta *Evil Buu *Super Buu *Kid Buu *Kid Buu (Xeno) *Kid Buu (Xeno Dark) *Garlic Jr. *Ginger *Nicky *Sansho *Spice *Vinegar *Mustard *Salt *Dr. Wheelo *Dr. Kochin *Bio-Men *Ebifurya *Kishime *Misokatsun *Turles *Turles (Xeno) *Amond *Daiz *Cacao *Rasin *Lakasei *Lord Slug *Lord Slug (Xeno) *Wings *Angila *Medamatcha *Commander Zeeun *Cooler *Meta Cooler *Golden Cooler *Dore *Neiz *Salza *Cyclopian Guard *King Cold *Chilled *Toobi *Future Android 17 *Future Android 18 *Android 13 *Android 14 *Android 15 *Android 19 *Android 21 (Evil) *Dr. Gero *Broly (Evil) *Broly (Xeno) *Broly Dark *Bio-Broly *Angol *Moah *Bojack *Kogu *Bido *Bujin *Zangya *Hatchiyack *Dr. Lychee *Janemba *Janemba (Xeno) *Hoi *Hirduegarn *Avo *Cado *Aka *King Piccolo *Tao Pai Pai *Cyborg Tao *Pirate Robot *Master Shen *Master Shen (Young) *Emperor Pilaf *Shu *Pilaf Machine *Ninja Murasaki *General Blue *Drum *Tambourine *King Gurumes *Lucifer *Mecha Goku *Super Mega Cannon Sigma *General Rilldo *Dr. Myuu *Mutchy *Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy *Baby *Baby (Adult) *Baby Vegeta *Baby Trunks *Baby Janemba *Baby Hatchiyack *Android 17 (GT) *Hell Fighter 17 *Super 17 *Oceanus Shenron *Haze Shenron *Naturon Shenron *Rage Shenron *Eis Shenron *Nuova Shenron *Syn Shenron *Omega Shenron *Mamba *Dabura *Dabura (Xeno) *Demon God Dabura *Black-Masked Saiyan *Dark-Masked King *Masked Saiyan *Towa *Demon GodessTowa *Mira *Mira (Final Form) *General Bon *Shun Shun *Haru Haru *Psi Devilman *Great Devilman *Putine *Demon Goddess Putine *Gravy *Demon God Gravy *Demigra *Demon God Demigra *Salsa *Shroom *Fin *Fu *Cunber *Hearts *Lagss *Sealas *Ahms *Majin Ozotto *Robelu *Oren *Oren Caulifla *Super Oren Vegeta *Kamin *Kamin Kale *Giblet *Mechikabura *Mechikabura (Young) *Orochimaru *Orochimaru (Young) *Kabuto Yakushi *Deidara *Sasori *Hidan *Kakuzu *Kisame Hoshigaki *Tendo/Pain *Nagato *Kimimaro *Tayuya *Kidomaru *Jirobo *Sakon and Ukon *Manda *Mizuki *Zaku Abumi *Kin Tsuchi *Dosu Kinuta *Tobi *Masked Man *Black Zetsu *White Zetsu *Dark Naruto *Mecha Naruto *Madara Uchiha *Madara Uchiha (Jump Force) *Kaguya Otsutsuki *Kaguya Otsutsuki (Jump Force) *Momoshiki Otsutsuki *Kinshiki Otsutsuki *New Seven Ninja Swordsmen *Katasuke Tono *Kawaki *Roah *Jagi *Souther *Mr. Heart *Dio Brando *Dio Brando (Jump Force) *Wamuu *Younger Toguro *Younger Toguro (Jump Force) *Hisoka *Hisoka (Jump Force) *Sakazuki *Blackbeard *Blackbeard (Jump Force) *Jesus Burgess *Charlotte Linlin *Charlotte Katakuri *Charlotte Oven *Charlotte Perospero *Enel *Gecko Moria *Arlong *Don Krieg *Sir Crocodile *Caesar Clown *Donquixote Doflamingo *Akainu *Kizaru *Eneru *Rob Lucci *Blueno *Kaku *Kalifa *Bartholomew Kuma *Eustass Kid *Daz Bones/Mr.1 *Foxy *Cabaji The Acrobat *Mohji The Lion Tamer *Kuro *Wapol *Wapol (Pre-Timeskip) *Igaram/Mr.8 *Miss Doublefinger *Miss Valentine *Mr.5 *Miss Goldenweek *Miss Merry Christmas *Mr.4 *Spandam *Magellan *Hannyabal *Hody Jones *Hody Jones (Pre-Timeskip) *Monet *Vergo *Fujitora *Morgan *Butchie *Slam *Choo *Kuroobi *Eric *Chess *Kuromarino *Mr.9 *Miss Monday *Miss Father's Day *